


This Chat Is Going To Hell

by Pagesandparagraphs



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Set It Off (Band), Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I might add more ships as this goes on, M/M, Multi, Really gay tbh, honestly, i guess, idk - Freeform, inspired by discord chat rooms, just saying, please help, text fic, well ok and normal texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 80,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: In which I have no chill and no lane whatsoever (based on many texts off many platforms in my lifetime as well as just making shit up as I go)aka Pete has a groupchat and honestly no one knows what's happening





	1. Go To Sleep, Dammit

Vic: Fuentes #1                 Mike: Fuentes #2                             Tony: Tony The Turtle                    Jaime: No

Patrick: Stump                   Pete: yung menace                         Joe: JTrohman                   Andy: HurleyXVX

Alex: Gayskarth                  Jack: jxck                                       Zack: Merrick                     Rian: Not Dawson’s Creek

Cody: Diamond Boy        Maxx: Damnziger                             Zach: DeWall                      Dan: Guitar Boy

Brendon: Kinky Bren      Dallon: Dalloff                                    Ryan: Ryro                          Spencer: Spence

Halsey: Assley                   Melanie: CryBaby                            Tyler: Alien                         Josh: spookyjim

Kellin: Kellout

 

2:40AM

yung menace: you know something

2:40AM

yung menace: I kinda forgot I made this chat.

2:44AM

Alien: Go to sleep, dammit

2:45AM

yung menace: you’re awake too, dumbass

2:45AM

Kellout: Shut the fuck up, both of you.

2:47AM

yung menace: watch your damn language

2:48AM

Gayskarth: why am I getting messages @ 3AM

2:50AM

yung menace: bc fuck you

2:51AM

Kinky Bren: the name’s Christ

2:51AM

Kinky Bren: Jesus Christ

2:52AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what the fuck

2:53AM

Gayskarth: Jesus H. Christ

2:54AM

Kellout: Does the H stand for Holy?

2:54AM

Kinky Bren: Jesus Holy Christ

2:55AM

Jxck: if jesus has sex is it holy fuck

2:56AM

Gayskarth: isn’t that sacrilegious

2:56AM

Kinky Bren: I didn’t know you knew words like that Lex

2:56AM

Gayskarth: stfu rat

2:57AM

yung menace: if jesus takes a shit is it a holy shit

2:58AM

Kellout: I mean probably

3:00AM

Alien: GO TO SLEEP

3:01AM

Jxck: I can’t sleep

3:02AM

Gayskarth: that’s bc you’re blasting blink-182

3:03AM

Jxck: how would you know

3:04AM

Gayskarth: I’m at your house, dumbass

3:04AM

Jxck: oh, right

3:05AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: Jack stop sending porn to the band chat

3:05AM

Jxck: no

3:05AM

Jxck: feel my pain

3:07AM

Gayskarth: is that the weird porn challenge you were showing me earlier

3:08AM

Jxck: yes

3:10AM

Alien: G O  T O  S L E E P

3:12AM

Kinky Bren: stfu Tyler

3:13AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: wait Tyler I thought josh liked aliens more than you

3:14AM

Alien: we both like aliens but also josh picked this out

3:15AM

yung menace: Patrick won’t answer my texts but he posted on snapchat

3:19AM

Stump: I’m avoiding you

3:20AM

yung menace: why

3:22AM

Stump: bc you accidentally sent me a picture of your dick

3:23AM

Gayskarth: I thought you liked him tho

3:24AM

Stump: no

3:24AM

Stump: this is false information

3:26AM

spookyjim: WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP MY PHONE WON’T STOP GOING OFF

3:27AM

Diamond Boy: who woke my gay ass up

3:28AM

Alien: Pete did

3:28AM

yung menace: wht

3:29AM

yung menace: I just said I remembered I made this chat

3:31AM

Alien: I’m shutting my phone off for the night bye

3:32AM

spookyjim: same

3:32AM

Stump: Same

3:33AM

yung menace: :(((((

3:34AM

Gayskarth: you still use old emojis?

3:35AM

yung menace: stfu rat


	2. Change your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what's happening please help

August 17th

 

4:17PM

Dewall: Pete what is the purpose of this chat again

4:18PM

yung menace: I have no fucking clue

4:20PM

Kinky Bren: do we have a history test tomorrow

4:20PM

Damnziger: ye

4:21PM

Kinky Bren: well shit

4:23PM

Ryro: Dude, you never study anyway

4:24PM

Kinky Bren: lies

4:25PM

Stump: did you even do any of your homework this week

4:25PM

Kinky Bren: I did some, yeah. Just not all of it

4:26PM

Gayskarth: I’m impressed

4:28PM

Kinky Bren: stfu

4:28PM

Gayskarth: is zack in this chat

4:29PM

Ryro: I have no clue

4:34PM

Merrick: ye

4:34PM

Merrick: I just don’t know what to say

4:35PM

No: your name is so unoriginal

4:36PM

Gayskarth: who tf are you

4:36PM

No: Jaime

4:37PM

No: from math

4:38PM

Gayskarth: OH

4:38PM

Gayskarth: YEAH

4:38PM

Gayskarth: I REMEMBER YOU

4:39PM

No: I’m flattered

4:40PM

No: but seriously zack you need a more interesting name

4:41PM

Merrick: this is fine

4:42PM

Stump: I don’t have a creative name either

4:42PM

Dewall: me neither

4:43PM

Spence: me neither

4:43PM

yung menace: I forgot I added you

4:44PM

Spence: rude

Merrick changed their name to AllAboutThatBass!

4:47PM

AllAboutThatBass: JACK GODDAMMIT

4:48PM

Jxck: I did nothing

AllAboutThatBass changed their name to Angel!

4:50PM

Angel: dammit jack

4:51PM

Jxck: are you going to change it again

4:52PM

Angel: I guess not

Stump changed their name to Sasstrick!

4:54PM

Sasstrick: the shit I do for pete sometimes

4:55PM

yung menace: you love me though

4:55PM

Sasstrick: ew

4:56PM

Kinky Bren: zach, spencer, change your name names

4:58PM

Dewall: fine

Dewall changed their name to Fuck You!

5:00PM

Kinky Bren: really

5:00PM

Fuck You: yes

Spence changed their name to Breadbin Urine!

5:03PM

Kinky Bren: HEY

5:04PM

Kinky Bren: wait can my name be that instead

5:04PM

Kinky Bren: hold on

5:05PM

Dalloff: brendon no

5:06PM

Breadbin Urine: nice of you to finally show up Dallon

5:06PM

Dalloff: fuck you

5:07PM

Fuck You: you called?

Breadbin Urine changed their name to Fuck Off!

5:08PM

No: that is going to get so confusing so fucking fast.

5:09PM

Damnziger: I leave for 40 minutes and this is what I come back to

5:10PM

Kinky Bren: what were you doing for forty minutes

5:11PM

Diamond Boy: me

5:11PM

Damnziger: CODY NO

5:12PM

No: wait I don’t know you two are you dating

5:13PM

Diamond Boy: yes

5:14PM

Kinky Bren: SINCE WHEN

5:14PM

Diamond Boy: since like last year tf

5:15PM

Kinky Bren: how would I not notice that

5:16PM

Damnziger: you were too busy trying to set Trick and Pete up

5:17PM

Kinky Bren: oh yeah

5:17PM

Kinky Bren: which by the way

5:18PM

Sasstrick: maxx I hate you so much

5:19PM

yung menace: ;))))))

5:20PM

Sasstrick: PETE NO


	3. PE Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk help

August 18th

 

2:10PM

Dalloff: who else is in this chat

2:10PM

Fuentes #1: Me

2:10PM

Fuentes #2: me

2:11PM

Tony the Turtle: me

2:11PM

Guitar Boy: i don’t know why I’m getting texted in class

2:12PM

Diamond Boy: you get used to it

2:13PM

JTrohman: pete forced me to say hi

2:13PM

HurleyXVX: same

2:14PM

yung menace: don’t be rude

2:15PM

Dalloff: has anyone seen kellin

2:15PM

Dalloff: also who are the fuentes’, guitar boy, and hurleyxvx

2:16PM

Fuentes #1: Vic

2:16PM

Fuentes #2: Mike

2:16PM

Guitar Boy: Dan

2:17PM

HurleyXVX: Andy

2:18PM

Kellout: there’s still Ashley and Melanie but they had their phones taken away

2:19PM

Kellout: also dan, andy, are u two in my PE class

2:23PM

Guitar Boy: ye

2:23PM

Dalloff: kellin wtf where are u

2:24PM

Kellout: home

2:24PM

Dalloff: why

2:25PM

Kellout: I didn’t want to go

2:26PM

Diamond Boy: are u serious

2:26PM

Damnziger: help

2:27PM

Damnziger: red alert

2:28PM

Fuentes #1: ???

2:29PM

Fuck You: mr. trevor figured out maxx is gay and is chasing him around the gym

2:30PM

Kellout: now I wish I came to school dammit

2:31PM

Dalloff: I have so many questions

2:31PM

Dalloff: 1 how did this come up in PE

2:31PM

Dalloff: 2 does he just not care you’re all on your phones

2:32PM

Dalloff: 3 is there video

2:32PM

Dalloff: 4 isn’t that against his job

2:34PM

Fuck You: it came up bc maxx made a really gay comment

2:34PM

Fuck You: he does not care and yes there is video I’ll send it later

2:35PM

Fuck You: and yeah no fucking shit but you know how he is

2:36PM

Kellout: mr. trevor can suck my ass

2:38PM

Kinky Bren: I WILL SAVE YOU

2:39PM

Damnziger: wait what

2:39PM

Damnziger: BRENDON NO

2:40PM

Dalloff: is he actually doing it

2:40PM

Ryro: yep

2:40PM

Ryro: just ran out of class screaming “I WILL SAVE YOU MAXX”

2:42PM

Damnziger: SHIT

2:42PM

Damnziger: BRENDON NO

2:42PM

Diamond Boy: Bren that’s my job

2:43PM

Kinky Bren: shit u right

2:44PM

Fuentes #2: I have a bad feeling about this

2:50PM

Diamond Boy: BRENDON

2:50PM

Diamond Boy: WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY CLASSROOM

2:51PM

Diamond Boy: STOP POUNDING ON THE DOOR

2:51PM

Diamond Boy: YOU’RE GOING TO GET ME IN TROUVLE

2:52PM

Fuentes #2: I fucking told you

2:53PM

Sasstrick: CODY JUST GOT KIDNAPPED FROM ALGEBRA

2:54PM

Sasstrick: BRENDON GOT THE DOOR OPEN AND HE JUST RAN IN, PICKED CODY UP, AND RAN OFF

2:55PM

Sasstrick: THE TEACHER CALLED SECURITY BUT SHE WAS TOO STUNNED TO YELL AT BREN

2:56PM

Sasstrick: I CAN HEAR CODY SCREAMING DOWN THE HALLWAY

2:57PM

No: oh so THAT’S what cody sounds like

2:57PM

No: good to know

2:58PM

Damnziger: BR E ND ON

2:58PM

Damnziger: we’re all gonna get detention aren’t we

3:00PM

Dalloff: probably

3:01PM

Alien: i’m running with them

3:01PM

Alien: I have a doctor’s appointment so I got out of class

3:01PM

Alien: I have video of Cody kicking and screaming with Brendon stumbling/running to the gym

3:02PM

Fuck You: I’ll film the rest

3:03PM

Kellout: send it when u do

3:04PM

Damnziger: TH GYM DOORS JUS OPEND

3:04PM

Damnziger: HE STOPPED CHASING ME

3:04PM

Damnziger: CODY IS STILL SCREAMING

3:05PM

Ryro: what was your gay comment by the way

3:05PM

Damnziger: oh yea

3:07PM

Damnziger: this homophobe wouldn’t leave me alone so I just turned around and said something to the effect of fuck me daddy and he nearly threw up

3:07PM

Damnziger: he was in earshot

3:07PM

Damnziger: so yea

3:09M

Fuentes #1: relatable

3:10PM

Fuck You: this is so entertaining tho

3:11PM

Fuck You: Brendon just screamed “WE NEED TO SAVE THE HOMO” and is now running to Maxx

3:12PM

Fuck You: update maxx is now running away from him

3:13PM

Fuck You: and he’s still carrying Cody, who is still screaming

3:16PM

Fuck You: update 2, mr. trevor is so confused

3:17PM

Dalloff: isn’t the bell gonna ring

3:18PM

Kellout: dude if you stall until the bell rings and bolt you can avoid detention

3:18PM

Kellout: probably

3:35PM

Damnziger: luckily yes

3:35PM

Damnziger: barely

3:36PM

Diamond Boy: brendon I have bruises from you

3:37PM

Kinky Bren: wait really

3:38PM

Diamond Boy: yes

3:38PM

Diamond Boy: you know how you tried to drag me out by the wrists at first before just picking me up

3:39PM

Diamond Boy: yeah

3:40PM

Kinky Bren: LMAO

3:40PM

Damnziger: never touch my boyfriend again

3:41PM

Kinky Bren: of course not sir

3:42PM

Damnziger: fuck you

3:43PM

Fuck You: you called?

3:44PM

Damnziger: fuck off

3:45PM

Fuck Off: you called?

3:45PM

Damnziger: I hat eyou all


	4. PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops

August 21st

 

12:05PM

Assley: what the hell is this

12:05PM

Damnziger: I still don’t know

12:05PM

JTrohman: it’s pete’s chat

12:06PM

Sasstrick: speaking of which

12:07PM

Sasstrick: PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III

12:07PM

Sasstrick: IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU

12:08PM

Gayskarth: oh no mama stump is angry

12:09PM

Fuck You: what happened?

12:10PM

Sasstrick: THIS FUCKER

12:11PM

Sasstrick: THIS FUCKER DYED MY HAIR PINK WHILE I WAS ASLEEP

12:12PM

Assley: how do you not notice someone dyeing your hair

12:13PM

Sasstrick: I’m kind of sick rn so originally pete was helping me into the shower right

12:13PM

Sasstrick: well I fell asleep

12:14PM

Sasstrick: when I woke up, I was lying in bed and my hair felt weird

12:15PM

Sasstrick: ran my fucking hands through it and then went to the mirror and mY FUCKING HAIR IS PINK

12:16PM

Fuentes #1: what color pink exactly

12:17PM

yung menace: bright pink. Like neon-scene kid pink

12:17PM

Sasstrick: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

12:18PM

Ryro: he’s at my house

12:19PM

yung menace: YOU TRAITOR

12:19PM

yung menace: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU

12:20PM

Ryro: we’re literally friends because you wanted to cyberbully my band

12:21PM

yung menace: tiny details

12:22PM

Ryro: that, and the fact that I’m better friends with Patrick and you just ran into my house, knocked me over, screamed, and now you’re eating my food

12:22PM

yung menace: t i n y  d e t a i l s

12:25PM

Gayskarth: trick is coming for pete’s ass

12:26PM

Assley: does this happen often

12:27PM

Gayskarth: basically

12:28PM

Damnziger: while we’re talking about hair dye

12:28PM

Damnziger: cody’s hair is blue

12:30PM

Kellout: why the hell is his hair blue

12:31PM

Diamond Boy: I lost a bet

12:32PM

Diamond Boy: I must say tho, I rock it

12:33PM

Kinky Bren: ok so I was heading to ryan’s house before opening this chat and I just saw Patrick with this fire in his eyes start pounding on ryan’s door

12:33PM

Kinky Bren: I am afraid

12:34PM

Assley: isn’t Patrick that tiny kid in my music class

12:35PM

Kellout: ye

12:35PM

Assley: I love how he’s the smallest of all of us yet we’re scared of him

12:36PM

Damnziger: do not underestimate him

12:37PM

Gayskarth: mama stump is out for blood

12:38PM

Jxck: mama stump is gonna kick his ass

12:38PM

No: how many of you call him that

12:39PM

Dalloff: it’s a joke from freshman year

12:40PM

Gayskarth: he is my mother

12:41PM

Jxck: and since he’s alex’s mother he’s my mother-in-law

12:42PM

Assley: wtf

12:43PM

Dalloff: it’s worth mentioning that Patrick hates daddy kink with a fiery passion

12:44PM

Dalloff: so to get around it people started calling him mom

12:45PM

Gayskarth: I am his child

12:47PM

No: does that make pete your dad

12:48PM

Gayskarth: it’s complicated

12:50PM

Ryro: am I a bad person for not defending pete at all

12:51PM

Fuck Off: no

12:53PM

Tony the Turtle: I wanna see the new hair colors

12:54PM

Kinky Bren: I’ll send pictures of Patrick once the popcorn is done

12:55PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: are you shitting me

12:56PM

Guitar Boy: are u actually making popcorn to watch them fight

12:57PM

Ryro: yes

1:00PM

Diamond Boy: I want popcorn :(((((

1:02PM

Damnziger: I can make popcorn

1:03PM

Diamond Boy: YES

1:03PM

Diamond Boy: LOVE YOU

1:04PM

Damnziger: love you too

1:05PM

Assley: awh

 

 

 

 

 

 

3:03PM

yung menace: :))))))))))

 

yung menace changed their name to I Got What I Deserved!

 

3:04PM

Dalloff: I’m assuming Patrick has pete’s phone

3:05PM

I Got What I Deserved: yes

3:05PM

I Got What I Deserved: don’t fuck with me

3:07PM

Assley: noted


	5. Ain't No Party Like A Set It Off Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka I decided to show the band chats a little bear with me

Private Chat Name: Ain’t No Party Like An SIO Party

Members:

>Guitar Boy

>Fuck You

>Damnziger

>Diamond Boy

 

11:50AM

Damnziger: when do we have band practice

11:53AM

Guitar Boy: aren’t you supposed to be doing a lab right now

11:54AM

Damnziger: yeah

11:56AM

Fuck You: it’s at 5

11:57AM

Damnziger: thanks someone who answered my question

12:00PM

Guitar Boy: you never answered mine

12:01PM

Damnziger: I did

12:01PM

Damnziger: I said ye

12:05PM

Diamond Boy: babe

12:06PM

Damnziger: what

12:07PM

Diamond Boy: I’m lonely

12:07PM

Diamond Boy: come out to the courtyard

12:08PM

Damnziger: …peter  I know that’s you

12:09PM

Diamond Boy: H O W

12:10PM

Damnziger: cody doesn’t know where the courtyard is

12:10PM

Damnziger: and besides he’s on the third floor right now

12:10PM

Damnziger: you’re in the same class

12:11PM

Diamond Boy: dammit

12:11PM

Diamond Boy: well

12:11PM

Diamond Boy: before I go

12:12PM

Diamond Boy: I’d love to fuck you sometime ;))))

12:13PM

Fuck You: is that meant to be pete’s words or cody’s

12:14PM

Guitar Boy: I think we’re better off not knowing

12:16PM

Diamond Boy: I’m going to fucking murder him

12:17PM

Damnziger: that’s my baby

12:18PM

Fuck You: ew

12:18PM

Guitar Boy: your name makes it better

12:19PM

Fuck You: thank

12:23PM

Damnziger: are we songwriting today

12:24PM

Diamond Boy: lunch is literally in five minutes maxx

12:24PM

Fuck You: *six minutes

12:25PM

Diamond Boy: fuck off

12:26PM

Guitar Boy: spence isn’t in this chat

12:27PM

Diamond Boy: ffffffs

12:28PM

Damnziger: no one answered my question

12:28PM

Damnziger: again

12:29PM

Diamond Boy: we can literally tell you at lunch

12:29PM

Damnziger: why don’t u love me

12:29PM

Diamond Boy: drama queen

12:30PM

Guitar Boy: FREEDOM

12:30PM

Fuck You: *temporary freedom

12:31PM

Guitar Boy: oh stfu

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

12:46PM

Fuck You: …. Maxx do you have your phone on you

12:49PM

Damnziger: yeah why

12:49PM

Fuck You: where are you

12:50PM

Damnziger: the bathroom

12:50PM

Damnziger: why

12:51PM

Fuck You: liar

12:51PM

Fuck You: you’re in the supply closet

12:52PM

Damnziger: if u knew where I was why did you ask

12:53PM

Damnziger: and besides how would you know

12:54PM

Fuck You: Tyler told me

12:55PM

Fuck You: do you have no decency

12:56PM

Damnziger: duty calls

12:56PM

Fuck You: KINK SHAMING

12:58PM

Guitar Boy: hold on

12:58PM

Guitar Boy: are you texting and sucking dick

12:59PM

Damnziger: who told you I was doing the act

1:00PM

Fuck You: D U D E

1:00PM

Fuck You: TMI

1:01PM

Guitar Boy: well hurry up bc lunch is over

1:05PM

Guitar Boy: hello

1:10PM

Guitar Boy: where are u

1:16PM

Guitar Boy: HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE DUDE

1:17PM

Fuck You: they may have just left

1:20PM

Damnziger: we did

1:21PM

Diamond Boy: oops

1:22PM

Fuck You: I’m leaving the band

1:23PM

Guitar Boy: zach no

1:24PM

Fuck You: I am K I N K  S H A M I N G

1:25PM

Damnziger: if that’s what you kinkshame I’ve got some bad news

1:26PM

Fuck You: NO

1:26PM

Fuck You: I DON’T WANT TO KNWO

1:27PM

Diamond Boy: hey do you remember that test you made me take Maxx

1:27PM

Diamond Boy: they should take it

1:28PM

Damnziger: Y E S

1:29PM

Fuck You: I’m suing


	6. ALEXANDER WILLIAM GASKARTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what this is help (i'm not doing every band atm so there should only be a few more of these for now then we'll get back to the main gc)

Private Chat Name: Straight To That Dick

Members:

>Gayskarth

>jxck

>Not Dawson’s Creek

>Angel

 

8:49AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I forgot that was your name

8:52AM

Angel: I just haven’t changed it

8:53AM

Jxck: you guys nearly got me in trouble I was taking a test assholes

8:55AM

Gayskarth: u only nearly got in trouble bc you were on your phone uring the test

8:56AM

Jxck: stfu

9:00AM

Angel: is ms. Wilson’s test hard

9:01AM

Jxck: not really

9:01AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: then why were you on the phone during the test

9:03AM

Jxck: ig ot bored

9:05AM

Angel: were you playing candy crush again

9:06AM

Jxck: nah

9:06AM

Jxck: I was on snapchat lmao

 

1:31PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ok listen up you little shits

1:31PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: if you pull that shit you always do when we have band practice I stg

1:36PM

Gayskarth: you really hate us staying at your house huh

1:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: it’s my house

1:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: my food

1:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: not yours

1:38PM

Angel: can I have food

1:42PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: don’t steal my food

1:43PM

Angel: I wont

1:46PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: fine

1:47PM

Jxck: WHY DOES HE GET FOOD AND I DON’T

1:48PM

Gayskarth: bc he is rian’s favorite

1:49PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I’m not playing a favorites game

1:50PM

Angel: aw bby am I your favorite

1:51PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: look at what you’ve done

1:53PM

Angel: am I tho

1:54PM

Jxck: you are

1:54PM

Gayskarth: you are

1:55PM

Gayskarth: if I didn’t know any better

1:55PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: alex no

1:56PM

Gayskarth: I would think

1:56PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ALEX I STG

1:57PM

Gayskarth: fight me cunt

1:57PM

Gayskarth: anyways

1:58PM

Gayskarth: if I didn’t know any better I’d say rian has a crush on zack

2:00PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ALEXANDER WILLIAM GASKARTH

2:04PM

Jxck: you don’t seem to deny it

2:05PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: shut your face

2:07PM

Jxck: awwww

2:07PM

Jxck: rian likes zack

2:08PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I saID SHUT YOUR FACE

2:10PM

Gayskarth: I ship it

2:11PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: don’t start

2:15PM

Angel: what did I miss

2:15PM

Angel: oh

2:15PM

Angel: O H

2:16PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: look at what y’all have done

2:17PM

Gayskarth: you know it’s true though

2:18PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: nope

 

Not Dawson’s Creek left the chat!

 

Gayskarth added Not Dawson’s Creek to the chat!

 

2:23PM

Gayskarth: not so fast fucker

2:24PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: stfu

2:26PM

Gayskarth: that’s no way to talk to your elders

2:27PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: YOURE LIKE FOUR DAYS OLDER SHUT UP

2:28PM

Angel: do you sometimes just remember Alex is older than all of us

2:29PM

Jxck: do you sometimes just remember that I’m the youngest and I’m taller than all of you

2:30PM

Gayskarth: do you sometimes just remember that somehow rian is older than zack

2:31PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I can’t tell if you’re being existential or if you’re just stating random facts about the band

2:31PM

Angel: a little bit of both

 

6:17PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: guys

6:17PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: get out of my house

6:18PM

Angel: but I wanna stay :((((

6:19PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ugh

6:19PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: fine

6:20PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you can stay

6:23PM

Gayskarth: what kinda crush bullshit is this

6:24PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: get out of my house rat

6:25PM

Jxck: if we leave we’re getting McDonald’s without you

6:27PM

Gayskarth: yES

6:29PM

Angel: I want mcdonald’s

6:31PM

Gayskarth: is there anything you don’t want

6:32PM

Angel: your dick

6:33PM

Angel: I CAN HEAR JACK DYING FROM THE OTHER ROOM LMAO IS HE OK

6:34PM

Jxck: N O

6:35PM

Gayskarth: I can change your mind ;)

6:37PM

Angel: is that your way of trying to heal your bruised ego

6:39PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: it’s official Zack is staying

6:42PM

Gayskarth: im comin for ya man rian

6:45PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: for the last time he isn’t my man

6:47PM

Angel: no tf you aren’t

6:47PM

Angel: keep your sweaty balls away

6:49PM

Angel: SERIOUSLY JACK ARE YOU OK OVER THERE

6:50PM

Gayskarth: he’s crying laughing

6:50PM

Gayskarth: I don’t even know what’s funny

6:52PM

Jxck: YOU LOOKWE SO OFFENEDED SKFSAKFSDFL

6:54PM

Angel: was he actually offended

6:55PM

Gayskarth: no

6:55PM

Jxck: Y ES

6:56PM

Gayskarth: jack I stg

7:00PM

Gayskarth: fuCK RIAN YOUR MOM IS COMING DOWNSTAIRS BC SHR HEARD JACK LAUGHOING

7:00PM

Gayskarth: HELP

7:02PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: lmao bye

7:03PM

Gayskarth: I love/hate this band

7:05PM

Angel: don’t we all


	7. Ship Names (No Thanks Pete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka i dont know what their ship name is so i kinda just made this chapter lmao sorry

Private Chat Name: No Thanks Pete

Members:

>yung menace

>Sasstrick

>JTrohman

>HurleyXVX

 

12:22PM

JTrohman: trick is your hair still pink

12:24PM

Sasstrick: sadly

12:25PM

yung menace: its cute tho

12:25PM

Sasstrick: oh fuck off

12:26PM

yung menace: are you genuinely mad at me?

12:28PM

Sasstrick: kinda

12:28PM

Sasstrick: idk im pissed that my hair is pink but I can tell you kinda regret it

12:29PM

yung menace: :((((( sorry trick

12:31PM

Sasstrick: forgiven I guess

12:35PM

HurleyXVX: did u guys hear about the new ship rian wont let anyone talk about

12:36PM

Sasstrick: I fucking hate shipping

12:37PM

yung menace: trust me we know

12:37PM

yung menace: also no no I have not

12:38PM

JTrohman: oh yeah you told me about this

12:40PM

HurleyXVX: yeah alex told me

12:42PM

HurleyXVX: he said that if any of his bandmates brought it up to the chat he would murder them

12:44PM

yung menace: interesting

12:44PM

yung menace: who’s the lucky person

12:45PM

HurleyXVX: zack

12:46PM

yung menace: wait seriously

12:46PM

yung menace: omf

12:48PM

Sasstrick: I mean

12:48PM

Sasstrick: we all kinda saw that coming

12:49PM

HurleyXVX: true

1:01PM

yung menace: im gonna tell brendon

1:02PM

Sasstrick: wtf why

1:04PM

JTrohman: you know damn well he will try his hardest to get them together

1:05PM

yung menace: well duh

1:05PM

yung menace: that’s why im doing it

1:07PM

Sasstrick: come on we know how that feels

1:08PM

Sasstrick: besides, I like rian and zack

1:09PM

Sasstrick: theyre my friends

1:11PM

yung menace: if we tell brendon he might just get off our case and stop trying to get us to date

1:12PM

yung menace: I make no promises but…

1:14PM

Sasstrick: …tell brendon everything

1:15PM

yung menace: I knew you’d come around

1:17PM

HurleyXVX: are u actually gonna tell brendon

1:18PM

yung menace: yes

1:19PM

yung menace: I mean rian said his bandmates cant tell the group chat

1:19PM

yung menace: so brendon will

1:21PM

JTrohman: rian will murder each one of us individually

1:21PM

Sasstrick: probably

 

3:17PM

yung menace: brendon and I cant think of a ship name

3:17PM

yung menace: help

3:19PM

Sasstrick: does it really need a ship name

3:20PM

yung menace: yes

3:20PM

yung menace: rian x zack just looks cringy

3:21PM

Sasstrick: wait do we have one

3:22PM

JTrohman: lmao yeah its peterick

3:24PM

Sasstrick: I never want to see that word again in my life

3:25PM

yung menace: p e t e r i c k

3:25PM

Sasstrick: pete I stg

3:28PM

JTrohman: it is actually really hard to come up with shipnames what

3:29PM

Sasstrick: kellin suggested merson

3:30PM

yung menace: are they mermaids or some shit

3:34PM

yung menace: lmao I went on a name generator and it suggested dawick

3:35PM

HurleyXVX: wtf

3:36PM

JTrohman: is zian too simple

3:38PM

yung menace: no clue

3:38PM

yung menace: it might work tho

3:40PM

HurleyXVX: lmao this website gave me zackian

3:41PM

JTrohman: if zack ever has a country that is what they’ll be called

3:41PM

JTrohman: zackians

3:43PM

Sasstrick: are you guys seriously spending your time using internet generators to make a stupid name for our friends

3:44PM

yung menace: yep

3:44PM

JTrohman: basically

3:44PM

HurleyXVX: its helping me procrastinate from my homework

3:45PM

Sasstrick: I hate this band

4:09PM

yung menace: brendon and ryan have agreed on zian

4:10PM

yung menace: merson was a close second

4:10PM

yung menace: so the full thing is zian merson

4:11PM

Sasstrick: wtf

4:11PM

Sasstrick: why does everyone care about this so much

4:12PM

yung menace: its funny

4:13PM

yung menace: besides

4:13PM

yung menace: ships need names

4:15PM

JTrohman: is brendon gonna tell the groupchat

4:16PM

yung menace: hes waiting for the right moment

4:17PM

yung menace: lmao hes gonna kill us

4:18PM

Sasstrick: yeah no shit

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

11:37PM

yung menace: p e t e r i c k

 

 

 

 

 

 

11:48PM

Sasstrick: fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm gonna do a panic group chat and then maybe a ptv one and then we'll be back to our regularly scheduled gc


	8. i hate this band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka i kinda just didnt pay attention to where this was going so now jealous boyfriend oops sorry

Private Chat Name: Anxiety! At the Party

Members:

>Fuck Off

>Ryro

>Kinky Bren

>Dalloff

 

2:13AM

Dalloff: why is pete texting me at 2AM asking to be in our group chat

2:16AM

Kinky Bren: no idea

2:16AM

Kinky Bren: don’t let him in

2:22AM

Fuck Off: will you people go to sleep

2:23AM

Kinky Bren: never

2:24AM

Dalloff: ryan is being mean to me

2:27AM

Fuck Off: how the hell is he being mean to you

2:27AM

Kinky Bren: wait is he at your house

2:28AM

Dalloff: ye

2:28AM

Dalloff: he stole my pizza rolls

2:30AM

Fuck Off: are uou fucking serious

2:31AM

Kinky Bren: who is uou

2:32AM

Fuck Off: im tired shut your face

2:40AM

Ryro: Dallon is making me sleep on the couch

2:41AM

Kinky Bren: good

2:42AM

Ryro: its not bc of you ya oaf

2:42AM

Ryro: he just doesn’t want me taking all the blankets

2:43AM

Kinky Bren: don’t steal my man

2:44AM

Ryro: I will steal your man

2:44AM

Ryro: watch me

2:50AM

Dalloff: I am not a prize to be won

2:53AM

Ryro: of course not bb

2:54AM

Kinky Bren: sTOP FLIRTING WITH MY MAN

2:56AM

Fuck Off: WILL YOU PEOPLE FUCKING GO TO SLEEP

 

9:15AM

Dalloff: ryan is sweaty ew

9:32AM

Fuck Off: why is he sweaty

9:33AM

Dalloff: he complained that the couch was uncomfortable so I let him stay with me and like I knew he would he took all the blankets

9:34AM

Dalloff: so now hes all sweaty

9:36AM

Fuck Off: lovely

10:11AM

Ryro: I am sadly awake

10:11AM

Ryro: Dallon made me take a shower

10:12AM

Dalloff: you were sweaty of course I made you take a shower

10:13AM

Dalloff: now put on some damn clothes you cant stay in a towel all day

10:15AM

Ryro: I don’t like wearing clothes

10:16AM

Dalloff: I can tell

 

10:30AM

Kinky Bren: :))))

10:32AM

Fuck Off: oh no

10:34AM

Kinky Bren: may I speak to Ryan please

10:35AM

Ryro: no tf you may not

10:36AM

Kinky Bren: oh really?

10:38AM

Kinky Bren: pick up the damn phone

10:38AM

Ryro: ugh fine

10:40AM

Dalloff: bren I can hear your yelling from the other room

10:41AM

Dalloff: its really not that big of a deal

10:43AM

Kinky Bren: …fine

10:44AM

Kinky Bren: sorry ryan

10:45AM

Ryro: yeah whatever

10:45AM

Ryro: hey spence you doing anything today

10:46AM

Fuck Off: nope

10:47AM

Ryro: can I come over

10:47AM

Fuck Off: sure

10:50AM

Dalloff: I thought you were staying over at my house today??

10:51AM

Ryro: I changed my mind

10:51AM

Ryro: thanks for letting me stay the night

10:52AM

Dalloff: yeah no problem

10:53AM

Dalloff: hey bren

10:53AM

Dalloff: youre coming over today

10:54AM

Kinky Bren: im busy today, remember?

10:55AM

Dalloff: no youre not

10:55AM

Dalloff: we need to talk

10:55AM

Dalloff: now

10:56AM

Kinky Bren: cant we just talk on the phone?

10:57AM

Dalloff: normally id say yes but since I’ll now be home to myself :))))) we need to talk

10:57AM

Dalloff: n o w

10:59AM

Fuck Off: oh fuck

11:00AM

Fuck Off: see this is why we cant have nice things

11:01AM

Fuck Off: jealousy

11:03AM

Fuck Off: aaaaaand everyone shut their phones off

11:04AM

Fuck Off: great

11:04AM

Fuck Off: we’re a totally functional band

11:05AM

Fuck Off: obviously

 

11:17AM

Fuck Off: god why did I sign up for this

11:18AM

Fuck Off: did I tell you guys this would happen?

11:18AM

Fuck Off: yep

11:19AM

Fuck Off: did any of yall listen?

11:20AM

Fuck Off: nope

11:21AM

Fuck Off: curse pete wentz

 

 

 

12:34PM

Fuck Off: do we still have band practice tonight

12:35PM

Ryro: probably idk

12:36PM

Fuck Off: oh boy


	9. Jalex vs. Peterick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know anymore (is this even a good fic? idk)

Private Chat Name: Mexicans ft. Kell

Members:

>No

>Fuentes #1

>Fuentes #2

>Tony the Turtle

>Kellout

 

10:45AM

No: why is kellin in this chat

10:46AM

Kellout: because I can

10:48AM

No: vic why is your boyfriend in the chat

10:52AM

Fuentes #1: bc he can

10:53AM

No: ugh 

10:53AM

No: don’t you have your own band?

10:55AM

Kellout: yes

10:55AM

Kellout: sleeping with sirens

10:56AM

No: then why don’t u hang out with them

10:57AM

Kellout: funny story actually

10:57AM

Kellout: I got kicked out of the band chat

10:58AM

Tony the Turtle: how did you even manage

11:02AM

Kellout: basically I got high with brendon and ryan and I was texting the group chat right. Well apparently one of my bandmates lowkey had a crush on brendon and that was the day he found out brendon was dating Dallon. Didn’t forgive me for letting him know/not letting him know sooner

11:03AM

Fuentes #2: that was 7 months ago

11:05AM

Kellout: I know

11:05AM

Kellout: im still not allowed back

11:06AM

Fuentes #1: how do you even get updates about the band

11:08AM

Kellout: Justin texts me

11:11AM

No: are you actually telling me one of your bandmates got so petty about a crush they wont let you into your own band’s groupchat?

11:12AM

Kellout: yeah basically

11:12AM

No: you know what im not even surprised

 

1:30PM

Fuentes #2: quick which ship is better jalex or peterick

1:31PM

Fuentes #1: jalex

1:31PM

Fuentes #1: wait why

1:32PM

No: jalex

1:33PM

Fuentes #2: bc pete thinks that peterick is better

1:34PM

Fuentes #1: I mean of course hes gonna think that he’s been pining after Patrick forever

1:35PM

Tony the Turtle: jalex wtf easy

1:36PM

No: I mean peterick is cool but jalex is cooler

1:37PM

Fuentes #2: thanks guys

1:44PM

Fuentes #2: update pete is now debating with me

1:45PM

Fuentes #1: im gonna tell him that jalex are my dads

1:46PM

No: wouldn’t that make pete your grandfather

1:46PM

No: since Patrick is alex’s mom

1:47PM

Fuentes #1: fair enough

1:47PM

Fuentes #1: what if I say daddies

1:49PM

Kellout: wtf did I miss

1:50PM

Fuentes #2: jalex or peterick

1:50PM

Kellout: jalex

1:52PM

Kellout: also vic if you say thqat I will personally kill you

1:53PM

Fuentes #1: will you tjho

1:55PM

Tony the Turtle: personally I think it would be funnier if you told them in person

1:56PM

Kellout: n o

1:56PM

Kellout: you know damn well alex and jack would get the biggest kick out of that

1:56PM

Tony the Turtle: that’s the point jackass

 

2:15PM

Fuentes #1: im gonna do it

2:15PM

Kellout: babe no

2:17PM

Fuentes #1: im doing it

 

2:24PM

Fuentes #1: jack and alex are now my daddies

 

2:25PM

Kellout: wtf

2:26PM

Fuentes #1: not actually lmao

2:26PM

Fuentes #1: they took to it perfectly thos

2:26PM

Fuentes #1: Patrick looked completely mortified and pete just snorted and playfully glared at me

2:27PM

No: that basically sums them up pretty damn well

2:27PM

Fuentes #2: basically

2:28PM

Tony the Turtle: basically

2:30PM

Fuentes #1: true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be back to our regularly scheduled group chat
> 
> also just a reminder that:  
> fuentes #1- vic  
> fuentes #2-mike


	10. Why is Alex crying laughing the teacher is staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i don't have any explanation for this

August 24th

 

9:52AM

Sasstrick: where are the ryans

9:53AM

Gayskarth: is that the new keeping up with the kardashians rip-off

9:53AM

Sasstrick: I’m being serious you dickbag

9:54AM

Gayskarth: hell if I know

9:56AM

Angel: both of them should be in my chem class rn but they’re not here

9:59AM

Kinky Bren: they’re outside

10:00AM

Sasstrick: define outside

10:02AM

Gayskarth: out·side

adjective

1.

situated on or near the exterior or external surface of something:

"put the outside lights on"

synonyms:

exterior, external, outer, outdoor, out-of-doors

10:02AM

Sasstrick: im this close to blocking you

10:03AM

Kinky Bren: I have no idea why theyre out there

10:04AM

Sasstrick: that’s not what I asked

10:05AM

Diamond Boy: does jack have a class on the third floor

10:05AM

Diamond Boy: by the boy’s bathroom

10:07AM

Gayskarth: yeah why

10:08AM

Diamond Boy: cool cool I was just seeing if I was identifying the right person jacking off in the bathroom

10:09AM

Gayskarth: wait what

10:09AM

Gayskarth: dammit jack

10:11AM

Diamond Boy: ABORT ABORT ABORT I WENT IN THERE JOKINGLY AND THE FUCKGINE FDOOR WAS OPEN

10:11AM

Diamond Boy: I DON’T RHINK HE SAW ME BUT I DIDN’T NEEDD TO SEE THAT

10:13AM

Gayskarth: I am actually crying

10:14AM

Tony The Turtle: why is alex crying laughing the teacher is staring

10:14AM

Tony The Turtle: O H

10:14AM

Tony The Turtle: I DIDN’T READ THE MESSAGES FIRST

10:17AM

Kinky Bren: oh yeah I found him

10:17AM

Kinky Bren: Who tf is chad

10:18AM

Gayskarth: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

10:18AM

Gayskarth: I CANNOT BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY DID IT OH MY FOD

10:20AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: IS THOIS THAT STUPID THING YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT AT BAND PRACTICE

10:21AM

Gayskarth: Y ES

10:22AM

Tony The Turtle: what is happening I don’t understand

10:23AM

Tony The Turtle: ALEX STOP CRYING THE TEACHER IS GONNA TAKE YOUR PHONE

10:26AM

Gayskarth: I had to leave class for a minute I’m fucking crying lmao

10:26AM

Kinky Bren: wtf is happening

10:26AM

Kinky Bren: who tf is chad

10:27AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I hate you so much

10:28AM

Diamond Boy: I have been scarred for life

10:28AM

Diamond Boy: what did you make him do

10:30AM

Gayskarth: ok so at band practice he jokingly said he could get off to anyone right

10:30AM

Gayskarth: I fuckign suggested Chad Kroger from NicklebACK THAT’S WHO CHAD IS IM CYRING SGAIN

10:31AM

Kinky Bren: I cannot believe that I had to hear Jack getting off to chad Kroger bc of a goddamn dare I hate you

10:32AM

Diamond Boy: OH BOO HOO

10:32AM

Diamond Boy: I HAD TO FUCKING SEE IT

10:34AM

Sasstrick: you both are going to hell

10:35AM

Gayskarth: oh really

10:35AM

Gayskarth: I would have never guessed lmao

10:36AM

Sasstrick: stfu

10:38AM

yung menace: wtf did I just miss

10:40AM

yung menace: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

10:41AM

Gayskarth: see someone appreciates my humor

10:42AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: one of these days you’re gonna get expelled

10:43AM

Gayskarth: eh

10:43AM

Gayskarth: probably not

10:44AM

Sasstrick: oh yeah rian where tf are you and ryan

10:45AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: oh yeah Ryan needed someone to drive him to McDonald’s he’s stoned

10:46AM

Sasstrick: IT ISNT EVEN 11AM

10:46AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I shut his phone off

10:47AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: he had to rush to school and grabbed the wrong brownies

10:47AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: and I don’t just mean one

10:48AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: he’s fucking STONED

10:50AM

Kinky Bren: is Dallon there

10:51AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah why

10:51AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: he asked to come along

10:52AM

Kinky Bren: he’s still mad at me

10:53AM

Kinky Bren: of course hes hanging with ryan lol

10:54AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I don’t want to know what happened

10:56AM

Gayskarth: is jack still in there

10:57AM

Kinky Bren: yes

10:58AM

Kinky Bren: how long does this guy fucking take

10:59AM

Gayskarth: I think he had to force himself to get hard so that probably took a while lmao

11:00AM

Gayskarth: he didn’t know if he could get hard for that

11:02AM

Diamond Boy: I mean I’ll judge anyone who can honestly get hard at that

11:03AM

Damnziger: why tf are the ryans and Dallon at mcdonalds

11:05AM

Diamond Boy: idk

11:06AM

Damnziger: stop waving at me you weirdos

11:08AM

Diamond Boy: MAXX WHY ARE YOU AT MCDONALDS

 

 

11:14AM

Damnziger: a bitch gets hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry i haven't been posting school started up again and there was a bomb threat friday so i've been a bit busy. I'll try to update stuff every week or so. Bear with


	11. MEL I SWEAR TO GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is based on a real story that happened in choir last year lmao. A friend of mine actually did this. He won't find this though. Hopefully. If he does, love ya. Don't hurt me

August 28th

 

12:41 PM

Dalloff: does anyone know when the English essay is due

12:44PM

Spence: what English do you have

12:45PM

Dalloff: AP

12:46PM

Jxck: nerd

12:46PM

CryBaby: it’s due Wednesday

12:47PM

Angel: OH YM GOD YOU TALK

12:48PM

CryBaby: lol yeah

12:49PM

Dalloff: wait do you have taft

12:51PM

CryBaby: yeah

12:51PM

CryBaby: I’m in your class dumbdumb

12:52PM

Gayskarth: ‘dumbdumb’

12:53PM

CryBaby: alex you know what

12:53PM

CryBaby: you cant judge me

12:54PM

Gayskarth: why not

12:55PM

CryBaby: need I remind you what happened in choir

12:56PM

Gayskarth: we don’t speak of it

12:57PM

Fuck You: WHEN TF DID YOU JOIN CHOIR HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS

12:58PM

Gayskarth: I was in it last year too lmao I just don’t talk about it

1:00PM

CryBaby: he’s a tenor

1:01PM

Gayskarth: IM NEARLY A BARITONE BUT NOT QUITE IT MAKES ME ANGRY

1:02PM

Sasstrick: im not in choir but apparently I’d be a tenor but I could be a baritone or an alto too

1:03PM

Gayskarth: stfu Patrick we know you and Bren have ranges bigger than Bren’s ego

1:04PM

Kinky Bren: I’m hurt

1:04PM

Kinky Bren: I don’t have that big of an ego

1:06PM

Assley: yeah ok

1:07PM

CryBaby: hey hals

1:07PM

Assley: hey mel

1:08PM

No: I forgot Melanie was in this chat

1:10PM

CryBaby: rude

1:11PM

Gayskarth: mel you’re an alto right

1:12PM

CryBaby: sorta

1:13PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: wait I wanna hear what happened in choir

1:14PM

Gayskarth: no

1:14PM

CryBaby: oh yes

1:14PM

Gayskarth: MEL I SWEAR TO GOD

1:15PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ignore alex tell me

1:16PM

Gayskarth: WATCH IT DAWSON I WILL BRING UP THE SHIP

1:17PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: YOU WOULDN’T

1:18PM

Gayskarth: I WOULD

1:19PM

CryBaby: anyways

1:21PM

CryBaby: so basically we were doing solo stuff for choir and it’s a solo for Bren, right

1:22PM

Gayskarth: I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN

1:22PM

CryBaby: stfu

1:24PM

CryBaby: anyways, it’s a weird ass song, right. So Bren gets to mess around on stage a bit, and Alex has to guide him back to his spot. It’ll look cooler at the concert. This was the day Bren was sick

1:25PM

Kinky Bren: I forgot about this omg

1:26PM

Jxck: Alex is actually hunting you down Mel

1:27PM

CryBaby: whatever

1:27PM

CryBaby: as I was saying

1:29PM

CryBaby: our director had to do it instead, kinda. More toned down. Well, Alex thought it was a good idea to treat the director like he would treat Bren. Well… he kinda threw a dry erase marker at our director and meant to miss or hit the chest but hit a bullseye in the middle of his forehead

1:30PM

CryBaby: dead. Silence. Everyone is in shock.

1:31PM

CryBaby: the director doesn’t speak but just stands there for a second, then slowly points to Alex, who is apologizing profusely, then slowly points to the door. Alex wasn’t allowed back into the classroom for the rest of class

1:32PM

Diamond Boy: oh my god I remember that

1:32PM

Diamond Boy: no one ever gets sent out in that class that’s how bad it was

1:33PM

Gayskarth: I have been betrayed

1:35PM

No: did you really throw a marker at your director

1:35PM

Gayskarth: sadly

1:36PM

CryBaby: he has a solo in a different song too that’s the thing

1:37PM

Jxck: aww bby I get to be the proud boyfriend in the audience

1:38PM

Gayskarth: I will slap you

1:39PM

Jxck: spank me daddy

1:41PM

Assley: STOP WITH THE CG/L

1:41PM

Sasstrick: NO DADDY KINK

1:41PM

Sasstrick: NO

1:42PM

Jxck: sorry mama stump

1:42PM

Gayskarth: sorry mom

1:43PM

Sasstrick: I h8 you

1:45PM

Kellout: I heard daddy kink I have arrived

1:46PM

Guitar Boy: I didn’t know you were into that

1:47PM

Kellout: I’m not

1:47PM

Kellout: I’m here to kinkshame

1:48PM

Fuentes #1: lies

1:49PM

Kellout: I don’t tho

1:50PM

Fuentes #1: if by that you mean you’re the bottom and not the top, then yeah

1:51PM

Kellout: I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU

1:52PM

yung menace: #exposed

1:53PM

Damnziger: did anyone take that BDSM quiz I sent

1:54PM

Diamond Boy: we should do that and send our results

1:55PM

Sasstrick: NO

 

1:56PM

Diamond Boy: YES


	12. I'm Learning So Much About You People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this may be an ongoing thing but yeah idk what this is enjoy (this is me just dicking around dont take me seriously idk what these people are actually into)

August 30th

 

10:01AM

CryBaby: am I really that much of a little

10:01AM

Kinky Bren: yes

10:01AM

Kinky Bren: wait why

10:02AM

CryBaby: I took that quiz maxx sent

10:03AM

CryBaby: I got like 99% little

10:04AM

Kinky Bren: I’m gonna go take that

10:05AM

Crybaby sent a photo

10:06AM

Kinky Bren: nice

10:08AM

Ryro: what

10:08AM

Ryro: oh yeah I took that last night

10:09AM

Ryro sent a photo

10:10AM

Dalloff: why

10:11AM

Dalloff: I don’t need to know this information about you people

10:11AM

Diamond Boy: lol you should take it

10:12AM

Diamond Boy sent a photo

10:12AM

Damnziger sent a photo

10:13AM

Kellout: lies

10:13AM

Kellout: cody you are a fucking bottom wtf

10:14AM

Diamond Boy: only part of the time lmao

10:14AM

Kellout: I refuse to believe you’ve ever topped

10:15AM

Damnziger: he has

10:16AM

Kinky Bren sent a photo

10:18AM

CryBaby: I’m not entirely surprised

10:19AM

Ryro: no one is

10:21AM

Sasstrick: oh hell no I’m not taking that stupid thing

10:21AM

Dalloff: wtf I’m learning new stuff about myself everyday

10:21AM

Dalloff: idk how accurate this is tho

10:22AM

Dalloff sent a photo

10:23AM

Kinky Bren: WHY IS SLAVE SO UFKCING HIGH

10:24AM

Dalloff: I ODNT KNOW

10:25AM

Gayskarth sent a photo

10:25AM

Jxck sent a photo

10:29AM

Kellout: you know what I wasn’t completely expectinh all of that but im not surprised

10:31AM

Fuentes #1: what the hell is going on

10:32AM

Fuentes #1: I’m learning so much about you people

10:33AM

Kellout: we should just all take it rn and send it when we’re done

10:34AM

Fuentes #1: yeah ok

 

10:52AM

Kellout sent a photo

10:52AM

Fuentes #1 sent a photo

10:55AM

yung menace sent a photo

10:56AM

Not Dawson’s Creek sent a photo

10:57AM

No sent a photo

10:59AM

Fuck You: oh hell no

11:00AM

Fuck You: IM KINKSHAMING ALL OF YOU

11:01AM

Guitar Boy: zach stfu you like degrading people during sex I watched you take the quiz

11:02AM

Fuck You: SLANDER

11:02AM

Guitar Boy sent a photo

11:02AM

Guitar Boy sent a photo

11:03AM

Guitar Boy: first one is zach’s

11:04AM

Fuck You: DAN WHAT THE FUCK

11:06AM

Assley: why do so many of you like bondage

11:07AM

Gayskarth: bc we can

11:08AM

Gayskarth: so far Rian has the lowest percent on everything he’s the highest vanilla so far

11:09AM

yung menace sent a photo

11:10AM

yung menace: I made Patrick take it lmao

11:11AM

Sasstrick: PETE WHAT THE FUCK

11:12AM

Fuck You: alliance against the traitors?

11:13AM

Sasstrick: that sounds lame but sure ALLIANCE

11:14AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: nerds

11:16AM

Kellout: says the vanilla

11:17AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: oh come on

11:18AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: YOU CANT JUDGE ME YOU FUCKING SLAVE

11:19AM

Kellout: SLAVE WASN’T EVEN THAT HIGH

11:21AM

Gayskarth: it was like 47%

11:23AM

Kinky Bren: is everyone ignoring the fact that daddy kink isn’t the lowest score on Patrick’s results

11:24AM

Gayskarth: omg

11:25AM

Gayskarth: daddy

11:26AM

Sasstrick: I WILL MURDER YOU BOTH

11:26AM

Sasstrick: I DON’T HAVE A DADDY KINK

11:26AM

Sasstrick: I JUST HAVE MOTHERLY INSTINCTS

11:27AM

Jxck: is he aware daddy kink is more than just calling someone daddy in bed and that’s why his score was higher for daddy

11:28AM

Gayskarth: im not quite sure honestly

11:30AM

Sasstrick: that’s basically what it is

11:31AM

Gayskarth: lol no

11:32AM

Gayskarth: its called Caregiver/little for a reason

11:32AM

Gayskarth: any daddy that tells you that it’s just about rough sex and being a degrader and sadist all the time isn’t a real daddy who is neglecting his little

11:33AM

Gayskarth: same with any mommies that do that

11:34AM

Jxck: yeah it isn’t all just punishment and rough sex

11:35AM

CryBaby: I don’t know whether I want rough sex or apple juice

11:36AM

Kinky Bren: that basically sums up any sexual little

11:37AM

Sasstrick: there are non-sexual ones?

11:39AM

Gayskarth: yeah

11:40AM

Gayskarth: they’re less common but every once in a while you meet one

11:40AM

Gayskarth: they’re chill

11:41AM

Gayskarth: I hung out with one once and he let me borrow his big pack of crayons and his cg made us this really good mac n’ cheese I fucking loved it over there

11:42AM

Gayskarth: he has so many stuffies it’s insane

11:43AM

No: I didn’t take you for a little

11:44AM

Gayskarth: eh

11:45AM

Gayskarth: I just don’t get into the headspace much

11:46AM

Gayskarth: it’s mostly when I can’t deal with stress or when I’m cranky

11:47AM

Jxck: I can confirm

11:48AM

CryBaby: can you give me that boy’s address I wanna meet him omg

11:50AM

Gayskarth: im heading over again this weekend

11:50AM

Gayskarth: I can ask if you can join

11:51AM

CryBaby: YESYESYESYESYES

 

11:55AM

Angel sent a photo

 

 

 

1:30PM

Angel: did I do something wrong

1:31PM

yung menace: it was just unexpected

1:32PM

Kinky Bren: I never took you as a kinky person

1:34PM

Jxck: Rian is blushing so hard rn lmao I think he’s imagining things

1:35PM

Gayskarth: lol yeah the most vanilla one so far getting paired with a kinky son of a bitch is pretty amusing

1:36PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I WILL KILL YOU ALL

1:36PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: IM NOT BLUSHING QUIT SLANDERING ME

1:37PM

Jxck: he has a boner lol

1:38PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I DO NOT JACK I STG

1:40PM

Angel: looks like the masochist is angry lol

1:41PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: stfu I hate you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna take the quiz it's www.bdsmtest.org


	13. Bubblegum Bitch and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story is just one big shitpost at this point

September 1st

 

Diamond Boy changed their name to Bubblegum Bitch!

 

9:45AM

Kellout: why

9:46AM

CryBaby: lmao relatable

9:47AM

Bubblegum Bitch: eh idk

9:47AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I just felt like changing it

9:48AM

Jxck: IM GONNA POP YOUR BUBBLEGUM HEART

9:48AM

Gayskarth: why

9:50AM

Jxck: don’t lie it played in your head too

9:50AM

Gayskarth: fair point

9:52AM

Ryro: does this mean you’re Maxx’s bubblegum bitch

9:53AM

Bubblegum Bitch: yeah

9:54AM

Damnziger: what

9:54AM

Damnziger: oh

9:54AM

Damnziger: I snorted

9:56AM

Fuck You: what

9:57AM

Fuck Off: I think I got it

9:57AM

Fuck Off: ya nasties

9:58AM

Guitar Boy: the username makes it funnier

10:00AM

Sasstrick: wait what

10:00AM

Sasstrick: is there something I don’t get about the name bubblegum bitch

10:01AM

Damnziger: you’ll block me again

10:01AM

Sasstrick: I wont

10:02AM

Damnziger: promise?

10:03AM

Sasstrick: ugh fine promise just tell me

10:04AM

Damnziger: well

10:05AM

Damnziger: as you all know I love bubblegum

10:06AM

Damnziger: it’s my second favorite thing to have in my mouth

10:06AM

Damnziger: the first is my bubblegum bitch

10:07AM

Gayskarth: classy

10:08AM

Jxck: nice

10:08AM

Damnziger: PATRICK YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN’T BLOCK ME YOU INCONSIDERATE SHOVEL

10:10AM

Ryro: “inconsiderate shovel”

10:12AM

Guitar Boy: that is my new favorite insult

10:13AM

yung menace: see maxx this is why we get along

10:14AM

Damnziger: the innuendo or inconsiderate shovel

10:15AM

yung menace: both

10:17AM

Gayskarth: I’d like to argue that you lied tho

10:18AM

Damnziger: how so

10:19AM

Gayskarth: you forgot pizza

10:20AM

Damnziger: for the sake of the innuendo I chose to ignore pizza

10:20AM

Damnziger: but now I want pizza

10:21AM

Damnziger: goddammit alex

10:21AM

Gayskarth: lmao sorry

10:23AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I mean I can just not go to my fourth hour and pretend I’m on A lunch so I have time to get some pizza before my actual lunch shift

10:24AM

Damnziger: YOU ARE AN ANGEL BABE

10:25AM

Angel: I want pizza :((((

10:26AM

Bubblegum Bitch: rian pay for a pizza for you and your boyfriend

10:26AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND YOU TOOL

10:27AM

Angel: rian can you get me pizza

10:28AM

Angel: I’ll bring townhouse cookies to band practice

10:29AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ugh fine what kind do you want

10:30AM

Angel: yayyyy

10:30AM

Angel: my usual please

10:31AM

Bubblegum Bitch: rian we can sneak to my car if we go out the back entrance

10:32AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I’ll meet you by the door

10:34AM

Kinky Bren: are you guys really going to smuggle pizza into the school for your boyfriends

10:35AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: HE ISNT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND

10:36AM

Bubblegum Bitch: lol yeah

10:37AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I’ve done it before

10:37AM

CryBaby: oh yeah you brought it to choir and the teacher was mad until you gave him some of the breadsticks

10:38AM

Gayskarth: lmao I remember that

10:38AM

Gayskarth: we had to promise we wouldn’t tell his boss

10:40AM

Kellout: do you guys ever actually sing in choir bc it seems like you don’t

10:42AM

CryBaby: we do but our director is pretty chill most days unless he’s really stressed

10:43AM

Fuentes #1: wait can I come with to get pizza

10:43AM

Fuentes #1: I can pay

10:44AM

Bubblegum Bitch: eh sure

10:45AM

Bubblegum Bitch: you may be the last one I can take tho bc if I have too many people it looks suspicious

10:46AM

Fuentes #1: fair point

 

12:34PM

Bubblegum Bitch: PIZZAS HERE HEAD TO THE BAND ROOM BC OTHERWISE EVERYONE WILL WANT IT

12:35PM

Damnziger: youre a fucking saint cody

12:36PM

Angel: omw

12:39PM

Sasstrick: I mute this chat for a few hours and people come back with pizza wtf

12:40PM

yung menace: don’t worry I got pizza too

12:41PM

yung menace: I drove myself bc I had a craving lmao

12:42PM

Sasstrick: …you got cheese right

12:42PM

yung menace: just the way you like it

12:43PM

Sasstrick: …I’ll be there in a minute

12:45PM

CryBaby: it still amazes me that we can get away with this bullshit

12:45PM

Bubblegum Bitch: it was a close call this time I legit had to bribe the security guard with breadsticks

12:46PM

Bubblegum Bitch: luckily I’d gotten extra just in case

12:47PM

CryBaby: I don’t really think the security guards care anymore

12:48PM

Fuck You: most of them are close to either death or retirement anyway

12:49PM

No: wait where the hell is panic

12:50PM

Dalloff: Arby’s

12:51PM

Dalloff: we ditched

12:52PM

Angel: we give zero fucks at this point

12:53PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: basically

12:54PM

Bubblegum Bitch: lmao true


	14. That time of the year again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my attempt at trying to catch up the timeline lmao

September 13th

 

5:17PM

Bubblegum Bitch: everyone’s favorite time of the year is coming

5:18PM

Alien: Halloween?

5:18PM

Dalloff: Christmas?

5:19PM

Assley: S P I R I T  W E E K

5:20PM

Sasstrick: oh god

5:21PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I was talking about spirit week but honestly all work

5:23PM

Fuck You: what are the days this year

5:25PM

CryBaby:1st one is jungle day I think

5:25PM

Bubblegum Bitch: yeah day one is jungle day

5:26PM

Damnziger: 1 is jungle, 2 is holiday, 3 is country or country club, 4 is decade, 5 is color

5:28PM

Ryro: what decade are we and what color

5:29PM

yung menace: 80s and togas

5:30PM

Sasstrick: I never understood why seniors wear togas

5:31PM

Bubblegum Bitch: bc our school is weird

5:33PM

No: what holiday are y’all being

5:34PM

Angel: I’m gonna be valentine’s day

5:35PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: we get it youre adorable

5:36PM

Angel: you should go as valentine’s day with me

5:37PM

Kinky Bren: #ship

5:39PM

Damnziger: I feel like that day is gonna be mostly a war between the Halloween and Christmas crowd

5:40PM

Bubblegum Bitch: probably

5:41PM

Gayskarth: I’m going as jack skellington

5:41PM

Gayskarth: it’s a truce

5:42PM

Jxck: this is why I love you

5:43PM

Jxck: can we twin

5:43PM

Gayskarth: you can be sally

5:44PM

Jxck: amazing

5:46PM

Fuentes #1: who is team country and who is team country club

5:47PM

Dalloff: I’m country club

5:47PM

No: country

5:48PM

Damnziger: country club

5:48PM

Bubblegum Bitch: country club

5:49PM

No: am I the only country

5:50PM

Sasstrick: maybe idk

5:53PM

yung menace: I feel like decade day is gonna be a mix of stereotypes and band t-shirts

5:54PM

Kellout: im seeing if I can get away with dressing like the punk scene from the 80s

5:55PM

Kinky Bren: oh my god that is an amazing idea

5:56PM

Bubblegum Bitch: Y E S

5:59PM

Damnziger: I like that idea better

6:01PM

Gayskarth: and suddenly, kellin became useful

6:02PM

Kellout: stfu

6:03PM

Jxck: do the togas have to be white

6:04PM

Gayskarth: I’d assume so but honestly idk

6:04PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah I think so

6:05PM

Jxck: damn

6:07PM

Bubblegum Bitch: honestly I’m still just glad they don’t allow facepaint

6:08PM

Guitar Boy: oh my god yeah

6:09PM

Damnziger: it’s one of those things where yeah it sucks bc I can’t use facepaint for jungle day but it’s good bc then people cant do stuff like blackface

6:10PM

Guitar Boy: yeah

6:12PM

Kinky Bren: I just realized no one else answered the holiday question from earlier

6:13PM

Bubblegum Bitch: IT’S THE SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN

6:13PM

Damnziger: SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN

6:14PM

Fuck You: THE SPIRIT, THE SPIRIT

6:14PM

Guitar Boy: SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN

6:15PM

Kellout: do you guys have to do this every year

6:16PM

Fuck You: yes

6:17PM

Guitar Boy: it’s tradition

6:18PM

Kinky Bren: goddammit sio

6:19PM

Damnziger: that reminds me why was band practice canceled again

6:20PM

Guitar Boy: oh no

6:22PM

Fuck You: do you happen to remember what happened yesterday

6:23PM

Damnziger: no?

6:24PM

Fuck You: you stayed late after school to ‘talk to a teacher’

6:25PM

Damnziger: mhm

6:25PM

Damnziger: what does that have to do with this

6:26PM

Fuck You: do you have no decency

6:27PM

Damnziger: what does this have to do with band practice

6:28PM

Guitar Boy: he found a condom in cody’s wallet lmao

6:29PM

Bubblegum Bitch: how tf did you get my wallet

6:30PM

Fuck You: tiny details

6:30PM

Fuck You: point is

6:31PM

Fuck You: I don’t want your nastiness in my basement bc that’s where it was gonna be tonight

6:32PM

Ryro: so you canceled band practice bc two of your bandmates fucked after school and you found a condom in the singer’s wallet?

6:34PM

Guitar Boy: basically

6:36PM

Gayskarth: lmao really

6:36PM

Gayskarth: I’ve literally had sex in rian’s basement

6:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you  w h a t

6:37PM

Jxck: how do you not know these things

6:38PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I hate each and every one of you

 

 

 

7:24PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: when did this happen though

 

 

 

7:49PM

Gayskarth: idk like last week

7:50PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: those are my actual spirit days. I'm being serious. Also i know this chapter is technically kinda short for this fic but it kinda hurts to type. And i need to catch up on chapters so hopefully in the next few days there will be a burst of me updating stuff. We'll see


	15. Foods class is on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a mixed bag chapter ft. laurinah

September 15th

 

CryBaby changed their name to Little One!

 

2:47PM

Sasstrick: why

2:48PM

Little One: idk I just wanted to

2:49PM

Gayskarth: niceeee

2:51PM

Little One: oh my god you know what we should do

2:52PM

Sasstrick: idk if I wanna know

2:53PM

Little One: WE SHOULD MAKE A LITTLES CHAT

2:54PM

Gayskarth: im down for that

2:54PM

Jxck: same here

2:55PM

Sasstrick: are there even enough littles here to have one

2:56PM

Little One: I never said it had to be a big chat

2:56PM

Little One: tho a big chat would be nice

2:57PM

Gayskarth: will cgs be involved with this

2:58PM

Little One: no

2:58Pm

Little One: well

2:59PM

Little One: technically no but I know you and jack switch so as long as you don’t boss everyone around you’ll be good

3:00PM

Jxck: noted

3:01PM

Sasstrick: what the fuck

3:02PM

Jxck: sorry mom

3:02PM

Gayskarth: sorry mom

3:03PM

Sasstrick: I hate you

3:07PM

Kellout: what did I miss

3:08PM

Kellout: dude w h y

3:09PM

Guitar Boy: lmao cody and maxx will probably join

3:10PM

Guitar Boy: also know that zach is unlocking his phone to check his messages so he’s gonna kinkshame here in a minute

3:11PM

Fuck You: what

3:12PM

Fuck You: GUYS WHAT THE FUCK

3:13PM

Guitar Boy: *two minutes

3:14PM

Gayskarth: lmao

3:15PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED

3:15PM

Bubblegum Bitch: that sounds like a good idea actually

3:16PM

Damnziger: id join

3:17PM

Fuck You: you know I would say don’t do that but then you’ll have your own chat to talk about this weird shit so go ahead

3:18PM

Guitar Boy: may I mention your quiz results

3:18PM

Fuck You: we do not speak of them

3:20PM

Dalloff: you know how the bell literally just rang for the end of the day

3:20PM

Ryro: yeah it was actually a few minutes late today

3:21PM

Dalloff: literally some kid was on his phone by one of the stoves in foods and when the bell rang and he jumped and spiLLED OIL ON THE STOVE HE FORGOT TO TURN OFF

3:22PM

yung menace: can confirm I was in the class next door

3:23PM

Gayskarth: how hot was that fucking stove

3:24PM

Dalloff: apparently he forgot to shut it off like twenty minutes ago

3:25PM

yung menace: so apparently the oil was technically heating up a lot of the class period but when he knocked more oil into it it caught fire

3:26PM

Sasstrick: autoignition

3:27PM

Dalloff: it was gonna catch fire anyway but it wouldn’t have been as bad if he hadn’t knocked it over

3:28PM

Jxck: damn wish I could have seen that

3:30PM

Kinky Bren: NO YOU DON’T

3:30PM

Kinky Bren: NEARLY GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK

3:31PM

Gaykarth: were you the one who knocked it over

3:32PM

Kinky Bren: NO

3:32PM

Kinky Bren: IT WAS SOME KID IVE NEVER TALKED TO BEFORE

3:33PM

Ryro: oh my god

3:34PM

Dalloff: I forgot you had foods at that time omf

3:35PM

No: what the fuck

3:35PM

Assley: two of my friends are in that class omg

3:36PM

Assley: I hope theyre ok

3:37PM

Kinky Bren: well fuck you too

3:37PM

Kinky Bren: wait who

3:38PM

Assley: lauren and Dinah

3:39PM

Little One: is Dinah in my pe class

3:40PM

Assley: yeah

3:40PM

Little One: oh my god I love her

3:41PM

Gayskarth: oh I know lauren she recently became head of the gsa

3:42PM

Assley: WHAT

3:42PM

Assley: I DIDN’T KNOW THAT

3:43PM

Bubblegum Bitch: that’s bc you weren’t at the first meeting

3:44PM

Assley: I missed so much

3:45PM

Kinky Bren: lauren actually swore so loud when the fire started

3:45PM

Kinky Bren: Dinah was kinda waiting in the doorway for lauren so she just screamed and bolted

3:46PM

yung menace: ah so lauren was the girl who screamed DINAH WHAT THE FUCK

3:47PM

Kinky Bren: lol yeah that’s her

3:48PM

Gayskarth: I like her already

3:49PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I thought someone was dying up there

3:50PM

Kinky Bren: only my soul

3:51PM

Assley: and laurinah’s friendship lmao

3:52PM

Ryro: laurinah?

3:53PM

Jxck: are they together

3:53PM

Assley: no I was just too lazy to type out both their names again

3:54PM

Sasstrick: ANOTHER SHIP NAME SERIOUSLY

3:55PM

Little One: Patrick chill

3:56PM

Gayskarth: so much rage for such a tiny person

3:57PM

Sasstrick: stfu alex

3:58PM

Gayskarth: make me daddy

3:59PM

Jxck: screaming

4:00PM

yung menace: so is Patrick

4:01PM

Sasstrick: I hate all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is i'm sorry i'm home alone and i'm bored bear with


	16. Feminist Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why do i keep adding people when i barely use everyone i added in the first place lmao

September 20th

 

Bubblegum Bitch added Feminist Rage to the chat!

 

2:27PM

Kellout: who the hell is feminist rage

2:28PM

Feminist Rage: well hello to you too then

2:29PM

Bubblegum Bitch: this is lauren

2:30PM

Feminist Rage: sup

2:31PM

Kinky Bren: yoooo lauren what chapters are we supposed to read in lit

2:32PM

Feminist Rage: you can literally text me you tool

2:32PM

Feminist Rage: also chapter 21-the end of the book

2:33PM

Kinky Bren: thanks boo

2:34PM

Feminist Rage: Breadbin we’ve been over this

2:34PM

Dalloff: oh my god she calls you Breadbin too

2:35PM

Kinky Bren: goddammit lauren

2:36PM

Feminist Rage: oh also

2:36PM

Feminist Rage: @ whoever had sex in the bathroom (I know it was someone here)

2:37PM

Feminist Rage: DIGUSTAENG

2:38PM

Bubblegum Bitch: WHICH ONE OF YOUS DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO FLUSH THE TOILET AFTER YOU’VE HAD A SHIT

2:38PM

Sasstrick: I hate you all

2:39PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I knew it was the meme bc lauren loves spelling things correctly

2:40PM

Feminist Rage: true

2:41PM

Gayskarth: ah so this is the infamous lauren

2:41PM

Gayskarth: the one who screamed DINAH WHAT THE FUCK

2:42PM

Feminist Rage: this is what I’m known for lmao

2:43PM

Feminist Rage: wait can I add Dinah

2:44PM

Assley: OH MY GOD LAUREN HI

2:44PM

Feminist Rage: HALS

2:45PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I don’t know if she’d be ok in this chat tbh

2:46PM

Damnziger: didn’t you bless me earlier today

2:47PM

Feminist Rage: oh yeah lol

2:48PM

Jxck: why

2:49PM

Damnziger: I said her last name right first try

2:50PM

Kinky Bren: HOW

2:51PM

Feminist Rage: idk but it made my day

2:52PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: wait what is your last name

2:52PM

Feminist Rage: Jauregui

2:53PM

Feminist Rage: well

2:53PM

Feminist Rage: that’s the one I go by

2:55PM

Kinky Bren: Her-eggy

2:56PM

Bubblegum Bitch: bren she is literally latinx how did you think it was said

2:58PM

Feminist Rage: he said “her-eg-oui”

2:59PM

Ryro: close but no cigar

3:01PM

Fuentes #1: you know what I’m not surprised

3:02PM

Fuentes #2: neither am I

3:03PM

No: ditto

3:05PM

Feminist Rage: also yoooooooo ryan you got any weed

3:06PM

Ryro: yeah

3:06PM

Ryro: its in my car

3:07PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: is this how you bond with them

3:08PM

Feminist Rage: I try not to do it too often

3:09PM

Gayskarth: yo lauren jack, mel, and I are going somewhere after school wanna go

3:10PM

Sasstrick: NO

3:10PM

Sasstrick: DON’T DO IT

3:11PM

Feminist Rage: mama I’ll be fine

3:11PM

Feminist Rage: where are you guys going

3:12PM

Gayskarth: a friend’s house

3:13PM

Sasstrick: they’re going to a friend’s house and the friend is a little living with their cg

3:13PM

Feminist Rage: o h

3:14PM

Little One: there will be music and food

3:14PM

Jxck: you don’t have to be little you just can’t be rude

3:15PM

Feminist Rage: so you guys are just going over there and coloring and shit

3:16PM

Little One: yeah basically

3:17PM

Feminist Rage: yeah I’m down

3:18PM

yung menace: why is cg/l talked about in this chat so much

3:19PM

Gayskarth: idk

3:19PM

Gayskarth: also

3:20PM

Gayskarth: I found my favorite sunglasses again so prepare for snapchat selfies

3:21PM

Ryro: the pastel pink ones?

3:21PM

Gayskarth: those are the ones

3:22PM

Jxck: send me selfies bby

3:23PM

Gayskarth: I gotchu bby

3:24PM

Feminist Rage: wait alex you’re fem?

3:25PM

Gayskarth: I can be

3:26PM

Gayskarth: it’s not usually anything major

3:26PM

Gayskarth: but I have a certain fondness for fem stuff

3:27PM

Feminist Rage: that’s some good shit right there

3:28PM

Gayskarth: fuck yeah

3:29PM

Feminist Rage: also where are you guys meeting

3:30PM

Jxck: we’re taking my car

3:30PM

Jxck: it’s parked by the gym

3:31PM

Gayskarth: it’s the pale blue one

3:34PM

Feminist Rage: found it

3:36PM

Fuck Off: you miss so much when your phone dies

3:37PM

Feminist Rage: 1) who are you

3:37PM

Feminist Rage: 2) nice name

3:38PM

Fuck Off: spencer

3:38PM

Fuck Off: I think you’re in my calc class?

3:39PM

Feminist Rage: ohhhhhh gotcha

 

 

 

4:27PM

Kellout: guys what the fuck


	17. Return of Zian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spirit week is starting this week and my homecoming is this friday so they're all gonna go too

September 24th

 

11:27AM

Feminist Rage: did I delete practically all social media apps off my phone bc I can’t deal with people

11:27AM

Feminist Rage: yes yes I did

11:28AM

yung menace: what happened this time

11:30AM

Feminist Rage: someone fucking said that people with eating disorders are fatphobic and are disgusting people

11:31AM

Damnziger: what the fuck

11:32AM

Bubblegum Bitch: what the fuck

11:33AM

Ryro: will it make you feel better if I spam you with puppies

11:34AM

Feminist Rage: it may take my mind off of it

11:34AM

Feminist Rage: is it ok if I rant a bit too

11:35AM

Ryro: sure go ahead

11:36AM

Feminist Rage: thank you bby

11:42AM

Gayskarth: Y’ALL

11:42AM

Gayskarth: FENTY BEAUTY IS AMAZING

11:44AM

Feminist Rage: did you buy some

11:45AM

Gayskarth: hell yeah

11:46AM

Gayskarth: kylie and kim who?

11:48AM

Feminist Rage: lmao me too I love her

11:51AM

Sasstrick: alex you never buy makeup

11:52AM

Gayskarth: I make exceptions

11:54AM

Dalloff: alex this is the most fem you’ve been since I’ve known you jfc

11:55AM

Gayskarth: keep pointing it out and it’ll stop happening lol

11:55AM

Gayskarth: this is why I don’t talk about it

11:56AM

Feminist Rage: leave my poor son alone

11:58AM

Gayskarth: thanks mom

11:58AM

Feminist Rage: welcome bby

12:00PM

yung menace: isn’t homecoming Friday

12:03PM

Kellout: yeah

12:04PM

Assley: I’m wearing a tux can’t wait to get yelled at

12:05PM

Feminist Rage: it’s ok we’ll get yelled at together

12:05PM

Feminist Rage: normani and I are wearing tuxes too

12:07PM

Kellout: normani?

12:08PM

Fuck Off: girl who lead the anti-bullying panel last year

12:10PM

Kellout: ohhhhhh

12:10PM

Kellout: she’s amazing

12:11PM

Feminist Rage: damn right

12:13PM

Fuentes #1: are any of the singles in this chat gonna get dates

12:14PM

Feminist Rage: normani is my friend date

12:15PM

yung menace: can I tell them

12:16PM

Fuentes #1: what

12:17PM

yung menace: @ rian

12:17PM

yung menace: can I tell them

12:17PM

yung menace: rian

12:17PM

yung menace: rian

12:19PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what

12:19PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: pete I stg

12:20PM

Bubblegum Bitch: now I wanna know

12:21PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I told him not to tell

12:22PM

Kinky Bren: technically you said HE couldn’t tell the chat

12:22PM

Kinky Bren: I however can

12:23PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I SWEAR TO GOD

12:23PM

Kinky Bren: RIAN IS GOING TO HOMECOMING WITH ZACK

12:24PM

Fuentes #2: my ship

12:25PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: BRENDON WHAT THE FUCK

12:25PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: it’s not a big deal anyway

12:26PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: not like it’s prom or something

12:27PM

Kinky Bren: it’s a start

12:28PM

Ryro: AWWWW THAT’S SO CUTE

12:29PM

Sasstrick: adorable

12:29PM

Assley: my babies

12:30PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ugh

12:32PM

Angel: I mean I wouldn’t mind the prom thing

12:33PM

Jxck: any comment, rian?

12:35PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: …I plead the fifth

12:36PM

Feminist Rage: nice use of the term

12:36PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: thank you

12:38PM

Angel: I’m coming over to your house before homecoming, right rian?

12:39PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah

12:40PM

Gayskarth: aww he’s blushing

12:41PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ughhHHHHHHHH

12:42PM

Angel: you’re cute when you blush tho

12:45PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: …thanks?

12:45PM

Angel: np

 

 

 

 

1:02PM

yung menace: ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and for once in this goddamn thing, the date in the chapter is the day i post said chapter. Truly a miracle


	18. Decade Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka i've been super busy but it's a three day weekend so i'm gonna try to catch up

September 27th

 

12:01PM

Feminist Rage: today one of the basses has learned the struggle of girls’ running shorts

12:02PM

Sasstrick: context please

12:03PM

Feminist Rage: well this one bass who has tried on and off during spirit week came in, FULL ON 80s, and was complaining about the running shorts he was wearing

12:05PM

Assley: amazing

12:06PM

Gayskarth: oh yeah him

12:06PM

Gayskarth: he’s cute lmao

12:07PM

Jxck: is this the one you threatened to go to prom with last year

12:07PM

Gayskarth: that would be the one

12:08PM

Jxck: he is cute tho

12:10PM

Gayskarth: but yeah the fucker had a neon pink sweatband, pastel purple sweater, neon pink girls’ running shorts, and leopard print leggings

12:11PM

Fuck You: you’re making that up

12:11PM

Gayskarth: why would I want to lie about something like that

12:12PM

Feminist Rage: he’s still cute too wtf

12:14PM

No: you know if you keep bringing him up eventually he’s gonna find out

12:15PM

Gayskarth: as long as no one tells him it’s fine

12:15PM

Gayskarth: and besides

12:16PM

Gayskarth: it’s kinda obvious quite a few of us like him lmao

12:17PM

Little One: despite the fact he’s a borderline asshole

12:18PM

Assley: are we not going to question what he was complaining about

12:19PM

Feminist Rage: he was asking how we deal with having no pockets and questioning why there is built in underwear

12:19PM

Feminist Rage: poor boy seemed so confused and borderline distressed

12:20PM

Little One: then one of the girls mentioned that sad excuse for a pocket in the very back and when he found it his eyes went wide and he just gasped really loudly and went to get his phone

12:22PM

Bubblegum Bitch: he’s so adorable wtf

12:23PM

Gayskarth: it really does make you forget most of the time he’s an asshole

12:25PM

Dalloff: is no one going to mention what the fuck kellin is wearing today

12:25PM

Feminist Rage: oh my god I saw him earlier

12:25PM

Feminist Rage: he got pissed at me for laughing

12:26PM

Kellout: SAYS THE CHICK WHO LOOKS LIKE SHE COULD BE A REJECT IN AN OLD WORKOUT VIDEO

12:26PM

Feminist Rage: YOU FUCKING LOOK LIKE PINK FROM THE 2000 VMAS DON’T COME AT ME

12:26PM

Bubblegum Bitch: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

12:28PM

Kinky Bren: I’m fucking crying

12:29PM

Fuentes #1: HE DOES THOUGH OH MY GOD

12:30PM

Kellout: we’re breaking up

12:30PM

Fuentes #1: bby no

12:31PM

Ryro: spirit week is always the weirdest fucking week like you see people who normally dress normal be fucking weirdos

12:32PM

Kinky Bren: except for kellin

12:32PM

Kinky Bren: he always looks like a weirdo

12:33PM

Kellout: come at me you big foreheaded rat

12:34PM

Kinky Bren: is it bad im screaming

 

1:25PM

Assley: you know sometimes I forget the freshmen have to be fifties and its basically a bunch of sixth graders with too much grease in their hair trying to look like they’re a reject from Grease

1:26PM

Feminist Rage: oddly specific but strangely accurate

1:26PM

Angel: remember when Alex nearly set his hair on fire freshman year

1:27PM

Gayskarth: oh yeah bc some dumbass had a fucking lighter on him after school and he jokingly lit it near my hair and I screamed

1:28PM

Damnziger: ah yes it was the day the junior class next door to ours made a plastic bottle explode because some kid said his friend had tequila and his friend screamed TRAITOR

1:29PM

Feminist Rage: what does that have to do with exploding bottles

1:30PM

Damnziger: apparently they both got suspended and nearly expelled bc the guy took out his lighter and lit the tequila

1:30PM

Damnziger: hence the exploding plastic bottle

1:31PM

Dalloff: wouldn’t you notice the color standing out in a water bottle

1:31PM

Damnziger: it was silver not gold

1:32PM

Kinky Bren: kid got a high tolerance for harsh tastes

1:32PM

Dalloff: since when have you drank silver tequila

1:33PM

Kinky Bren: it’s better not to ask

1:34PM

Gayskarth: wait was it the same kid

1:34PM

Damnziger: doubt it

 

1:45PM

Little One: my teacher just said every year we do this she gets flashbacks of when she was a teenager in the 80s

1:45PM

Little One: she tells us who she thinks looks the most accurate

1:46PM

Jxck: incredible

1:47PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: one of these days she’ll probably ‘mysteriously’ not be at school on decade day

1:47PM

Little One: its possible but she also likes to laugh at us

1:48PM

Ryro: some kid’s leggings just ripped at the ass it’s time to go home now

1:49PM

Jxck: hot

1:50PM

Ryro: I am scarred for life how dare you

1:50PM

Jxck: lmao good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only some of this is real and i've already said something this kid has done before i swear if he sees this he's gonna kill me lmao sorry love you bby


	19. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah yes homecoming a wallflower nightmare

September 29th

 

4:27PM

Fuentes #2: ayyyyy last homecoming for us

4:27PM

Ryro: hopefully at least

4:27PM

Kinky Bren: are we all getting pictures together or are we just going to see who we can get pictures with

4:28PM

yung menace: try and see who we can get them with

4:28PM

HurleyXVX: most of us are going as a band to get food and stuff but some people aren’t

4:29PM

Kellout: I’m a pretty good example of that

4:30PM

Guitar Boy: is anyone here throwing an after party

4:31PM

Fuck You: bren

4:31PM

Kinky Bren: oh yeah it’ll be fucking great

4:32PM

Fuentes #1: I was talking to Lauren and she’s already dressed and ready for homecoming? How

4:34PM

Feminist Rage: it’s called ‘it takes a while and someone wanted to take pictures at 4’

4:34PM

Feminist Rage: also you can’t judge me a ton of other people are already ready/getting ready

4:35PM

Jxck: an example being me and Alex

4:36PM

Dalloff: you two? Ready for homecoming before 10 minutes before you have to leave?

4:36PM

Ryro: who are you and what have you done with jalex

4:37PM

Feminist Rage: they’re both at my house and I was trying to finish up with Alex

4:37PM

yung menace: are you doing his hair and makeup or something

4:37PM

Feminist Rage: yeah

4:38PM

Feminist Rage: subtle makeup, touching up on the hair, and making sure his outfit is ok

4:38PM

Jxck: it’s like having a really nice stylist except she’s also your friend

4:38PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: wait so does that mean jack is wearing makeup too

4:39PM

Jxck: yes

4:39PM

Jxck: and I look hot as hell too so don’t judge me

4:41PM

Gayskarth sent a photo

4:41PM

Gayskarth: the magic of Lauren Michelle Jauregui

4:41PM

Feminist Rage: you flatter me

4:42PM

Assley: idk about you guys but I’m not texting that much until homecoming starts/ends

4:42PM

Kellout: probably same

4:42PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: same

4:43PM

Dalloff: that’s probably true for all of us

 

7:39PM

Kinky Bren: I still can’t believe all of us showed up for once

7:41PM

No: I mean that’s what happens when it’s our last year and we get suckered into going

7:44PM

Feminist Rage: so this is the group chat Lauren talked about!!

7:45PM

Ryro: ??

7:45PM

Ryro: oh hi normani

7:46PM

Feminist Rage sent a photo

7:46PM

Feminist Rage: all the girls are here too!!

7:47PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: do you always type with the extra !!

7:47PM

Feminist Rage: not all the time

7:47PM

Feminist Rage: don’t judge me

 

Feminist Rage added Kordeination to the chat!

 

Feminist Rage added DinahJane to the chat!

 

Feminist Rage added ABrooke to the chat!

 

8:31PM

Angel: so many new people

8:31PM

yung menace: so many people who will probably leave or ghost

8:32PM

Jxck: do josh and tyler even still read this stuff

8:32PM

yung menace: i think they left a while ago

8:32PM

yung menace: too many messages

8:33PM

yung menace: otherwise there are just people who don’t talk much

8:34PM

Gayskarth: OH MY GOD GUYS HI

8:35PM

Kordeination: sup

8:35PM

DinahJane: we still have Lauren’s phone lmao

8:36PM

ABrooke: ah the infamous group chat

8:38PM

Fuck Off: welcome

8:38PM

Fuck Off: we’re dysfunctional

8:40PM

Kinky Bren: they’ll fit right in

8:41PM

Kordeination: fuck off toaster oven

8:41PM

Damnziger: I love them already

 

11:13PM

Gayskarth sent a photo

11:13PM

Gayskarth: there are so many people here I’m kinda scared

11:14PM

DinahJane: aw bby I’ll rescue you

11:14PM

Bubblegum Bitch: are all of Lauren’s friends nice to you

11:14PM

Gayskarth: halsey isn’t

11:15PM

Assley: lmaoooo true

11:17PM

Feminist Rage: when did they get added

11:17PM

Feminist Rage: GUYS WHAT THE FUCK

11:18PM

ABrooke: sorry laurennn

11:18PM

Feminist Rage: ugh

11:20PM

Dalloff: there are so many people either making out or eating what the hell

11:20PM

Sasstrick: yeah I fled upstairs

11:20PM

Gayskarth: ditto

11:20PM

Jxck: I came to support alex

11:21PM

yung menace: mood

11:21PM

No: ok who ISNT upstairs

11:22PM

Kordeination: all the girls, most of panic, most of sio, ptv, sws, half of atl, etc.

11:22PM

Tony the Turtle: and yet I still manage to lose all my friends

11:23PM

Fuck You: oh my god he talks

11:23PM

Tony the Turtle: I stg

 

 

12:07AM

Kinky Bren: OK WHO THE HELL SET THE LAWN ON FIRE

 

 

 

 

12:29AM

Ryro: guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this also was to establish lack of TOP dialogue recently. why i keep adding new characters is beyond me. I'm still scared to add 5H to the tags though lmao


	20. Brendon VS Ryan (ft. poor Dinah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan is in a bad mood and dinah hasn't quite figured out everything in this chat yet. Bless her soul though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah happy october (i'm late but catching up bear with)

October 1st

 

12:17AM

Damnziger: ITS SPOOPY MONTH BITCHES

12:28AM

DinahJane: why

12:28PM

DinahJane: go to sleep

12:29AM

Damnziger: you’re up too

12:29PM

DinahJane: fair point

12:34AM

Feminist Rage: I’m surprised cody wasn’t far behind

12:39AM

Bubblegum Bitch: YOU CALLED?

12:39AM

Feminist Rage: I did not

12:41AM

Gayskarth: why am I getting flashbacks

12:42AM

DinahJane: bc apparently none of us sleep

 

11:27AM

Ryro: cant relate I just woke up

11:27AM

Dalloff: ryan you slept for 17 hours are you ok

11:28AM

Little One: you’ve been asleep since like 6??

11:29AM

Ryro: preparing for death I guess

11:29AM

yung menace: edgy

11:29AM

Ryro: you have no right to talk

11:30AM

yung menace: twink

11:30AM

Ryro: was that supposed to be insulting or something

 

12:21PM

Kordeination: do y’all dress up for Halloween still

12:21PM

Bubblegum Bitch: um of course

12:21PM

Damnziger: hell yeah

12:22PM

Ryro: I mean I wear old costumes I designed does that count

12:22PM

Kinky Bren: considering they make you look like a clown, yes

12:22PM

Ryro: shut your pennywise lookin ass up

12:23PM

Kinky Bren: im just saying lmao

12:23PM

Ryro: you used to dress like that too sparkly cocaine man

12:24PM

Feminist Rage: I can’t tell if ryan is on anything rn but these insults are amazing

12:25PM

Kordeination: creative

12:25PM

Sasstrick: to be fair he did sleep for 17 hours then people started getting on his dick about it

12:26PM

Kinky Bren: no one wants to get on his dick ever

12:26PM

Ryro: you say that as if you didn’t used to have a crush on me

12:26PM

Ryro: besides, im not sure your boyfriend would agree :)))))

12:27PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: dammit ryan

12:27PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I’d say ryan needs a nap but I think he’d fall into a coma

12:28PM

Ryro: I mean probably

12:29PM

Gayskarth: I mean I need a nap

12:29PM

Little One: little nap or just nap

12:30PM

Gayskarth: not quite sure

12:30PM

Jxck: oh trust me I’m pretty sure

 

12:33PM

Dalloff: why am I getting a huge flurry of texts from a blocked number

12:33PM

Dalloff: RYAN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY

12:34PM

Fuck You: im not sure whats funnier

12:34PM

Fuck You: the fact he has bren’s number blocked or what ryan said earlier

12:35PM

Dalloff: long story

12:35PM

Dalloff: BUT SERIOUSLY RYAN WHAT THE FUCK MAN

12:36PM

yung menace: fun fact I tried calling to check up on him turns out he fell asleep again shortly after his last message

12:37PM

Angel: yeah that’s not healthy

12:37PM

yung menace: I relate tho

12:39PM

Dalloff: ugh

12:39PM

Dalloff: just for the record tho I did NOT HAVE SEX WITH RYAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD BRENDON

12:40PM

Kinky Bren: you’re not lying to me are you

12:40PM

Dalloff: I’m not a cheater bren

12:40PM

Dalloff: so no I’m not lying

12:41PM

ABrooke: …well that was a rollercoaster

12:42PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah no kidding

 

1:27PM

DinahJane: awwww some of y’all are the cutest couples

1:27PM

Little One: trueeee

1:28PM

Kellout: did you see a real couple or just two people who get shipped in here

1:29PM

DinahJane: I mean they were holding hands so

1:30PM

Bubblegum Bitch: wait who

1:30PM

Bubblegum Bitch: where are you

1:31PM

DinahJane: I’m at cherryberry

1:31PM

DinahJane: I can’t remember their names for the life of me rn but I know they’re in this chat

1:32PM

Gayskarth: well it isn’t us

1:32PM

Jxck: sure as hell not bren and Dallon

1:33PM

Fuentes #1: not us

1:33PM

Damnziger: not us

1:34PM

JTrohman: not us

1:34PM

Feminist Rage: wait joe who are you dating

1:35PM

JTrohman: andy

1:35PM

JTrohman: I didn’t realize you didn’t know that

1:35PM

Feminist Rage: this is new information

1:36PM

Fuck Off: ok but then who the hell is it??

 

1:40PM

DinahJane: OH OH OH I REMEMBER THEIR NAMES NOW

1:41PM

DinahJane: they’re so cute tho like one is getting super flustered while the other just laughs at him

1:42PM

DinahJane: he seems really shy about it

1:42PM

DinahJane: THEYRE SHARING ICE CREAM TOO AWWWWWWWH

1:43PM

Kordeination: Dinah who are you seeing

1:44PM

DinahJane: Rian and Zack

1:44PM

DinahJane: they are in this group right I’m not just imaging things

1:47PM

Little One: oh boy here it comes

 

1:47PM

DinahJane: wait what

 

1:48PM

Gayskarth: OH MY GOD

1:48PM

Jxck: ARE YOU SERIOUS

1:48PM

Sasstrick: please tell me you aren’t making this up

1:49PM

Ryro: seriously???

1:49PM

Bubblegum Bitch: FUCKING FINALLY

1:49PM

Damnziger: took them long enough

1:50PM

DinahJane: WHAT IS HAPPENING

1:50PM

Feminist Rage: Dinah to our knowledge they weren’t in a relationship

 

1:51PM

DinahJane: uh oh

 

1:51PM

DinahJane: I didn’t know im sorry!!!

1:52PM

Kellout: you’re doing great sweetie

1:52PM

Sasstrick: I mean we all knew that they weren’t straight, they were open about that part

1:54PM

Gayskarth: I’m gonna assume their phones are off otherwise Rian would be flipping out rn

1:55PM

Little One: probably

1:56PM

DinahJane: am I gonna get murdered

1:56PM

yung menace: you didn’t know its ok

1:56PM

Gayskarth: yeah we’ll protect you

 

 

 

 

4:27PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why are there so many messages wtf

4:29PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: …

4:30PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah I’m gonna avoid the shitstorm so

 

Not Dawson’s Creek has left the chat!

 

 

 

4:37PM

Angel: wait what

4:38PM

Angel: really rian you’re gonna leave me to explain that

4:38PM

Angel: asshole


	21. Bomb Threat pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka my school had another bomb threat on the 5th and honestly we're all done at this point

October 5th

 

9:09AM

Feminist Rage: are you fucking serious

9:09AM

Feminist Rage: how many bomb threats is this place going to get

9:10AM

Kinky Bren: I heard we’re going to the church this time

9:10AM

Jxck: brendon you should not be anywhere near a church

9:10AM

Kinky Bren: neither should you

9:11AM

Jxck: fair point

 

9:36AM

Kordeination: I barely get any service in here rip

9:37AM

Little One: where is everyone??

9:37AM

Kordeination: I’m in what looks like a rec room

9:38AM

Gayskarth: I’m in the top loft

9:38AM

Dalloff: I’m in the pews

9:39AM

ABrooke: we’re all just sorta scattered around

9:40AM

ABrooke: CAN PEOPLE NOT YELL JFC SOME OF US DON’T LIKE LOUD NOISES

9:40AM

ABrooke: SOMEONE BLEW THW FUCJI NG WHISTLE WHY

9:41AM

Feminist Rage: poor ally bby

 

9:50AM

Ryro: some girl just passed out nearby me

9:50AM

Ryro: I thought she was just sick but then they had to carry her out of here

9:51AM

Kellout: y i k e s

9:53AM

DinahJane: I saw that

9:53AM

DinahJane: she’s in my class

9:53AM

DinahJane: I like her she’s cool

9:55AM

Gayskarth: I’m so glad I brought my phone and headphones tbh

9:56AM

Kellout: vic doesn’t have his so he may text from my phone

9:56AM

Fuck Off: rip @ vic

 

10:41AM

Assley: I’m so fucking bored asdhafhdf

10:41AM

Kordeination: aren’t we all

10:41AM

Gayskarth: this girl keeps airdropping photos to me wtf

10:42AM

Little One: oh she’s doing it to you too?

10:42AM

Gayskarth: yep

10:43AM

Gayskarth: WHY IS SHE TRYING TO AIRDROP 99 SPONGEBOB PHOTOS WHAT IS HAPPENING

10:44AM

Sasstrick: well you seem to be busy

10:44AM

Gayskarth: ya know I could do without the sarcasm

10:47AM

Bubblegum Bitch: what

10:47AM

Bubblegum Bitch: oh my god I skipped school bc there was a chem test today and now there’s a fucking bomb threat

10:48AM

Kellout: cody I hate you so much rn

10:48AM

Damnziger: it was also a mental health day but mostly bc of the chem test

10:49AM

Dalloff: you’re not here either?

10:50AM

Damnziger: nope

10:51AM

yung menace: I meant to show up but I woke up like five minutes ago

10:52AM

Jxck: how did literally no one wake you up

10:52AM

yung menace: idk

10:52AM

yung menace: wait fuck I’m home alone

10:53AM

yung menace: and I didn’t set my alarm

10:54AM

Ryro: honestly mood

 

11:27AM

DinahJane: WHY ARE WE STILL HERE

11:28AM

Little One: honestly idk

11:29AM

Dalloff: @ anyone who can’t get a ride bc they take the bus or just don’t drive to school idk

11:29AM

Dalloff: have them call your parents and they MAY let you walk

11:29AM

Dalloff: then find me or someone else a few blocks from the school bc otherwise we can’t drive other people home

11:30AM

Fuck You: does that actually work

11:30AM

Dalloff: not entirely sure but if it is use it

11:32AM

Sasstrick: my mom is picking me up thankfully

11:32AM

No: remind me why you don’t have a car?

11:33AM

Sasstrick: bc we don’t have that kinda money and I honestly don’t want to

11:34AM

yung menace: he isn’t very good anyway

11:34AM

Sasstrick: pete shut the fuck up you’re just as bad

11:35AM

yung menace: I never said I was better

11:36AM

Sasstrick: ugh

 

12:24PM

Kordeination: my dad just signed me out I just have to wait for security to come find me YES

12:25PM

Kellout: I’m driving home thankfully

12:25PM

Kellout: the one time I don’t hitch a ride with someone else

12:26PM

Kinky Bren: honestly same

12:26PM

Little One: a poor kid in my class rn still doesn’t have his license rip

12:27PM

Jxck: is he one of those kids who just waits until they’re 18 to get their license

12:27PM

Little One: his parents didn’t think he’d had enough practice at 16 so they wouldn’t let him get his license

12:28PM

Jxck: wtf

12:29PM

Gayskarth: you know what I just realized

12:29PM

Gayskarth: I haven’t seen rian or zack at school today

12:29PM

Gayskarth: but they haven’t texted either like cody and maxx and pete

12:30PM

Feminist Rage: true where is the happy couple

12:30PM

DinahJane: I still feel so bad about that

12:31PM

Jxck: you didn’t know its ok

12:31PM

Sasstrick: you know technically they never confirmed anything

12:32PM

Feminist Rage: they were on a date, trick

12:32PM

Sasstrick: they still haven’t confirmed anything, like that guy you’re ‘vibing’ with

12:33PM

Feminist Rage: a fair point

12:33PM

Feminist Rage: touché

 

12:45PM

Fuck You: rian won’t answer his phone

12:45PM

No: neither will zack

12:46PM

Kordeination: do they ever sleep in this late

12:47PM

Gayskarth: not preferably

12:47PM

Gayskarth: zack especially

12:48PM

Gayskarth: zack always does a morning run unless he physically can’t

12:48PM

Gayskarth: latest I’ve seen him sleep in is 1:30PM but that was just bc of jetlag

12:50PM

Feminist Rage: damn

12:50PM

yung menace: ain’t nobody got time for that

12:51PM

Dalloff: mood

 

1:29PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: do you guys ever stop spamming

1:31PM

Jxck: where the fuck are you

1:31PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: hello to you too dickweed

1:32PM

Jxck: stfu

1:33PM

Angel: there are other people who practically haven’t talked this whole time why are you coming for us

1:34PM

ABrooke: he makes a good point

1:34PM

Jxck: he still hasn’t answered the question

1:35PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: …

1:37PM

Damnziger: wait

1:37PM

Damnziger: is that you at the gas station

1:38PM

Damnziger: considering your head just shot up I’ll assume yes

1:38PM

Damnziger: what are you doing over there

1:39PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: not important

1:39PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why are you over here

1:40PM

Damnziger: I’m at mcdonalds you asscrack

1:40PM

Feminist Rage: ‘asscrack’

1:42PM

Angel: why are you just staring over at us

1:42PM

Kordeination: wait you two are together rn

1:43PM

Angel: yeah

1:44PM

Damnziger: what the hell are you holding

1:44PM

Angel: a box of shut the fuck up

1:45PM

Gayskarth: someone is in a mood

1:45PM

Angel: lmao you’re next fucktruck

1:47PM

Damnziger: wait

1:48PM

Damnziger: oh my gOD GUYS

1:48PM

Kinky Bren: what

1:49PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: there is no way you can tell from all the way over there

1:50PM

Damnziger: boy it’s the same kind cody gets I knew I’d seen the box before

1:50PM

Damnziger: got an explanation?

1:51PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: who said they were for us

1:51PM

Damnziger: oh come on

1:51PM

Damnziger: you think I believe that?

1:52PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ugh

1:53PM

Bubblegum Bitch: wait what

1:54PM

Bubblegum Bitch: O H

1:54PM

Bubblegum Bitch: wait is it really the same ones I get

1:55PM

Damnziger: pretty fucking positive

1:55PM

Bubblegum Bitch: lmao n i c e

1:56PM

DinahJane: you’ve lost me what is happening

1:57PM

Damnziger: they bought a box of condoms Dinah

1:58PM

Angel: MAXX WHAT THE HELL

1:59PM

Gayskarth: lmaooo busted

2:01PM

DinahJane: lowkey glad I wasn’t there for this one

2:01PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: again it was never mentioned they were for us

2:02PM

Feminist Rage: it’s implied

2:05PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: honestly I hate you all

2:06PM

DinahJane: :(((((

2:06PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: except Dinah

2:06PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: Dinah is cool

2:07PM

DinahJane: yayyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure when zian became a bigger focus but it gives the story a bit of a plot so idk


	22. Friday The 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another complete shitpost chapter (ft. 5h x atl bc why not)

October 13th

 

11:27AM

Kinky Bren: happy Friday the thirteenth bitches

11:28AM

DinahJane: oh hell nah I ain’t messing with no demons

11:28AM

Kinky Bren: oh come on, this is the best time to have one!

11:28AM

Kinky Bren: a Friday the 13th in October

11:29AM

Damnziger: did you know Halloween will fall on a Friday the 13th next year

11:29AM

Kinky Bren: did you know that I’ve heard that joke 7 times today already and I will stab you

11:29AM

Damnziger: did you know you have anger issues

11:30AM

Kinky Bren: fully aware

11:30AM

Dalloff: I can confirm that

11:30AM

Kinky Bren: dallon

11:31AM

Gayskarth: the choir is definitely feeling the power of Friday the 13th

11:31AM

Sasstrick: alex you can’t just pin the choir acting weird on some date

11:31AM

Gayskarth: hear me out

11:32AM

Gayskarth: our concert was yesterday right

11:32AM  
Gayskarth: and usually our choir in particular out of the 4 is the most critical of how we did

11:33AM

Gayskarth: but for some reason today they’re being reaLLY POSITIVE

11:33AM

Gayskarth: at least, more than normal

11:34AM

Little One: much more than normal

11:34AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I can confirm

11:35AM

Sasstrick: are you serious

11:35AM

Feminist Rage: jack’s story is just him making jokes about him going to hell especially since it’s Friday the 13th and honestly, mood

11:36AM

Jxck: am I wrong

11:36AM

Feminist Rage: no

 

12:17PM

Assley: YOOOOOOOO YALL SOUND AMAZINF

12:17PM

Assley: @ LAND

12:18PM

No: land?

12:18PM

Ryro: lauren, ally, normani, Dinah

12:18PM

No: gotcha

12:19PM

Fuck You: are they the ones singing in the band room

12:19PM

Assley: YES

12:19PM

Fuck You: I’ve gotta agree with halsey tbh

12:20PM

Fuck Off: it definitely isn’t what I’d say I usually listen to but it’s really good

12:20PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: do you know what song they’re singing?

12:21PM

Assley: THE NEW ONE

12:22PM

Jxck: angel?

12:22PM

Assley: YEAH

12:22PM

Assley: wait how do you know that

12:23PM

Jxck: they wrote it a few months ago

12:23PM

Jxck: they showed me and alex the other day

12:24PM

Assley: AND YOU DIDN’T MENTION IT??

12:24PM

Jxck: we swore to secrecy

12:24PM

Gayskarth: can confirm

12:25PM

Kinky Bren: since when have you guys been good friends

12:26PM

Gayskarth: idk we go over to their houses a lot

12:26PM

Kordeination: I was wondering why my phone was blowing up

12:26PM

Kordeination: awwww you guys are so sweet

12:27PM

ABrooke: jack is right tho

12:27PM

ABrooke: we wrote it months ago

12:29PM

Kinky Bren: WHEN DID YOU GUYS BECOME FRIENDS

12:30PM

Feminist Rage: you literally introduced me to most of these people

12:30PM

Feminist Rage: what did you think would happen

12:31PM

Kinky Bren: I didn’t expect you guys to like the atl guys tbh

12:32PM

Feminist Rage: are you kidding

12:32PM

Feminist Rage: I’ll admit they’re a bit strange but we all are

12:32PM

DinahJane: and they have a group chat named ‘straight to that dick’

12:33PM

Feminist Rage: that too

12:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you guys are like our sister band at this point

12:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: which is really weird since our bands aren’t even the same genre

12:35PM

Feminist Rage: I mean tbh I’d love to go to your genre

12:35PM

ABrooke: idk I don’t feel like I’d be good at it

12:36PM

Angel: that’s a lie but ok

12:37PM

Assley: ZACK YOUR NAME IS PERFECT

12:37PM

Angel: what

12:37PM

Angel: oh right

12:38PM

DinahJane: lmao

 

1:49PM

Fuentes #2: who is the girl singing down the hallway

1:49PM

Feminist Rage: I plead the fifth

1:50PM

Kordeination: lauren

1:50PM

Feminist Rage: I realized after it sent

1:51PM

Assley: …

1:51PM

Assley: awkward

1:53PM

Ryro: I don’t understand

1:53PM

Fuentes #2: neither do i

1:55PM

Jxck: what are we talking about

1:55PM

Jxck: oh

1:55PM

Jxck: o h

1:56PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: just leave it

1:56PM

Fuentes #2: where is she even going

1:56PM

Fuentes #2: who is she

1:57PM

ABrooke: …we don’t speak about it

1:57PM

Fuentes #2: ??

1:58PM

Feminist Rage: honestly every time we do everyone assumes shit and no one wins tbh

1:58PM

DinahJane: people assuming bad blood where it isn’t but also ignoring bad blood when it’s there

1:59PM

Feminist Rage: basically

2:00PM

Gayskarth: what class is she supposed to be in jfc

2:00PM

Gayskarth: she just walked by my classroom

2:00PM

Gayskarth: …this is going to come off as rude but what the hell is she wearing

2:01PM

Kordeination: not quite sure

2:01PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: she’s supposed to be in Spanish

2:02PM

Feminist Rage: ironically

2:02PM

Gayskarth: not sure how I didn’t know that

2:03PM

Gayskarth: wait that classroom isn’t on this floor

2:03PM

Gayskarth: why is she over here

2:04PM

Fuentes #2: so I’m assuming no one will answer my question??

2:04PM

Fuentes #2: you don't seem to like her. Do you guys hate her or something?

2:05PM

Kordeination: hate is a strong word

2:05PM

ABrooke: it’s just a bit tense

2:05PM

ABrooke: people feel more strongly about it than we do tbh

2:06PM

Feminist Rage: yeah

2:06PM

Feminist Rage: we don’t hate her, per say

2:06PM

Feminist Rage: we just had a bit of a falling out

2:07PM

DinahJane: we just kinda had to nearly ignore her bc we used to hang out with her all the time

2:07PM

DinahJane: pretending we didn’t know each other hurt but it made it easier not to hate her

2:08PM

Kordeination: basically

2:09PM

Gayskarth: I’ll text you

2:09PM

Fuentes #2: yeah ok

 

3:10PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU PEOPLE TOLD JFC

3:10PM

Kellout: ??

3:10PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: THE GIRL FROM EARLIER SAW ZACK AND ME IN THE HALL AND SHE JUST KINDA YELLED ‘ZIAN OH MY GOD HI’

3:11PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: THEN SHE WALKED OVER TO US AND SAID ‘you guys are so cute oh my god I’ve heard so much about you guys’

3:11PM

Angel: I can confirm

3:11PM

Angel: how does she even know about the whole shipping thing

3:12PM

yung menace: …

3:12PM

yung menace: in my defense I didn’t tell her, specifically

3:13PM

yung menace: but she does sit behind me in my second hour

3:13PM

yung menace: and it’s possible she’s heard me talking about it

3:14PM

DinahJane: at least that’s something we agree on

3:15PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ughhhhhhh

3:15PM

Angel: I don’t speak Spanish I don’t know what she just said

3:16PM

Fuentes #1: ohhh so that’s her

3:16PM

Fuentes #1: lmao I know what she said I’ll text you

3:16PM

Angel: yeah ok

 

 

 

4:27PM

Angel: WHAT THE FUCK

4:27PM

Fuentes #1: I did warn you

4:27PM

Angel: welp

4:27PM

Angel: I think it’s time for bed

4:28PM

Dalloff: it’s not even 4:30

4:28PM

Angel: I SAID I’M GOING TO BED

4:29PM

Dalloff: …but it’s like 4:30PM

4:30PM

Angel: I SAID WHAT I SAID

4:31PM

Fuentes #1: lmao goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i apologize for adding 'her' in i probably won't mention her much it just felt wrong to ignore her existence entirely


	23. You guys just can't stay out of trouble, can you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka i don't know what this is i was very angry when i started this chapter lmao sorry

October 18th

 

10:17AM

Sasstrick: I’m already about to fight people jfc

10:17AM

Kellout: what happened

10:18M

Sasstrick: people were joking about that ship with lauren that she’s uncomfortable with and they kept being super rude and I told them to stop bc it’s rude but they got mad at me saying they could ship what they wanted

10:18AM

Sasstrick: they were being super creepy though and I got the feeling lauren didn’t like these people so I kept telling them they were being rude and finally one just goes ‘just because you’re mad people know you want pete’s dick doesn’t mean you can shit on someone else’s ship’

10:19AM

Sasstrick: I am so angry

10:19AM

Sasstrick: I denied it and they just kept teasing me for it and when I’d object they’d say that this was my fault and next time I should just stay out of it. They brought up a ship I’m uncomfortable with just because I told them to stop bringing up a ship lauren is uncomfortable with

10:20AM

Feminist Rage: I’m going to need names, descriptions, and addresses

10:20AM

Feminist Rage: I will take these bitches down

10:21AM

Dalloff: even we know when we need to stop teasing that’s so rude

10:21AM

Gayskarth: I’m gonna fight a bitch let’s go

10:22AM

Jxck: that happened to me in first hour

10:22AM

Jxck: is it the same people

10:23AM

Sasstrick: one of them was in the picture you sent yes

10:23AM

Jxck: motherfucker

10:23AM

Jxck: so many of them don’t even like lauren they think she’s bitchy and rude bc she’s outspoken and she doesn’t like being shipped with that girl

10:24AM

Feminist Rage: I get that a lot

10:24AM

Feminist Rage: damned if I do, damned if I don’t

10:25AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I’ve heard about that yeah. Some claim they like her but if they hear her talking about feminism or that guy she’s hanging out with suddenly they only like the other girl bc she doesn’t say anything about it

10:25AM

Feminist Rage: I’m a tough pill to swallow

10:26AM

Feminist Rage: I get that sometimes I overdo it and sometimes it’s the wrong time and place

10:26AM

Feminist Rage: but they just want me to be their puppet who only does what THEY want me to

10:27AM

Ryro: they don’t like you, they like the idea of you

10:27AM

Feminist Rage: EXACTLY

 

11:38AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS

11:38AM

Bubblegum Bitch: mood

11:39AM

Kordeination: rian what is it

11:40AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ZACKGOTREALLYMAD

11:40AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: HESREALLYABOUTTOFIGHTTHISGUY

11:41AM

DinahJane: apparently your caps lock is broken

11:41AM

Fuck You: and your spacebar

11:42AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: BASICALLY THIS GUY WAS BEING RUDE TO ME BECAUSE THEY DON’T LIKE THAT ALEX AND JACK ARE DATING AND THEY HATE HOW WE’RE TOTALLY CHILL ABOUT IT

11:42AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: SO FINALLY HE JUST FLAT OUT CALLS ME A FAGGOT WHILE CUSSING ME OUT

11:43AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I DON’T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND SO IM JUST SITTING THERE

11:43AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: BUT FINALLY AFTER A WHILE ZACK JUST LOUDLY TELLS HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE

11:44AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: IVE NEVER SEEN HIM THIS PISSED OFF BEFORE

11:45AM

Gayskarth: oh my god

11:45AM

Feminist Rage: YOURE GOING A GOOD JOB SWEETIE

11:46AM

ABrooke: YOURE DOING GREAT SWEETIE

 

12:10PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: update: he now has a black eye and a bruised jaw

12:10PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: but since the other guy started it it looked like the other guy was just beating him up

12:10PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: so zack’s not in trouble

12:11PM

Angel: that doesn’t mean I don’t feel like shit

12:11PM

Angel: you forgot to mention my hands are killing me and my knuckles are almost bleeding

12:12PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yikes ok that too

12:13PM

Angel: I get to go home though

12:13PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: that’s good

12:14PM

Angel: come with meeee

12:14PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why

12:15PM

Angel: bc I’m in pain and I don’t want to be home alone

12:15PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ughhh

12:15PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I’ll see what I can do

 

1:17PM

yung menace: that was a rollercoaster

1:17PM

yung menace: I just read all of those messages

1:18PM

Kordeination: it was a rollercoaster while it was still going on it’s ok

1:19PM

yung menace: wait normani do you want to go to the Halloween store with me after school

1:19PM

yung menace: my bandmates wont go with me

1:20PM

Kordeination: sure

1:20PM

Kordeination: only if we can buy candy though

1:21PM

yung menace: um duh

1:21PM

Kordeination: fuck yeah

 

3:28PM

Kinky Bren: I GET MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS

3:29PM

ABrooke: I was wondering why you weren’t talking

3:29PM

Kinky Bren: yeah I got it taken during first hour

3:30PM

Kinky Bren: ryan where the hell are you

3:31PM

Ryro: Halloween store

3:31PM

Ryro: I’m with pete and normani

3:32PM

Kinky Bren: and you left me?

3:32PM

Ryro: lmao yeah

3:32PM

Ryro: I mean you didn’t have your phone so even if we invited you you wouldn’t have been able to go

3:33PM

Kinky Bren: rude

3:34PM

Kordeination: you know you could drive youself bren

3:35PM

Kinky Bren: but the effortttt

3:36PM

Gayskarth: if you can’t get the energy to drive there how do you have the energy to walk around a store

3:36PM

Kinky Bren: stfu alex

3:37PM

Kordeination: don’t talk to my son like that Breadbin

3:38PM

Gayskarth: if I drive there can I tag along

3:39PM

Kordeination: yeah

3:40PM

Kinky Bren: THAT’S NOT FAIR

3:41PM

Gayskarth: it totally is

3:41PM

Dalloff: and now he’s gonna sulk

3:42PM

Kinky Bren: can you drive me babe?

3:42PM

Dalloff: lmao no

3:43PM

Kinky Bren: NO ONE LIKES ME

3:44PM

Kellout: I mean you said it not me

3:45PM

Kinky Bren: SHUT UP KELLIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also not related to the story but I'M SEEING FALL OUT BOY IN ST. LOUIS TONIGHT AND IM SO EXCITED. It's my second time seeing them live and I'm just !!!


	24. Ships, ships, ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the norminah and zian chapter (zack and dinah are now the captains of their own ships)

October 22nd

 

11:12AM

Kordeination: someone DM’d me on Instagram to ask if I’m dating Dinah wtf

11:13AM

DinahJane: I’m flattered

11:13AM

Fuentes #2: what did you reply

11:14AM

Kordeination: I didn’t

11:15AM

DinahJane: :)))

 

DinahJane changed their name to Normani’s Girlfriend!

 

11:17AM

Kordeination: DINAH NO

11:17AM

Normani’s Girlfriend: DINAH YES

11:18AM

Fuentes #1: goals

11:19AM

Angel: :))))))))

 

Angel changed their name to Rian’s Boyfriend!

 

11:20AM

Feminist Rage: oh my god

11:20AM

Rian’s Boyfriend: he stole my goldfish

11:20AM

Rian’s Boyfriend: and won’t give them back

11:21AM

Feminist Rage: he’s gonna freak

11:21AM

Rian’s Boyfriend: that’s the point

11:22AM

Rian’s Boyfriend: he’s in the shower rn

11:22AM

Rian’s Boyfriend: I’m stealing my goldfish back

11:24AM

Kellout: honestly me too I would do that to vic

11:24AM

Fuentes #1: and me to you

11:25AM

Normani’s Girlfriend: we look so gay rn

11:25AM

Rian’s Boyfriend: I mean when aren’t we

11:26AM

Normani’s Girlfriend: I mean true

11:27AM

Kordeination: CHANGE IT BACK

11:27AM

Normani’s Girlfriend: no

11:28AM

Kordeination: DINAH

11:30AM

Normani’s Girlfriend: ugh fine

 

Normani’s Girlfriend changed their name to Dinah Hamilton!

 

11:31AM

Kordeination: d i n a h

11:31AM

Dinah Hamilton: whoops my hand slipped

11:32AM

Kordeination: change it

11:32AM

Dinah Hamilton: fine

 

Dinah Hamilton changed their name to Dinah Kordei!

 

11:33AM

Dinah Kordei: is this better

11:34AM

Kordeination: that is somehow worse

11:35AM

Gayskarth: this is great lmao

11:35AM

Jxck: this is so gay I love it

11:37AM

ABrooke: do you two always appear at roughly the same time

11:38AM

Dalloff: yes

11:38AM

Dalloff: even if one doesn’t talk there’s a 99% chance they read it at the same time

11:39AM

Gayskarth: I mean you’re not wrong

 

12:17PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ZACHARY MERRICK I SWEAR TO GOD

12:17PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: wow you don’t even know my full name rude

12:18PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ZACHARY STEVEN MERRICK

12:18PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: that still isn’t correct

12:19PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: wtf yes it is

12:19PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: no

12:20PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what is it then

12:21PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: :)))))

12:22PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I stg

12:23PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: Zachary Steven Dawson

12:23PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: OH MY GOD YOU UFKCIN SCARED ME JESUE S DUDE

12:24PM

Ryro: what happened

12:24PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: THEREA AWS THIS HIGH PITCHED SCREWAM FROM THE OTHEWR ROOM

12:25PM

Gayskarth: taking ‘IM SCREAMING’ to a literal level

12:26PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: shut up Gaskarth

12:26PM

Gayskarth: make me daddy

12:26PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: STOP MAKING HIM SCREAM

12:26PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: THAT’S MY JOB

12:27PM

Kinky Bren: I am LIVING

12:27PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: SHIT HE’S COMING I CAN HEAR HIM RUNNING DOWN THE HALL

12:27PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: I LOCKED THE DOOR

12:28PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: LET ME IN FUCKER

12:28PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: NO

12:29PM

Bubblegum Bitch: what’s great is that they’re literally home alone together

12:29PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: how do you know I’m home alone with him

12:30PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I have you on snapchat moron

12:31PM

Jxck: alex blocked me on snapchat

12:31PM

Gayskarth: you nearly got me grounded bc I was at my grandma’s house at the dinner table and you fucking sent me nudes

12:31PM

Gayskarth: without warning

12:32PM

Jxck: I said I was sorry

12:33PM

Gayskarth: I know you are lmao

12:33PM

Gayskarth: I forgave you

12:33PM

Gayskarth: but I have another family thing coming up and I’m not having it happen again

12:34PM

Jxck: I can still text you

12:34PM

Gayskarth: I have you muted

12:35PM

Jxck: RUDE

 

1:37PM

Little One: making my single ass simultaneously want to be in a relationship and be glad I’m not in one

1:38PM

Assley: mood

1:39PM

Sasstrick: pete just looked over at joe and andy while this was happening and they just shrugged

1:40PM

JTrohman: we’re the parents of the group

1:40PM

HurleyXVX: and we’re probably the quietest couple

1:41PM

yung menace: I mean it’s not hard to be quieter than jalex

1:42PM

Jxck: that goes for many things

1:42PM

Sasstrick: stop

1:43PM

Jxck: no

1:44PM

No: you called?

1:45PM

Jxck: I did not

1:47PM

Dinah Kordei: wait what happened to zack

1:48PM

Fuck Off: he jumped out the window bc he was scared rian would bust down the door

1:48PM

Fuck Off: I have taken him to a remote location

1:49PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you’re at the park aren’t you

1:49PM

Fuck Off: no

1:50PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: which one of you fuckers is knocking on my door

 

Not Dawson’s Creek changed their name to Zack’s Boyfriend!

 

1:51PM

Zack’s Boyfriend: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

1:52PM

Guitar Boy: who

1:53PM

Zack’s Boyfriend: MAXX

1:53PM

Zack’s Boyfriend: I STOLE HIS PHONE

1:54PM

Zack’s Boyfriend: I JUST TOOK THE PHONE AND RAN

1:54PM

Zack’s Boyfriend: HES CHASING AFTER ME AND CURSING

1:55PM

Feminist Rage: I actually can’t breathe

1:55PM

ABrooke: do I need to get you an inhaler

1:56PM

Ryro: wait can she actually not breathe

1:56PM

Kordeination: she’s wheezing

1:57PM

ABrooke: so’s Dinah

1:58PM

Dinah Kordei: I’m fine

1:58PM

Kordeination: change the damn name back

1:59PM

Dinah Kordei: why

1:59PM

Dinah Kordei: you wouldn’t let me put Hamilton

2:00PM

Dinah Kordei: might as well get used to my future name

2:00PM

Kordeination: ugh

2:02PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: oh my god Maxx what have you done

2:02PM

Zack’s Boyfriend: THE LORD’S WORK

2:03PM

Kinky Bren: ive taught you so well

2:03PM

Kinky Bren: im so proud

2:04PM

Zack’s Boyfriend: IM FLATTERED

 

2:10PM

Zack’s Boyfriend: zack this is all your fault

2:11PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: and he’s back

2:12PM

Damnziger: I am in pain

2:12PM

Zack’s Boyfriend: I tried to grab my phone and accidentally rammed into him so he landed on his face

2:13PM

Jxck: ‘accidentally’

 

Zack’s Boyfriend changed their name to Not Dawson’s Creek!

 

2:14PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: aw :((((

2:15PM

Feminist Rage: don’t make my son sad

2:16PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: that’s enough for one week

2:17PM

Kinky Bren: we’ll see

 

 

 

 

 

4:28PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: oh fuck no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry lmao


	25. What is even going on anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another shitpost chapter ft. a real incident that happened to me this week I am mortified

October 26th

 

3:35PM

Ryro: I JUST REALIZED WE DON’T HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW BC PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCES

3:35PM

Fuentes #2: FUCK YEAH

3:36PM

Little One: hell yeah I’m taking a little day tomorrow

3:36PM

Assley: you’re going to intentionally go into little space

3:36PM

Assley: and you’re gonna do that when you’re home alone

3:37PM

Little One: yes

3:37PM

Little One: Also!! I’m making the little chat tonight so text me if you wanna be in it

3:38PM

Sasstrick: I’m still mad that’s a thing

3:38PM

Gayskarth: im still mad you think it’s purely sexual but hey we don’t get what we want

3:39PM

Sasstrick: who bit you in the ass

3:39PM

Gayskarth: look im just in a bad mood

3:40PM

Jxck: I’ll bring food and a movie

3:40PM

Gayskarth: you are a blessing babe

3:40PM

Jxck: love you

3:41PM

Assley: ugh quit being cute

 

3:45PM

Feminist Rage: OH NO

3:46PM

Dalloff: lauren what happened??

3:46PM

Feminist Rage: I WAS DEBATING HOW TO SAY CENTRIPETAL FORCE WITH THIS GIRL IN MY SCIENCE CLASS BC SHE INVITED ME TO DINNER (it’s not a date shut up)

3:47PM

Feminist Rage: AND I PREFER THE BRITISH WAY RIGHT. WELL I WAS GOING OVER THE AMERICAN ONE AND OUT OF NOWHERE I’M LIKE “WHERE DID THE EHH EVEN COME FROM” BC IDK HOW YOU GET THAT SOUND OUT OF “CENTRI”

3:48PM

Feminist Rage: AND THESE GIRLS IN FRONT OF US TURN AROUND IN SURPRISE AND MILD HORROR AND ONE ASKS WHAT I SAID AND HER FRIEND SAID SOMETHING TO THE EFFECT OF “WHERE DID THE ASS EVEN COME FROM”

3:48PM

Feminist Rage: I SOMEHOW EMBARRASSED MYSELF BC SOMEONE MISHEARD ME WHILE EAVESDROPPING

3:49PM

Damnziger: oh no

3:49PM

Dinah Kordei: I WOULD DO THE SAME GIRL OH MY GOD IM SORRY

3:50PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: I want to laugh but I also feel bad bc that sounds embarrassing

3:50PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: didn’t we tell you to change your names

3:50PM

Kordeination: yeah

3:51PM

Dinah Kordei: I don’t wanna

3:51PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: same

3:52PM

Kordeination: Dinah you’re straight tho

3:52PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: …right…

3:52PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: anyway

3:53PM

Rian’s Boyfriend: I guess if you really want me to change it I will

3:53PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I want you to

3:54PM

Dinah Kordei: I will too I guess

3:54PM

Kordeination: good

 

Dinah Kordei changed their name to Normani’s Future Wife!

 

Rian’s Boyfriend changed their name to Rian’s Future Husband!

 

3:55PM

Kinky Bren: HAHAHAHAHAHA AMAZING

3:55PM

Kordeination: DINAH GODDAMMIT

3:55PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ZACK WHY

3:56PM

Rian’s Future Husband: you said change it

3:56PM

Kellout: do you two text each other before you change names

3:57PM

Normani’s Future Wife: as of recently yes

3:58PM

Kordeination: CHANGE. IT.

3:58PM

Normani’s Future Wife: im running out of options lmao

3:58PM

Kordeination: that’s the point

3:59PM

Normani’s Future Wife: fine but remember you asked me to

 

Normani’s Future Wife changed their name to Normani’s Baby Mama!

 

4:00PM

Kordeination: DINAH JANE HANSEN

4:00PM

Kinky Bren: I AM LIVING YOU BOTH ARE DOING GREAT SWEETIE

4:01PM

Kordeination: brendon I will fight you

4:01PM

Kinky Bren: while I don’t doubt that

4:01PM

Kinky Bren: I also don’t care.

4:02PM

Normani’s Baby Mama: I’ll be nice

 

Normani’s Baby Mama changed their name to Normani’s Future Wife!

 

4:03PM

Kordeination: that isn’t much better

4:04PM

ABrooke: but you admit its better?

4:04PM

Kordeination: oh come on not you too

 

7:27PM

Feminist Rage: I am angry

7:27PM

Feminist Rage: that girl posted a music video for her solo project and had a ton of gay references in the visuals

7:27PM

Feminist Rage: so now people are texting me again saying that it’s “proof we’re back together”

7:28PM

Rian’s Future Husband: you two never even dated

7:28PM

Feminist Rage: I KNOW

7:28PM

Feminist Rage: while I love that she had those references and its funny as hell

7:29PM

Feminist Rage: just bc they’re there doesn’t mean that it’s about me

7:29PM

Dalloff: you can literally tweet a butterfly emoji and people will do that bc on July 9, 2017 she also tweeted a caption with a butterfly emoji

7:30PM

Feminist Rage: I mean you’re not wrong

 

7:35PM

Fuck You: funny story actually

7:35PM

Fuck You: she texted me on Instagram the other day

7:36PM

Fuck You: and she kept asking about 5h

7:36PM

Fuck You: she said you guys are turning into the gay feminist girl group

7:37PM

Fuck You: I cant tell if she meant it as a compliment, an insult, or just a comment

7:37PM

Feminist Rage: honestly I’ll take it as a compliment

7:38PM

Normani’s Future Wife: same tbh

7:38PM

Normani’s Future Wife: it isn’t entirely wrong

7:39PM

Kordeination: Dinah again you’re straight

7:39PM

Normani’s Future Wife: if that’s the story you want to go with

7:40PM

Kordeination: what

7:40PM

Normani’s Future Wife: nvm

 

10:31PM

Ryro: I never got around to asking this but cody wtf is your that’s what I like cover video supposed to be

10:31PM

Bubblegum Bitch: creative expression

10:32PM

Ryro: those are the ugliest pants I have ever seen

10:32PM

Ryro: cool color though

10:33PM

Bubblegum Bitch: wow rude

10:34PM

yung menace: am I the only one who didn’t really like the cover all that much

10:34PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I HAVE BEEN HURT

10:35PM

Little One: you’re not the only one pete

10:36PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I AM BEING SLANDERED

10:38PM

Guitar Boy: its your karma for stealing my food out of the fridge

10:38PM

Damnziger: lmao

10:38PM

Fuck You: that’s what you get cody

10:39PM

Bubblegum Bitch: wow :((((

10:39PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I see how it is

10:40PM

Damnziger: love you

10:40PM

Bubblegum Bitch: you didn’t hate it did you?

10:40PM

yung menace: oh come on no one said they hated it

10:40PM

yung menace: I just said I didn’t like it all that much

10:40PM

yung menace: there’s a difference

10:41PM

Damnziger: of course I didn’t hate it bby

10:41PM

Bubblegum Bitch: really?

10:42PM

Damnziger: really

10:42PM

Bubblegum Bitch: YAY

 

11:37PM

Fuck You: what a liar lmao

11:37PM

Damnziger: I wasn’t lying stfu

11:37PM

Fuck You: mmm yeah ok

11:38PM

Damnziger: it was funny and cute

11:38PM

Fuck You: and since you’re his boyfriend you feel obligated not to hurt his feelings

11:38PM

Damnziger: while that is true in general I still didn’t lie

11:39PM

Fuck You: whatever floats your boat pal

 

11:39PM

Damnziger: stfu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly what even is this fic anymore lmao (and I may to a little chat chapter i might not idk we'll see)


	26. Today just isn't our day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka "I-am-an-angry-normani-stan-dont-hurt-my-baby-i-stg" ft. Allysin and jack just trying to walk home goddammit

October 29th

 

3:47PM

Guitar Boy: IM GONNA FUCKING FIHGT

3:49PM

No: oh my god you talk

3:49PM

Guitar Boy: IM NOT IN THE MOOD PRECIADO

3:50PM

No: yikes ok

3:51PM

Fuck Off: dan wtf

3:51PM

Guitar Boy: I SAID IM GONNA FUCKING FIGHT

3:52PM

Rian’s Future Husband: you heard about it too

3:52PM

Guitar Boy: YES

3:53PM

Normani’s Future Wife: SAME IM SO FUCKING PISSED

3:54PM

Kordeination: what

3:54PM

Kordeination: oh

3:55PM

Kordeination: guys, it’s fine

3:55PM

Guitar Boy: IT IS NOT FUCKING FINE

3:56PM

Feminist Rage: imma live up to my name I AM GOING TO FIGHT THEM DON’T WORRY

3:57PM

Dalloff: WHAT IS HAPPENING

3:59PM

Gayskarth: mani had to delete stuff off of social media bc her ex bandmate’s fans/supporters started commenting racist shit on the pictures from the breast cancer event her and her mom went to

 

4:05PM

Sasstrick: oh…

 

4:14PM

yung menace: I’ll fight too

4:15PM

ABrooke: WE HAVE ANOTHER MEMBER

4:16PM

Kordeination: seriously guys it’s fine

4:17PM

Jxck: mani you’re crying

4:17PM

Kordeination: no I’m not

4:18PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: honey you are

4:20PM

Kordeination: I just

4:20PM

Kordeination: it’s happened before, I should be fine

4:21PM

Normani’s Future Wife: that doesn’t give them the right to say horrible things about you and your mom

4:21PM

Kordeination: no, it doesn’t

4:21PM

Kordeination: I just don’t want to cause a fuss

4:22PM

Feminist Rage: you may not want to but I might bc this isn’t ok they can’t keep doing this to you

4:23PM

Kellout: imma beat their racist asses where are they

4:24PM

Kordeination: can we please not talk about it?

4:24PM

Kordeination: I appreciate the concern but I just

4:26PM

Normani’s Future Wife: of course mani

4:26PM

Normani’s Future Wife: we love you, though

4:26PM

Normani’s Future Wife: you know that, right?

4:27PM

Kordeination: yeah, I know

4:27PM

Kordeination: I love you guys too

4:28PM

Normani’s Future Wife: would going out for ice cream help?

4:28PM

Kordeination: … it may help a little

4:29PM

Normani’s Future Wife: are you at rian’s house

4:30PM

Rian’s Future Husband: we’re all at my house

4:30PM

Normani’s Future Wife: gotcha

 

7:26PM

ABrooke: someone just randomly called me a tic tac wtf

7:28PM

Sasstrick: I can relate

7:28PM

yung menace: same

7:29PM

ABrooke: while I appreciate you saying that, both of you are taller than me

7:30PM

Bubblegum Bitch: you’re adorable tho

7:30PM

yung menace: aw thanks cody

7:31PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I wasn’t talking to you but hey are you too I guess

7:31PM

yung menace: rude

 

ABrooke changed their name to Allysin!

 

7:33PM

Kinky Bren: may I ask why

7:34PM

Allysin: idk I just felt like a change

7:34PM

Feminist Rage: you’re an angel stop

7:35PM

Allysin: …righttttt

7:36PM

Gayskarth: lmao like hell youre an angel

7:36PM

Feminist Rage: alex she is a child

7:37PM

Allysin: I’m literally older than you

7:37PM

Feminist Rage: shhhhhh

 

7:48PM

Jxck: guess who got hit by a car :)))

7:48PM

Gayskarth: you WHAT

7:48PM

Gayskarth: I mean you’re alive so that’s good

7:48PM

Gayskarth: but you WHAT

7:49PM

Jxck: yeah some asshole decided I didn’t have the right of way

7:49PM

Jxck: luckily I hit the windshield and didn’t just fall under the car

7:49PM

Jxck: at least they got a ticket

7:49PM

Jxck: they swore at me a lot tho

7:50PM

Jxck: they’re probably gonna try to sue my parents

7:51PM

Rian’s Future Husband: dude you’re literally only a few blocks from my house how the hell

7:52PM

Jxck: shitty drivers can be anywhere

7:52PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: do you think this is karma for the time you nearly created a drive thru for Pizza Hut

7:52PM

Jxck: I mean probably

7:53PM

Ryro: you what

7:54PM

Jxck: lmao yeah

7:54PM

Jxck: I meant to pull out of the parking spot but accidentally didn’t put the car in reverse

7:55PM

Gayskarth: you nearly hit a family on the sidewalk

7:55PM

Jxck: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

7:55PM

Jxck: and besides at least I didn’t actually run them over

7:56PM

Gayskarth: fair enough

7:58PM

Fuentes #1: did you get hurt

7:58PM

Fuentes #1: tonight I mean

7:58PM

Jxck: yeah

7:59PM

Jxck: I slammed my wrist into the windshield at a weird angle so it’s sprained

7:59PM

Jxck: and then I had a dislocated knee so

8:00PM

Jxck: but other than that I’m fine

8:00PM

Gayskarth: was it the knee you accidentally stabbed with a piece of wood

8:01PM

Jxck: sadly the same one

8:01PM

Gayskarth: ouch

8:02PM

Allysin: do I wanna know

8:02PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: no

8:03PM

Jxck: alex can you come pick me up

8:03PM

Gayskarth: mmmmm yeah sure

8:03PM

Gayskarth: where are you

8:04PM

Jxck: I’ll send you the address

 

 

9:17PM

yung menace: I guess you could say

9:17PM

Sasstrick: pete

9:17PM

yung menace: in a way

9:17PM

Sasstrick: pete I stg

9:18PM

yung menace: they were hitting on you ;)))))

 

9:18PM

Sasstrick: I hate you

9:18PM

yung menace: no you don’t

 

 

 

 

9:19PM

Sasstrick: bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what this is i apologize lmao (oh and ft. a bad pun from pete, but I obviously couldn't put that in the chapter summary)


	27. g a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk ft. Mitch Grassi (and my annoying screaming neighbor)

November 4th

 

10:38AM

Bubblegum Bitch: there’s this really cute guy who’s a new cashier at Sephora jsjsjsjs

10:38AM

Kinky Bren: I love how you notice these things

10:39AM

Bubblegum Bitch: stfu

10:41AM

Ryro: let him talk about cute boys bren it’s not like you’re silent about this stuff

10:41AM

Damnziger: was it the guy you sent me a picture of

10:42AM

Bubblegum Bitch: that’s the one

10:45AM

Feminist Rage: wait which one

10:46AM

Bubblegum Bitch: there’s only one nearby

10:46AM

Feminist Rage: I meant which cashier you dumbdumb

10:47AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I’m going to ignore how hilariously adorable that sounds

10:47AM

Bubblegum Bitch: also it’s the one with the purple hair

10:48AM

Allysin: lmaooooooo I know who you’re talking about

10:48AM

Allysin: we go to the same coffee shop

10:49AM

Allysin: him and his bandmate always say hi to me

10:49AM

Allysin: he did mention he was applying for a job at sephora

10:50AM

Normani’s Future Wife: doesn’t his bandmate work at said coffee shop

10:50AM

Allysin: yes

10:50AM

Allysin: only during the week though

10:53AM

Gayskarth: wait send me the picture

10:54AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I’ll just send it here

 

 

Bubblegum Bitch sent a photo!

 

 

10:56AM

Gayskarth: WAIT I KNOW HIM

10:56AM

Gayskarth: I CANT REMEMBER HIS NAME BUT I KNOW HIM

10:57AM

Jxck: isn’t he in our lgbt group thing

10:57AM

Gayskarth: YES

10:58AM

Allysin: good to know I thought of the right person

10:59AM

Kordeination: awwww he’s adorable

11:00AM

Bubblegum Bitch: ikr

 

2:45PM

yung menace: whoever the FUCK is screaming next door needs to stop

2:47PM  
Fuentes #1: is this the guy who’s always swearing for no reason

2:47PM

yung menace: pretty positive

2:48PM

Sasstrick: he needs to chill tf out I swear he’s swearing more than usual when I come over

2:49PM

No: is he screaming about anything in particular

2:50PM

yung menace: not that I can tell

2:50PM

yung menace: I think he’s just swearing mostly

2:51PM

Damnziger: why is that my mood rn

2:52PM

Fuck You: screaming and swearing for no apparent reason?

2:52PM

Damnziger: yep

2:53PM

Feminist Rage: me on a daily basis tbh

2:53PM

Gayskarth: I second that

2:53PM

Allysin: I third that

2:54PM

Kordeination: I fourth that

2:55PM

Feminist Rage: E N O U G H

 

6:28PM

Jxck: I just realized I forgot about group

6:28PM

Jxck: despite the fact I literally brought it up earlier today

6:30PM

Kordeination: didn’t it start at like 6

6:31PM

Jxck: yeah

6:31PM

Sasstrick: I thought it was on Fridays

6:32PM

Gayskarth: special meeting

6:32PM

Gayskarth: so usually yes Fridays

6:33PM

Feminist Rage: what’s the special occasion

6:34PM

Gayskarth: it’s mostly an announcement meeting

6:34PM

Jxck: am I missing much

6:34PM

Gayskarth: not really

6:35PM

Gayskarth: I mean unless you care about the fact we’re switching rooms

6:35PM

Jxck: I mean where is it heading

6:36PM

Gayskarth: across the hall

6:36PM

Jxck: yeah that’s pretty easy to remember

 

7:28PM

Gayskarth: I’m going to add him to the group

7:30PM

Allysin: what

7:30PM  
Normani’s Future Wife: alex no

 

Gayskarth added Mx. Grassi to the chat!

 

 

 

 

8:28PM

Mx. Grassi: alex what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE BEEN SO BUSY IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I'm in a rush to try and update things as fast and as frequently as I can over break but bear with on that. Also expect christmas blurbs on christmas AND christmas eve bc I'm starting those as well


	28. It's a garbage can, not a garbage cannot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastel goth, healing stones, and just an overall mood for me rn

November 9th

 

8:28AM

Mx. Grassi: I still don’t understand why you added me to this

8:28PM

Mx. Grassi: there are so many people in this group jesus Christ

8:34AM

Feminist Rage: you get used to it

8:34AM

Feminist Rage: they usually don’t all talk at the same time

8:35AM

Mx. Grassi: usually

8:47AM

Rian’s Future Husband: this is a kinda weird question to ask but are you nonbinary? Just noticed the Mx

8:48AM

Mx. Grassi: now that is a name I can relate to lmao

8:48AM

Mx. Grassi: also to answer your question

8:48AM

Mx. Grassi: eh

8:49AM

Mx. Grassi: I’m not entirely sure

8:50AM

Mx. Grassi: I usually identify as a guy but shit happens so idk

8:51AM

Rian’s Future Husband: noted

 

9:38AM

Gayskarth: apparently

9:38AM

Gayskarth: jokingly pointing a finger gun at an active security camera will get you in trouble

9:40AM

Normani’s Future Wife: you’re joking

9:41AM

Gayskarth: I’m not lmao

9:41AM

Gayskarth: they’ve been on edge with all the bomb threats this year and shit so they’re probably expecting a shooting at some point too

9:42AM

Mx. Grassi: weeds out the people who aren’t truly dedicated to ‘I want to sweet release of death’

9:43AM

Gayskarth: MITCHELL

9:43AM

Mx. Grassi: lmao what

9:43AM

Mx. Grassi: too much

9:44AM

Gayskarth: a wee bit yeah

9:45AM

Feminist Rage: well that’s charming

9:45AM

Mx. Grassi: and I sometimes wonder why I don’t have a boyfriend

9:47AM

Allysin: I thought you did?

9:47AM

Mx. Grassi: quiet

9:47AM

Allysin: am I wrong

9:47AM

Mx. Grassi: I said quIET

9:48AM

Allysin: well then

 

11:28AM

Bubblegum Bitch: how does one

11:28AM

Bubblegum Bitch: afford

11:28AM

Bubblegum Bitch: so many circle lenses????

11:30AM

Ryro: are you talking about the guy who went pastel goth recently

11:30AM

Bubblegum Bitch: that’s the one

11:32AM

Feminist Rage: I hate to interrupt this conversation but

 

Little One has left the chat!

 

11:33AM

Feminist Rage: ok carry on

11:34AM

Bubblegum Bitch: did you take her phone purely to do that

11:35AM

Feminist Rage: yep

11:35AM

Feminist Rage: made eye contact with her the entire time

11:36AM

Gayskarth: lmao she’s not invited to come over to my friend’s house anymore and she’s so mad about it

11:37AM

Feminist Rage: good

11:40AM

Mx. Grassi: I’m so confused???

11:40AM

Mx. Grassi: who are you talking about

11:41AM

Damnziger: he doesn’t go to our school does he

11:41AM

Mx. Grassi: I don’t think so

11:42AM

Gayskarth: it’s the girl I ranted about at group

11:43AM

Mx. Grassi: OHHHHHHHHHH

11:44AM

Mx. Grassi: ew

11:45AM

yung menace: ew is a good way to put it

11:45AM

Feminist Rage: back to the circle lenses tho

11:47AM

Bubblegum Bitch: right

11:47AM

Bubblegum Bitch: this dude has so many of them?? Like I swear it’s like he has a new color and a new pattern every damn day

11:48AM

Kinky Bren: if I’m thinking of the right person, his parents are rich, Cody

11:49AM

Kinky Bren: I’m lowkey jealous though

11:50AM

Mx. Grassi: pastel goth is a nice aesthetic but I could NEVER

11:51AM

Kordeination: you’d look cute

11:52AM

Mx. Grassi: oh I have no doubt about that

11:53AM

Mx. Grassi: it’s just not my thing

11:53AM

Gayskarth: are you sure about that

11:53AM

Mx. Grassi: fuck off Gaskarth

 

3:31PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: lauren

3:31PM

Feminist Rage: yes

 

Not Dawson’s Creek sent a photo!

 

3:32PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what’s with all the rocks

3:32PM

Feminist Rage: they’re healing stones

3:33PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: …sureeee

3:34PM

Feminist Rage: lmao you wanna fight

3:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I see they’re not doing a good job

3:35PM

Feminist Rage: wow

3:35PM

Feminist Rage: touché

3:37PM

Normani’s Future Wife: they’re pretty tho

3:38PM

Feminist Rage: ikr

3:38PM

Feminist Rage: I’ve been trying to cleanse my soul

3:39PM

Sasstrick: is it a personal thing or ‘this entire year has drug me through hell and my soul has corroded away into nothingness’

3:40PM

Feminist Rage: you know what

3:40PM

Feminist Rage: a bit of both

3:41PM

Damnziger: that is my mood tho

3:42PM

Rian’s Future Husband: ‘this entire year has drug me through hell and my soul has corroded away into nothingness’

3:43PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I feel like that’s been everyone’s mood at least once during this year

3:44PM

yung menace: basically

3:44PM

Ryro: basically

3:45PM

Fuentes #1: pretty much yep

3:46PM

Kellout: it’s worse when you remember the year isn’t over yet

3:47PM

Feminist Rage: ugh don’t remind me

 

3:59PM

Gayskarth: lmao I just got called liberal garbage

4:00PM

Feminist Rage: I’d take it as a compliment tbh

4:01PM

Mx. Grassi: it is a garbage can, not a garbage cannot

4:02PM

Gayskarth: mitch I stg

4:03PM

Mx. Grassi lmao fight me trash can

4:04PM

Sasstrick: you people are weird

4:04PM

Allysin: you just noticed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Also, until further notice, Melanie will no longer be a part of any of my fics. This includes this fic and Babydoll's Fluff. I'll keep her in the tags, just because I'm not rewriting this whole damn thing, but until further notice, Melanie will not be included in any future updates of my fics. Thanks for understanding xx


	29. Revenge of the ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic is going downhill so fast I am actually so sorry

November 15th

 

12:20PM

Mx. Grassi: my friend just texted me saying he was considering bringing alcohol into school im

12:22PM

Kinky Bren: a mood

12:23PM

Allysin: is this your bandmate

12:24PM

Mx. Grassi: yep

12:24PM

Allysin: how did I guess lmao

12:24PM

Mx. Grassi: he’s gonna be an alcoholic at this rate

12:25PM

Gayskarth: I wouldn’t doubt that at all tbh

12:28PM

Damnziger: I’m having flashbacks to the exploding alcohol

12:28PM

yung menace: lmao poor maxx

 

12:32PM

Bubblegum Bitch: when you realize it’s getting closer and closer to thanksgiving

12:33PM

Rian’s Future Husband: lmao no thanks

12:33PM

Sasstrick: thanksgiving is usually fine until you talk about literally anything besides food and the trip down to visit

12:34PM

Ryro: accurate

12:34PM

Feminist Rage: oh trust me I know

12:34PM

Feminist Rage: it’s worse when you go to thanksgiving with virtually any other family but your own

12:35PM

Sasstrick: I’d imagine

12:36PM

Kordeination: ok but lauren almost anywhere is a bad place for you because you talk about politics all the time

12:36PM

Feminist Rage: true I guess

12:36PM

Feminist Rage: doesn’t mean I’m going to stop tho lmao

12:37PM

Kordeination: I never said you had to stop

12:38PM

Normani’s Future Wife: it’s entertaining to watch sometimes

12:39PM

Jxck: honestly

12:39PM

Feminist Rage: I’ve been told

 

1:30PM

Feminist Rage: speaking of politics

1:32PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: uh oh

1:32PM

Feminist Rage: lmao fuck off

1:32PM

Feminist Rage: anyway

1:33PM

Feminist Rage: if you really look at the history behind thanksgiving the only thing that makes the holiday worth it is the food

1:34PM

Sasstrick: I mean you’re not wrong

1:35PM

Dalloff: thanksgiving is basically most people’s nightmare tho

1:35PM

Feminist Rage: true

 

2:47PM

Dalloff: do you think I’d get dress coded if I wore a somewhat short skirt to school

2:48PM

Jxck: no

2:48PM

Gayskarth: no

2:48PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: not really

2:48PM

Rian’s Future Husband: as long as it’s not too short no

2:49PM

Mx. Grassi: I’m assuming this has happened before

2:50PM

Gayskarth: lmao we did it on a dare sophomore year

2:50PM

Jxck: then alex and I did it voluntarily towards the end of junior year

2:51PM

Mx. Grassi: pics or it didn’t happen

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

Jxck sent a photo!

 

Rian’s Future Husband sent a photo!

 

Not Dawson’s Creek sent a photo!

 

2:54PM

Mx. Grassi: well then

2:54PM

Mx. Grassi: hot

2:55PM

Rian’s Future Husband: ikr

2:57PM

Mx. Grassi: wait did anyone ever tell me who normani’s future wife is

2:58PM

Normani’s Future Wife: it’s better since you didn’t capitalize it

2:58PM

Kordeination: I stg

2:59PM

Mx. Grassi: what’s your name tho

2:59PM

Normani’s Future Wife: Dinah

3:00PM

Allysin: and together they make norminah lmao

3:00PM

Kordeination: ally sTOP

3:01PM

Mx. Grassi: awwww couple goals

3:01PM

Kordeination: WE’RE NOT DATING

3:02PM

Normani’s Future Wife: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

3:02PM

Kordeination: THAT IS NOT A THING

3:03PM

Normani’s Future Wife: it could be if you wanted

3:03PM

Kordeination: DINAH YOURE NOT HELPING

3:04PM

Normani’s Future Wife: maybe not but maybe I can help you with something else xx

3:04PM

Kordeination: IM LEAVING THE BAND

3:04PM

Kordeination: THIS MESSAGE IS BEING SENT VIA MY REPRESENTATIVES

3:05PM

Allysin: shade

3:05PM

Feminist Rage: mani no

3:06PM

Mx. Grassi: do I wanna know

3:06PM

Feminist Rage: no

3:07PM

Rian’s Future Husband: is now a good time to pop in

3:07PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: no

3:07PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: go away

3:08PM

Mx. Grassi: I’m assuming similar situation for them

3:09PM

Ryro: except that rian and zack have actually been on a couple of dates

3:10PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: THOSE WERENT DATES

3:11PM

Rian’s Future Husband: they could have been tho

3:11PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: THIS IS SLANDER

3:12PM

Gayskarth: THIS

3:12PM

Gayskarth: IS

3:12PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: alex I stg

3:12PM

Gayskarth: SPARTAAAAAAAAA

3:13PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: anddd I’m leaving the band

3:13PM

Kordeination: let’s start a duo

3:14PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: sounds like a plan

 

4:56PM

Mx. Grassi: that is the strongest denial of feelings I’ve ever seen

4:56PM

Normani’s Future Wife: lmaoooooooo

4:57PM

Rian’s Future Husband: yeah I’m shutting my phone off before the shitstorm starts

4:57PM

Normani’s Future Wife: same here

4:58PM

Sasstrick: please no my phone lags whenever this happens

4:58PM

Rian’s Future Husband: sorry trick

4:58PM

Sasstrick: fuck you

4:59PM

Sasstrick: and your boyfriend too

4:59PM

Gayskarth: kinky

4:59PM

Sasstrick: stop

5:00PM

Gayskarth: make me daddy

 

Sasstrick has left the chat!

 

5:01PM

Gayskarth: r00d

5:04PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: GODDAMMIT GUYS

5:04PM

Kordeination: WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS DO THIS

5:05PM

Mx. Grassi: this should be interesting

5:05PM

Gayskarth: interesting is one way to put it

5:06PM

Kellout: hey how’s that duo idea going

5:07PM

Kordeination: FUCK OFF KELLIN THIS DOESN’T INVOLVE YOU

5:07PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: FUCK OFF

5:08PM

Kellout: well damn

5:08PM

Fuck Off: you called

5:09PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ I STG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to write at least like 4 more chapters to be caught up MINIMUM rippppp that's what happens when you don't update for almost 2 months


	30. Essays are horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly a mood (ft. mentions of a Carziger date night)

November 21st

 

6:27PM

Dalloff: ughhhhhhh

6:28PM

Fuentes #2: what

6:28PM

Dalloff: I need to continue writing this essay but I don’t have any motivation

6:28PM

Dalloff: it’s due tomorrow

6:29PM

Fuentes #2: ripppp

6:30PM

Ryro: just bullshit it it’ll be fine

6:30PM

Dalloff: ryan the quarter ends in a little less than a month

6:30PM

Dalloff: FINALS are in a little less than a month

6:31PM

Ryro: ok

6:31PM

Ryro: so

6:32PM

Dalloff: I’m trying to bring my grade up before the end of the semester

6:32PM

Dalloff: and bullshitting only gets me by

6:32PM

Dalloff: doesn’t get me As

6:33PM

Fuck You: it gets you Ds lmao

6:33PM

Kinky Bren: that can apply to multiple aspects of your life

6:34PM

Dalloff: brendon

6:34PM

Kinky Bren: yes

6:34PM

Dalloff: shut the fuck up

6:35PM

Kinky Bren: well then

6:36PM

No: what is the essay for

6:36PM

Dalloff: history

6:36PM

No: rip

6:37PM

Mx. Grassi: just copy paste stuff from websites then rearrange the words a bit

6:37PM

Mx. Grassi: then cite the source

6:37PM

Mx. Grassi: boom

6:38PM

Feminist Rage: isn’t that plagiarism

6:38PM

Mx. Grassi: not if you rearrange/change only a few words

6:38PM

Mx. Grassi: or quote it directly

6:39PM

Dalloff: it’ll still take me forever

6:40PM

Mx. Grassi: but it’ll help

6:40PM

Dalloff: but it’ll still take me forever

6:40PM

Mx. Grassi: but it’ll still help you ungrateful raisinet

6:41PM

yung menace: ‘ungrateful raisinet’

6:41PM

Bubblegum Bitch: honestly a mood

6:42PM

Bubblegum Bitch: now go work on your essay child

6:42PM

Dalloff: do you have it done

6:42PM

Bubblegum Bitch: nope

6:43PM

Dalloff: work on it

6:43PM

Dalloff: suffer with me

6:44PM

Bubblegum Bitch: nah

6:44PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I have a date in roughly 15 minutes

6:45PM

Damnziger: let me guess

6:45PM

Damnziger: you’re still lying in bed scrolling on your phone

6:45PM

Bubblegum Bitch: wrong

6:46PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I’m sitting on my kitchen counter scrolling through my phone

6:46PM

Damnziger: sometimes I truly question why I’m dating you

6:46PM

Damnziger: then I realize we’re practically the same person

6:47PM

Bubblegum Bitch: lmao basically

6:48PM

Guitar Boy: until you guys talk about peanut butter

6:48PM

Damnziger: don’t even get me started

6:48PM

Bubblegum Bitch: don’t get him started

6:48PM

Bubblegum Bitch: he will spend our entire date ranting about peanut butter

6:49PM

Mx. Grassi: this has happened before?

6:49PM

Bubblegum Bitch: on multiple occasions

6:50PM

Guitar Boy: he does it at practice sometimes too

6:51PM

Damnziger: I was BETRAYED ok

6:51PM

Bubblegum Bitch: whatever you say babe

6:52PM

Damnziger: get in your damn car you’re gonna be late

6:52PM

Bubblegum Bitch: ugh fineeeee

 

6:55PM

Normani’s Future Wife: ok so

6:55PM

Normani’s Future Wife: normani’s phone is dead so she won’t see this for a while

6:55PM

Normani’s Future Wife: but why the fuck does she still assume I’m straight???

6:56PM

Normani’s Future Wife: I’ve said a million times over that I’m not

6:56PM

Normani’s Future Wife: and she’s like ‘but you’re straight tho’

6:57PM

Feminist Rage: my mood for the longest time

6:57PM

Normani’s Future Wife: at least she believed you when you told her

6:58PM

Feminist Rage: fair enough I guess

6:59PM

Gayskarth: maybe it’s bc you act straighter than Lauren so she doesn’t believe you

6:59PM

Feminist Rage: I want to be annoyed but you may actually have a point

7:00PM

Sasstrick: welcome to the wonderful world of ‘stereotypes’

7:00PM

Rian’s Future Husband: honestly though

7:01PM

Dalloff: not quite an hour later

7:02PM

Dalloff: I’ve still made very little progress on this essay

7:02PM

Ryro: I mean if you want to make it more interesting just get high and continue writing

7:02PM

Dalloff: goddammit ryan

7:03PM

Ryro: lmao what

7:03PM

Ryro: at least it’ll be funny when you sober up

7:03PM

Dalloff: as much as I would like that

7:04PM

Dalloff: I will make even less progress that way

7:04PM

Dalloff: so I’ll kinda have to pass

7:05PM

Ryro: suit yourself I guess

7:05PM

Ryro: I need a hit though

7:05PM

Ryro: I’ve been really really stressed recently

7:06PM

Kinky Bren: I mean I know where you can get some

7:06PM

Kinky Bren: if you really need it

7:07PM

Ryro: idk

7:07PM

Ryro: kinda got in trouble for it recently

7:07PM

Ryro: just don’t wanna piss them off again, you know?

7:08PM

Kinky Bren: I can get that yeah

7:09PM

Feminist Rage: I mean if you eat an edible you should be fine I guess

7:09PM

Feminist Rage: especially if you get high anywhere else but home

7:10PM

Ryro: maybe

7:10PM

Ryro: idk I’ll consider it

7:11PM

Feminist Rage: fair enough

 

8:20PM

Sasstrick: how’s the essay going Dallon

8:22PM

Dalloff: better I guess

8:22PM

Dalloff: I’m roughly halfway done

8:23PM

Dalloff: excluding correctly setting up a works cited page

8:23PM

Sasstrick: I mean that’s better than nothing

8:24PM

Dalloff: yeah

 

10:38PM

Dalloff: I’M FINALLY DONE

10:38PM

Dalloff: IT’S PROBABLY HORRIBLE AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I DID ON IT BUT IT’S DONE

10:39PM

Gayskarth: congrats

10:39PM

Mx. Grassi: congrats dallon

10:40PM

Dalloff: thank

10:40PM

Dalloff: now I’m exhausted

10:40PM

Dalloff: so despite the fact I usually go to bed at like 2AM

10:41PM

Dalloff: I think I’m going to go to bed now

10:41PM

Dalloff: so goodnight

10:42PM

yung menace: goodnight

10:42PM

Allysin: goodnight

10:43PM

Guitar Boy: night


	31. Cody is a dumbass ft. Allysin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't really know but honestly when do i know what's going on lmao

November 28th

 

2:58AM

Bubblegum Bitch: so uh

2:58AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I couldn’t sleep

2:58AM

Bubblegum Bitch: so I went downstairs to get a snack

2:59AM

Bubblegum Bitch: noticed the back door was open

2:59AM

Bubblegum Bitch: went to close it

3:00AM

Bubblegum Bitch: out of habit forgot what I was doing and went outside

3:00AM

Bubblegum Bitch: and officially locked myself out of the house

3:00AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I’m obviously super smart

 

3:30AM

Bubblegum Bitch: update I had to climb to my bedroom window

3:30AM

Bubblegum Bitch: possibly broke it

3:31AM

Bubblegum Bitch: but I’m back in the house now so it’s ok

3:31AM

Bubblegum Bitch: at least the effort made me kinda tired

3:31AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I’m going to bed

 

7:42AM

Damnziger: cody

7:42AM

Damnziger: you are officially a dumbass

 

8:24AM

Fuentes #1: is he still asleep I haven’t heard anything from him

8:24AM

Damnziger: I haven’t seen him so I’m assuming

8:25AM

Mx. Grassi: why wouldn’t his parents wake him up

8:25AM

Damnziger: they have to get to work really early so Cody usually has to make sure he gets up on time

8:25AM

Damnziger: this happens sometimes

8:26AM

Guitar Boy: he’ll figure it out eventually

8:27AM

Damnziger: yeah

 

9:27AM

Allysin: tried calling cody

9:27AM

Allysin: still no answer

9:28AM

Sasstrick: he’s probably fine

9:28AM

Allysin: I don’t doubt that

9:28AM

Allysin: I’m just really bored and curious

9:29AM

Kellout: wait

9:29AM

Kellout: you tried to call him

9:29AM

Allysin: yeah

9:29AM

Kellout: in the middle of class??

9:30AM

Allysin: yeah

9:31AM

Allysin: I mean the teacher didn’t notice so it’s alright

9:31AM

Kellout: wild

 

12:27PM

Fuentes #2: hey dallon did you ever figure out how you did on that essay

12:28PM

Dalloff: it’s not in the gradebook yet

12:28PM

Dalloff: at least mine isn’t

12:29PM

Bubblegum Bitch: fuck

12:29PM

Bubblegum Bitch: you think if I get to school in time for my afternoon classes I’ll still be able to exempt finals from those classes

12:30PM

Damnziger: rise and shine beauty queen

12:30PM

Damnziger: also you should be able to yeah

12:30PM

Bubblegum Bitch: fuck off

12:32PM

Rian’s Future Husband: oh have you missed too many days to exempt?

12:32PM

Bubblegum Bitch: as of today

12:32PM

Bubblegum Bitch: yes

12:33PM

yung menace: rippp

12:34PM

Feminist Rage: ok going back to an earlier topic

12:34PM

Feminist Rage: dallon how are the essays not in yet

12:35PM

Feminist Rage: it’s been like a week

12:35PM

Bubblegum Bitch: lmao we’ll be lucky if they get graded by the end of the semester

12:35PM

Dalloff: yeah not the fastest grader on the planet

12:36PM

Feminist Rage: wow

12:36PM

Feminist Rage: that sucks

12:37PM

Dalloff: eh it’s just a mild annoyance at this point

 

1:37PM

Mx. Grassi: ugh all this talk about finals is making me stressed but I still have weeks before they start

1:37PM

Mx. Grassi: I don’t deserve this

1:38PM

Gayskarth: mood

1:38PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I try to ignore it

1:38PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: usually works

1:39PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: then I pay attention like a week before finals

1:42PM

Mx. Grassi: the girl next to me just whispered to her friend that our sub is hot wtf

1:42PM

Bubblegum Bitch: I mean are they

1:43PM

Mx. Grassi: eh

1:43PM

Mx. Grassi: not painful to look at

1:43PM

Mx. Grassi: but calling him attractive is a bit of a stretch

1:44PM

Mx. Grassi: not my type I guess

1:45PM

Gayskarth: I thought your type was older guys

1:46PM

Allysin: lmao

1:46PM

Mx. Grassi: stfu ally

1:47PM

Allysin: r00d

 

1:58PM

Fuentes #2: question

1:58PM

Fuentes #2: has Allysin ever really sinned

1:59PM

Allysin: what do you mean by really sinned

1:59PM

Fuentes #2: I mean does it matter

1:59PM

Allysin: it’ll affect my answer yes

2:00PM

Fuentes #2: idk whatever you understood it as

2:02PM

Allysin: yes I’ve sinned

2:02PM

Kordeination: ALLY

2:03PM

Allysin: what

2:03PM

Allysin: OH COME ON YOU KNEW THAT

2:03PM

Kordeination: STILL

2:04PM

Feminist Rage: nooo little bby

2:04PM

Allysin: IM LITERALLY OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU

2:05PM

Normani’s Future Wife: you’re so little tho

2:05PM

Allysin: I’m especially older than you

2:05PM

Normani’s Future Wife: yeah it’s already been established that I’m the youngest

2:06PM

Fuentes #1: ally looks like a baby tho

2:06PM

Allysin: this baby will shove a cactus down your throat

2:06PM

Gayskarth: kinky

2:07PM

Allysin: only if you’re a weird masochist

2:08PM

Jxck: you called

2:08PM

Gayskarth: HAHAHAHAHA

2:09PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: jack why

2:09PM

Jxck: mental images

2:09PM

Jxck: think of the mental images rian

2:10PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I’d rather not

2:10PM

Damnziger: trust me I made the mistake

2:10PM

Damnziger: you don’t wanna imagine it

2:11PM

Gayskarth: would you let me shove a cactus down your throat

2:11PM

Jxck: I mean idk

2:11PM

Jxck: it would get me out of school

2:12PM

Sasstrick: and completely fuck up your throat

2:12PM

yung menace: I think he’s used to getting his throat fucked trick

2:13PM

Jxck: PETE WHY

2:13PM

Jxck: HAHAHAHAHAHA

2:14PM

Gayskarth: I mean he isn’t wrong

2:15PM

Sasstrick: I’m going to leave this chat again

2:15PM

Sasstrick: I stg

2:16PM

Gayskarth: you’ll just get added back again

 

2:16PM

Sasstrick: goddammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my wrist is killing me, i've written a bunch of chapters today, and realized i still have 4 more bc i underestimated how many i needed. Rip


	32. happy christmas month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugly sweaters and pentatonix

December 1st

 

12:02AM

Normani’s Future Wife: HAPPY CHRISTMAS MONTH GUYS

12:02AM

Jxck: FUCK YEAH

12:03AM

Sasstrick: did you really have to do it near midnight

12:03AM

Normani’s Future Wife: it’s more accurate that way

12:03AM

Sasstrick: ugh

12:04AM

Sasstrick: fair enough I guess

12:05AM

Jxck: I’m just pumped bc it’s getting closer and closer to break

12:05AM

Sasstrick: it’s also getting closer and closer to finals

12:06AM

Normani’s Future Wife: but they’re the last 1st semester high school finals we’ll ever have to take

12:06AM

Sasstrick: fair enough

12:06AM

Sasstrick: whatever helps you I guess

 

7:46AM

Mx. Grassi: MERRY CHRISTMAS MONTH

7:48AM

Gayskarth: fuck yeah Christmas

7:48AM

yung menace: hey ryan

7:50AM

Ryro: what

7:50AM

yung menace: do you think you could help me

7:50AM

Ryro: with what

7:51AM

yung menace: I plan on wearing an ugly Christmas sweater every day of December until Christmas

7:52AM

Sasstrick: oh no

7:53AM

Ryro: you want me to help you find ugly Christmas sweaters?

7:53AM

yung menace: yeah basically

7:54AM

Kinky Bren: I mean it shouldn’t be that hard for you ryan

7:54AM

Kinky Bren: I mean you manage to find ugly normal sweaters so ugly Christmas sweaters should be right up your alley

7:55AM

Ryro: you wanna fucking go

7:56AM

Feminist Rage: it literally isn’t even 8am can you two please not start bickering now

7:56AM

Kinky Bren: I was joking

7:56AM

Ryro: no you weren’t

7:57AM

Kinky Bren: no I wasn’t

7:57AM

yung menace: so yes to the sweaters or no

7:58AM

Ryro: sure I guess

7:58AM

Ryro: and my sweaters aren’t ugly

7:59AM

Mx. Grassi: I mean I don’t really know you very well (I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before tbh) but I’m sure your sweaters are adorable

7:59AM

Kinky Bren: don’t lie to him

8:00AM

Ryro: fuck off

8:00AM

Ryro: thank you mitch

8:01AM

Mx. Grassi: np

8:01AM

Mx. Grassi: also aren’t you two in a band together

8:02AM

Ryro: sadly

8:02AM

Kinky Bren: hey

8:03AM

Mx. Grassi: how do you guys even get along for long enough to do anything

8:04AM

Dalloff: with great difficulty

8:04AM

Kinky Bren: true sadly

8:04AM

Ryro: true

8:05AM

Mx. Grassi: can’t relate oops

8:05AM

Ryro: lucky you

8:06AM

Mx. Grassi: sorry  


8:06AM

Ryro: it’s alright

8:06AM

Ryro: love you

8:07AM

Mx. Grassi love you too bby

 

1:19PM

Gayskarth: lmaoo I heard someone playing merry Christmas kiss my ass and literally yelled HOLY SHIT THAT’S MY SONG

1:19PM

Gayskarth: scared the shit out of the poor kid

1:20PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: jfc

1:20PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I mean at least he likes our band

1:20PM

Rian’s Future Husband: well

1:21PM

Rian’s Future Husband: LIKED our band

1:21PM

Rian’s Future Husband: considering you scared the living shit out of him

1:22PM

Gayskarth: they were nonbinary actually

1:22PM

Gayskarth: but I think they still like our band

1:22PM

Gayskarth: I hope

1:23PM

Rian’s Future Husband: whoops sorry wrong pronoun

1:23PM

Mx. Grassi: ayyyyy nb

1:24PM

Gayskarth: I figured you’d enjoy that little piece of information

1:24PM

Mx. Grassi: I did thank you

 

5:28PM

Mx. Grassi: hey im going to steak n shake does anyone want to meet me there

5:28PM

Gayskarth: jack and I can go

5:29PM

Feminist Rage: I think that we can too

5:29PM

Mx. Grassi: who is we

5:29PM

Feminist Rage: 5h

5:30PM

Damnziger: I know cody and I can go but idk about the rest of the band

5:31PM

Guitar Boy: zach is out of town and I’m sick so no

5:31PM

Dalloff: I can go I think

5:31PM

Ryro: same

5:32PM

Mx. Grassi: so many people jfc

5:32PM

Normani’s Future Wife: I mean you asked

5:32PM

Mx. Grassi: fair enough I guess

5:33PM

Allysin: are any of your bandmates gonna show up

5:33PM

Mx. Grassi: hopefully all of them

5:34PM

Mx. Grassi: haven’t heard back from Kirstie or Kevin

5:34PM

Sasstrick: wait I thought you only had 1 other bandmate

5:35PM

Mx. Grassi: im in two groups lmao

5:35PM

Mx. Grassi: SUPERFRUIT (2) and pentatonix (5)

5:35PM

Sasstrick: oh cool

5:36PM

Mx. Grassi: I cant wait to meet you guys in person tho

5:36PM

Mx. Grassi: please don’t make me regret it

5:37PM

Jxck: lmao no promises

5:37PM

Mx. Grassi: damn

 

6:48PM

Feminist Rage: did you regret it

6:49PM

Mx. Grassi: only a little

6:49PM

Mx. Grassi: idk how my bandmates view me now lmao

6:50PM

Feminist Rage: you think any of them will get added to this chat

6:50PM

Mx. Grassi: honestly idk

6:50PM

Mx. Grassi: idk if I want them to

6:51PM

Feminist Rage: lmao fair enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally made it to december lmao. If i do bear minimum, i have to write at least 3 more chapters. Otherwise it's more like 5. And that's not counting Christmas/christmas eve chapters. Fuck


	33. Explanation/shitstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a more formal way of erasing melanie from the story i guess

December 6th

 

12:30PM

Assley: sup fuckers I’m back

12:31PM

Bubblegum Bitch: where did you go

12:31PM

Gayskarth: phone was broken

12:31PM

Bubblegum Bitch: ohhh gotcha

12:32PM

Assley: why is Melanie texting me so much about this group

12:32PM

Assley: when did she get kicked out what

12:32PM

Assley: why

12:33PM

Mx. Grassi: hello new person

12:33PM

Assley: hello

12:33PM

Assley: who the fuck are you

12:34PM

Mx. Grassi: lmao I’m mitch

12:34PM

Assley: cool

12:34PM

Assley: anyway can someone answer my question

12:34PM

Assley: mel says hi and fuck you by the way

12:35PM

Gayskarth: lmao fuck her too

12:35PM

Feminist Rage: mood

12:35PM

Assley: I’m so confused

12:36PM

Mx. Grassi: from what I’ve been told

12:36PM

Mx. Grassi: she apparently raped one of her friends

12:36PM

Mx. Grassi: so now no one wants to hang out with her anymore

12:36PM

Mx. Grassi: I’ve personally never met her but now I don’t want to

12:37PM

Assley: wtf

12:39PM

Assley: she says she didn’t do that tho

12:39PM

Gayskarth: lmao when I talked to her about it all she said was ‘she never said no’

12:40PM

Feminist Rage: said the same thing to me

12:40PM

Feminist Rage: I lived up to my name at the moment

12:40PM

Feminist Rage: that’s why I took her phone and kicked her out lmao

12:41PM

Assley: yeah she especially hates you

12:41PM

Feminist Rage: lmao good

12:42PM

Normani’s Future Wife: so we technically switched Melanie out for mitch

12:42PM

Jxck: an upgrade honestly

12:43PM

Kordeination: truuuuuu

12:44PM

Mx. Grassi: ayyy

 

Assley added Little One to the chat!

 

1:46PM

Damnziger: dude wtf

1:46PM

Allysin: why

1:47PM

Little One: lmao fuck you guys too

1:47PM

Little One: I made her add me back

1:48PM

Assley: you forcefully took my phone and added yourself

1:48PM

Little One: not the point

1:48PM

Little One: I got unfairly kicked out

1:49PM

Feminist Rage: you literally know the reason I kicked you out

1:49PM

Little One: it’s an unfair reason

1:49PM

Feminist Rage: HOW IS BEING A RAPIST AN UNFAIR REASON TO GET KICKED OUT

1:50PM

Little One: I’m not a rapist

1:50PM

Gayskarth: um yeah you kinda are

1:50PM

Little One: fuck off fag

1:51PM

Gayskarth: someone is in a mood

1:52PM

Mx. Grassi: remind me why y’all were friends with her in the first place

1:52PM

Little One: who the fuck are you

1:53PM

Mx. Grassi: why does everyone act like they don’t want to meet me today

1:53PM

Mx. Grassi: I’m mitch

1:54PM

Little One: hi

1:54PM

Little One: stay the fuck out of this it isn’t your problem

1:55PM

Mx. Grassi: oh but I think it is

1:55PM

Rian’s Future Husband: you’re not welcome here Melanie

1:55PM

Allysin: yeah

1:56PM

Assley: mel you got kicked out just accept it

1:56PM

Little One: lmao no

1:56PM

Little One: I shouldn’t have been kicked out

1:57PM

Dalloff: this isn’t up for debate Melanie

1:57PM

Kinky Bren: we all agreed that you should leave

1:58PM

Little One: all of you huh

1:58PM

Fuck You: yeah

1:58PM

Fuck Off: yeah

1:58PM

Guitar Boy: yep

1:58PM

yung menace: yep

1:58PM

Sasstrick: yes

1:58PM

No: yeah pretty sure we’re on the same page about that

1:59PM

Tony the Turtle: should be anyway

1:59PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I think you get the point

1:59PM

Ryro: you’re not a part of this group anymore mel

1:59PM

Feminist Rage: that shit isn’t tolerated here

2:01PM

Little One: did mitch agree?

2:02PM

Kordeination: yes he did

2:02PM

Little One: shut the fuck up I didn’t ask you

2:04PM

Mx. Grassi: well I never really talked to you before today 

2:04PM

Mx. Grassi: but based on what I’ve heard

2:04PM

Mx. Grassi: and how you’re acting

2:04PM

Mx. Grassi: I have only one thing to say

2:05PM

Little One: and that is?

2:06PM

Mx. Grassi: …

2:06PM

Mx. Grassi: maybe this video explains it better than I can

 

Mx. Grassi sent a video!

 

2:08PM

Little One: fuck you too grassi

2:08PM

Jxck: HAHAHAHAHAHA

2:08PM

Feminist Rage: FUCK YOU

2:08PM

Allysin: (FUCK YOU)

2:08PM

Kordeination: FUCK YOU VERY VERY MUUUUUUUCHHHHH

2:09PM

Mx. Grassi: lmao

2:10PM

Little One: you don’t even know who I am

2:10PM

Little One: you’re just believing lies and hating me because of it

2:11PM

Little One: maybe if you actually knew me you’d stand by me and know that this is all lies

2:11PM

Assley: Melanie we all know you personally excluding mitch and none of us are standing by you

2:11PM

Gayskarth: we know damn well who you are

2:11PM

Little One: apparently not lmao

2:12PM

Kinky Bren: hiss hiss motherfucker

2:12PM

Little One: what

2:12PM

Kinky Bren: oh you didn’t seem to be understanding us

2:12PM

Kinky Bren: then I realized that none of us tried to speak snake

2:13PM

Kinky Bren: hopefully the message translated correctly

2:13PM

Normani’s Future Wife: jsjsjsjjsjsjssjs

2:14PM

Little One: this is getting ridiculous

2:14PM

Little One: you’re going to believe some random bitch over me?

2:15PM

Gayskarth: that ‘random bitch’ used to be a friend of yours

2:15PM

Gayskarth: and a friend of ours

2:15PM

Gayskarth: don’t act like we never met her

2:16PM

Jxck: never forgive never forget

2:16PM

Little One: but I’m your friend

2:16PM

Little One: you’re betraying me

2:17PM

Sasstrick: since you just walked into our next class

2:17PM

Little One: Patrick no

2:17PM

Little One: I swear to fucking GOD STUMP

 

Little One has left the chat!

 

2:19PM

Sasstrick: bye bitch

2:19PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: well that was a fiery trainwreck through hell

2:20PM

Gayskarth: yeah basically

2:21PM

Ryro: PATRICK BROKE HER PHONE OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

2:21PM

yung menace: DID YOU REALLY

2:21PM

Sasstrick: partially on accident

2:22PM

Sasstrick: she tried to get me to add her back so I took her phone and threw it so she’d go away

2:22PM

Sasstrick: then it hit the corner of a bookshelf harder than I thought it would and it kinda um

2:22PM

Sasstrick: broke

2:23PM

Mx. Grassi: lmaoooo that’s fantastic

2:23PM

Mx. Grassi: so we won’t have to deal with her anymore?

2:23PM

Assley: hopefully not

2:23PM

Assley: sorry for that by the way

2:24PM

Gayskarth: it wasn’t your fault

2:24PM

Assley: well this was drama I didn’t need

2:24PM

Assley: I’m going to sleep for the rest of this class hour

2:25PM

Assley: night fuckers

2:25PM

Kordeination: night

2:25PM

Kordeination: also mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one down, 2-4 to go


	34. SO THESE NASTY MOTHERFUCKERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a crack fic at this point whoops

December 13th

 

10:32AM

Mx. Grassi: oh my god finals week is next week

10:32AM

Mx. Grassi: fuckkk

10:35AM

Kellout: did you just realize

10:35AM

Mx. Grassi: I forgot

10:35AM

Mx. Grassi: truthfully it’s probably better I remembered now

10:36AM

Mx. Grassi: it stresses me out but at least it’s not like OH MY GOD I HAVE LIKE 3 FINALS TOMORROW OH FUCK

10:36AM

Kellout: mood honestly

10:38AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I’m exempting all of my afternoon finals I’d have to put effort in to fuck YES

10:38AM

Mx. Grassi: what do you mean ‘I’d have to put effort in to’

10:39AM

Bubblegum Bitch: one of my finals will literally take like 15 minutes tops

10:39AM

Bubblegum Bitch: then we get to be on our phones and talk the entire rest of the exam time

10:39AM

Bubblegum Bitch: so there was no point in exempting it

10:40AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I had some morning classes I had planned on exempting but then I was absent too many times

10:40AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I’ll take what I can get

10:41AM

Mx. Grassi: fair enough

 

12:12PM

Normani’s Future Wife: I’m trying so hard not to laugh

12:12PM

Kordeination: why

12:12PM

Normani’s Future Wife: my mom accidentally texted me thinking she’s texting my dad

12:13PM

Normani’s Future Wife: I just found out like three of the things I’m getting for Christmas

12:13PM

Normani’s Future Wife: and she’s still gOING

12:14PM

Damnziger: lmaoooooooo

12:15PM

Fuck You: I’ve had that happen to me before lmao

12:15PM

Fuck You: listed almost all of my presents before she realized

12:15PM

Fuck You: I had to promise I’d forget the conversation

12:16PM

Normani’s Future Wife: it’s just so hard not to just text her and pretend I’m who she meant to text

12:16PM

Feminist Rage: life is short

12:17PM

Feminist Rage: just DO IT

 

12:30PM

Normani’s Future Wife: update I did it

12:30PM

Normani’s Future Wife: she figured it out eventually

12:31PM

Normani’s Future Wife: she hasn’t spoken to me since lmao

12:31PM

Feminist Rage: amazing

 

3:28PM

Dalloff: oh my god

3:28PM

Dalloff: my dad just drove over our fucking front lawn

3:28PM

Dalloff: because my mom didn’t move her car

3:28PM

Dalloff: and she saw this whole thing

3:29PM

Mx. Grassi: lmao petty

3:29PM

Mx. Grassi: I dig it

3:29PM

Dalloff: she’s gonna be so mad later tho

3:30PM

Mx. Grassi: I mean yeah

3:30PM

Allysin: Lauren why does that seem like something you would do

3:31PM

Feminist Rage: I can see myself either doing the petty deed or getting mad at the petty deed

3:31PM

Feminist Rage: so idk

3:32PM

Kinky Bren: is your mom still mad at me

3:32PM

Dalloff: yep

3:33PM

Kinky Bren: oh for fuck’s sake

3:34PM

Dalloff: I don’t know what you were expecting

3:34PM

Kinky Bren: fair enough I guess

 

5:28PM

Fuck You: OK SO IM EXPOSING THEM HERE TOO AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME

5:28PM

Guitar Boy: zach are you kidding me

5:29PM

Bubblegum Bitch: lmaooo

5:30PM

Fuck You: SO THESE NASTY MOTHERFUCKERS

5:30PM

Fuck You: @ cody and maxx

5:30PM

Fuck You: DECIDED

5:30PM

Fuck You: THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA

5:31PM

Damnziger: we knew it wasn’t a good idea lmao

5:31PM

Fuck You: TO USE MY GODDAMN SHOWER DURING BAND PRACTICE

5:32PM

Mx. Grassi: I mean this can go one of two ways

5:32PM

Fuck You: I said they were nasty motherfuckers

5:33PM

Mx. Grassi: so

5:33PM

Mx. Grassi: one could argue that taking a shower with another person at the same time is nasty in and of itself

5:34PM

Fuck You: ugh whatever

5:34PM

Fuck You: anyway

5:34PM

Fuck You: THESE NASTY MOTHERFUCKERS REALLY HAD SEX IN MY SHOWER

5:35PM

Fuck You: DURING BAND PRACTICE

5:36PM

Kordeination: are we going to have to let you in and become a trio act

5:36PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: possibly

5:37PM

Bubblegum Bitch: to be fair

5:37PM

Bubblegum Bitch: you did kinda ask for it

5:37PM

Fuck You: HOW

5:38PM

Damnziger: we were just being a couple and you’re just like ‘get a room jesus I’m scared you might fuck just right here right now’

5:38PM

Bubblegum Bitch: so we left

5:38PM

Damnziger: we hadn’t even planned on having sex lmao

5:39PM

Bubblegum Bitch: yeah we’d meant to just fake it to piss you off

5:39PM

Damnziger: then we figured eh what the hell

5:39PM

Bubblegum Bitch: go big or go home I guess

5:40PM

Fuck You: yeah so what is the trio called?

5:40PM

Kordeination: we haven’t decided on a name yet

5:41PM

yung menace: WHY CANT I STOP LAUGHING OH MY GOD

5:42PM

Jxck: that seems like something we would do

5:42PM

Gayskarth: honestly

5:42PM

Gayskarth: we probably would

5:43PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I’m surprised you haven’t

5:43PM

Gayskarth: I don’t think we have?

5:44PM

Jxck: yeah I don’t think we have

5:44PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: good

5:44PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: keep it that way

5:46PM

Ryro: are you guys still having band practice

5:47PM

Guitar Boy: technically

5:47PM

Guitar Boy: zach refuses to play or be in the same room as maxx and cody so we have to play without him

5:47PM

Guitar Boy: but technically we haven’t been told to leave

5:48PM

Guitar Boy: so yes band practice is still happening

5:49PM

Fuck You: I’m pretty damn close to just flat out leaving

5:50PM

Damnziger: you are really pissed huh

5:50PM

Fuck You: YES IM PISSED BITCH WHAT THE FUCK

5:51PM

Mx. Grassi: are you guys going to have to promise not to fuck in his shower anymore

5:52PM

Bubblegum Bitch: lmao probably

 

6:02PM

Bubblegum Bitch: was the contract really necessary

6:02PM

Fuck You: yes

6:02PM

Fuck You: very necessary

6:03PM

Damnziger: drama queen

6:04PM

Fuck You: fuck off

6:05PM

Fuck Off: yeah you are kinda a drama queen

6:05PM

Fuck You: shut the fuck up spencer

6:06PM

Mx. Grassi: oh so THAT’S what your name is

 

6:07PM

Fuck Off: my work here is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written almost 10,000 words the past 3 days and i still have so much more to write ripppp


	35. Finals Week day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun fact the tarot cards thing was literally me i didn't make that up i obviously have my life together

December 19th

 

1:05AM

yung menace: so it is technically the first day of finals

1:05AM

yung menace: and I’m up

1:05AM

yung menace: looking up horoscopes and tarot cards

1:06AM

yung menace: at 1AM

1:07AM

Bubblegum Bitch: a mood honestly lmao

1:07AM

Bubblegum Bitch: I’m just watching Netflix

1:08AM

yung menace: amazing

 

7:42AM

Mx. Grassi: my first final starts in like an hour but I’m not even stressed wtf

7:43AM

Feminist Rage: it’ll hit eventually

7:43AM

Feminist Rage: I had that happen last year and the stress hit halfway through the test for no reason

7:44AM

Mx. Grassi: yikes

7:44AM

Feminist Rage: yeah

 

10:05AM

Kellout: FIRST FINAL COMPLETE

10:06AM

Dalloff: FUCK YEAH

 

11:39AM

Allysin: second final complete

11:40AM

Rian’s Future Husband: how do you think you guys did so far

11:40AM

yung menace: I didn’t know the answer on the math final so I just wrote true

11:40AM

yung menace: so obviously I did great

11:41AM

Assley: lmao same

11:42AM

Assley: I did think I did well on the lit final

11:42AM

Kinky Bren: was it hard

11:43AM

Assley: ehh

11:43AM

Assley: depends on your definition

11:44AM

Kinky Bren: fuck

 

12:27PM

Mx. Grassi: I’m ready for study hall to be over I’m about to just sleep

12:28PM

Damnziger: why don’t you sleep then

12:28PM

Mx. Grassi: bc if I sleep I’m not waking up again

12:28PM

Mx. Grassi: and I will fight anyone that wakes me up

12:29PM

Damnziger: fair enough

 

12:40PM

Mx. Grassi: I ACCIDENTALLY FELL ASLEEP AND AVI POURED SOME OF HIS COLD WATER ON MY NECK TO WAKE ME UP

12:40PM

Mx. Grassi: I ALMOST DECKED HIM BUT THE TEACHER SAW US

12:41PM

Mx. Grassi: I’LL GET MY PAYBACK EVENTUALLY

12:42PM

Gayskarth: lmaooooooo

 

2:20PM

Normani’s Future Wife: WE’RE FREE

2:20PM

Feminist Rage: for now

2:21PM

Fuck Off: FIRST DAY OF FINALS COMPLETE

2:22PM

Sasstrick: I love how we have to celebrate this stuff

2:22PM

Fuck You: it’s rewarding ourselves for not dying

2:23PM

Sasstrick: I mean whatever gets you through I guess

2:25PM

Jxck: I don’t know about you

2:25PM

Jxck: but when I get home

2:25PM

Jxck: I’m sleeping

2:26PM

Jxck: night night motherfucker

2:26PM

Allysin: ‘night night motherfucker’

2:26PM

Allysin: me too jack me too

2:27PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I think we’re all just going to at least try to take a nap when we get home

2:28PM

Mx. Grassi: I mean

2:29PM

Mx. Grassi: they do say to be as well rested as possible for finals

2:29PM

Mx. Grassi: we’re only doing what we’re told

2:30PM

Gayskarth: I like the way you think Grassi

2:30PM

Mx. Grassi: lmao thanks

 

5:49PM

Ryro: I literally just woke up and my parents are gone

5:49PM

Ryro: I think they went to dinner without me lmao

5:50PM

Sasstrick: oh no

5:50PM

Ryro: eh it’s chill

5:51PM

Ryro: I’m just gonna order a pizza and watch Netflix in the living room

5:51PM

Bubblegum Bitch: goals

5:52PM

Feminist Rage: I wanna come overrrr

5:52PM

Ryro: hell yeah

5:52PM

Ryro: you know where the spare key is?

5:53PM

Feminist Rage: I’m pretty sure yeah

5:53PM

Feminist Rage: I’ll be over there in less than twenty minutes

5:53PM

Ryro: alright

5:54PM

Kinky Bren: can I come over

5:55PM

Ryro: no

5:55PM

Dalloff: can I come over

5:56PM

Ryro: sure but we can’t have too many people I don’t plan on getting grounded during finals week

5:56PM

Dalloff: understandable

5:56PM

Kinky Bren: wow rude

5:57PM

Ryro: what

5:57PM

Kinky Bren: why cant I go

5:58PM

Ryro: you’re not allowed in my house anymore remember

5:58PM

Kinky Bren: your parents are still enforcing that rule?

5:59PM

Ryro: yep

5:59PM

Kinky Bren: damn

6:01PM

Kellout: are you allowed into any of your bandmates houses

6:01PM

Kinky Bren: are you allowed back into your band’s groupchat

6:02PM

Kellout: rude

6:02PM

Kellout: and no

6:03PM

Kellout: I’ve tried to convince them to add me back but they still won’t

6:04PM

Fuentes #1: that’s so petty though

6:04PM

Kellout: im aware babe

6:05PM

Kinky Bren: rip

6:05PM

Kinky Bren: but to answer your earlier question

6:06PM

Kinky Bren: no I’m not allowed into any of my bandmates’ houses anymore

6:06PM

Mx. Grassi: why

6:07PM

Kinky Bren: long story

6:07PM

Kinky Bren: I may text it to you later

6:07PM

Mx. Grassi: yeah alright

 

 

 

 

9:34PM

Fuck Off: he set off a firework in my basement and nearly set the basement on fire

9:34PM

Kinky Bren: we said we wouldn’t taLK ABOUT THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may be developing carpal tunnel at this point lmao rip


	36. Finals Week day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas names finally

December 20th

 

7:20AM

Mx. Grassi: second day of finals lets go bitches

7:20AM

Mx. Grassi: can’t wait to get out of here before noon

7:21AM

Allysin: mood

7:21AM

Normani’s Future Wife: you know what I just realized

7:21AM

Allysin: what

7:22AM

Normani’s Future Wife: none of us changed our usernames for Christmas

7:22AM

Mx. Grassi: I mean

7:23AM

Mx. Grassi: idk what I’d change it to

7:24AM

Normani’s Future Wife: just an observation

 

Feminist Rage changed their name to Christmas Wrath!

 

7:25AM

Christmas Wrath: idk what you’re talking about

7:25AM

Normani’s Future Wife: lmao lauren

7:25AM

Mx. Grassi: a glow up

 

Bubblegum Bitch changed their name to Holiday Hoe!

 

7:26AM

Christmas Wrath: goddammit cody

7:27AM

Normani’s Future Wife: aaaaand I regret this decision

7:27AM

Holiday Hoe: it’ll be gone before you know it

7:28AM

Mx. Grassi: I fucking hope so

7:28AM

Holiday Hoe: rude

7:30AM

Rian’s Future Husband: rian

7:32AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what

7:32AM

Rian’s Future Husband: I have an early Christmas present for you

7:33AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ??

 

Rian’s Future Husband changed their name to White Winter!

 

7:34AM

White Winter: it’s only temporary but I figured you’d appreciate it

7:35AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: BLESS

7:36AM

Kordeination: dinahhhhh

7:36AM

Normani’s Future Wife: ugh fine

 

Normani’s Future Wife changed their name to Jingle Bells!

 

7:36AM

Jingle Bells: are you happy now

7:37AM

Gayskarth: I thought that said jingle balls

7:37AM

Jingle Bells: of course you would

7:37AM

Jingle Bells: wait a I have a better one

 

Jingle Bells changed their name to Dinah (Candy)Cane!

 

7:38AM

Mx. Grassi: amazing

7:38AM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: ikr

 

10:04AM

White Winter: pete I can see what you mean when you were talking about the math final

10:04AM

yung menace: I wasn’t kidding

10:04AM

yung menace: also

 

yung menace changed their name to Merry Crisis!

 

10:05AM

Holiday Hoe: didn’t you mean Christmas

10:05AM

Merry Crisis: no

10:06AM

Merry Crisis: I meant crisis

10:06AM

Christmas Wrath: lmao mood

10:07AM

Christmas Wrath: can you do me a favor pete

10:07AM

Merry Crisis: sure

10:07AM

Christmas Wrath: can you keep that name for a while

10:08AM

Christmas Wrath: I have an idea

10:08AM

Merry Crisis: yeah ok

 

11:39AM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: WE’RE FREE

11:39AM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: IM GOING TO PIZZA HUT

11:40AM

White Winter: TAKE ME WITH YOU

11:40AM

Merry Crisis: SAME

11:40AM

Christmas Wrath: HEY TAKE YOUR BANDMATES TOO

11:41AM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: WHY DON’T WE JUST ALL GO

11:41AM

Mx. Grassi: sounds like a plan

11:42AM

Holiday Hoe: I’m in

11:42AM

Damnziger: babe no

11:42AM

Holiday Hoe: what

11:43AM

Holiday Hoe: O H

11:43AM

Holiday Hoe: lmao oops

11:44AM

Gayskarth: stop

 

1:45PM

White Winter: lmao ok I need to do something for a quick second bc he’s not in the room

 

Not Dawson’s Creek has left the chat!

 

1:45PM

White Winter: so

1:46PM

White Winter: you know how I have family coming over for the holidays

1:46PM

Jxck: yeah

1:47PM

White Winter: um

1:47PM

White Winter: well

1:47PM

White Winter: they seem to have gotten the idea that I’m dating rian and they want him to come over for Christmas

1:48PM

White Winter: wanting to ‘meet my boyfriend’

1:48PM

Christmas Wrath: you’re sure they were talking about rian?

1:49PM

White Winter: yep

 

White Winter sent a photo!

 

1:49PM

White Winter: their exact words

1:50PM

Gayskarth: lmaoo

1:50PM

Gayskarth: do you think you’ll be able to convince him to come over without telling him

1:51PM

White Winter: possibly

1:51PM

White Winter: not sure

1:52PM

White Winter: now that I’ve finished talking

1:52PM

White Winter: can y’all just spam stuff

1:52PM

White Winter: rian is too lazy to scroll up through a million messages

1:52PM

White Winter: especially during finals week

1:53PM

Mx. Grassi: I got you

1:53PM

Gayskarth: don’t send the pacer test thing again

1:53PM

Mx. Grassi: dammit

1:54PM

Mx. Grassi: well I have another idea

 

Mx. Grassi sent a photo!

 

Mx. Grassi sent a photo!

 

Mx. Grassi sent a photo!

 

Mx. Grassi sent a video!

 

1:57PM

Mx. Grassi: shameless self-promotion lmao

1:58PM

Christmas Wrath: wow

1:58PM

Merry Crisis: 10/10

1:59PM

Mx. Grassi: but yeah

1:59PM

Mx. Grassi: CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL SUPERFRUIT AND CHECK OUT MY BANDS SUPERFRUIT AND PENTATONIX

1:59PM

Mx. Grassi: WE ALSO HAVE MUSIC ON ITUNES

2:00PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: really

2:00PM

Mx. Grassi: yep

2:01PM

Mx. Grassi: I can keep going if you want me to

2:01PM

Mx. Grassi: I can self-promote all day lmao

2:02PM

White Winter: I mean you can keep going if you want

2:02PM

White Winter: you don’t have to tho

2:03PM

Mx. Grassi: I think I’ll stop

2:03PM

Mx. Grassi: for now

2:04PM

Mx. Grassi: but no seriously check out our stuff

2:05PM

White Winter: noted

 

White Winter added Not Dawson’s Creek to the chat!

 

2:06PM

White Winter: he’s still not back

2:06PM

Mx. Grassi: I just realized we did a cover of white winter hymnal

2:07PM

Mx. Grassi: I realized bc of your name

2:07PM

White Winter: amazing

2:08PM

Gayskarth: isn’t that the one with the cool tapping part

2:08PM

Mx. Grassi: that’s the one

2:10PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why do you guys always spam when I’m gone

2:11PM

Merry Crisis: to piss you off

2:11PM

Christmas Wrath: lmaoo

2:11PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: well it worked

2:12PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: also mitch I’ll try to check out your stuff

2:12PM

Mx. Grassi: fuck yes

 

5:27PM

White Winter: rian

5:30PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what

5:30PM

White Winter: can I ask you a question

5:31PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: don’t know why you can’t just text me personally but sure

5:31PM

White Winter: can you come over for Christmas

5:31PM

White Winter: doesn’t have to be for very long

5:32PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I guess so

5:32PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: Christmas eve or Christmas

5:34PM

White Winter: both, if you can manage

5:35PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I mean I can try but I may only be able to come over for a bit of Christmas eve

5:35PM

White Winter: fair enough

5:36PM

White Winter: so, just to clarify, that’s a yes?

5:36PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I mean sure why not

5:37PM

Christmas Wrath: lmao

5:38PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: whats so funny

 

Christmas Wrath sent a photo!

 

5:39PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: lmao that is kinda funny

5:40PM

Mx. Grassi: nice save

 

5:41PM

Christmas Wrath: shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more to go to be caught up! this is the most productive i will probably be all of break lmao


	37. Finals Week day 3 (last day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HSM and genuine rage over my lit final grade lmao (and shade @ epic and their blatant favoritism)

December 21st

 

7:12AM

Allysin: LAST DAY OF FINALS

7:12AM

Allysin: bless

7:13AM

Sasstrick: then we get out before noon and then we’re off for break

7:13AM

Holiday Hoe: fucking finally

7:14AM

Holiday Hoe: this year already feels like it’s lasted a million years

7:15AM

Damnziger: true

7:15AM

Holiday Hoe: also, since maxx brought this to my attention

 

Holiday Hoe changed their name to Holigay Hoe!

 

7:16AM

Kordeination: wowwww

7:17AM

Mx. Grassi: lmao relatable

7:17AM

Mx. Grassi: I have a sweater with that on it actually

7:18AM

Holigay Hoe: wait really

7:18AM

Mx. Grassi: yeah

 

Mx. Grassi sent a photo!

 

7:19AM

Holigay Hoe: cuteee

7:19AM

Mx. Grassi: thanks bby

7:20AM

Christmas Wrath: oh my god I want that sweater

7:20AM

Mx. Grassi: it’s on amazon

7:20AM

Christmas Wrath: bless

 

10:02AM

Christmas Wrath: WHO DOES

10:02AM

Christmas Wrath: THIS HOE

10:02AM

Christmas Wrath: THINK SHE IS

10:04AM

Assley: did you take the lit final

10:04AM

Christmas Wrath: YES

10:06AM

Christmas Wrath: THIS BITCH REALLY EXPECTED ME TO DISSECT AN EDGAR ALLEN POE STORY, AND READ ANOTHER SHORT STORY, DISSECT THAT ONE, AND ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS

10:06AM

Christmas Wrath: ALL IN AN HOUR AND A HALF

10:07AM

Assley: yeah that was kinda annoying

10:07AM

Assley: I’d already read the edgar allen poe one tho so that wasn’t hard for me

10:08AM

Christmas Wrath: lucky you

10:08AM

Christmas Wrath: to be honest it would have been nice to have actually had the time to actually really read the story

10:09AM

Assley: yeah

10:09AM

Assley: maybe I can show it to you sometime

10:10AM

Christmas Wrath: maybe

 

11:40AM

Mx. Grassi: SOMEONE IS PLAYING BREAKING FREE BC WHAT TIME IS IT IS FOR SUMMER BREAK LMAO

11:41AM

Mx. Grassi: THEY’VE HOOKED UP THEIR PHONE TO A PORTABLE SPEAKER

11:41AM

Mx. Grassi: SO THEY JUST HAVE THE SPEAKER IN THE SIDE POCKET OF THEIR BACKPACK

11:42AM

White Winter: goals

11:42AM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: lmao me too

11:43AM

Holigay Hoe: when do you think the finals will actually go in

11:44AM

Dalloff: hell if I know honestly

11:45AM

Allysin: I know some of them are already in

11:45AM

Christmas Wrath: yeah

11:46AM

Merry Crisis: lmao my mom just texted me saying that I need to go by the store bc she forgot to buy some things for Christmas lmao

11:47AM

Kordeination: I mean at least she’s telling you now

11:47AM

Kordeination: and not popping up the day before Christmas eve like ‘hey can you do me a favor’

11:48AM

Merry Crisis: lmao

11:48AM

Merry Crisis: fair enough

11:50AM

Sasstrick: now you’ve got breaking free stuck in my head goddammit

11:50AM

Mx. Grassi: sorry trick

11:51AM

Mx. Grassi: you know what’ll help

11:51AM

Mx. Grassi: listening to some of ptx’s Christmas covers

11:52AM

Mx. Grassi: with songs like White Winter Hymnal, Winter Wonderland/Don’t Worry Be Happy, O Come All Ye Faithful, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, and more

11:53AM

White Winter: goddammit mitch

11:54AM

Mx. Grassi: lmao what

11:54AM

Mx. Grassi: I’m promoting my band

11:55AM

Gayskarth: you act like you don’t do that at group anyway

11:56AM

Mx. Grassi: you can never have too much promo

11:56AM

Mx. Grassi: never

11:57AM

Mx. Grassi: you can have too little

11:57AM

Mx. Grassi: but you can’t technically have too much

11:58AM

Christmas Wrath: damn right you can have too little

11:58AM

Allysin: yeah we’d know from experience

11:59AM

Kordeination: yeah we got played

11:59AM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: true

12:00PM

Christmas Wrath: I’ll disagree on the too much promo part tho

12:00PM

Christmas Wrath: we know someone who gets nearly too much promo

12:01PM

Allysin: basically

12:01PM

Kordeination: it gets annoying very fast

12:02PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: especially when you barely get any promo at all

12:03PM

Mx. Grassi: yikes

12:03PM

Mx. Grassi: I’m sorry

12:04PM

Christmas Wrath: it’s chill I guess

12:04PM

Christmas Wrath: we’ve learned to live with it

12:05PM

Allysin: sort of

12:05PM

Christmas Wrath: yeah sort of

 

1:39PM

Christmas Wrath: I GOT A GODDAMN C+

1:39PM

Christmas Wrath: AND SHE HAD THE NERVE TO PUT ‘INADEQUATE PREPARATION’

1:39PM

Christmas Wrath: HOW DO I PREPARE IF I DON’T KNOW WHAT STORIES WE’RE GONNA HAVE TO READ

1:40PM

Christmas Wrath: I KNEW ALL THE TERMS

1:40PM

Christmas Wrath: BUT SHE CHOSE THE WORST STORIES FOR THIS TEST

1:41PM

Christmas Wrath: I am bitter lmao

1:42PM

Damnziger: I can tell

1:43PM

Assley: im sorry lauren

1:44PM

Christmas Wrath: it’s fine I guess

1:44PM

Christmas Wrath: I have a B for the semester which is fine

1:44PM

Christmas Wrath: I just know I could have done so much better

1:45PM

Assley: I know

1:45PM

Christmas Wrath: and usually I like her as a teacher too

1:45PM

Christmas Wrath: but I am really bitter rn

1:46PM

White Winter: we know, lauren

1:47PM

Merry Crisis: I don’t know about you guys

1:47PM

Merry Crisis: but I’m going to sleep until Christmas eve

1:48PM

Merry Crisis: because I am fucking exhausted

1:49PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: lmao mood

1:50PM

Ryro: same

1:50PM

Ryro: I might wake up for food tho

1:51PM

Merry Crisis: true

1:51PM

Merry Crisis: sleep all the time, only wake up for food

1:52PM

Ryro: sounds like a plan


	38. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty self explanatory

December 24th

 

12:05AM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE GUYS

12:05AM

Holigay Hoe: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE

12:06AM

Merry Crisis: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE

12:07AM

White Winter: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE

12:08AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: while I’m going to say merry Christmas eve as well

12:08AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: can you guys talk about this later

12:08AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you guys woke me up

12:09AM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: sorry rian

12:09AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: it’s fine

 

9:45AM

Fuck Off: merry Christmas eve guys

9:46AM

Ryro: merry Christmas eve

9:47AM

Mx. Grassi: merry Christmas eve

9:47AM

Mx. Grassi: my parents are weird

9:47AM

Mx. Grassi: we open presents Christmas eve

9:48AM

Mx. Grassi: then on Christmas we open stockings and then presents from other family members

9:48AM

Gayskarth: yeah that is kinda weird

9:48AM

Gayskarth: lucky

9:48AM

Gayskarth: but yeah kinda weird

9:49AM

Christmas Wrath: my family does that occasionally

9:49AM

Christmas Wrath: I know we’re doing it today this year

9:50AM

Mx. Grassi: I’m not alone anymore fuck yeah

9:50AM

Christmas Wrath: lmao hell yeah

9:51AM

Sasstrick: is anyone going to mass

9:52AM

Allysin: can’t

9:52AM

Allysin: mom injured herself yesterday so she can’t really go to church

9:52AM

Allysin: and we usually go as a family so

9:53AM

Kinky Bren: I mean im going

9:53AM

Ryro: im going

9:54AM

JTrohman: I mean I don’t celebrate Christmas so

9:54AM

JTrohman: no from me

9:55AM

Mx. Grassi: I don’t think you’ve talked the entire time ive been in this chat

9:56AM

JTrohman: I don’t think so

9:56AM

JTrohman: but hi

9:56AM

JTrohman: I’m joe

9:57AM

Mx. Grassi: mitch

9:57AM

Mx. Grassi: nice to meet ya

9:58AM

Sasstrick: joe I know you don’t celebrate Christmas

9:58AM

Sasstrick: im in a goddamn band with you

9:59AM

Sasstrick: the question wasn’t directed at you lmao

10:00AM

JTrohman: just clarifying lol

 

12:30PM

Mx. Grassi: scott is legit trying to bring spiked eggnog to our band practice I stg

12:30PM

White Winter: you have band practice on Christmas eve?

12:31PM

Mx. Grassi: sorta

12:31PM

Mx. Grassi: we just play Christmas tunes and do a gift exchange

12:31PM

Mx. Grassi: it’s like a friend Christmas

12:32PM

Kordeination: that sounds kinda nice actually

12:32PM

Mx. Grassi: it really is

12:33PM

Mx. Grassi: hell of a lot less stressful than having to deal with family

12:33PM

White Winter: speaking of which

12:34PM

White Winter: rian are you still coming over tonight

12:35PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: should be yeah

12:35PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: unless they randomly decide I cant go last minute

12:36PM

White Winter: ok good

12:36PM

White Winter: just checking

12:37PM

White Winter: didn’t want you just not showing up with no warning

12:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: trust me I’d warn you if I couldn’t go

12:38PM

White Winter: alright

 

5:28PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: zack I hate you with all of my being

5:29PM

White Winter: I said I was sorry

5:29PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you know, it would have been good to know that your family thought I was your boyfriend

5:30PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I was too polite and embarrassed to say no and now we’re basically lying to them

5:30PM

White Winter: rian I said I was sorry

5:31PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah whatever

5:31PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: if it wasn’t for the food id go back home

5:31PM

White Winter: can you at least come out of the bathroom and talk to me

5:32PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: we can talk through the door

5:32PM

White Winter: but you wont

5:35PM

White Winter: rian I will pick the lock

5:36PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: zack I swear to god

5:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ZACK

5:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ZACK GO AWAY

5:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ZACK I STG

5:43PM

Mx. Grassi: do you think they’ll be alright

5:44PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: they should be

5:44PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: they’ll work it out

5:45PM

Gayskarth: I have my bets that they’ll be dating before the end of break

5:46PM

Allysin: lmao probably

5:46PM

Sasstrick: I can see that yeah

5:46PM

Kinky Bren: my ship is sailing

5:48PM

JTrohman: aren’t you guys in church rn

5:48PM

Kinky Bren: maybe

5:49AM

JTrohman: listen I don’t go to church but you should get off your phone

5:50PM

Kinky Bren: ugh fine mommm

5:51PM

JTrohman: lmao fuck off

5:52PM

Fuck Off: why am I only acknowledged when someone says fuck off

5:53PM

Mx. Grassi: bc you never talk otherwise

5:54PM

Fuck Off: fair enough

5:54PM

Fuck Off: but no one ever asks me anything

5:55PM

Mx. Grassi: how are you doing spencer

5:55PM

Fuck Off: decent

5:55PM

Fuck Off: and you?

5:56PM

Mx. Grassi: fine so far

5:56PM

Mx. Grassi: last minute cookie decorating

 

7:45PM

Christmas Wrath: GUYS LOOK WHAT I GOT

 

Christmas Wrath sent a photo!

 

7:45PM

Christmas Wrath: LOOK HOW CUTE THIS BISEXU-WHALE MUG IS

7:46PM

Holigay Hoe: oh my godddd

7:46PM

Damnziger: that is so adorable

7:46PM

Kordeination: so cute!

7:47PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: need lmao

7:47PM

Kordeination: Dinah you’re straight

7:48PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: lying on Christmas gives you bad lucj

7:48PM

Kordeination: what

7:48PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: you know what nevermind lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE GUYS I really did get that bisexu-whale mug it is so cute. And i got a ton of PTX CDS and the video camera i wanted! i'm very happy. (and if you don't celebrate christmas i hope you had a good day)


	39. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of how my christmas was and a little surprise ;)

December 25th

 

9:27AM

Merry Crisis: MERRY CHRISTMAS

9:27AM

Christmas Wrath: FELIZ NAVIDAD

9:28AM

Kordeination: ayyyyy

9:28AM

Kordeination: I have learned that I will not be able to spend Christmas with some of my family so we’re doing it Thursday lmaooo

9:28AM

Mx. Grassi: rip

9:28AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: merry Christmas guys

9:29AM

Gayskarth: merry Christmas bitchhh

9:29AM

Jxck: feliz navidad

9:30AM

Christmas Wrath: thank you someone does it with me

9:30AM

Jxck: I got you bby

9:30AM

Dalloff: I got one of those changing pillow things

9:31AM

Dalloff: you know with the sequins where if you rub it one way it’s one color but when you rub it the other way it’s a different color

 

Dalloff sent a video!

 

9:31AM

Dalloff: this thing

9:32AM

Holigay Hoe: I love watching those but I hate the texture

9:32AM

Dalloff: yeah same

9:32AM

Dalloff: im dealing with it tho

9:33AM

Holigay Hoe: can you send me more videos of that

9:33AM

Dalloff: yeah sure

9:33AM

Dalloff: I got u

 

9:45AM

Damnziger: also rian how are you and zack

9:45AM

White Winter: fine

9:45AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: fine

9:46AM

Gayskarth: I need picture proof

9:46AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ugh

 

Not Dawson’s Creek sent a picture!

 

9:47AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: does this work

9:47AM

Ryro: you guys look so adorable

9:48AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: meh

9:49AM

Gayskarth: well that was a response change

9:49AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: shut your fucking face

9:50AM

Allysin: now he’s back to normal

9:50AM

Gayskarth: yep

 

10:27AM

Assley: I am so sleepy

10:27AM

Assley: to the point where there was coffee mix in my stocking

10:28AM

Kinky Bren: goals

10:32AM

Gayskarth: LOOK AT THIS CUTE LLAMA I GOT

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

10:33AM

Gayskarth: ITS SO SOFT AND FLUFFY

10:33AM

Gayskarth: ITS MY NEW STUFFIE

10:34AM

Jxck: has it met your other one yet

10:34AM

Gayskarth: no not yet

10:35AM

Gayskarth: but seriously I’ll have to show you later

10:35AM

Gayskarth: so SOFT

10:36AM

Jxck: you know

10:36AM

Jxck: I feel like if I show up to your house later you will be fast asleep with that thing in your arms

10:37AM

Gayskarth: probably honestly

10:37AM

Jxck: am I allowed to take pictures

10:38AM

Gayskarth: permission granted

10:38AM

Gayskarth: only post them if I look cute tho

10:38AM

Jxck: noted

10:39AM

Mx. Grassi: couple goals

10:39AM

Gayskarth: ikr

 

12:12PM

Ryro: GUYS

12:12PM

Ryro: GUYS

12:12PM

Ryro: GUYS

12:13PM

Fuck Off: stop spamming

12:13PM

Fuck Off: just say what you need to say

12:13PM

Ryro: rude

12:14PM

Ryro: ANYWAY

12:14PM

Ryro: GUESS WHO I SAW

12:15PM

White Winter: ryan

12:15PM

White Winter: it’s not that big of a deal

12:16PM

Ryro: YES IT IS

12:16PM

Ryro: I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULDN’T BE FRIENDS ANYMORE AFTER YESTERDAY

12:17PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I mean we’re not

12:17PM

Ryro: you’re not??

12:18PM

Assley: you’re not???

12:18PM

Christmas Wrath: wait what

12:18PM

Allysin: you’re joking right

12:19PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: WHY DON’T WE LET THEM EXPLAIN

12:19PM

White Winter: what if we don’t want to

12:19PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah

12:20PM

Holigay Hoe: why not??

12:20PM

Jxck: yeah

12:20PM

Jxck: this might cause some issues

12:20PM

Gayskarth: yeah so at minimum we sorta need an explanation

12:21PM

White Winter: we’ll let you figure it out

12:21PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah

12:22PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: it’ll be more interesting that way lmao

12:22PM

Jxck: is this a prank

12:23PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: technically no

12:24PM

Damnziger: what do you mean technically no

12:25PM

White Winter: you’ll have to find out lmao

12:26PM

Ryro: I will get to the bottom of this

12:27PM

White Winter: go ahead

12:27PM

Ryro: ughhHHHHHHH

 

1:30PM

Merry Crisis: these bitches really turned off their phones

1:30PM

Merry Crisis: wowwww

1:31PM

Sasstrick: I think I have an idea of what’s going on but I’m not quite sure

1:31PM

Sasstrick: and before anyone says it

1:31PM

Sasstrick: I’m not going to mention what it is because I really don’t want to be wrong

1:32PM

Ryro: I don’t know where they wentttt

1:33PM

Allysin: you know what I’m going to go back to celebrating Christmas lmaooo

1:33PM

Kordeination: yeah you go do that

1:34PM

Kordeination: meanwhile HER fans are getting on me for saying the n word for some odd reason

1:35PM

Merry Crisis: you’re black tho

1:35PM

Kordeination: I KNOW

1:36PM

Christmas Wrath: and she’s said it too

1:36PM

Kordeination: I KNOW

1:37PM

Christmas Wrath: jfc

 

 

 

5:16PM

White Winter: ok so

5:16PM

White Winter: since I know damn well y’all having Christmas dinner

5:16PM

White Winter: I’ll just say it

5:17PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: fair warning

5:17PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: our phones will be shut off shortly after this

5:18PM

White Winter: yeah

5:18PM

White Winter: oh god im going to regret this

5:19PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: theyre gonna find out anyway

5:19PM

White Winter: fair enough

5:20PM

White Winter: you want to do the honors?

5:21PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: eh sure why not

5:21PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: its so weird to say tho

5:22PM

White Winter: yeah I know

5:22PM

White Winter: it will be for a while

5:23PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I assume so

5:24PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: so

5:24PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: so the thing I said earlier is a bit of a stretch

5:25PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: technically we are still friends

5:25PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: but not quite I guess??

5:26PM

White Winter: basically

5:26PM

White Winter: we’re officially dating

5:27PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: have at it

5:27PM

White Winter: merry Christmas

5:28PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: merry Christmas

5:28PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: kiss my ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays everyone!


	40. New Year's Eve/Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey it isn't new years yet but it's in like an hour and a half so we'll pretend bc it's 2018 somewhere else

December 31st

 

Christmas Wrath changed their name to And A Happy New Fear!

 

3:45PM

Merry Crisis: is that why you wanted me to keep my name

3:45PM

And A Happy New Fear: yeah kinda

3:46PM

Allysin: you know why am I not surprised lmaoo

3:46PM

White Winter: amazing

3:47PM

Allysin: hi

3:47PM

Allysin: I’m still not over it

3:48PM

White Winter: it was like a week ago

3:48PM

Allysin: still

3:49PM

Mx. Grassi: I’m curious

3:49PM

Mx. Grassi: to any single people in the chat

3:49PM

Mx. Grassi: do you guys have anyone to kiss

3:49PM

Mx. Grassi: or do you just not care

3:50PM

Allysin: just don’t care mostly

3:50PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: I mean I have someone in mind but idk if they’ll agree

3:50PM

Kordeination: wait who

3:51PM

Gayskarth: lmao

3:51PM

Gayskarth: I think there are mostly couples in this chat

3:51PM

Gayskarth: I don’t know how I feel about that

3:52PM

And A Happy New Fear: I mean it depends on the day

3:52PM

Gayskarth: can you please change your name to something else

3:53PM

And A Happy New Fear: lmao why

3:53PM

Gayskarth: because your name is a mouthful

3:54PM

And A Happy New Fear: shouldn’t you be used to that

3:54PM

Gayskarth: just because I’m used to it doesn’t mean I always like it

3:55PM

And A Happy New Fear: lmao

3:55PM

And A Happy New Fear: well played

3:56PM

Gayskarth: but seriously

3:56PM

Gayskarth: change your name

3:56PM

And A Happy New Fear: no

3:57PM

Gayskarth: goddammit lauren

 

5:29PM

And A Happy New Fear: ok so

5:29PM

And A Happy New Fear: im trying that whole year in pixels thing

5:30PM

And A Happy New Fear: this had better look cute

5:31PM

Mx. Grassi: I did that last year

5:31PM

Mx. Grassi: it should be fine as long as you pick your colors right

5:32PM

Gayskarth: yeah I did that like once and haven’t done it since

5:33PM

Gayskarth: just so happened that year was the worst for my mental health

5:33PM

Gayskarth: needless to say practically the entire thing was blue or red

5:34PM

Mx. Grassi: yikes

5:34PM

Mx. Grassi: what was red

5:35PM

Gayskarth: frustrated/angry

5:35PM

Mx. Grassi: ah gotcha

5:37PM

Jxck: babe :((((

5:38PM

Gayskarth: I know I know

5:38PM

Gayskarth: there were good parts of that year

5:39PM

Gayskarth: and things have gotten better

5:39PM

Gayskarth: but im just kinda scared to do it again in case I crash again

5:40PM

Jxck: you’re going to be fine babe

5:40PM

Jxck: trust me

5:41PM

Gayskarth: I’ll try

5:41PM

Jxck: I’ll take that

5:42PM

Holigay Hoe: alex :((((

5:43PM

Gayskarth: eh

5:43PM

Gayskarth: it’s fine I guess

5:44PM

Gayskarth: im better now

5:44PM

Gayskarth: genuinely im just getting by

5:45PM

Gayskarth: college should be better

5:45PM

Gayskarth: scenery change and all that

5:46PM

Holigay Hoe: I guess so

 

11:48PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: GUYS!!!

11:48PM

Allysin: Dinah it isn’t even 11:50 yet

11:48PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: I do not care

11:48PM

Allysin: fair enough

11:49PM

Mx. Grassi: aw this is my first new years with you guys

11:49PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: SAME

11:49PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: THAT’S WHY IM EXCITED

11:50PM

And A Happy New Fear: I guess that’s a good point

11:50PM

Kordeination: I guess so

11:50PM

Kinky Bren: I cant wait for this year to be over lmao

11:51PM

Kinky Bren: am I alone on that

11:51PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: that is also why I’m excited

11:51PM

Assley: quick question

11:52PM

Assley: is everyone with their sg who wants to be for new years

11:53PM

Jxck: yep

11:53PM

Fuentes #1: yep

11:53PM

Damnziger: yep

11:54PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I mean yeah

11:54PM

Ryro: aw congrats you two

11:54PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I regret this decision

11:55PM

White Winter: just asking

11:55PM

White Winter: as someone who is broke

11:56PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: if this is what I think it is the answer is no

11:56PM

Dalloff: are you asking if we’d buy it

11:56PM

White Winter: yes and for how much

11:57PM

Kinky Bren: depends on quality

11:57PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: we didn’t agree to this

11:58PM

White Winter: but I need money

11:58PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ZACK

11:58PM

White Winter: but babe I need money

11:58PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I REALLY regret this decision

11:59PM

Dinah (Candy) Cane: GUYS SHUT UP ITS ALMOST NEW YEARS

11:59PM

Kordeination: she’s right

11:59PM

Kordeination: we’re watching the ball drop

11:59PM

Gayskarth: oh are you now

 

12:00AM

And A Happy New Fear: HAPPY NEW YEAR

12:00AM

Assley: HAPPY NEW YEAR

12:00AM

Assley: THANK GOD

12:00AM

Assley: also im assuming lauren literally waited 0.2 seconds to text that before kissing someone

12:01AM

Assley: I bet money

12:01AM

And A Happy New Fear: good thing you didn’t say an amount

12:01AM

And A Happy New Fear: otherwise id owe you money

12:02AM

Assley: goddammit

12:03AM

White Winter: I wanted to freak you guys out so

 

White Winter sent a photo!

 

12:04AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I very reluctantly agreed to that

12:04AM

Mx. Grassi: CUTE

12:05AM

Kordeination: I am

12:05AM

Kordeination: surprised

12:06AM

Gayskarth: she did it didn’t she

12:06AM

Kordeination: yep

12:06AM

Gayskarth: did you like it

12:07AM

Kordeination: …yep

12:08AM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: happy new yearrrrr

12:08AM

Kordeination: happy new year xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year and hopefully 2018 treats us a little better. I don't have my hopes up high. But just a little. Please. I'm just glad I survived this year, and I'm glad you guys did to! Thank you for my 2017 (and making it less shitty)


	41. Couples and Name Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this months ago but never got around to posting it whoops

January 5th

 

12:27PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: I don’t know what to change my name to still

12:27PM

Dinah (Candy)Cane: should I just keep it like this

12:30PM

And A Happy New Fear: idk man I want to keep mine

12:31PM

Gayskarth: change it

12:31PM

And A Happy New Fear: ughhh you never let me do anything fun

 

And A Happy New Fear changed their name to Michelle!

 

12:32PM

Gayskarth: why Michelle

12:33PM

Michelle: it’s my middle name

12:33PM

Gayskarth: yes but why

12:34PM

Michelle: it’s temporary

12:34PM

Michelle: I just couldn’t think of anything else right now

12:35PM

Gayskarth: fair enough

12:36PM

Merry Crisis: should I change mine

12:37PM

Gayskarth: preferably but yours isn’t as bad as lauren’s

12:37PM

Michelle: HEY

 

Dinah (Candy)Cane changed their name to Dinahsty!

 

12:38PM

Michelle: nice

12:40PM

Dinahsty: yeah I thought it was nice

12:42PM

Kordeination: aw it’s cute

12:42PM

Dinahsty: thx bby

12:42PM

Kordeination: don’t ever do that again

12:42PM

Kordeination: but you’re welcome bby

12:44PM

Allysin: I forgot about that

12:44PM

Kordeination: because we didn’t freak out as much as you two did

12:45PM

Michelle: to be fair you guys are adorable

12:46PM

Jxck: and you guys are one of the couples most of us really wanted to get together

12:47PM

White Winter: wonder who the other couple is

12:47PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I wonder

12:48PM

White Winter: also I’m changing my name back

12:49PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ugh fine

 

White Winter changed their name to Rian’s Future Husband!

 

12:50PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I’m starting to get used to it

12:50PM

Rian’s Future Husband: awwwww

12:51PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: don’t push it

12:52PM

Holigay Hoe: I don’t want to change mineeeeee

12:53PM

Gayskarth: I mean yours is amusing

12:53PM

Gayskarth: but you should probably change it

12:54PM

Mx. Grassi: who put alex in charge of deciding if someone should change their name

12:55PM

Gayskarth: I’m a control freak

12:56PM

Jxck: lowkey most of the time

12:56PM

Gayskarth: most of the time

12:57PM

Mx. Grassi: wait does that mean he’s lowkey a control freak most of the time or he’s just a control freak most of the time

12:57PM

Mx. Grassi: like does the lowkey go to the amount of time or how much of a control freak he is

12:58PM

Gayskarth: a little bit of both

12:58PM

Gayskarth: but mostly just being a lowkey control freak most of the time

12:59PM

Mx. Grassi: thank you for clarifying

12:59PM

Gayskarth: you’re welcome

1:00PM

Damnziger: how have you been texting for over a half an hour alex what classes are you in

1:01PM

Gayskarth: that isn’t important

1:01PM

Gayskarth: what’s important is that I haven’t been caught yet

1:02PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yet

1:02PM

Gayskarth: listen I’m trying to be realistic here

1:02PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: fair enough I guess

 

4:27PM

Dalloff: ryan where are you

4:28PM

Ryro: Arby’s

4:28PM

Ryro: why

4:29PM

Dalloff: I just didn’t know where you were

4:29PM

Dalloff: you said you were coming over

4:30PM

Ryro: I wanted food

4:30PM

Ryro: you want anything

4:31PM

Dalloff: usual pleaseeee

4:31PM

Ryro: noted

4:32PM

Ryro: also why did you text me in the group chat

4:32PM

Ryro: you could have texted separately

4:33PM

Dalloff: I figured if you didn’t read it someone else could get you and I wouldn’t have to just ask everyone to try and find you

4:33PM

Ryro: smart

4:34PM

Dalloff: thank you

4:35PM

Kinky Bren: dude

4:35PM

Kinky Bren: talk to me

4:35PM

Kinky Bren: please

4:36PM

Fuck Off: he’s not going to talk to you bren

4:36PM

Kinky Bren: ughhh

4:37PM

Guitar Boy: what’s that all about

4:38PM

Sasstrick: they got into an argument and it’s possible they broke up

4:38PM

Kinky Bren: they didn’t need to know that trick

4:39PM

Sasstrick: they asked

4:39PM

Kinky Bren: BUT THEY DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW PATRICK

4:40PM

Dalloff: imagine that

4:40PM

Dalloff: someone saying something you asked them not to say

4:40PM

Dalloff: must suck

4:41PM

Kinky Bren: dallon please

4:42PM

Ryro: probably wrong time to interrupt but

4:42PM

Ryro: dallon do you want to oreo things

4:43PM

Dalloff: you mean the pure diabetes

4:44PM

Ryro: yes

4:44PM

Dalloff: can we share them

4:44PM

Ryro: listen I can do a lot of things but eating all of those things myself isn’t one of them

4:45PM

Ryro: so yes we can share

4:45PM

Dalloff: then sure

4:45PM

Ryro: hell yeah

4:46PM

Dalloff: dinner date?

4:46PM

Ryro: considering I probably wont get my order for a while since the person in front of me practically ordered the whole damn restaurant

4:47PM

Ryro: it’ll probably end up being a dinner date

4:47PM

Dalloff: fair enough

4:48PM

Kinky Bren: Dallon please talk to me

4:49PM

Fuentes #2: why don’t you just text him personally

4:49PM

Kellout: yeah what’s with people just texting the group chat instead of texting separately

4:50PM

Kinky Bren: he won’t answer his text messages

4:50PM

Kinky Bren: this was my only chance

4:51PM

Dalloff: I’m answering text messages

4:51PM

Dalloff: I’m just not answering yours

4:52PM

Kinky Bren: dallon please

4:52PM

Ryro: does anyone have weed

4:53PM

Dalloff: brendon left his at my house

4:54PM

Kinky Bren: DON’T YOU DARE

4:54PM

Ryro: finders keepers losers weepers

4:55PM

Dalloff: lmao

4:55PM

Ryro: I just figured it would make the date more interesting

4:56PM

Dalloff: probably

4:56PM

Dalloff: besides we’re basically going to have a shit ton of food having the munchies is going to help

4:56PM

Ryro: ikr

4:57PM

Kinky Bren: it’s not really a date is it

4:57PM

Dalloff: not sure yet

4:58PM

Kinky Bren: DALLON

4:59PM

Damnziger: this is like a soap opera

4:59PM

Michelle: a weird druggie soap opera

5:00PM

Dinahsty: I want arby’s now dammit

5:00PM

Kordeination: I can get arby’s

5:01PM

Dinahsty: NORMANI I LOVE YOU

5:02PM

Kordeination: love you too bby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT POSTING I don't have much time to write and I wanted to post all of this at once but I'm leaving for spring break so I'm posting all the chapters on my computer so I can post new chapters while I'm on vacation (that's the plan anyway)


	42. Pentatonix (Just Monika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People join the chat, Panic! is basically a soap opera (my bad), and Cody being a weeb

January 10th

 

4:27AM

Holigay Hoe: I still don’t know what to change my name to

4:32AM

Damnziger: dammit cody

4:32AM

Holigay Hoe: what

4:32AM

Holigay Hoe: you can’t yell at me for being up bc you’re up too

4:33AM

Damnziger: actually I can

4:33AM

Damnziger: I’m up bc Pistol accidentally set off the fire alarm

4:34AM

Holigay Hoe: how did she do that

4:34AM

Damnziger: she accidentally turned the stove on and accidentally set her tail on fire

4:35AM

Holigay Hoe: what the actual fuck

4:35AM

Damnziger: so the fire alarm going off mixed with her yowls kinda woke us up

4:35AM

Damnziger: so yes I do I have a right to yell at you for being up

4:36AM

Holigay Hoe: fair enough

4:36AM

Holigay Hoe: say while you’re up

4:37AM

Damnziger: idk change it back to bubblegum bitch

4:38AM

Holigay Hoe: but I want to do something else

4:38AM

Damnziger: idk you’ll think of something

4:39AM

Holigay Hoe: ughhhhh

 

7:52AM

Michelle: guys what the fuck

7:53AM

Damnziger: I’ve had 3 red bulls today alone

7:54AM

Michelle: yeah I don’t think that’s healthy

7:54AM

Damnziger: yeah probably not

7:55AM

Damnziger: im still going to have another one though

7:55AM

Damnziger: then I might have coffee later

7:55AM

Michelle: you are going to have a heart attack

7:56AM

Damnziger: yeah probably

 

Holigay Hoe changed their name to Just Monika!

 

7:58AM

Damnziger: no

7:58AM

Just Monika: you said I’d think of something

7:58AM

Damnziger: cody no

7:59AM

Michelle: YURI IS BEST GIRL

8:00AM

Dinahsty: I still say Natsuki is the best

8:01AM

Sasstrick: I’m sorry are we forgetting Sayori???

8:01AM

Sasstrick: Sayori is best girl

8:02AM

Just Monika: what have I done

8:03AM

Damnziger: change it

8:04AM

Just Monika: ugh fine

 

Just Monika changed their name to DDLCody!

 

8:05AM

Damnziger: CODY

 

DDLCody changed their name to Cody-san!

 

8:05AM

Damnziger: try again

 

Cody-san changed their name to Damnziger’s Bitch!

 

8:06AM

Damnziger: you know what

8:07AM

Damnziger’s Bitch: wait hold on

 

Damnziger’s Bitch changed their name to Cody Danziger!

 

8:08AM

Cody Danziger: is this better

8:08AM

Damnziger: for now

12:38PM

Ryro: what the actual fuck is wrong with you people

12:39PM

Kinky Bren: STOP STEALING MY BOYFRIEND

12:39PM

Ryro: did someone say something

12:40PM

Damnziger: cody is singing your reality to piss me off

12:40PM

Ryro: is it working

12:41PM

Damnziger: yes

12:42PM

Kinky Bren: STOP IGNORING ME

12:42PM

Ryro: I swear I hear something is that just me?

12:43PM

Mx. Grassi: I didn’t hear anything

12:43PM

Kinky Bren: oh not you too

12:44PM

Mx. Grassi: what

12:44PM

Mx. Grassi: I know whats going on

12:45PM

Mx. Grassi: wait fuck

12:45PM

Mx. Grassi: INCOMING

12:46PM

Ryro: what the hell

 

Mx. Grassi added Kirstie Boots to the chat!

 

12:47PM

Kirstie Boots: mission accomplished

12:48PM

Mx. Grassi: KIRSTIE WHY

12:48PM

Michelle: hey girlie

12:49PM

Kirstie Boots: ayyyyy sup Lauren

12:50PM

Kinky Bren: is that a play on kinky boots

12:50PM

Kirstie Boots: yeah why

12:51PM

Kinky Bren: nice

12:52PM

Ryro: hey kirstin

12:52PM

Ryro: I like your EP

12:53PM

Kirstie Boots: aw thank you!

12:54PM

Dalloff: did Kirstie add herself to the chat

12:55PM

Mx. Grassi: she stole my phone

12:55PM

Ryro: is that why you said incoming

12:56PM

Mx. Grassi: no shit Sherlock

12:56PM

Ryro: fuck off Watson

12:57PM

Kirstie Boots: so whats going on

12:58PM

Ryro: brendon is accusing me of stealing his boyfriend even though they’re going through a rough patch and I am NOT stealing his boyfriend

12:59PM

Kinky Bren: RYAN YOU ARE LITERALLY STEALING MY BOYFRIEND

1:00PM

Dalloff: it’s not his fault he actually knows how to treat a guy

1:00PM

Michelle: welp

1:01PM

Gayskarth: what the hell is going on

1:01PM

Gayskarth: oh hey Kirstie

1:02PM

Kirstie Boots: hey alex

1:04PM

Kirstie Boots: scott wants to join the chat

1:04PM

Mx. Grassi: no

1:05PM

Kirstie Boots: I’m adding him

1:06PM

Mx. Grassi: Kirstie no

1:06PM

Mx. Grassi: we already have enoUGH PEOPLE

 

Kirstie Boots added Scotty to the chat!

 

1:08PM

Mx. Grassi: goddammit Kirstin

1:09PM

Scotty: HEY Y’ALL

1:09PM

Mx. Grassi: scotty no

1:10PM

Jxck: ayyyy its one of my favorite gays

1:10PM

Scotty: omg jack hi

1:10PM

Gayskarth: heya scotty buckets

1:11PM

Mx. Grassi: alex no

1:11PM

Gayskarth: still up for poly?

1:12PM

Scotty: hm considering

1:12PM

Scotty: weighing pros and cons

1:13PM

Jxck: fair enough

1:13PM

Gayskarth: I think it’ll make things interesting

1:14PM

Mx. Grassi: can you three make a group chat alone or something

1:14PM

Kirstie Boots: do you honestly think that’s a good idea

1:15PM

Mx. Grassi: well no

1:15PM

Mx. Grassi: but they can at least get a room

1:15PM

Jxck: I can book a room

1:16PM

Mx. Grassi: JACK

1:17PM

Gayskarth: room for three?

1:18PM

Scotty: lmao sure

1:19PM

Mx. Grassi: SCOTTY NO

 

1:20PM

Scotty: scotty yes


	43. Calling Myself Out ft. Kinky Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for shitposting

January 16th

 

5:27PM

Scotty: why am I so sleepy

5:27PM

Scotty: I have literally gotten so much sleep recently

5:28PM

Scotty: so why the hell am I so fucking tired

5:29PM

Rian’s Future Husband: vitamin deficiency?

5:30PM

Mx. Grassi: bless you

5:30PM

Rian’s Future Husband: fuck off mitch

5:31PM

Scotty: I mean probably

5:31PM

Scotty: I try to be healthy tho

5:32PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I mean I’m not necessarily saying I’m right so it could be something else for all I know

5:33PM

Scotty: fair enough

5:33PM

Gayskarth: when are we not sleepy tbh

5:34PM

Cody Danziger: I am literally always sleepy

5:34PM

Damnziger: babe you have insomnia

5:35PM

Damnziger: that’s completely different

5:35PM

Cody Danziger: I wanted to join the conversation

5:36PM

Scotty: why does this always happen

5:36PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: honestly anything can happen in this chat at this point

5:37PM

Michelle: we’re basically a shitty fanfiction at this point

5:38PM

Allysin: I mean you aren’t entirely wrong

5:38PM

Allysin: given all the weird relationship stuff happening recently

5:39PM

Merry Crisis: can the writer give me better grades then

5:39PM

Michelle: it was a joke pete

5:40PM

Merry Crisis: so are my grades at this point

5:40PM  
Merry Crisis: I’m desperate

5:41PM

Michelle: fair enough

 

6:19PM

Dinahsty: guys I found rainbow hair dye

6:20PM

Kirstie Boots: Dinah I don’t think that will work

6:20PM

Dinahsty: I know but its cool

6:21PM

Dinahsty: I kinda want to dye my hair

6:21PM

Dinahsty: I’ve been bleaching it for a while but lowkey I want a new color

6:22PM

Kirstie Boots: I feel ya

6:22PM

Kirstie Boots: I wear wigs a lot

6:23PM

Kirstie Boots: I had my hair blonde for so fucking long

6:24PM

Dinahsty: isn’t it back to black now

6:25PM

Kirstie Boots: yeah

6:25PM

Kirstie Boots: I’ve done other colors in the past but I don’t know if I should do any of them again

6:26PM

Dinahsty: you should do red

6:26PM

Dinahsty: I feel like it would look nice

6:27PM

Kirstie Boots: ooooo maybe

6:27PM

Kirstie Boots: maybe we should both do red

6:28PM

Dinahsty: oooooooh twinning

6:28PM

Kirstie Boots: hell yeah

6:31PM

Mx. Grassi: I hate to ruin the moment but

6:32PM

Mx. Grassi: kirstin are you rhe one who changed rhe twitter account to Kinkytonix

6:33PM

Kirstie Boots: …maybe

6:34PM

Mx. Grassi: dammit kirstin

6:35PM

Dinahsty: lmao nice

6:36PM

Kordeination: can I join the red hair thing

6:37PM

Dinahsty: of course you can bby!

6:37PM

Dinahsty: that would actually be so cute

6:38PM

Kordeination: yayyyy

6:39PM

Scotty: I saw the twitter thing

6:39PM

Scotty: literally everyone knew it was Kirstie lmao

6:40PM

Kirstie Boots: I mean come on

6:40PM

Kirstie Boots: I love Kinky Boots

6:41PM

Scotty: same girl

6:41PM

Scotty: the music is great

6:42PM

Kirstie Boots: the boots are super cute too

6:42PM

Scotty: hell yeah

6:43PM

Cody Danziger: I want the boots from kinky boots

6:43PM

Damnziger: all of them?

6:43PM

Cody Danziger: obviously

6:44PM

Damnziger: mood

6:45PM

Mx. Grassi: I do really like the fashion in the show

6:46PM

Ryro: honestly I’m not always a super flashy person but I like it

6:46PM

Damnziger: yeah you have a more laid back acid trip style

6:47PM

Ryro: thank you

6:47PM

Ryro: seriously though I really want those boots

6:48PM

Ryro: I could make so many nice outfits with them

6:48PM

Kirstie Boots: how long do you think we’re going to talk about kinky boots

6:49PM

Kinky Bren: we should talk about it forever

6:49PM

Guitar Boy: you guys have been talking about it for 20 minutes

6:49PM

Scotty: your point?

6:50PM

Guitar Boy: im not going to sit through a multiple-hour long kinky boots conversation

6:50PM

Sasstrick: I second that

6:51PM

Michelle: oh come on you two

6:52PM

Michelle: loosen up a little

6:52PM

Guitar Boy: I think a little too many of the people in this chat are loose lauren

6:53PM

Guitar Boy: I’m not one of them and don’t plan on it

6:54PM

Scotty: HAHAHAHAHAH

6:55PM

Gayskarth: wow way to shade us all

6:56PM

Jxck: lmaoooo

6:57PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: don’t include me in this

6:58PM

Dalloff: you two haven’t done something like that yet

6:58PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: no

6:59PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you fucking weirdos

7:00PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I mean I’m free tonight

7:00PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: babe I stg

7:01PM

Michelle: AWWWWW HE SAID BABE

7:01PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I regret all my life decisions

7:02PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I mean you could also come over for food

7:03PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I like that idea more

7:04PM

Gayskarth: I don’t

7:04PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: no one cares what you like

7:04PM

Gayskarth: damn

7:05PM

Michelle: how are you guys still a band

7:06PM

Rian’s Future Husband: it’s a wonder sometimes

7:07PM

Ryro: I think that’s a better question for our band

7:07PM

Dalloff: yeah

 

7:08PM

Michelle: fair enough


	44. Is Anyone Ok At This Point

January 26th

 

3:18PM

Damnziger: are we going to have band practice or not

3:20PM

Guitar Boy: he’s being weird again

3:21PM

Fuck You: stfu

3:21PM

Cody Danziger: what is it this time

3:22PM

Fuck You: pistol shit on my pillow and I didn’t realize until I got a face full of cat shit

3:23PM

Damnziger: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

3:23PM

Cody Danziger: bet you wish you didn’t have a stuffy nose huh

3:24PM

Fuck You: that would have helped avoid this situation yes

3:25PM

Kirstie Boots: maxx why did your cat shit on zach’s pillow

3:26PM

Damnziger: I bring pistol over sometimes

3:26PM

Damnziger: she must have done it the last time I brought her over

3:26PM

Cody Danziger: that’s probably a really good reminder to actually wash your sheets zach

3:27PM

Damnziger: yeah she sometimes likes going to the bathroom in places where it already smells like hell

3:28PM

Guitar Boy: ah so that’s why she did that

3:29PM

Fuck You: read the name boys

3:30PM

Kirstie Boots: are any of your bands ok

3:31PM

Allysin: I mean we’re fine but everyone thinks we’re breaking up

3:32PM

Kordeination: its just bc we’re flopping and doing solo projects to help our bruised egos

3:32PM

Dinahsty: ouch

3:32PM

Michelle: she isn’t wrong

3:33PM

Allysin: im still so sad this past record flopped

3:33PM

Michelle: same

3:34PM

Kordeination: I mean we have our whole careers ahead of us

3:34PM

Kordeination: I highly doubt this is the last they’ll see of us

3:35PM

Allysin: besides solo projects can be done in a group

3:36PM

Michelle: tell that to someone we know

3:37PM

Dinahsty: shade

3:38PM

HurleyXVX: I’d like to think that our band is doing ok but then Patrick and pete start arguing about cartoons and I question that belief

3:38PM

Scotty: ptx is doing pretty fine actually

3:38PM

Mx. Grassi: and superfruit

3:39PM

Kirstie Boots: did I ask  either of you two

3:39PM

Kirstie Boots: im literally in ptx I know how ptx is doing

3:40PM

Scotty: fair enough point

3:41PM

Dinahsty: again 5h is just flopping but I mean we get along super well

3:41PM

Allysin: will you stop saying that

3:41PM

Dinahsty: listen I don’t like it either but we have to face facts here

3:42PM

Kirstie Boots: you guys aren’t even out of high school yet how the fuck are you flopping

3:43PM

Kordeination: just means we have more time to come back

3:43PM

Michelle: or fade into obscurity and have to find new jobs

3:44PM

Kordeination: lauren you’re not helping

3:44PM

Michelle: sorry

3:46PM

No: our band is doing fine

3:46PM

No: we just don’t talk a lot these days

3:47PM

Fuentes #1: that’s bc you blocked our numbers

3:48PM

Kellout: may I ask why

3:49PM

No: oh yeah

3:49PM

No: it was bc they kept screaming in Spanish at 4AM and leaving me annoying voicemail messages lmao

3:49PM

Scotty: goals

3:50PM

Mx. Grassi: you know im not sure you know what goals means scotty

3:50PM

Scotty: fuck you

3:50PM

Mx. Grassi: I thought we already established that we wouldn’t do that anymore

3:51PM

Kirstie Boots: oh my god

3:52PM

Jxck: lmaoooooo

3:52PM

Jxck: you two would still totally do each other though

3:53PM

Scotty: I mean you aren’t wrong

3:53PM

Mx. Grassi: sadly youre not wrong

3:54PM

Scotty: what the hell is that supposed to mean

3:54PM

Jxck: yeah im just gonna back out of this conversation

9:28PM

Ryro: guys who wants to watch lost with me

9:28PM

Kinky Bren: why the hell are you watching lost

9:29PM

Ryro: bc I can forehead

9:29PM

Ryro: anyways as I was saying

9:29PM

Ryro: does anyone want to watch lost with me

9:30PM

Kirstie Boots: ooooh sounds fun

9:30PM

Michelle: I can go

9:31PM

Dinahsty: same

9:32PM

Dalloff: weird but I can come too

9:33PM

Kinky Bren: babe please talk to me

9:33PM

Kinky Bren: its been weeks

9:34PM

Dalloff: don’t you mean weekes

9:34PM

Kinky Bren: nvm I don’t want to talk

9:35PM

Dalloff: that’s what I thought

9:37PM

Damnziger: may I ask why lost

9:38PM

Ryro: idk I just found it in my room

9:38PM

Ryro: Im bored

9:39PM

Damnziger: fair enough

9:39PM

Damnziger: cody and I can probably go

9:40PM

Cody Danziger: I mean sure why not

9:40PM

Cody Danziger: since apparently we don’t have band practice tonight

9:41PM

Guitar Boy: zach needs to stay home and wash his sheets

9:42PM

Fuck You: again

9:42PM

Fuck You: read the name boys

9:43PM

Michelle: are you ever going to change that name

9:44PM

Fuck You: no

9:44PM

Fuck You: it comes in handy

9:45PM

Michelle: fair enough

 

10:59PM

Gayskarth: oh my god I forgot to mention it was another cute boy’s birthday today

11:00PM

Allysin: subtle

11:01PM

Gayskarth: let me be an individual ally

11:01PM

Allysin: you’re seriously going to get in trouble one of these days

11:02PM

Gayskarth: and yet today isn’t that day

11:02PM

Gayskarth: I hope

11:03PM

Allysin: you never learn do you

11:04PM

Gayskarth: nope

11:04PM

Allysin: fair enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact when I initially wrote this I'd gotten the boy's birthday wrong but it was just a mix-up between two boys so we're all good but yeah don't mind that


	45. Black History Month (ft. a rant sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a month late but better late than never I guess (again I wrote this last month so)

February 1st

 

9:27AM

Kordeination: HAPPY BLACK HISTORY MONTH

9:28AM

Guitar Boy: HAPPY BLACK HISTORY MONTH

9:28AM

Michelle: ahhhhh happy black history month

9:29AM

Merry Crisis: I completely forgot what day it was

9:29AM

Merry Crisis: happy black history month everyone

9:30AM

Kirstie Boots: ah yes the month where white people complain there isn’t a white history month

9:30AM

Kordeination: yes sadly that’s this month too

9:31AM

Guitar Boy: you know whats great about this month tho

9:32AM

Allysin: what

9:33AM

Guitar Boy: Black Panther

9:34AM

Kordeination: im so hyped for that tbh

9:34AM

Guitar Boy: sameeeee

9:35AM

Cody Danziger: this month has a lot of good things going for it

9:35AM

Cody Danziger: however the only thing I can thing of is that ‘its black history month; the shortest month of the year’ thing

9:36AM

Kordeination: I mean its not wrong

9:36AM

Merry Crisis: vaguely amusing though

9:37AM

Ryro: sometimes the most special things are the things that are gone in the blink of an eye

9:38AM

Michelle: are you high

9:38AM

Ryro: I can be a profound individual without being high michelle

9:38AM

Michelle: you didn’t answer the question

9:39AM

Ryro: for once no I am not high

9:40AM

Scotty: that was beautiful though

9:40AM

Ryro: thank you

9:41AM

Ryro: someone appreciates me

9:42AM

Dalloff: aw I appreciate you ryro

9:43AM

Ryro: thanks bby

9:44AM

Dalloff: yw

 

11:27AM

Gayskarth: im ready to fight anyone at this point

11:28AM

Cody Danziger: this is the choir thing again isn’t it

11:28AM

Gayskarth: yes

11:29AM

Gayskarth: I am fuming

11:30AM

Kirstie Boots: explain

11:31AM

Gayskarth: everyone is being really rude to this guy I know and I can tell he’s visibly upset about something but im too scared to go up to him and try to comfort him and everyone is just saying hes being dramatic and overall just being assholes to him

11:32AM

Michelle: and then everyone basically acts like he deserves it bc he can be a bit of an asshole sometimes

11:32AM

Gayskarth: basically

11:33AM

Gayskarth: but like??

11:33AM

Gayskarth: he can just EXIST and they yell at him at this point like its gone too far

11:34AM

Gayskarth: I want to help him but idk how

11:35AM

Scotty: awwh poor bby

11:35AM

Mx. Grassi: people can be bitches sometimes

11:35AM

Gayskarth: damn right

11:36AM

Jxck: your blood pressure is going to be through the roof for a while isn’t it

11:37AM

Gayskarth: probably

11:37AM

Gayskarth: im very angry about it

11:38AM

Allysin: same I wish I could help him

11:38AM

Allysin: he doesn’t deserve that

11:38AM

Gayskarth: EXACTLY

 

1:27PM

Gayskarth: I just realized that I left all my stuff in the choir room

1:27PM

Kirstie Boots: how did you just now notice that

1:28PM

Gayskarth: I don’t take a lot to my classes

1:28PM

Gayskarth: but I happened to leave something important in the choir room

1:28PM

Gayskarth: and I kinda need it

1:29PM

Kirstie Boots: welp

1:29PM

Kirstie Boots: rip

1:30PM

Gayskarth: rip indeed

1:30PM

Jxck: this is why you cant just skip lunch to stay in the choir room

1:31PM

Gayskarth: theres a song I really wanted to learn ok

1:31PM

Gayskarth: besides it lets off some steam

1:32PM

Michelle: wait alex can I ask you something

1:32PM

Gayskarth: sure

1:33PM

Michelle: are you guys singing at the black history month thing at the end of the month

1:34PM

Gayskarth: sadly

1:34PM

Gayskarth: that’s kinda why everything has been hell recently

1:34PM

Gayskarth: controversy

1:35PM

Michelle: yikes sorry

1:35PM

Gayskarth: eh im used to it at this point

1:36PM

Gayskarth: this choir is dysfunctional as hell

1:36PM

Michelle: good luck

1:37PM

Gayskarth: thanks

1:37PM

Gayskarth: we’ll probably need it

1:38PM

Kordeination: what do you mean controversy

1:39PM

Gayskarth: theres a debate on whether we should just automatically make the soloist black

1:39PM

Gayskarth: basically the ‘do we choose the best singer for the solo, even if hes white, or do we just choose a black person even if they suck’

1:39PM

Gayskarth: image vs. sound

1:40PM

Kordeination: isn’t it possible that the best person happens to be black

1:40PM

Gayskarth: well yeah

1:41PM

Gayskarth: its just bc someone got mad bc they wanted to solo but theyre not black but pointed out that they could probably sing the solo better than a lot of the other people in the choir

1:42PM

Gayskarth: it’s a whole mess tbh

1:43PM

Kordeination: jfc

1:43PM

Kordeination: im so sorry

1:44PM

Gayskarth: its alright I guess

1:44PM

Gayskarth: I just cant wait for this to be over with

1:45PM

Gayskarth: we’ll still be dysfunctional as ever

1:45PM

Gayskarth: but maybe my blood pressure can go back to normal for a little while

 

1:46PM

Kordeination: hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on the choir thing: we are still dysfunctional, but a completely different type of dysfunctional now. We literally do nothing. I'm going stir crazy. It's making me question whether or not I'm joining again next year


	46. Scott is a dumbass

February 7th

 

3:17PM

Kirstie Boots: don’t you love it when your teacher says that social media isn’t your personal diary

3:17PM

Kirstie Boots: and you have to nod politely but in reality you made like 50 rant posts the other day

3:18PM

Dinahsty: big mood

3:18PM

Fuentes #2: I love when they do that

3:19PM

Fuentes #2: like ‘you can say it all you want that wont stop me’

3:20PM

Dinahsty: that is also a big mood

3:20PM

Sasstrick: I know people who literally have entire accounts dedicated to ranting about their feelings just so they can let out their emotions

3:21PM

Sasstrick: I get the message theyre trying to get across but its just not realistic

3:21PM

Kirstie Boots: right

3:22PM

Kirstie Boots: like say it all you want im still going to rant about a fellow classmate online to let out my anger somewhere and possibly get comforted by random strangers on the internet

3:23PM

Dinahsty: this whole conversation is just one big mood

3:23PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: can you stop saying that

3:24PM

Dinahsty: stop saying what

3:24PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: that everything is just one big mood

3:25PM

Dinahsty: let me live my life rian

3:25PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: but its annoying

3:26PM

Dinahsty: let me live my liFE RIAN

3:27PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ugh

3:28PM

Allysin: lmao you alright rian

3:28PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: am I ever alright

3:29PM

Rian’s Future Husband: once in a blue moon

3:30PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: basically

3:31PM

Michelle: I bet that’ll happen more often now that you two are together

3:31PM

Michelle: obviouslt not all the time bc that’s just not realistic but still

3:32PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I make no promises

3:33PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I mean I hope I make you happy??

3:33PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you do you do

3:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: that just doesn’t change im super stressed about school

3:35PM

Rian’s Future Husband: that is a very good point

3:35PM

Scotty: couple goals

 

5:28PM

Scotty: Huston we have a problem

5:29PM

Mx. Grassi: oh god what

5:29PM

Scotty: um

5:29PM

Scotty: well

5:29PM

Scotty: ya see

5:30PM

Mx. Grassi: get on with it

5:30PM

Scotty: my foot is stuck in a bin

5:31PM

Scotty: I fell down a flight of stairs

5:31PM

Scotty: and its possible my foot is broken

5:32PM

Mx. Grassi: goddammit scoot

5:32PM

Scotty: I am offended

5:32PM

Mx. Grassi: what

5:32PM

Mx. Grassi: OMG NO SCOTT IM SORRY

5:33PM

Scotty: mhm

5:33PM

Mx. Grassi: I feel bad for laughing

5:34PM

Michelle: im actually crying laughing

5:34PM

Allysin: ‘goddammit scoot’

5:34PM

Kirstie Boots: im sobbing

5:35PM

Kirstie Boots: it’s not even actually that funny

5:35PM

Kirstie Boots: but yet im laughing anyway

5:35PM

Michelle: mood

5:37PM

Scotty: so we can pay attention to mitchy’s typo and not the fact I may have a broken foot???

5:38PM

Gayskarth: apparently

5:38PM

Gayskarth: may I ask how you managed

5:39PM

Scotty: you may not

5:39PM

Gayskarth: fair enough

5:39PM

Gayskarth: where are you

5:39PM

Gayskarth: do I need to pick you up

5:40PM

Scotty: probably

5:40PM

Scotty: I’ll text you my location

5:41PM

Gayskarth: yeah alright

5:41PM

Ryro: how the actual hell

5:42PM

Dalloff: brendon haven’t you done that before

5:44PM

Kinky Bren: done what

5:44PM

Kinky Bren: oh yeah I think I have

5:45PM

Kordeination: how do you not know for sure

5:45PM

Kinky Bren: I do believe I was drunk at the time

5:46PM

Kordeination: you know what I’m not even surprised

5:46PM

Dinahsty: speakifsd of nort sober

5:47PM

Kordeination: Dinah

5:47PM

Kordeination: what did you do

5:48PM

Dinahsty: I tihnkls the guys saisd lean??

5:48PM

Kordeination: son of a bitch

5:49PM

Dinahsty: I tihnkfg id be a daughter of a bicth

5:49PM

Kordeination: goddammit

5:49PM

Dinahsty: im sleepy

5:50PM

Dinahsty: everything is weird

5:50PM

Dinahsty: this sinad weird

5:51PM

Kordeination: where the hell are you

5:51PM

Dinahsty: some parytn

5:51PM

Kordeination: ugh send me your location

5:52PM

Kordeination: im picking you up

5:52PM

Dinahsty: okkkkkkk

 

6:28PM

Kirstie Boots: I never asked did yall get home safe

6:29PM

Kordeination: we got home fine

6:29PM

Kordeination: surprisingly took forever to get Dinah to actually sleep

6:30PM

Kordeination: I may or may not have beat up a kid

6:31PM

Kirstie Boots: fun

6:31PM

Kirstie Boots: proud of you girlie

6:32PM

Kordeination: lmao thanks

6:33PM

Ryro: lean is weird the first few times you try it

6:34PM

Kordeination: idiot just drank what was given to her and just chugged the cup

6:34PM

Ryro: yikes

6:35PM

Ryro: yeah I don’t fuck with that

6:35PM

Kordeination: yeah no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scoot was an unintentional typo I made writing this and I just couldn't stop laughing so I left it in lmao also this (I believe) is the actual birthday of the guy mentioned in some of these chapters so happy late birthday dude hopefully I didn't fuck it up again


	47. Valentine's Day/Weird Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idea of romantic is a wee bit warped in some ways but I guess it's more realistic? We'll go with that

February 14th

 

7:28AM

Dinahsty: GUYS

7:28AM

Dinahsty: ITS VALENTINES DAY

7:28AM

Dinahsty: CANDYYYYYY

7:30AM

Cody Danziger: big mood

7:30AM

Cody Danziger: stop making my phone vibrate tho

7:31AM

Dinahsty: noted

7:34AM

Michelle: my boyfriend is dumb

7:35AM

Cody Danziger: how has he already been an idiot

7:35AM

Michelle: boy texted me saying he got me food right

7:36AM

Michelle: then two minutes later said he fucked up

7:36AM

Michelle: because he was heading to my house

7:36AM

Michelle: and realized he was bringing me like half a pound of edibles at least

7:37AM

Michelle: and was speeding like a motherfucker

7:38AM

Dinahsty: lmaooooo

7:39AM

Cody Danziger: so your boyfriend almost got arrested on valentines day trying to get you edibles?

7:39AM

Michelle: basically

7:42AM

Mx. Grassi: it’s not even 8AM wtf

7:42AM

Michelle: ik

7:42AM

Mx. Grassi: I mean goals except for the arrest part

7:43AM

Michelle: threat of arrest just makes it more realistic

7:43AM

Mx. Grassi: fair enough

 

8:26AM

Damnziger: this school is really fucking weird

8:29AM

Allysin: we know

8:29AM

Allysin: what happened now

8:30AM

Damnziger: someone is smoking a damn pipe in the bathroom across the hall

8:31AM

Allysin: again?

8:31AM

Damnziger: yes

8:31AM

Damnziger: but

8:32AM

Damnziger: here’s the thing

8:32AM

Damnziger: that bathroom smells like a whole drug  dealer’s house

8:32AM

Damnziger: and they locked the bathroom

8:33AM

Allysin: the whole bathroom or the stall

8:33AM

Damnziger: whole bathroom

8:33AM

Damnziger: security should be up here any minute, in theory

8:34AM

Allysin: damn

8:49AM

Sasstrick: what the actual fuck

8:50AM

Damnziger: idk man

8:53AM

Scotty: if it wasn’t for the fact we go to different schools

8:53AM

Scotty: I would probably be able to tell you who that was

8:55AM

Merry Crisis: is it who I think it is

8:56AM

Damnziger: no

8:56AM

Damnziger: idk where he is to be completely honest with you

8:59AM

Kordeination: he just came into my classroom

8:59AM

Kordeination: am I talking about the right person

9:00AM

Cody Danziger: considering we’re in the same class

9:00AM

Cody Danziger: I can confirm that that si the guy

9:01AM

Kordeination: noted

 

12:54PM

Michelle: yo I just witnessed the cutest thing just now

12:55PM

Michelle: so basically they don’t know I caufht them

12:55PM

Michelle: and idk how they’ll react when they realize I sent this

12:55PM

Michelle: but

 

Michelle sent a photo!

 

12:56PM

Michelle: alex just gave jack a fake rose and said a fake rose for a fake bitch

12:57PM

Michelle: and jack just starts laughing his ass off and replies keep the rose then

12:57PM

Michelle: someone commented that they look like a married couple and so jack kinda just

 

Michelle sent a video!

 

1:00PM

Ryro: so basically alex insulted jack, jack insulted him back, and then shoved food in alex’s face?

1:00PM

Michelle: exactly

1:01PM

Mx. Grassi: I don’t get the last part

1:02PM

Kirstie Boots: you know the weird thing they do at weddings where they shove cake in each other’s faces?

1:02PM

Mx. Grassi: OOOOOOOOOHHHHH

1:32PM

Gayskarth: assholes

1:33PM

Jxck: we are the cutest married couple tho

1:34PM

Cody Danziger: mmmmexcuseme

1:34PM

Jxck: I said what I said

1:34PM

Cody Danziger: this is lies

1:35PM

Dinahsty: damn right it’s a lie

1:35PM

Dinahsty: we’re cuter

1:36PM

Damnziger: you’re wrong sweatie

1:36PM

Damnziger: we’re cuter

1:37PM

Mx. Grassi: y’all are all wrong

1:38PM

Scotty: are you gonna say you and beau are

1:38PM

Mx. Grassi: shut the fuck up

1:38PM

Mx. Grassi: actually

1:39PM

Mx. Grassi: I was gonna say Dallon and Ryan

 

1:52PM

Dalloff: you’re actually gonna get me killed you absolute asshole

1:54PM

Ryro: why was I mentioned

1:55PM

Ryro: FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARENT ACTUALLY DATING IT WAS A JOKE

1:56PM

Michelle: righhhhhhttttttt

1:56PM

Scotty: you still dating brendon

1:57PM

Kinky Bren: no

1:57PM

Kinky Bren: idk really

1:58PM

Dalloff: ugh

1:58PM

Dalloff: idk either

1:59PM

Ryro: welp

1:59PM

Ryro: if y’all aren’t dating

1:59PM

Kinky Bren: ryan

2:00PM

Guitar Boy: ryan and dallon aren’t even in the same class rn

2:02PM

Michelle: im willing to bet they shut their phones off

2:02PM

Michelle: we all know how dramatic panic is

2:03PM

Kinky Bren: fuck you

 

3:29PM

Fuck You: ANYWAYS

3:29PM

Fuck You: y’all have anything planned for valentines day

3:30PM

Damnziger: you mean besides sex

3:30PM

Fuck You: yes besides sex you gross fuck

3:31PM

Cody Danziger: maxx and I have dinner plans

3:32PM

Michelle: we’re probably just gonna watch movies and stay in or something

3:32PM

Michelle: I don’t quite trust him right now with not getting us arrested

3:33PM

Guitar Boy: fair point

3:33PM

Guitar Boy: me and my girlfriend are probably doing something similar

3:34PM

Mx. Grassi: idk what me and my boyfriend are doing tbh

3:35PM

Kordeination: it’s a surprise

3:35PM

Dinahsty: asshole

3:35PM

Gayskarth: jack said he had something planned but he wont tell me

3:36PM

Gayskarth: which leads me to believe he forgot

3:36PM

Jxck: I did not forget

3:36PM

Jxck: im trying to be romantic

3:37PM

Gayskarth: you smashed mashed potatoes in my face

3:37PM

Jxck: with love

3:38PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I nmean I have something planned but it’s kinda stupid

3:40PM

Rian’s Future Husband: aw im sure it wont be stupid

3:40PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: well, you know

3:41PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I hope that you don’t think its stupid

3:42PM

Michelle: awh

3:42PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: shut the fuck up jauregui

3:43PM

Michelle: lmao ok

 

4:35PM

Kinky Bren: someone get ryan or dallon

4:36PM

Allysin: why

4:36PM

Kinky Bren: because no one has heard from either of them and I don’t know where either of them are at

4:37PM

Kinky Bren: and im not sure if dallon and I are doing anything

4:38PM

Cody Danziger: I have a feeling youre not

4:39PM

Kinky Bren: shut the fuck up

4:39PM

Kinky Bren: get back to buying condoms or something

4:40PM

Cody Danziger: I already have condoms asshat

4:40PM

Cody Danziger: what makes you think I wouldn’t

4:41PM

Allysin: that reminds me does everyone have condoms

4:41PM

Allysin: and YES female condoms are a thing, for you two

4:42PM

Kordeination: not moving that fast girlie

4:42PM

Dinahsty: mhm

4:42PM

Kordeination: Dinah no

4:43PM

Dinahsty: we wont do anything if you don’t want to

4:43PM

Kordeination: id hope so

4:44PM

Gayskarth: to answer your question ally im pretty sure we all do

4:45PM

Jxck: yeah im pretty sure

4:46PM

Allysin: just checking

4:47PM

Allysin: don’t want y’all doing anything dumb

 

7:28PM

Dalloff: ally did you have condoms

7:28PM

Dalloff: I forgot you have a boyfriend

7:32PM

Allysin: he had some yeah

7:33PM

Dalloff: alright

7:33PM

Dalloff: im gonna shut my phone off again I was just scrolling through my messages

7:34PM

Allysin: Coolio

7:34PM

Allysin: happy valentines day btw

7:35PM

Dalloff: aw ty

7:35PM

Dalloff: happy valentines day to you too

7:36PM

Allysin: you might wanna run by the way

7:37PM

Dalloff: oh I’m well aware

7:37PM

Dalloff: thanks anyway

7:37PM

Allysin: np

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BECAUSE OF MUSICAL AND END OF SCHOOL I JUST DIDNT FEEL LIKE WRITING I APOLOGIZE. Also, I apologize in advance because I'm going to be posting roughly 30 chapters within the next hour to catch up before 4th of July. I've written 20 of those in the past 3 days. Help


	48. Zach Is Dumb ft. Pete being Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

February 23rd

 

10:24AM

Merry Crisis: I think we have an issue

10:25AM

Scotty: how so

10:25AM

Merry Crisis: my teacher isn’t um

10:26AM

Merry Crisis: here

10:27AM

Scotty: how long have you not had a teacher

10:27AM

Merry Crisis: the whole period

10:27AM

Merry Crisis: it’s about a half hour into the class

10:28AM

Scotty: you don’t have a sub or something?

10:28AM

Merry Crisis: idk man

10:29AM

Kirstie Boots: that’s really weird actually

10:30AM

Merry Crisis: I know

 

Merry Crisis sent a photo!

 

Merry Crisis sent a photo!

 

10:31AM

Merry Crisis: in case some of yall thought I was lying or something

10:33AM

Scotty: damn

10:37AM

Fuck Off: wait pete what class are you in rn

10:38AM

Merry Crisis: I actually don’t know

10:38AM

Merry Crisis: I think it’s gov

10:39AM

Ryro: how do you not know what class you’re in

10:40AM

Merry Crisis: bc ive had this teacher before for something else and I keep forgetting which one this one is

10:41AM

Ryro: fair point

10:42AM

Fuck Off: has anyone seen a sub

10:44AM

Merry Crisis: this girl in the back says she saw someone earlier why

 

Fuck Off sent a photo!

 

10:45AM

Fuck Off: is this her

10:48AM

Merry Crisis: according to this girl yes

10:48AM

Merry Crisis: omg

10:53AM

Sasstrick: oh yeah I had her earlier

10:53AM

Sasstrick: wait why is she in handcuffs

10:54AM

Fuck Off: beats me

10:55AM

Fuck Off: im just in foods rn and it’s right by one of the doors so yeah

10:55AM

Fuck Off: theres a lot of yelling

10:59AM

Guitar Boy: wait pete is your class on the third floor

10:59AM

Merry Crisis: you mean where all the history classrooms are

11:00AM

Guitar Boy: shut the actual fuck up

11:00AM

Merry Crisis: why where are you

11:01AM

Guitar Boy: gov

11:01AM

Merry Crisis: you mean the one in the very corner

11:02AM

Guitar Boy: that would be us

11:02AM

Merry Crisis: oh yeah we’ve just been fucking around the whole class hour lmao

11:03AM

Merry Crisis: im assuming you can hear it

11:04AM

Cody Danziger: considering im a decent distance away from that classroom and I can still hear you

11:04AM

Cody Danziger: I think we all can hear you guys

11:05AM

Merry Crisis: oh well  


1:45PM

Michelle: ok so

1:45PM

Michelle: my boyfriend is lowkey pissed

1:47PM

Ryro: why

1:48PM

Michelle: you know that one cute boy we talk about

1:49PM

Ryro: there are plenty of those

1:50PM

Gayskarth: you mean the one in choir

1:50PM

Michelle: that’s the one

1:51PM

Michelle: well him and his friends were messing around and um

1:52PM

Michelle: I may or may not have been caught staring

1:52PM

Michelle: to the point my boyfriend had to smack me on the arm to get my attention

1:53PM

Gayskarth: lmaoooo big mood

1:54PM

Jxck: honestly if that happened to you alex I wouldn’t even blame you

1:55PM

Gayskarth: youd be staring too

1:55PM

Jxck: probably

1:57PM

Kinky Bren: does anyone want to smoke with me after school

1:59PM

Michelle: I don’t quite trust you

1:59PM

Kinky Bren: why not

2:00PM

Michelle: I feel like you would lace it

2:01PM

Kinky Bren: I would never

2:02PM

Dalloff: he would

2:02PM

Ryro: he would

2:02PM

Fuck Off: he would

2:05PM

Kinky Bren: fuck off

2:06PM

Michelle: I mean as long as you don’t lace it my boyfriend and I probably can

2:07PM

Kinky Bren: sweet

2:07PM

Kinky Bren: anyone else

2:09PM

Ryro: lauren I thought we were friends

2:10PM

Kinky Bren: sorry she wants to hang out with me

2:10PM

Michelle: I mean I think you need some time to yourself ryan

2:11PM

Ryro: ‘alone’

2:12PM

Kinky Bren: this is the first time in a while you’ve truly interacted with me in a while

2:13PM

Ryro: tf are you talking about

2:14PM

Ryro: we had band practice fucking yesterday

2:14PM

Ryro: I talked to you for a solid hour

2:15PM

Kinky Bren: I meant in the chat

2:16PM

Ryro: jfc

2:23PM

Kinky Bren: also what was that supposed to mean

2:24PM

Ryro: what was what supposed to mean

2:24PM

Kinky Bren: that whole ‘alone’ thing

2:25PM

Ryro: oh that

2:26PM

Ryro: I call it

2:26PM

Ryro: ‘you’re going to kick my ass if I say it but I also got the joke she was implying so I played a long as subtly as I could’

2:27PM

Kinky Bren: it’s not what I think it is is it

2:28PM

Ryro: depends

2:28PM

Ryro: what do you think it is

2:30PM

Fuck You: DAN IM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU

2:31PM

Guitar Boy: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

2:31PM

Guitar Boy: IM NOT SORRY

2:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what the actual fuck is happening right now

2:35PM

Mx. Grassi: im not sure anyone really knows

2:37PM

Fuck You: IM BEING SERIOUS DAN

2:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: fair point

2:38PM

Guitar Boy: IT WAS JUST A JOKE CALM DOWN OMG

2:39PM

Damnziger: wait what happened

2:42PM

Fuentes #1: dan jokingly asked zach out in front of everyone

2:43PM

Fuentes #2: his girlfriend was in on it tho

2:43PM

No: and basically zach didn’t know how to react so dan kissed him on the cheek and he turned fire engine red

2:44PM

Tony the Turtle: and he was stammering and blushing and shit

2:45PM

Fuentes #2: so everyone know thinks zach is gay and has a crush on dan

2:47PM

Fuck You: the one time you all get on

2:47PM

Fuck You: was to humiliate me

2:48PM

No: pretty much

2:48PM

No: but you are kinda being a drama queen

2:50PM

Cody Danziger: OH MY GOD

2:51PM

Gayskarth: I approve

2:52PM

Allysin: I ship it

2:53PM

Fuck You: I HATE ALL OF YOU

2:53PM

Fuck You: YOU ALL CAN ROT IN HELL

2:53PM

Fuck You: ITS NOT THAT FUNNY

2:54PM

Sasstrick: it kinda is tho

2:55PM

Fuck You: SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE PATRICK NO ONE FUCKING ASKED YOU

2:56PM

Sasstrick: lmao ok

2:59PM

Kinky Bren: #zan

3:00PM

Fuck You: DON’T MAKE THAT A THING

3:00PM

Fuck You: I SWEAR TO GOD

3:01PM

Sasstrick: remember when you used to throw me under the bus for the ship thing brendon made up

3:01PM

Rian’s Future Husband: same with me and rian (mostly rian because he was the most annoyed by it)

3:01PM

Sasstrick: feel our suffering

3:02PM

Fuck You: OK BUT YALL HAD A CHANCE OF THAT BEING REAL

3:03PM

Fuck You: THIS IS DIFFERENT

3:03PM

Scotty: sure it is

3:04PM

Fuck You: SCOTT YOU ARE LITERALLY GAY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK

3:04PM

Mx. Grassi: most places have thought that way for a long time

3:04PM

Mx. Grassi: bit outdated don’t you think

3:05PM

Fuck You: WAS THAT JOKE NECESSARY

3:06PM

Dalloff: is your capslock broken

3:07PM

Fuck You: you know what im getting off

3:07PM

Fuck You: goodbye

3:09PM

Kirstie Boots: that was really unfortunate phrasing

3:10PM

Allysin: that actually put me in pain

3:11PM

Guitar Boy: this joke just keeps getting better and better

3:11PM

Gayskarth: im actually about to cry laughing

3:11PM

Gayskarth: when do you think he’s gonna realize

3:12PM

Ryro: I think he left

3:12PM

Ryro: so it may take him a little while

3:13PM

Damnziger: we can have so much fun with this

3:13PM

Cody Danziger: oh yes we can

3:13PM

Cody Danziger: dan are you willing to help

3:14PM

Guitar Boy: sure I already got myself into deep shit so why not

3:17PM

Kordeination: im actually wheezing

3:17PM

Kordeination: how did he not notice how that was gonna sound

3:18PM

Dalloff: just give him a little bit

3:18PM

Dalloff: he’ll figure it out eventually

 

5:19PM

Guitar Boy: ok so

5:19PM

Guitar Boy: you know how zach has anger issues

5:21PM

No: I think we all know that by now dan

5:22PM

Guitar Boy: ok well

5:22PM

Guitar Boy: he finally caught on when he read through the messages

5:23PM

Guitar Boy: and as if this boy couldn’t get any more dramatic

5:23PM

Guitar Boy: slammed his fists on the counter

5:23PM

Guitar Boy: and accidentally knocked his phone into the sink

5:24PM

Kellout: so what’s the problem

5:24PM

Guitar Boy: the sink was full of dirty water because that was where he had been doing dishes

5:24PM

Kellout: oh no

5:25PM

Guitar Boy: we both just kinda sat there in shock processing what just happened and by the time we reacted I think it’s really broken

5:25PM

Guitar Boy: like idk if the rice thing will work

5:27PM

Sasstrick: an actual dumbass

5:27PM

Guitar Boy: you’re not wrong

5:27PM

Guitar Boy: but yeah he won’t have a phone for a hot minute so he probably won’t be talking in the chat for a little bit

5:28PM

Scotty: why probably

5:29PM

Guitar Boy: he may manage to borrow someone’s phone and occasionally talk

5:29PM

Scotty: ah gotcha

5:37PM

Michelle: do you think your prank went a little too far

5:37PM

Guitar Boy: nah

5:37PM

Guitar Boy: he’s just super dramatic

5:38PM

Michelle: fair enough I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i've said this multiple times but this is basically one big shitpost


	49. Yearbooks & Unfortunate Photobombs

February 28th

 

4:23PM

Kordeination: you know it’s really starting to hit me that we’re gonna be graduating in a few months

4:27PM

Ryro: don’t remind me

4:28PM

Kordeination: why??

4:30PM

Ryro: it gives me anxiety

4:30PM

Ryro: as much as id love to leave this place

4:30PM

Ryro: im also completely terrified of graduating

4:31PM

Kordeination: alright fair enough

4:31PM

Kordeination: sorry ryan :(((

4:32PM

Ryro: it’s alright you didn’t know

4:45PM

Allysin: hey guys

4:45PM

Allysin: how does one get out of an accidental date

4:49PM

Gayskarth: what do you mean by accidental

4:50PM

Allysin: like he never asked me on a date but wanted to meet up so im like yeah ok we’re friends

4:51PM

Allysin: but now he’s acting like hes my boyfriend or some shit and keeps trying to make a move and acting as if my boyfriend doesn’t exist every time I mention I have a boyfriend

4:51PM

Allysin: hes in the bathroom and I know I should make a break for it but at the same time hes my friend hes bound to find me or something if I ditch

4:53PM

Gayskarth: yikes

4:53PM

Cody Danziger: he’s even ignoring the fact you have an actual boyfriend?

4:53PM

Allysin: yep

4:54PM

Jxck: run as fast as you can

4:54PM

Jxck: just come to my house

4:55PM

Allysin: aw thanks jack

4:55PM

Jxck: welcome

4:55PM

Jxck: now time is of the essence

4:55PM

Jxck: r u n

5:01PM

Allysin: I just realized

5:01PM

Allysin: idk where you live

5:03PM

Jxck: I didn’t think of that

5:03PM

Jxck: I’ll text it to you

5:04PM

Allysin: yeah alright

5:19PM

Kirstie Boots: oh yeah that happened to me a few days ago

5:19PM

Kirstie Boots: weird

5:20PM

Allysin: I wouldn’t wish it on anyone I am so sorry

5:21PM

Kirstie Boots: its chill

5:21PM

Kirstie Boots: thank you tho

5:21PM

Allysin: welcome

 

5:45PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why is zach calling me

5:45PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what did y’all fuckers do

5:46PM

Damnziger: why do you assume we did something

5:46PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: because he never talks to me

5:46PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: and when he does he normally texts me

5:47PM

Damnziger: fair enough but you didn’t technically answer my question

5:47PM

Damnziger: we don’t know what this is about

5:48PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ughh

5:50PM

Dinahsty: did you pick up

5:51PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: sadly

5:53PM

Dinahsty: what did he want

5:53PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: so apparently

5:54PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: his car broke down while taking a drive

5:54PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: and the whole purpose of the drive was to calm down

5:54PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: so he doesn’t want to call his bandmates for help

5:55PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: so he needs me to pick him up

5:57PM

Guitar Boy: I can pick him up

5:58PM

Dalloff: why couldn’t he just text you

5:58PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: he hates having unread messages

5:58PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: so the only way he can avoid that is not open them at all

5:59PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: otherwise he has the urge to read them all and he doesn’t want to read this chat or the band chat

6:01PM

Cody Danziger: r00d

6:05PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: which returns me to my earlier question

6:06PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what did you guys do

6:10PM

Guitar Boy: nothing

6:10PM

Guitar Boy: I actually genuinely don’t know why hes like this

6:10PM

Cody Danziger: yeah im at a loss too

6:11PM

Damnziger: same here

6:13PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ughhhhh

 

8:24PM

Kellout: hey does anyone know if its too late to get yearbooks

8:24PM

Michelle: its not

8:25PM

Michelle: you can order them whenever it just costs $10 more now

8:26PM

Kellout: fuck

8:29PM

Fuck Off: I think I accidentally ordered two

8:29PM

Michelle: how the fuck did you manage that

8:30PM

Fuck Off: im not sure

8:30PM

Fuck Off: im not even sure if I did order two I just realized theres a chance

8:32PM

Mx. Grassi: kirstin aren’t you in yearbook

8:34PM

Kirstie Boots: what

8:34PM

Kirstie Boots: OHHH yeah

8:35PM

Scotty: how ahs that been going

8:35PM

Kirstie Boots: eh fine I guess

8:36PM

Kirstie Boots: we’re waiting on more pictures so we haven’t been doing much recently

8:37PM

Scotty: and yet you still do more than newspaper lmao

8:39PM

Ryro: its not really that hard to do more than newspaper though

8:40PM

Cody Danziger: that reminds me

8:40PM

Cody Danziger: I forgot I signed up to receive those things

8:41PM

Cody Danziger: it freaks me out everytime because they actually send it to your fucking house

8:42PM

Kordeination: that’s kinda weird

8:42PM

Kordeination: they really do that?

8:44PM

Cody Danziger: yep

8:47PM

Kirstie Boots: I feel like that would be better for yearbook tbh

8:49PM

Allysin: how so

8:50PM

Kinky Bren: because everyone forgets to stop by at the end of the day to grab theirs when the yearbooks are ready

8:51PM

Allysin: a fair point

8:59PM

Fuentes #2: alex didn’t you say there’s something in the yearbook that makes you want to die

9:00PM

Sasstrick: you sure that wasn’t me

9:05PM

Gayskarth: oh yeah lmao

9:06PM

Gayskarth: it’s a blink and you miss it thing but it just makes me die

9:07PM

Rian’s Future Husband: explain

9:07PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I dontr think youvbe talked about this

9:09PM

Gayskarth: well

9:10PM

Gayskarth: while I want to emphasize it isn’t mine

9:10PM

Gayskarth: in the background of one of the pictures there’s someone mooning in the far left corner

9:11PM

Gayskarth: and in a different one you can see a guy’s dick

9:12PM

Dinahsty: like a boner or

9:13PM

Gayskarth: no

9:13PM

Gayskarth: like the actual dick

9:15PM

Sasstrick: jesus fucking Christ

9:16PM

Merry Crisis: lmaoooo

9:20PM

Michelle: you know im not entirely surprised

9:23PM

Allysin: was one of them the swim team

9:24PM

Gayskarth: it was in the swim team picture yes

9:25PM

Gayskarth: but not an actual member of the swim team no

9:25PM

Gayskarth: someone in the background mooned them on accident

9:27PM

Gayskarth: if im remembering correctly they were pantsed a few seconds prior and didn’t realize the picture was going on in the back and I guess no one noticed???

9:28PM

Dalloff: I’d hate to be that poor son of a bitch

9:29PM

Ryro: are you sure it wasn’t brendon

9:29PM

Kinky Bren: considering I never go to swim meets

9:29PM

Kinky Bren: and the fact that if I was anywhere id be the one pulling the prank

9:30PM

Kinky Bren: no, it was not me

9:31PM

Ryro: yeah alright

9:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: are we sure it wasn’t Jack

9:35PM

Jxck: surprisingly not me either

9:35PM

Jxck: shocking I know

9:36PM

Gayskarth: yeah no I would have known if it was you

9:37PM

Scotty: of course you would have

9:37PM

Gayskarth: would I really be a good boyfriend if I didn’t recognize my boyfriend’s ass?

9:38PM

Sasstrick: please stop talking

9:40PM

Gayskarth: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes im aware of the consistency issue with the phone, assume he borrowed one. I wrote these chapters out of order)


	50. Genie In A Bottle ft. Normani's Fucked Up Sleeping Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you couldnt tell what song was playing when i wrote this

March 3rd

 

3:30AM

Kordeination: welp

3:30AM

Kordeination: I fucked up

3:42AM

Mx. Grassi: how so

3:45AM

Kordeination: I have somehow fucked up my sleep schedule so badly

3:45AM

Kordeination: that I slept from 2PM until 1AM

3:46AM

Kordeination: so I got a full night’s sleep already and I don’t know what to do

3:47AM

Mx. Grassi: how did you even manage

3:48AM

Kordeination: idk I was super tired so im like ill take a nap

3:48AM

Kordeination: it was more than a nap

3:55AM

Ryro: jfc mani

3:55AM

Kordeination: I am actually so fucking bored

3:56AM

Kordeination: I cant move around too much bc parents

3:57AM

Kordeination: which sucks bc I want food im super hungry

3:57AM

Kordeination: ive already caught up on all my tv shows

3:57AM

Kordeination: almost everyone is asleep except for like two of you

3:58AM

Kordeination: I actually don’t have homework (hallelujah)

3:59AM

Kordeination: im so bored

4:00AM

Ryro: that fucking sucks

4:00AM

Kordeination: thanks captain obvious

4:01AM

Ryro: you’re welcome

4:01AM

Kordeination: ugh

 

5:00AM

Kordeination: update

5:00AM

Kordeination: I managed to sneak some food into my room and I haven’t been yelled at yet

5:00AM

Kordeination: I count this as a win

5:10AM

Cody Danziger: your parents actually notice if youre up that late?

5:11AM

Kordeination: your parents don’t?

5:11AM

Cody Danziger: I mean they might

5:11AM

Cody Danziger: btu as long as I don’t make too much noise im fine

5:12AM

Kordeination: lucky ass

5:14AM

Kordeination: also I finally just decided to watch Scary Movie instead of just doing nothing

5:14AM

Kordeination: even tho ive seen it upwards of twenty times by now

5:17AM

Cody Danziger: you know what I feel like doing

5:18AM

Kordeination: do I want to know

5:18AM

Cody Danziger: I want to learn the choreo for genie in a bottle

5:18AM

Kordeination: w h y

5:19AM

Cody Danziger: idk I just want to

5:19AM

Kordeination: I don’t need the mental image of you dancing to genie in a bottle

5:19AM

Kordeination: thanks anyway tho

5:20AM

Cody Danziger: fuck you

5:20AM

Cody Danziger: im gonna learn it

5:21AM

Kordeination: fine do what you want I just don’t want to see it

5:21AM

Cody Danziger: mhm

5:23AM

Kordeination: ….i bet I could still do it better tho

5:25AM

Cody Danziger: bet

 

9:40AM

Kirstie Boots: you still alive normani

9:42AM

Merry Crisis: im shocked I wasn’t up at that time

9:43AM

Sasstrick: im surprised too

9:43AM

Kirstie Boots: should I text her personally

9:45AM

Merry Crisis: hell if I know

9:45AM

Merry Crisis: im still trying to figure out what I want for breakfast

9:47AM

Gayskarth: dick

9:48AM

Sasstrick: do you ever stop

9:48AM

Gayskarth: how long have you known me now?

9:49AM

Sasstrick: ugh

9:49AM

Sasstrick: fair enough

10:00AM

Kordeination: im alive

10:00AM

Kordeination: lowkey wish I wasn’t

10:01AM

Kordeination: but im alive

10:03AM

Scotty: bby no :(

10:03AM

Kordeination: idk

10:03AM

Kordeination: mood swings

10:03AM

Kordeination: I think stress has been fucking me up lmao

10:05AM

Scotty: I mean mood

10:05AM

Ryro: still scared as fuck of graduating

10:06AM

Damnziger: we know ryan

10:07AM

Kordeination: my bby

10:08AM

Ryro: love youuuuuuuu

10:08AM

Kordeination: love you tooooo

10:09AM

Dinahsty: babe :(((((((

10:10AM

Kordeination: I love you too you dumb cunt

10:10AM

Dinahsty: r00d

10:11AM

Jxck: that’s just how alex and I talk

10:11AM

Jxck: is that actually considered rude

10:12AM

Allysin: are you guys actually ok

10:13AM

Damnziger: I don’t think anyone is ally

10:13AM

Damnziger: we’ve established this so many times

10:14AM

Allysin: fuck off

10:14AM

Fuck Off: I have been summoned

10:15AM

Ryro: hey can you pick up tostitos on your way home

10:15AM

Fuck Off: why

10:16AM

Ryro: because I want tostitos

10:16AM

Fuck Off: why cant you get it yourself?

 

Ryro sent a picture!

 

10:17AM

Fuck Off: ugh fine

10:17AM

Fuck Off: also yikes

10:18AM

Ryro: mhm

10:20AM

Dalloff: oh no

10:20AM

Dalloff: bby

10:21AM

Ryro: eh

10:21AM

Ryro: I’ll live

10:21AM

Ryro: im pretty sure

10:22AM

Kordeination: has anyone seen if cody actually learned the choreo for genie in a bottle

10:25AM

Damnziger: that’s a good question actually

10:25AM

Damnziger: I can check

10:27AM

Cody Danziger: I’ve almost got it

10:27AM

Cody Danziger: does anyone want to see my progress

10:28AM

Kordeination: no thanks

10:28AM

Kordeination: im good

10:28AM

Mx. Grassi: im interested

10:29AM

Kordeination: no youre not

10:29AM

Cody Danziger: thank you mitch

10:29AM

Kordeination: and fuck off Normani

10:29AM

Kordeination: speaking for the majority

10:30AM

Cody Danziger: fuck you

 

Cody Danziger sent a video!

 

Cody Danziger sent a video!

 

10:32AM

Cody Danziger: there’s a few pieces in the middle I cant do hence two videos

10:33AM

Kordeination: was it really necessary to send it in the group chat instead of sending it privately

10:33AM

Cody Danziger: it was mostly to piss you off

10:34AM

Kordeination: welp

10:45AM

Michelle: wait mani does this mean you’ll probably be asleep by 2PM

10:47AM

Kordeination: I hope not but probably

10:47AM

Michelle: oh no

10:47AM

Michelle: lmao

10:48AM

Kordeination: thanks for the concern lauren

10:48AM

Michelle: you’re welcome

10:50AM

Kirstie Boots: do we have rehearsals today

10:51AM

Scotty: not ptx no

10:51AM

Scotty: superfruit yes

10:51AM

Mx. Grassi: omg I forgot about that

10:51AM

Scotty: it’s at 3

10:52AM

Mx. Grassi: you’ll probably have to text me

10:52AM

Scotty: probably

10:53AM

Kirstie Boots: I could have sworn that we had rehearsal today

10:54AM

Scotty: that’s tomorrow

10:54AM

Kirstie Boots: weird

10:54AM

Kirstie Boots: thanks

10:55AM

Scotty: np

 

12:30PM

Kordeination: so I just basically had dinner

12:30PM

Kordeination: and sure enough

12:31PM

Kordeination: ims starting to feel tired

12:32PM

Dalloff: rip

12:32PM

Kordeination: I mean for the weekend I guess it works but like

12:32PM

Kordeination: this is gonna suck on Monday

12:33PM

Dalloff: yikes

12:33PM

Dalloff: good luck mani

12:33PM

Kordeination: yeah thanks dallon

12:34PM

Rian’s Future Husband: you should vlog whenever this happens

12:34PM

Kordeination: mighty bold of you to assume I can speak at that time without waking my parents up

12:34PM

Rian’s Future Husband: that’s a fair point

12:35PM

Rian’s Future Husband: also

12:35PM

Rian’s Future Husband: why did I just catch myself listening to swan song

12:37PM

Guitar Boy: you mean our song swan song?

12:37PM

Rian’s Future Husband: that’s the one

12:38PM

Damnziger: hell yeah

12:40PM

Merry Crisis: that album is their best fight me on this one

12:40PM

Kinky Bren: I will fight you on that

12:41PM

Ryro: I gotta agree with pete

12:41PM

Kinky Bren: you have no taste

12:42PM

Ryro: and you do?

12:42PM

Kinky Bren: fuck off

12:42PM

Michelle: I agree with ryan and and pete

12:43PM

Michelle: cinematics was the best

12:43PM

Cody Danziger: noted

12:44PM

Kinky Bren: that album wasn’t even that good

12:44PM

Kinky Bren: it just had nice aesthetics

12:45PM

Ryro: it had both cocaine man

12:45PM

Kinky Bren: you act like you haven’t done coke

12:45PM

Ryro: I don’t do it nearly as often

12:48PM

Allysin: woah hold up

12:48PM

Allysin: how do y’all have the money for coke

12:48PM

Allysin: do y’all know how expensive that shit can be?

12:49PM

Ryro: im well aware

12:49PM

Ryro: I love how that was your concern

12:49PM

Allysin: there are ways to be dumb pieces of shit for free

12:50PM

Allysin: its not worth running yourself broke

12:50PM

Michelle: amazing moral compass allyson

12:50PM

Allysin: I know right

 

4:05PM

Jxck: I went to go and checj on mani

4:06PM

Jxck: because I didn’t know if she was asleep or what

4:06PM

Jxck: and I was out anyway

 

Jxck sent a picture!

 

4:06PM

Jxck: I feel like I should move her bc that looks uncomfortable

4:07PM

Fuck Off: how are you even in her house

4:07PM

Jxck: we have a spare key

4:08PM

Fuck Off: we?

4:08PM

Gayskarth: all time low as a band

4:08PM

Fuck Off: why

4:09PM

Gayskarth: reasons

4:10PM

Gayskarth: anyways you should probably leave you alone

4:10PM

Jxck: but she looks uncomfortable

4:10PM

Gayskarth: im well aware

4:11PM

Gayskarth: but take it from me

4:11PM

Gayskarth: you don’t wanna accidfentally wake her up

4:11PM

Gayskarth: youll pay for it

4:12PM

Jxck: fair enough

4:12PM

Jxck: im stealing a popsicle before I go

4:12PM

Gayskarth: can you get me one too

4:13PM

Jxck: sure what flavor

4:14PM

Gayskarth: cherry

4:14PM

Jxck: np

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

4:27PM

Gayskarth: your favorite gays

4:28PM

Sasstrick: im making that your guys’ contact photos

4:28PM

Jxck: do it

4:29PM

Guitar Boy: you’re gonna have jack and alex sucking on popsicles just saved on your phone

4:29PM

Sasstrick: can we let one thing be innocent please

4:30PM

Gayskarth: Patrick look who youre talking to

4:30PM

Gayskarth: im shocked I didn’t get to make the joke before dan

4:31PM

Sasstrick: I really question why im still in this group

4:32PM

Jxck: bc we wont let you leave

 

4:32PM

Sasstrick: sounds about right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight me tho cinematics was their best album


	51. Musical Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. me exposing a friend of mine because my life obviously makes an interesting plotline

March 7th

 

10:25AM

Kirstie Boots: has msucial practice started for you guys yet

10:29AM

Dinahsty: im not in it this year so idk

10:29AM

Kirstie Boots: aw why not?

10:30AM

Dinahsty: I forgot when tryouts were

10:32AM

Cody Danziger: youre in luck

10:32AM

Cody Danziger: people are already starting to quit

10:32AM

Cody Danziger: just talk to the director

10:33AM

Kirstie Boots: why are people already quitting?

10:34AM

Cody Danziger: shitty director

10:34AM

Cody Danziger: hes new at all this but

10:35AM

Cody Danziger: that doesn’t mean he sucks any less

10:36AM

Damnziger: it just means the senior theatre kids just yell at everyone else saying we have to respect him

10:37AM

Cody Danziger: I do have the strangest feeling that the choreographer doesn’t like him

10:37AM

Damnziger: what gave you that idea

10:37AM

Cody Danziger: idk she doesn’t refer to any of the adults by their names

10:38AM

Cody Danziger: but all the other adults refer to each other by their names

10:38AM

Damnziger: weird but youre looking a little too far into it

10:39AM

Cody Danziger: maybe

10:40AM

Kirstie Boots: good luck with that

10:41AM

Kirstie Boots: w hat musical are you guys doing

10:42AM

Damnziger: Footloose

10:42AM

Kirstie Boots: fun

10:42AM

Kirstie Boots: we’re doing legally blonde

10:45AM

Dinahsty: aw I wish I could do that

10:45AM

Kirstie Boots: its going rto be so fun

10:47AM

Ryro: aw that musical has one of my favorite songs in it

10:47AM

Kirstie Boots: let me guess

10:47AM

Kirstie Boots: gay or European?

10:48AM

Ryro: how did you know

10:48AM

Kirstie Boots: you’re queer and it seems to be a popular one

10:48AM

Ryro: fair enough

10:49AM

Kordeination: it’s fun being one of the few black people in the production

10:49AM

Ryro: im truly not sure if that was sarcasm or not

10:50AM

Kordeination: eh

10:50AM

Kordeination: it’s a bit of both

10:50AM

Kordeination: people who don’t know me mostly leave me alone which is good most of the time

10:51AM

Kordeination: but I also feel like everyone is staring at me because I look out of place

10:52AM

Cody Danziger: that and the lead is infamous for saying the n word casually

10:52AM

Kordeination: well yeah there’s that too

10:52AM

Kordeination: he’s catching these hands if he tries it though

10:53AM

Cody Danziger: im well aware

10:53AM

Cody Danziger: im hoping to record it if it happens

10:54AM

Kordeination: good

10:55AM

Guitar Boy: he better not try it

10:55AM

Guitar Boy: im trying to actually like some of these theatre kids

10:56AM

Damnziger: id ask if you like us and if we count in that statement

10:56AM

Damnziger: then I realized we might be why you dislike theatre

10:58AM

Guitar Boy: I joke that you guys are the reason I don’t like theatre but that’s not quite true

10:58AM

Guitar Boy: as far as theatre kids go you guys are pretty decent

10:58AM

Guitar Boy: but overall you’re annoying

10:59AM

Damnziger: a fair point

11:00AM

Scotty: footloose sounds fun

11:00AM

Scotty: have we done footloose?

11:01AM

Kirstie Boots: probably at some point

11:01AM

Kirstie Boots: but I don’t think they’ve done it while we’ve been here no

11:01AM

Scotty: ah

11:03AM

Mx. Grassi: does anyone do theatre outside of school

11:03AM

Kirstie Boots: you already know scott and I do

11:04AM

Mx. Grassi: well yeah

11:10AM

Kordeination: I am but im still new at it

11:10AM

Kordeination: it kind of makes me uncomfortable

11:11AM

Mx. Grassi: you’re an amazing performer mani

11:11AM

Kordeination: eh

11:11AM

Mx. Grassi: you are

11:11AM

Kordeination: lack of confidence can be pretty damaging to performance

11:12AM

Mx. Grassi: you’ll get there mani

11:12AM

Mx. Grassi: dw

11:13AM

Kordeination: hopefully

11:14AM

Allysin: im considering it (and mani you’re amazing shut up)

11:15AM

Cody Danziger: I was

11:15AM

Cody Danziger: im not sure if im still gonna do it

11:15AM

Damnziger: same here actually

11:20AM

Kinky Bren: no surprise here

11:20AM

Kinky Bren: I obviously do??

11:21AM

Ryro: sadly

11:21AM

Kinky Bren: watch it ross

11:22AM

Ryro: fight me urie

 

3:23PM

No: i somehow forget how many theater kids there are in this chat and then musical season rolls around

3:23PM

No: fucking nerds

3:25PM

Fuentes #1: you’re one to talk

3:25PM

No: fuck off

3:26PM

Fuck Off: I love how its only during musical season

3:26PM

Fuck Off: and not play season

3:27PM

No: they’re MUSIC nerds too

3:27PM

No: its more obvious during musical season

3:28PM

Michelle: that’s a good point honestly

3:30PM

Fuck Off: you think its difficult for you

3:30PM

Fuck Off: I have to be in a band with ryan and brendon

3:31PM

Dalloff: im in the musical too

3:31PM

Fuck Off: yeah and this is the one year you’re not just a part of set crew

3:31PM

Fuck Off: besides you’re not as annoying overall anyway

3:32PM

Fuck Off: ryan and brendon just dramatically fight and then dramatically make up

3:33PM

Dalloff: fair enough

3:34PM

Ryro: while im hurt

3:34PM

Ryro: you’re not wrong

 

4:25PM

Sasstrick: since no one has decided to bring this up yet surprisingly

4:26PM

Sasstrick: are we not going to talk about the fact that A) we all knew he was gonna get lead and B) the reason he got kicked out of musical last year?

4:27PM

Scotty: wait what happened

4:27PM

Scotty: are we talking about the n word guy

4:28PM

Sasstrick: that’s the one

4:29PM

Cody Danziger: to be completely honest I forgot about that

4:29PM

Cody Danziger: but yeah we all knew he was gonna get lead

4:30PM

Dinahsty: im confused

4:31PM

Dinahsty: someone explain

4:32PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: basically this kid was a fucking psychopath and decided he was going to bring a knife to city tournament because he wanted to stab his ex girlfriend

4:32PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: they had so many classes together he basically ahd to have his whole schedule changed

4:33PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: she had a restraining order and everything

4:33PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: he was kicked out of basically every choir he was in, got kicked out of the show last minute, and couldn’t go on the choir trip he’d already paid for

4:34PM

Damnziger: now he’s just mellow and high most of the time

4:34PM

Guitar Boy: and plays with knives and openly vapes on campus

4:35PM

Damnziger: I mean he’s not hurting anyone?

4:35PM

Guitar Boy: I guess but you’d think he’d get caught

4:36PM

Damnziger: dude he’s literally smoked weed in a classroom during class hours and didn’t get caught

4:36PM

Damnziger: he gets away with most things

4:39PM

Scotty: what kind of weird ass school do y’all go to??

4:40PM

Gayskarth: public

4:41PM

Scotty: ours isn’t that bad though??

4:42PM

Gayskarth: that my friends

4:42PM

Gayskarth: is called an exception

4:43PM

Scotty: do y’all ever get a break

4:43PM

Gayskarth: it takes a vacation day occasionally

 

4:44PM

Scotty: wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters may seem weirdly specific and that's because this was a really hectic time so i figured hey let's write about it. This isn't slander to anyone by the way don't hurt me


	52. "Heaven Help Me/I'm Free"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not funny at all sorry

March 13th

 

2:28PM

Cody Danziger: am I the only one who’s considering skipping practice tonight

2:30PM

Kordeination: no

2:30PM

Kordeination: your ass better be there though

2:31PM

Kordeination: im not suffering alone

2:32PM

Cody Danziger: you could skip with me

2:34PM

Mx. Grassi: …how is our school calmer than yours

2:34PM

Mx. Grassi: the worst we’ve gotten is avi is stage crew and he’s started showing up randomly

2:35PM

Mx. Grassi: despite that we don’t really use tech yet

2:37PM

Cody Danziger: what is he doing

2:38PM

Mx. Grassi: sound

2:38PM

Mx. Grassi: the thing is that he has a habit of yelling

2:39PM

Gayskarth: he’s a quiet motherfucker shut up

2:39PM

Mx. Grassi: you don’t know him like I do

2:39PM

Mx. Grassi: trusdt me on this one

2:40PM

Gayskarth: well ok then

2:40PM

Gayskarth: does anyone know what we’re going over tonight

2:42PM

Damnziger: Heaven Help Me/I’m Free

2:42PM

Damnziger: end of act 1

2:43PM

Gayskarth: are we doing lines too

2:43PM

Damnziger: who knows

2:43PM

Damnziger: bring the book anyway I guess

2:44PM

Michelle: I heard it’s just choreo tonight

2:44PM

Damnziger: again

2:44PM

Damnziger: who knows

2:47PM

Cody Danziger: also what did I say about the choreographer not liking everyone else

2:47PM

Damnziger: okokok you were right

2:49PM

Ryro: im really trying to like her but she makes it difficult

2:49PM

Kinky Bren: im starting to really question how she got this gig in the first place

2:50PM

Ryro: same here actually

2:53PM

Allysin: LETS TALK ABOUT RINGS

2:53PM

Fuck Off: …why

2:53PM

Allysin: because this talk about the musical is stressing me out

2:53PM

Allysin: and I’m still not over my class ring

2:54PM

Jxck: ally you were one of the ones who got hers in the middle of sophomore year

2:54PM

Jxck: you’ve had that thing for like two years now

2:55PM

Allysin: im aware

2:55PM

Allysin: but look how cute it is !!

 

Allysin sent a picture!

 

Allysin sent a picture!

 

Allysin sent a picture!

 

2:57PM

No: WE GET IT

2:58PM

Kirstie Boots: aw it’s cute ally!

2:58PM

Allysin: thank you!!

2:58PM

Scotty: omg I want it

2:59PM

Gayskarth: it’s so pretty!

2:59PM

Jxck: yeah you’re right it is a nice ring

3:00PM

Allysin: thank you guys!!

3:01PM

Michelle: thank youuuuuuuuuu!

3:01PM

Allysin: lauren

3:01PM

Allysin: I swear

3:02PM

Michelle: I wont do it again I promise

3:03PM

Allysin: good

 

7:20PM

Gayskarth: I am

7:20PM

Gayskarth: so gay

7:23PM

Scotty: what happened

7:24PM

Gayskarth: so basically our lead is super skinny but really strong right

7:24PM

Gayskarth: so during I’m free he’s supposed to yell IM FREE

7:24PM

Gayskarth: and he pretended to rip his t-shirt open as a joke

7:24PM

Gayskarth: but he ended up actually RIPPING IT OPEN

7:24PM

Gayskarth: ALMOST ALL THE WAY OPEN

7:25PM

Gayskarth: and just wore it like that the rest of the practice

7:25PM

Gayskarth: literally every gay was staring it’s actually kinda funny

7:26PM

Kirstie Boots: im assuming you were one of them

7:26PM

Gayskarth: yeah I think he caught me once or twice

7:26PM

Gayskarth: we also had to record the dance so HES SHIRTLESS IN THE VIDEO AND THE CHOREOGRAPHER WAS TRYING SO HARD NOT TO JUST LOSE IT

7:27PM

Scotty: …send it

7:28PM

Gayskarth: yeah give me a sec

 

Gayskarth sent a video!

 

7:32PM

Gayskarth: also

7:32PM

Gayskarth: we’re supposed to do an upward air punch right

7:32PM

Gayskarth: with our right hand

7:33PM

Gayskarth: and our director accidentally said ‘right fisting’ instead and we all just busted out laughing and he didn’t realize at first

7:33PM

Gayskarth: lead was making jokes about it the entire rest of practice

7:35PM

Mx. Grassi: why is no one else texting

7:35PM

Gayskarth: they’re either driving home or their phones are dead

7:36PM

Gayskarth: im currently waiting for my ride and I have 15% left

7:36PM

Mx. Grassi: fun

7:37PM

Gayskarth: update: lead is running around the parking lot dramatically singing and spinning with no shirt on

7:37PM

Gayskarth: if I didn’t know him id be worried

7:38PM

Scotty: he sounds fun

7:38PM

Mx. Grassi: scott he tried to stab someone

7:38PM

Scotty: last year

7:38PM

Scotty: and besides he seems cute

7:39PM

Mx. Grassi: SCOTT

7:39PM

Scotty: what??

7:39PM

Scotty: I like knives

7:40PM

Gayskarth: big mood

7:40PM

Gayskarth: he has a girlfriend tho

7:41PM

Scotty: not for long

7:42PM

Mx. Grassi: S C O T T  N O

7:42PM

Scotty: what

7:42PM

Scotty: IT WAS A STEAL YOUR MAN JOKE I WASN’T MAKING A JOKE ABOUT KILLING HER

7:42PM

Scotty: OMG NO

7:43PM

Gayskarth: I’m crying

7:43PM

Gayskarth: if we weren’t talking about him that would have made no sense

7:44PM

Gayskarth: man I love this chat

7:45PM

Kirstie Boots: you guys will do the weirdest things for dick

7:45PM

Gayskarth: im not going to say youre wrong

7:45PM

Gayskarth: but shut up

7:47PM

Kirstie Boots: I just realized that he’s wearing a t-shirt in that video

7:47PM

Gayskarth: yeah I said that

7:47PM

Gayskarth: he ripped a t-shirt as if it was paper

7:48PM

Kirstie Boots: cant zack do that

7:48PM

Gayskarth: yes yes he can

7:48PM

Gayskarth: its great

7:50PM

Kirstie Boots: your practices are way more eventful than ours

7:50PM

Gayskarth: careful what you wish for

7:50PM

Gayskarth: it isn’t tech week yet

7:51PM

Kirstie Boots: fair enough

 

8:27PM

Kordeination: someone quietly made a comment about remembering why they like white chocolate when that happened I was CRYING

8:29PM

Gayskarth: WAIT THAT’S WHY YOU WERE CRYING?

8:29PM

Kordeination: LMAO YES

8:30PM

Gayskarth: I would tell him that

8:30PM

Gayskarth: but that would just encourage his whole idea of acting black and shit

8:30PM

Gayskarth: it shouldn’t

8:30PM

Gayskarth: but it would

8:31PM

Kordeination: it probably would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems really unrealistic but yes this did actually happen


	53. St. Patrick's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a concert ho boy

March 17th

 

11:25AM

Allysin: HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY

11:25AM

Sasstrick: happy saint patricks day

11:26AM

Merry Crisis: aw its your day trick!

11:26AM

Sasstrick: do you have to do this EVERY YEAR

11:27AM

Merry Crisis: its tradition

11:28AM

Sasstrick: ugh

11:29AM

Dalloff: happy st. patrick’s day!!

11:29AM

Dalloff: how many people are getting drunk

11:30AM

Allysin: we seem more like stoners than alcoholics overall

11:31AM

Kinky Bren: yeah

11:31AM

Kinky Bren: im getting wasted tho

11:32AM

Gayskarth: dude we have a performance tonight

11:32AM

Kinky Bren: WAIT WE DO

11:32AM

Gayskarth: yeah

11:33AM

Gayskarth: she literally sent out a text reminding us lmaoooo

11:33AM

Kinky Bren: FUCK

11:34AM

Kinky Bren: I’ll get drunk afterwards

11:35AM

Gayskarth: good plan

11:36AM

Allysin: be careful

11:36AM

Allysin: im not having any of my children get hurt

11:38AM

Gayskarth: we’ll be fine ally

11:38AM

Gayskarth: we promise

11:39AM

Allysin: yall better be

11:42AM

Kinky Bren: when is it??

11:42AM

Gayskarth: around 6:30/7-ish

11:43AM

Sasstrick: she wants us there earlier

11:43AM

Gayskarth: yeah

11:44AM

Kinky Bren: fuck

11:44AM

Kinky Bren: I’ll tryu to find my stuff

11:46AM

Sasstrick: that might be a good idea

11:47AM

Kinky Bren: fuck off

11:48AM

Rian’s Future Husband: st. patricks day is really loud

11:50AM

Ryro: that’s why you get drunk

11:50AM

Ryro: then youre too drunk to care

11:50AM

Rian’s Future Husband: but I don’t want to drink

11:50AM

Rian’s Future Husband: im not in the mood for hangover

11:51AM

Ryro: that’s a fair point

11:51AM

Ryro: get high?

11:52AM

Rian’s Future Husband: probably

11:52AM

Rian’s Future Husband: that’s probably not a better idea but its something

11:54AM

Damnziger: yeah its pretty loud

11:54AM

Damnziger: I really don’t want to drive to the convention center today lmao

11:57AM

Kinky Bren: wait this means we’ll get out when

12:00PM

Gayskarth: around like 8 ish

12:00PM

Kinky Bren: oh fuck

12:00PM

Kinky Bren: drunks will already be out by then

12:01PM

Gayskarth: im well aware

 

2:46PM

Cody Danziger: GUYS MY CAR BROKE DOWN CAN SOMEONE TAKE ME TO THE CONCERT

2:47PM

Jxck: I GOT YOU

2:47PM

Cody Danziger: YOU ARE A LIFESAVER THANK YOU

2:47PM

Jxck: NO PROBLEM BITCH

 

6:29PM

Sasstrick: …when did he get so tall

6:29PM

Gayskarth: he’s always been tall

6:30PM

Gayskarth: you just never got close to him

6:30PM

Sasstrick: why is nerd freaking out

6:32PM

Damnziger: because the elevators showed up and opened at the same exact time

6:32PM

Scotty: is this cute boy from choir

6:33PM

Damnziger: that’s the one

6:35PM

Michelle: lmao ok so not all of us fit in the elevator btu the band is here too right

6:35PM

Michelle: so some of the band kids are in the elevator

6:36PM

Michelle: trick got stuck right in front of cute boy and is just staring up at him like ‘oh my god’ and I think Patrick has a crush on him now lmaoooooo

6:38PM

Scotty: how tall is he??

6:39PM

Michelle: idk like mitch’s height?

6:42PM

Scotty: aw small

6:42PM

Merry Crisis: we get it youre tall

 

8:07PM

Kinky Bren: that didn’t go as bad as I thought it would

8:08PM

Kinky Bren: we still fucked up but hey we weren’t complete trash!

8:10PM

Kirstie Boots: yall really don’t like your director do you

8:10PM

Kinky Bren: shes a good person but shes a bad director

8:11PM

Kirstie Boots: fair enough

8:14PM

Michelle: “careful getting home guys! It’s a little drunk outside” -our director

8:15PM

Allysin: lmao I mean she isn’t wrong

8:17PM

Kinky Bren: little does she know im about to be one of them

8:17PM

Gayskarth: you know I rghink she might expect it at this point

8:20PM

Kinky Bren: sadly

8:20PM

Kinky Bren: sucks I have to go all the way home for booze tho

8:21PM

Sasstrick: you fucking alcoholic

8:21PM

Kinky Bren: you called?

8:23PM

Merry Crisis: Patrick im bringing whiskey to your house

8:23PM

Sasstrick: wait what why

8:24PM

Merry Crisis: im not allowed to drink at my house

8:24PM

Sasstrick: I hate this band

8:25PM

Gayskarth: send me video of drunk Patrick thanks

 

8:26PM

Sasstrick: fuck off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter I didn't have as much to write sorry. Also it was my birthday so that's fun i guess?


	54. Whole Lotta Gay ft. Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this are made up. At least half of it actually happened

March 22nd

 

11:32AM

Sasstrick: you know alex sometimes you just embarrass yourself

11:33AM

Gayskarth: you think I didn’t know that asswad

11:33AM

Gayskarth: im lucky this dude even talks to me occasionally

11:35AM

Scotty: what happened

11:35AM

Gayskarth: cute boy is messing around and I didn’t know his voice could rasp and its highkey hot

11:35AM

Gayskarth: and without thinking I went ‘I have never been gayer than I am right now’

11:36AM

Scotty: does this happen often

11:37AM

Gayskarth: a little too often

11:39AM

Gayskarth: its worse because we have a sub today

11:40AM

Kordeination: sup fuckers

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

11:40AM

Kordeination: I had nothing to do

11:40AM

Gayskarth: door’s unlocked

11:41AM

Kordeination: I assumed

11:44AM

Kordeination: tell me why I walk into this classroom to the sub saying we should do music stuff because it’s music class and have to witness one boy climb onto another and straddle him joking that it’s sex ed

11:45AM

Kordeination: and tell me why the sub was chill about it and just sighed and asked them to get up

11:46AM

Sasstrick: bad timing lmao

11:48AM

Scotty: why do you guiys have all the fun

11:48AM

Kordeination: correction

11:48AM

Kordeination: we get all the hell

11:48AM

Kordeination: sometimes hell is fun

11:48AM

Gayskarth: that’s weirdly accurate actually

11:50AM

Gayskarth: NORMANI THAT IS NOT HOW WE TALK TO PEOPLE

11:50AM

Gayskarth: JSJSJSJSJSJS SHUT UP

11:50AM

Kordeination: IM SORRY

11:50AM

Kordeination: I COULDN’T HELP IT

11:51AM

Michelle: what the fuck

11:51AM

Kordeination: I actually cant breathe oh my god

11:51AM

Kordeination: its not even that funny but asdkfjasdlkfjhslf

11:52AM

Damnziger: basically cute boy was trying to do a kip up without putting his hands above his head and failing so someone suggested he use his hands. To which he says putting his hands above his head makes him feel submissive

11:52AM

Damnziger: and Normani just snorted super loudly and when he looked over all she said was “if that makes you feel submissive, I hate to break it to you, but you’re probably a bottom”

11:53AM

Damnziger: when I tell y’all I screamed

11:54AM

Mx. Grassi: NORMANI NO

11:55AM

Kordeination: IM SORRY

11:55AM

Gayskarth: YOU MADE IT WORSE

11:56AM

Sasstrick: “how would you know?” “enough of my friends are gay I know a gay bottom when I see one”

11:56AM

Scotty: I YELLED

11:56AM

Sasstrick: so did he

11:57AM

Cody Danziger: HE LOOKED SO SHOCKED IM GONE

11:57AM

Michelle: NORMANI KORDEI HAMILTON

11:57AM

Kordeination: I SAID I WAS SORRY

11:59AM

Ryro: wow way to call us out mani

11:59AM

Kordeination: jsjsjsjsjs am I wrong

11:59AM

Ryro: sadly no

12:00PM

Allysin: is this why you don’t talk as much around us sometimes

12:00PM

Kordeination: occasionally lmao

12:05PM

Scotty: wait did he ever deny being gay

12:06PM

Kordeination: no

12:08PM

Sasstrick: he never denies it

12:08PM

Sasstrick: he says hes straight all the time but if he does something gay and you call him out he doesn’t fight it

12:09PM

Fuck Off: the other day he was flirting with a boy in our grade as a joke but then the kid asked him a question and for no apparent reason he said, without looking up, “I like jack”

12:09PM

Fuck Off: I could practically see the calculations going on in the boy’s head

12:10PM

Fuck Off: neither of them discussed it afterwards

12:11PM

Jxck: while im aware I wasn’t the one being discussed

12:11PM

Jxck: im deeply amused it was my name of all things

12:11PM

Fuck Off: yeah I don’t quite know why he did that

12:12PM

Kirstie Boots: oh Dinah do you still need me to take you to musical practice

12:13PM

Dinahsty: YES

12:13PM

Dinahsty: also you might have to drive me home too

12:13PM

Dinahsty: no one wants to drive me lmao

12:14PM

Dinahsty: (my car broke down)

12:15PM

Kordeination: I mean I would but you scream and hang onto the door for dear life when I drive over 45 mph so no

12:15PM

Dinahsty: you know I don’t hold onto the door anymore

12:16PM

Kordeination: yeah because your dumbass opened the door on accident on the highway when I was going 80 MILES AN HOUR

12:16PM

Dinahsty: I DIDN’T MEAN  TO

12:16PM

Kordeination: I KNOW YOU DIDN’T MEAN TO BUT YOU GAVE US BOTH A HEART ATTACK

12:17PM

Ryro: how are most of us alive

12:18PM

Kirstie Boots: hell knows

 

7:25PM

Merry Crisis: this man is lucky I already knew what weed smells like

7:26PM

Merry Crisis: this dumbass really tries smoking what little weed he has on the bench while we’re all waiting for our rides right

7:26PM

Merry Crisis: first hit tries holding the smoke in and consequently starts hacking up a lung because DUMBASS HAS ASTHMA

7:27PM

Dinahsty: may I ask why he’d smoke

7:28PM

Dalloff: OOOH I KNOW THIS ONE

7:28PM

Dalloff: assuming we’re talking about who I think we’re talking about

7:28PM

Dalloff: he cant handle liquor to any capacity so he smokes weed instead

7:29PM

Michelle: big mood

7:29PM

Merry Crisis: gentleman is trying to blow it away from us but the wind is in our direction so it keeps blowing back I just

7:30PM

Mx. Grassi: he’s trying his best

 

Merry Crisis sent a video!

 

7:35PM

Merry Crisis: look at this dude

7:35PM

Merry Crisis: look at this dudeeeeeeeeeeee

7:36PM

Michelle: my boyfriend was looking over my shoulder when I opened that and now he wants to smoke with him lmao

7:37PM

Gayskarth: oh I bet he’d be pleased to hear that

7:37PM

Gayskarth: a black dude awnts to smoke with him

7:38PM

Michelle: I get your point but it’s still amusing

7:39PM

Gayskarth: im fully aware

7:39PM

Gayskarth: are you gonna warn him

 

7:40PM

Michelle: idk we’ll see


	55. Purity/Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shitpost keeps getting worse and worse

March 26th

 

9:25AM

Kirstie Boots: AWWWW THIS GIRL IS SO PURE AWWWWWWW

9:25AM

Kirstie Boots: SHE DECIDED TO MAKE FROSTED SUGAR COOKIES FOR US

9:26AM

Kirstie Boots: THEYRE SO GOOD AND THEYRE ADORABLE

9:26AM

Scotty: she’s too pure for this world

9:27AM

Jxck: ok I’ll admit that’s super cute

9:27AM

Jxck: I want cookies now

9:28AM

Mx. Grassi: I’ll save you one she made extra

9:28AM

Jxck: WAIT REALLY

9:28AM

Mx. Grassi: ya

9:29AM

Jxck: THANK YOU MITCH ILY

9:29AM

Mx. Grassi: ily too

9:29AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: don’t let beau know

9:29AM

Mx. Grassi: I am not afraid to slap a bitch rian

9:30AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: lmao I was joking cool it

9:31AM

Gayskarth: since when have you said cool it

9:31AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: since now

9:45AM

Dalloff: sometimes I truly question if there are good people

9:45AM

Dalloff: and every once in a while there is a pure person that makes me believe yes

9:46AM

Kinky Bren: and theres always that one asshole who ruins humanity for you again

9:46AM

Dalloff: that asshole is you

9:46AM

Kinky Bren: wow edgy

9:47AM

Dalloff: nah you’re just a piece of shit

9:48AM

Kinky Bren: well

9:48AM

Kinky Bren: goddamn

9:49AM

Kellout: im just popping in to say hi

9:49AM

Kellout: im remembering why I don’t open this chat much

9:49AM

Kellout: bye bitches

9:50AM

Allysin: I genuinely forgot kellin was alive

9:50AM

Kellout: sadly

 

12:23PM

Damnziger: is anyone willing to let me sit at their table for today

12:23PM

Ryro: why

12:25PM

Damnziger: dan kicked me out of our table for the day

12:25PM

Ryro: that just raises more questions

12:26PM

Guitar Boy: hes being gross again

12:27PM

Ryro: shouldn’t you be used to that by now

12:27PM

Guitar Boy: well I cant just let him do it

12:28PM

Ryro: don’t say that

12:28PM

Guitar Boy: why not

12:30PM

Damnziger: punish me daddy~

 

Guitar Boy left the chat!

 

12:31PM

Ryro: that’s why

12:31PM

Ryro: I fucking knew that was going to happen

12:32PM

Damnziger: im shocked he didn’t realize

12:32PM

Damnziger: usually he catches on pretty quickly

12:32PM

Damnziger: so my question still stands

12:32PM

Damnziger: because even tho it’s the end of lunch I doubt im gonna be allowed at my table for a hot minute

12:34PM

Ryro: I mean idk if you want to sit with us but sure

12:34PM

Damnziger: im willing to give it a try

 

Fuck You added Guitar Boy to the chat!

 

12:36PM

Fuck You: oh hell no

12:36PM

Fuck You: if im forced to stay in this chat so are you

12:37PM

Guitar Boy: did you see what he said to me?

12:37PM

Fuck You: yes I did

12:38PM

Fuck You: it was funny and im so glad he didn’t say that to me

12:38PM

Fuck You: I give no mercy

12:42PM

Guitar Boy: wow

12:42PM

Guitar Boy: ive been betrayed

12:43PM

Fuck You: you would have done the same damn thing to me

12:45PM

Guitar Boy: that’s fair

 

6:24PM

Sasstrick: the lead wont stop clinging to me

6:24PM

Sasstrick: I know he can probably read what im texting but hes too high to care

6:24PM

Sasstrick: I want death

6:25PM

Dinahsty: he smells that bad?

6:25PM

Dinahsty: he seemed decent to me

6:26PM

Sasstrick: it’s his breath

6:26PM

Sasstrick: the minute he opens his mouth im almost waiting for green smoke to pour out

6:27PM

Michelle: poor boy looks as pale as a ghost

6:28PM

Kinky Bren: im shocked hes not bright red

6:28PM

Kinky Bren: hes being clung to and if you hold your breath and all that

6:30PM

Sasstrick: no one asked for your input brendon

 

7:45PM

Cody Danziger: alex are you ok??

7:45PM

Cody Danziger: I saw you leave with one of the boys

7:46PM

Michelle: you seemed upset

7:48PM

Gayskarth: im fine

7:48PM

Gayskarth: I just wasn’t expecting the director to blow up like that and start screaming at us

7:49PM

Gayskarth: it just kinda freaked me out

7:49PM

Gayskarth: yeah I don’t talk to the kid a lot but I didn’t want to leave because I thought I was gonna get yelled at so we left together

7:50PM

Gayskarth: im downstairs at the good water fountain

7:50PM

Gayskarth: idk how long I’ll be down here

7:52PM

Damnziger: take your time buddy

7:52PM

Damnziger: I will actually fight the director if he yells at you ngl

7:53PM

Gayskarth: im aware

7:53PM

Gayskarth: thanks

7:54PM

Damnziger: no problem

7:55PM

Jxck: that goes double for me

7:55PM

Jxck: I will cut a bitch

7:56PM

Gayskarth: I am completely aware of that too

7:56PM

Gayskarth: its not that big of a deal tho

7:57PM

Jxck: even if it isn’t if he makes it into a huge deal im gonna cut him

7:57PM

Gayskarth: please don’t

7:58PM

Jxck: I promise nothing

7:58PM

Gayskarth: love you

7:58PM

Gayskarth: love you too

 

8:10PM

Sasstrick: weed boy just asked where you are alex

8:10PM

Sasstrick: hes pouting because he cant find you

8:11PM

Gayskarth: aw

8:11PM

Gayskarth: im almost up there I just had to use the bathroom

8:12PM

Sasstrick: before I could tell the kid he managed to read my phone and that is that softest ‘yay’ ive ever heard

8:13PM

Gayskarth: pure

8:13PM

Gayskarth: has he said why he wants ot find me

8:14PM

Sasstrick: no but I figured its just because youre technically not at practice

8:14PM

Gayskarth: im coming up the stairs don’t worry

 

9:25PM

Gayskarth: update

9:25PM

Gayskarth: he wanted to give me a hug

9:26PM

Gayskarth: the guy smells like shit but it was pure and it’s not like I haven’t smelled weed before

9:26PM

Gayskarth: hes honestly so amusing when hes high

9:30PM

Scotty: I love him

9:30PM

Gayskarth: you love almost every boy I talk about

 

9:31PM

Scotty: I know


	56. Easter/April Fools ft. Alex the Photographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah and a weird tangent

April 1st

 

9:19AM

Kordeination: HAPPY EASTER

9:19AM

Gayskarth: HAPPY EASTER GUYS

9:20AM

Allysin: …fuck you guys

9:20AM

Kordeination: ???

9:20AM

Gayskarth: its because its snowing back home

9:21AM

Kordeination: OH OK I THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE I SAID HAPPY EASTER

9:22AM

Allysin: nah its not that its just the snow

9:22AM

Allysin: happy easter tho

9:23AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: must suck

9:23AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: happy easter y’all

 

Kinky Bren sent a photo!

 

Kinky Bren sent a photo!

 

9:26AM

Kinky Bren: yeah fuck you guys

9:26AM

Allysin: is that as bad as mine

 

Allysin sent a photo!

 

9:27AM

Kinky Bren: I’d call it about even

9:28AM

Allysin: fair enough I guess

9:30AM

Merry Crisis: is no one gonna comment about the fact that its April fools day

9:30AM

Kordeination: I didn’t feel the need to point it out

 

Not Dawson’s Creek sent a photo!

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

9:35AM

Kinky Bren: the hatred I hold for you people

9:36AM

Scotty: it’s all fun and games until

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

9:37AM

Kordeination: did you just not wear sunscreen or?

9:37AM

Scotty: I was under an umbrella

9:38AM

Scotty: like those ones next to pools and shit

9:38AM

Scotty: I fell asleep with my sunglasses on and the umbrella shifted

9:38AM

Scotty: and I wasn’t wearing sunscreen because I didn’t mean to fall asleep and I was just gonna stay in the shade

9:39AM

Kordeination: ouch

9:40AM

Kinky Bren: a little less hatred

9:40AM

Kinky Bren: you look like ketchup

9:42AM

Scotty: you look like a pencil

9:43AM

Kinky Bren: no I don’t??

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

9:44AM

Kinky Bren: why do you have a photo fo me photoshopped to look like a pencil

9:45AM

Scotty: I accidentally made it at three am at one point

9:45AM

Kinky Bren: fuck you

9:47AM

Ryro: lmaooooo im gonna use that for your contact photo

9:47AM

Kinky Bren: what is mine currently

 

Ryro sent a photo!

 

9:48AM

Kinky Bren: I TOLD YOU TO DELETE THAT PHOTO

9:48AM

Ryro: yeah that didn’t happen

9:48AM

Kinky Bren: IS IT STILL ON YOUR PHONE

9:49AM

Ryro: hell ifg I know

9:51AM

Guitar Boy: do I want to know why that would be on your phone in the first place

9:52AM

Ryro: he sent it to me instead of dallon

9:52AM

Ryro: this was a while ago

9:53AM

Dalloff: welp

9:53AM

Dalloff: wait you had the whole photo?

9:54AM

Ryro: yeah lmao

9:54AM

Ryro: he deleted it from our text chat but I caught it

9:55AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why would you save it

9:55AM

Ryro: blackmail purposes

9:56AM

Allysin: how can you use nudes to blackmail someone who is always naked

9:57AM

Ryro: there are specific people he doesn’t want to see him naked

9:58AM

Kinky Bren: youre a prick

9:58AM

Kinky Bren: you wouldn’t

9:59AM

Ryro: I would

9:59AM

Ryro: we can talk later

10:00AM

Scotty: I think that’s a better picture than the pencil one

10:00AM

Kordeination: im equally disturbed by both

10:02AM

Jxck: coward

10:03AM

Gayskarth: jack you act like you don’t care who sees you naked

10:03AM

Gayskarth: but unless youre drunk that’s a fucking lie

10:04AM

Jxck: way to call me out

10:04AM

Gayskarth: yw

10:05AM

Michelle: why is this being discussed on easter

10:05AM

Michelle: only like,, joe shouldn’t care

10:06AM

Michelle: I don’t want to talk about brendons dick

10:07AM

Dalloff: no one does

10:08AM

Kinky Bren: ouch

10:10AM

Fuck Off: yeah but this conversation has lasted 10x longer than he can

10:11AM

Kinky Bren: SPENCER I SWEAR

10:12AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: lmaoooo

10:12AM

Kinky Bren: fuck you rian you probably last like 5 seconds

10:13AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I last like

10:13AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: 15 minutes on record

10:13AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: normally its closer to like

10:13AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: 7 minutes?

10:14AM

Kinky Bren: …I didn’t need to know btu I walked into that

10:14AM

Scotty: I love how honest that was

10:15AM

Damnziger: that seems like a lie tho

10:15AM

Gayskarth: I can confirm

10:15AM

Gayskarth: its closer to six minutes but whatever

10:17AM

Sasstrick: do I want to know how you know

10:17AM

Gayskarth: one time I was at his house before he started dating zack

10:18AM

Gayskarth: they forgot I was there bc I had spent the night so he had a girl over

10:18AM

Gayskarth: the guest room is right next to his

10:19AM

Gayskarth: I timed it while blasting my headphones to drown most of the sound

10:20AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: hes sadly the reason I know how long I last

10:20AM

Gayskarth: youre welcome

10:21AM

Allysin: you guys are weird as hell

10:22AM

Gayskarth: yep

 

12:45PM

Allysin: I officially cant leave my house

12:45PM

Allysin: welp

12:47PM

Kinky Bren: rip

12:53PM

Jxck: its occurring to me that im probably not gonna celebrate easter this year lmao

12:54PM

Gayskarth: im not either

12:45PM

Gayskarth: its weird

12:46PM

Allysin: why not

12:48PM

Jxck: usually im home for easter

12:48PM

Jxck: now im not

12:48PM

Jxck: we don’t normally celebrate holidays on vacations

12:49PM

Jxck: normally because there aren’t any when we vacation

12:50PM

Allysin: fair enough I guess

12:52PM

Kordeination: we’re probably gonna still celebrate

12:52PM

Kordeination: I just don’t think we’re gonna do any religious stuff

12:53PM

Allysin: that’s extremely shocking for your family

12:53PM

Kordeination: we’ll just do it when we get home

12:54PM

Allysin: ah fair enough

 

3:17PM

Gayskarth: hey look

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

3:18PM

Gayskarth: im on a boat

3:18PM

Jxck: fun

3:20PM

Dalloff: why did I need to know

3:21PM

Gayskarth: the chat was dry

3:21PM

Gayskarth: besides im just waiting for later

3:22PM

Dalloff: whats later

3:22PM

Gayskarth: im going to collect sea shells on an island

3:22PM

Gayskarth: sunset cruise thing

3:23PM

Fuck You: let me guess

3:23PM

Fuck You: im going to regret following you on Instagram?

3:24PM

Gayskarth: you didn’t already?

3:24PM

Fuck You: fair enough

3:30PM

Dinahsty: that’s a nice picture lex!

3:31PM

Gayskarth: thank

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

Gayskarth sent a video!

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

9:23PM

Guitar Boy: STOP

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

9:24PM

Gayskarth: no

9:24PM

Gayskarth: we’re going to be getting off the island shortly

9:24PM

Gayskarth: and I want to spam

9:26PM

Guitar Boy: do you have to be annoying all the time

9:27PM

Gayskarth: yes

9:27PM

Gayskarth: its my job

9:27PM

Gayskarth: now look at all the seashells I got

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

9:28PM

Ryro: fun

9:29PM

Kinky Bren: what are you going to do with them

9:30PM

Gayskarth: im not sure yet

9:30PM

Gayskarth: we’ll see

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

9:36PM

Kordeination: the sunset does me well

9:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I will never be over how pretty you are

9:38PM

Kirstie Boots: same

9:40PM  
Kordeination: thanks guys

9:40PM

Kordeination: I feel bomb as fuck

9:42PM

Scotty: that’s because you are mani

9:42PM

Kordeination: thank you!!

 

Allysin sent a photo!

 

9:45PM

Allysin: hey look Patrick its almost as pale as you

9:47PM

Sasstrick: why would you betray me like this

9:47PM

Allysin: because I used to make that joke about alex but hes getting tanner

9:48PM

Sasstrick: ugh

9:50PM

Gayskarth: ha

9:50PM

Sasstrick: fuck you

9:51PM

Gayskarth: you wish

9:51PM

Sasstrick: no I don’t

9:52PM

Gayskarth: suuurrreeeeeeeeee

9:53PM

Sasstrick: you’re disgusting

 

9:55PM

Gayskarth: I know

 

9:55PM

Gayskarth: thanks for noticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter y'all


	57. Pre-Show Jitters ft. Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some part of me actually wants these people to write together and see what they come up with. Sue me

April 7th

 

5:05AM

Gayskarth: guys we have an actual gig tonight im asdljahflkjh

5:06AM

Dinahsty: you ok dude

5:06AM

Dinahsty: you’ve had plenty of performances??

5:07AM

Gayskarth: yeah but we don’t normally perform here

5:07AM

Gayskarth: and this isn’t some random bar show or something

5:08AM

Gayskarth: idk im just weirdly worried

5:10AM

Dinahsty: you’ve played big shows before

5:10AM

Gayskarth: im just unfamiliar with the place ok?

5:12AM

Dinahsty: fair enough fair enough

5:12AM

Dinahsty: try to get some sleep kiddo

5:13AM

Gayskarth: first off im older than you

5:13AM

Gayskarth: and second of all my anxiety is doing a real good job of keeping me awake

5:14AM

Dinahsty: idk how to help you

5:15AM

Gayskarth: eh its chill I guess

 

11:09AM

Rian’s Future Husband: it’s outn of state Dinah

11:09AM

Rian’s Future Husband: we’re not used to shows out of state

11:12AM

Dinahsty: OH

11:13AM

Dinahsty: good luck guys

11:13AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: thanks

 

12:45PM

Kirstie Boots: good luck and does anyone want to come over

12:47PM

Kordeination: im down

12:47PM

Michelle: me too!!

12:48PM

Ryro: what we doing

12:49PM

Kirstie Boots: I was thinking videogames

12:49PM

Kirstie Boots: I have food

12:50PM

Michelle: I’ll be right there

12:50PM

Michelle: mani do I need to pick you up

12:51PM

Kordeination: probably

12:51PM

Michelle: omw

12:52PM

Ryro: can I bring townhouse cookies

12:53PM

Kirstie Boots: YOU MAY

12:54PM

Kirstie Boots: oh and avi’s here lmao

12:54PM

Scotty: THAT’S WHERE HE WENT

12:54PM

Scotty: why is he there

12:55PM

Kirstie Boots: he said he didn’t feel like staying home

12:55PM

Kirstie Boots: hoped I didn’t mind

12:55PM

Kirstie Boots: he’s chill, he’s in the other room

12:56PM

Michelle: is he writing again?

12:57PM

Kirstie Boots: I think so

12:57PM

Kirstie Boots: he odesnt like when people eavesdrop so im gonna leave him alone

12:57PM

Kirstie Boots: I texted him saying people are coming over

12:58PM

Kirstie Boots: try not to freak him out

12:58PM

Kordeination: we wont

12:59PM

Kordeination: I wont anyway

12:59PM

Michelle: we’re kinda friends so I should be ok

12:59PM

Ryro: same here

1:00PM

Kirstie Boots: fair enough

1:00PM

Kirstie Boots: front door is locked but the back is unlocked

1:01PM

Kordeination: thanks for the heads up

 

2:05PM

Rian’s Future Husband: WAIT AM I DRIVING

2:05PM

Rian’s Future Husband: shit wrong chat

2:05PM

Rian’s Future Husband: oh well theyre in this one too

2:06PM

Gayskarth: yes youre driving

2:06PM

Gayskarth: unless you don’t want to

2:06PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I was just clarifying

2:07PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I need to get gas in my tank

2:07PM

Gayskarth: yeah that might be a good idea

2:08PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I call shotgun

2:08PM

Gayskarth: aw

2:08PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: shut up

2:09PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: im doing you a favor

2:09PM

Gayskarth: by letting me sit in the back with jack?

2:10PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: would it annoy you to sit by your boyfriend?

2:11PM

Gayskarth: on a good day no

2:11PM

Jxck: I cant even be offended tbh

2:12PM

Kellout: relationship goals

2:13PM

Dalloff: oh my god youre alive

2:13PM

Kellout: shut the fuck up dallon

2:13PM

Kellout: im online a decent chunk of the time

2:13PM

Kellout: I just don’t talk

2:15PM

Dalloff: fair enough

2:15PM

Dalloff: no need to be mean tho

2:16PM

Kellout: mhm

2:30PM

Jxck: on the road

 

Jxck sent a photo!

 

2:32PM

Kirstie Boots: when does your show start

2:33PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: 7

2:33PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: but we obviously have to be there before that

2:34PM

Kirstie Boots: naturally

2:34PM

Kirstie Boots: how long is the drive

2:34PM

Jxck: why are you asking

2:35PM

Kirstie Boots: curiosity

2:35PM

Gayskarth: it’s about 2.5 hours away

2:36PM

Kirstie Boots: have fun with that car ride

2:36PM

Gayskarth: yeah thanks

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

4:25PM

Kordeination: collaboration

4:26PM

Kirstie Boots: tahts where you went?

4:26PM

Kirstie Boots: how long have you been in there

4:28PM

Kordeination: idk

4:28PM

Kordeination: an hour maybe?

4:28PM

Kordeination: I truthfully don’t know

4:30PM

Fuck Off: tell him I said hi

4:30PM

Mx. Grassi: you know avi?

4:31PM

Fuck Off: nope

4:31PM

Mx. Grassi: you just want to say hi?

4:31PM

Fuck Off: yep

4:32PM

Kordeination: he says hi

4:32PM

Fuck Off: yay

4:33PM

Kordeination: sorry if I don’t reply for a bit

4:33PM

Kordeination: writing

4:35PM

Michelle: wait you guys are writing in there?

4:36PM

Michelle: wait I just caught up dammit

 

6:45PM

Gayskarth: im about to SCREAM

6:45PM

Gayskarth: WE’RE ABOUT TO GO ON AHH

6:46PM

Scotty: GOOD LUCK LEX

6:46PM

Gayskarth: THANK

 

7:00PM

Damnziger: avi seems like a fun person to write with

7:00PM

Mx. Grassi: I mean in some ways he is

7:00PM

Mx. Grassi: he’s a very nature inspired guy

7:01PM

Scotty: and extremely nerdy

7:01PM

Mx. Grassi: and extremely nerdy yes

7:02PM

Damnziger: that just makes it better

7:02PM

Scotty: while im gonna agree with you

7:03PM

Scotty: you obviously haven’t been around him as much as we have lmao

7:04PM

Damnziger: still

7:07PM

Allysin: are mani and avi still writing

7:08PM

Ryro: im pretty sure

7:08PM

Ryro: I just asked mani if I could come in

7:08PM

Ryro: YAY I GET TO HELP

7:11PM

Michelle: WHY IS NO ONE INVITING ME

7:11PM

Ryro: YOU DIDN’T ASK

7:11PM

Ryro: BESIDES WE FIGURED YOURE BUSY WITH KIRSTIE

7:12PM

Michelle: I mean I am but it would have been nice to be invited

7:14PM

Fuck You: so.. you wish you were invited so you could say no?

7:14PM

Michelle: so I had the option to stay or go

7:14PM

Fuck You: …so you wish you were invited so you could say no

7:15PM

Michelle: I guess

7:15PM

Fuck You: that seems like a cody thing to do

7:17PM

Cody Danziger: whats that supposed to mean

7:17PM

Cody Danziger: YOU LITERALLY DO THAT ALL THE TIME TOO DON’T PIN IT ON ME

7:18PM

Fuck You: slander

7:20PM

Michelle: actually it would be libel bc its written

7:20PM

Fuck You: the answer to a question I never asked

 

Ryro sent a video!

 

Ryro sent a photo!

 

7:25PM

Ryro: this is actually so fun?? Wild

7:25PM

Kirstie Boots: how’s it going in there

7:26PM

Kordeination: beautifully

7:26PM

Kordeination: im definitely going to be writing with him more in the future

7:30PM

Michelle: can I be invited next time

7:30PM

Kordeination: if youre not busy sure

7:30PM

Michelle: yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this was the date of my All Time Low concert! (April 7, 2018) Needless to say, it was a completely magical night. Gnash and Dreamers were amazing and I actually got decently close to the stage. I had so much fun and I can't wait to see them again in the future. They are amazing live and holy shit are they gorgeous in person


	58. All State choir is weird tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. poor babies having a heart attack whoops

April 12th

 

9:28AM

Merry Crisis: im so glad I didn’t do that weird choir thing

9:28AM

Merry Crisis: I cant remember what its called

9:28AM

Merry Crisis: but I don’t think id be able to do it

9:30AM

Scotty: do you mean all state

9:30AM

Merry Crisis: yeah

9:31AM

Scotty: I was gonna do it but then I lost my voice and im still being extra careful

9:31AM

Scotty: mostly

9:32AM

Merry Crisis: mostly?

9:32AM

Scotty: im going to a harry styles concert

9:33AM

Merry Crisis: Coolio

9:33AM

Merry Crisis: have fun!

9:34AM

Scotty: I will thank you!

9:45AM

Guitar Boy: cody texted me saying he wants to die

9:45AM

Merry Crisis: when doesn’t he

9:46AM

Guitar Boy: this time its about choir

9:46AM

Merry Crisis: …when doesnt he

9:46AM

Guitar Boy: fair enough

9:47AM

Guitar Boy: apparently the woman directing the choir is a fucking weirdo

9:49AM

Rian’s Future Husband: I can confirm

10:00AM

Merry Crisis: why would you know??

10:00AM

Merry Crisis: I thought you didn’t try out

10:01AM

Rian’s Future Husband: I didn’t

10:01AM

Rian’s Future Husband: our school’s choir director had to step out and I was out in the hall and shes like ‘hey I’ll write you a pass can you sit in there for me thanks’

10:02AM

Rian’s Future Husband: so here I am

10:03AM

Rian’s Future Husband: oh also to the choir kids who didn’t try out

10:04AM

Rian’s Future Husband: idk about afternoon but fourth hour anyway

10:04AM

Rian’s Future Husband: youer in the auditorium today

10:06AM

Sasstrick: why

10:06AM

Rian’s Future Husband: because theres no sub so youre just gonna be in here

10:06AM

Sasstrick: son of a bitch

 

11:48AM

Gayskarth: it happened again

11:48AM

Gayskarth: and surprisingly it wasn’t one of us

11:49AM

Michelle: you saw it too

11:49AM

Gayskarth: its kinda hard to miss

11:50AM

Scotty: fill me in

11:50AM

Gayskarth: someone wasn’t allowed to buy pizza  in the cafeteria right

11:50AM

Gayskarth: (our school sometimes serves pizza to raise money)

11:51AM

Michelle: basically some dude bought a pizza online instead and snuck it in the building and is eating it right in from of the staff in the cafeteria

11:52AM

Gayskarth: I don’t think they’ve realized yet

11:53AM

Scotty: mood but im broke

11:53AM

Michelle: aren’t we all

11:53AM

Merry Crisis: apparently that kid isn’t

11:54AM

Michelle: he had coupons

11:54AM

Merry Crisis: fair enough

11:55AM

Scotty: still iconic

 

2:45PM

Allysin: alright does anyone have art this hour

2:46PM

Merry Crisis: you heard it too?

2:46PM

Allysin: if the whole school didn’t hear it id be shocked

2:46PM

Allysin: scared the goddamn shit out of me

2:47PM

Ryro: THAT GAVE ME A DAMN HEART ATTACK

2:47PM

Ryro: I WAS OUT IN THE HALLWAY

2:47PM

Ryro: FUCK

2:49PM

HurleyXVX: jesus

2:50PM

HurleyXVX: for those wondering, someone knocked over one of the mannequins

2:50PM

HurleyXVX: which lead to a bunch of cans and other mannequins to fall too

2:51PM

HurleyXVX: and then it freaked a different person out, they screamed, and ended up knocking over a can of paint

2:51PM

HurleyXVX: so now everyone is screaming

2:56PM

Fuck Off: it sounds like someone is getting murdered jfc

2:56PM

Ryro: im still shaken

2:57PM

Ryro: while the situation is kinda funny that triggered my anxiety

2:58PM

Fuck Off: that reminds me ryan why aren’t you in class

2:58PM

Ryro: I have a pass

2:58PM

Fuck Off: ah ok

 

3:25PM

Dinahsty: guys look!

 

Dinahsty sent a photo!

 

3:26PM

Dinahsty: recording vibes

3:27PM

Allysin: fun!

3:27PM

Jxck: cant wait to hear it d!

3:28PM

Michelle: OOOO GIRL HELL YEAH

3:28PM

Kordeination: nice Dinah!

3:29PM

Scotty: hey that reminds me

3:29PM

Scotty: im confused

3:30PM

Gayskarth: why

3:30PM

Gayskarth: also Dinah nice

3:30PM

Scotty: you guys haven’t talked about your band in a while?

3:32PM

Michelle: …should i

3:33PM

Kordeination: indefinite hiatus

3:34PM

Kirstie Boots: again you guys are only teenagers it’ll be fine

3:34PM

Kordeination: eh we decided we wanted to experiment

3:35PM

Scotty: aw :(((((

3:35PM

Scotty: I want to hear your solo projects tho

3:36PM

Kordeination: noted

3:36PM

Mx. Grassi: that reminds me

3:36PM

Mx. Grassi: Normani stop being so damn secretive

3:37PM

Kordeination: no

3:37PM

Kordeination: it’s a secret

3:38PM

Gayskarth: it sounds great though

3:40PM

Allysin: wait youre helping her?

3:40PM

Gayskarth: yeah?

3:40PM

Gayskarth: all of atl is??

3:41PM

Jxck: we’re also helping lauren

3:42PM

Dinahsty: what?

3:42PM

Dinahsty: why didn’t you help me?

3:43PM

Rian’s Future Husband: you didn’t ask us to?

3:43PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: its nothing personal

3:43PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you just didn’t ask

3:44PM

Dinahsty: can I ask now?

3:44PM

Gayskarth: I mean im about to go to the denist but I can help later

3:45PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: zack and I are free

3:45PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: we can swing by

3:46PM

Jxck: im running errands but if youre still recording later I can

3:46PM

Dinahsty: yay thanks guys!

3:47PM

Gayskarth: ally do you want help too?

3:48PM

Allysin: yes please

3:49PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: just let us know ok?

3:49PM

Allysin: I will!

3:50PM

Mx. Grassi: …well that seemed shady for a moment

3:51PM

Gayskarth: it wasn’t meant to be?

3:51PM

Gayskarth: all I said was that normani’s music sounds good

3:51PM

No: whose music do you prefer?

3:52PM

Gayskarth: see now that isn’t a fair question

3:52PM

Gayskarth: ive only heard lauren and Normani

3:53PM

Gayskarth: excluding the fact im not helping them with everything so there are songs I haven’t heard that may have their own unique styles??

3:53PM

No: of what you know?

3:54PM

Gayskarth: im shutting my phone off

3:54PM

Gayskarth: im not starting drama

3:55PM

No: im not starting drama lmao

3:55PM

Gayskarth: then why are you asking me in a group chat?

3:57PM

Scotty: HEY DOES ANYONE WANT TO GO GET ICE CREAM WITH ME AND KEVIN

3:58PM

Ryro: ME

3:58PM

Kinky Bren: am I allowed to come?

3:58PM

Ryro: fine

3:59PM

Kinky Bren: ME

4:00PM

Scotty: I’LL TEXT YOU WHERE WE ARE

4:00PM

Scotty: I FEEL BAD GOING OVER DETAILS IN GROUP CHATS

4:01PM

Ryro: im aware

4:01PM

Ryro: its understandable

 

5:29PM

Cody Danziger: Jaime this is why no one misses you when you don’t talk

5:30PM

No: rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made Andy and Jaime talk wow that's a rarity


	59. The Microphone Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a wee bit opinionated oops

April 16th

 

1:45PM

Kordeination: so I was ranting to a friend about how my microphones are almost always turned off or too low right

1:45PM

Kordeination: and how everyone complains im quiet when in reality my mic just isn’t on or is just broken?

1:45PM

Kordeination: like seriously I swear they give me broken mics on purpose

1:46PM

Kordeination: I have now been made aware of this ‘curse’

1:46PM

Kordeination: apparently cute boy’s microphones never worked during musical last year and tahts why he was pissed throughout the whole show

1:47PM

Kordeination: and apparently I have his curse

1:49PM

Kirstie Boots: fun

1:49PM

Kirstie Boots: I mean obviously the microphone thing isn’t fun but

1:50PM

Kirstie Boots: you got what I meant

1:52PM

Kordeination: yeah

1:54PM

Michelle: I am actually so exhausted im gonna pass out

1:54PM

Michelle: what the fuck is this fuckery

1:55PM

Kordeination: idk maybe its because you didn’t sleep last night

1:55PM

Michelle: but I had coffee?

1:56PM

Kordeination: it’s almost 2PM

1:56PM

Kordeination: you’re probably crashing

1:57PM

Michelle: fuck

1:59PM

Dinahsty: babe your microphone is never turned down??

2:00PM

Kordeination: lmao

2:02PM

Dinahsty: ??

2:03PM

Kordeination: wait you were serious?

2:04PM

Dinahsty: yes?

2:05PM

Scotty: …

2:07PM

Gayskarth: are you actually serious Dinah?

2:08PM

Dinahsty: her mic was never turned down

2:08PM

Kordeination: I guess you’re right

2:09PM

Kordeination: my mic cant be turned down if its off

2:10PM

Dinahsty: your mic was fine

2:10PM

Kordeination: are you actually fucking kidding me

 

2:15PM

Kordeination: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE ALL AGREE

2:16PM

Allysin: mani please calm down

2:16PM

Kordeination: how could you not notice me singing at the top of my lungs and still not being as loud as you guys because you had operational mics?

2:17PM

Michelle: sometimes we have faulty mics…

2:17PM

Kordeination: and I always happen to get them?

2:18PM

Allysin: sometimes I do too

2:18PM

Kordeination: fair but the point is you guys think I was never sabotaged

2:19PM

Michelle: because you weren’t

2:20PM

Allysin: can we keep this in the band chat, please

2:22PM

Jxck: woahwoahwoah everyone calm down

2:22PM

Jxck: breathe

2:24PM

Kordeination: I snorted

2:24PM

Dinahsty: cocaine

2:24PM

Kordeination: excuse me?

2:25PM

Dinahsty: nothing

2:26PM

Kordeination: I didn’t mean to start an argument I just was telling a story goddamn

2:26PM

Kordeination: just ignore me like y’all  usually do

2:27PM

Dinahsty: maybe you were turned down because you sounded like shit

2:27PM

Kordeination: so that’s why HER mic was turned all the way up?? Even when she sounded like trash??

2:28PM

Gayskarth: SERIOUSLY GUYS CALM THE FUCK DOWN

2:28PM

Gayskarth: we literally know for a fact mani was sabotaged

2:28PM

Gayskarth: I don’t know how deaf you guys are but anyone with ears would be able to tell

2:28PM

Gayskarth: and there is no reason to call her a weak vocalist

2:29PM

Dinahsty: of course you take her side

2:29PM

Gayskarth: what the fuck is that supposed to mean?

2:30PM

Dinahsty: you always do

2:30PM

Kordeination: look guys im sorry, alright?

2:30PM

Kordeination: I just want to stop

2:31PM

Kordeination: im sorry for starting an argument

2:31PM

Kordeination: im sorry for saying rude shit

2:31PM

Kordeination: im sorry

 

2:34PM

Kordeination: you know what

2:34PM

Kordeination: rant amongst yourselves

2:34PM

Kordeination: since apparently my apology means nothing

 

Kordeination left the chat!

 

2:37PM

Jxck: well shit

2:37PM

Jxck: should I head over there

2:38PM

Gayskarth: she wants to be left alone

2:38PM

Jxck: damn

2:38PM

Jxck: I mean im gonna respect her space but I don’t want to do nothing??

2:39PM

Rian’s Future Husband: when shes ready to talk she will

2:39PM

Jxck: I guess

2:45PM

Ryro: what the actual fuck guys

2:46PM

Scotty: why did she leave?

2:48PM

Gayskarth: they were arguing in their band chat too and even tho she apologized in both they kept screaming at her

2:48PM

Gayskarth: she was on the verge of panic

2:48PM

Gayskarth: she hung up crying

2:50PM

Michelle: way to make us look like the bad guys Gaskarth

2:51PM

Gayskarth: I just said what happened

2:51PM

Gayskarth: it’s done with

2:51PM

Gayskarth: leave it alone

2:52PM

Gayskarth: and ‘leaving it alone’ doesn’t mean texting me in private or continuing to argue in your group chat

2:53PM

Gayskarth: it means to fucking stop

2:54PM

Allysin: sorry alex

2:54PM

Gayskarth: im not the one you should apologize to

2:55PM

Dinahsty: you’re being dramatic

2:56PM

Gayskarth: Dinah shes your fucking girlfriend

2:56PM

Gayskarth: you of all people should care about her feelings

2:56PM

Dinahsty: don’t try to guilt trip me alexander

2:57PM

Gayskarth: if me telling you to care about your girlfriend is guilt tripping, we have issues

2:57PM

Gayskarth: I said it was fucking done with

2:58PM

Dinahsty: I don’t think you get to decide that

2:58PM

Gayskarth: I said it’s over with

2:59PM

Dinahsty: alex

2:59PM

Gayskarth: DINAH JANE HANSEN

2:59PM

Gayskarth: I said it’s done with

2:59PM

Gayskarth: shut the fuck up already

3:00PM

Gayskarth: you’re all giving me anxiety and a stress headache

3:00PM

Gayskarth: grow up

3:00PM

Gayskarth: this is non-negotiable

 

3:02PM

Gayskarth: jack

3:02PM

Gayskarth: or anyone really

3:02PM

Gayskarth: add me and mani back in a few hours

3:03PM

Gayskarth: I need to clear my head

 

Gayskarth left the chat!

 

3:05PM

Ryro: way to go guys

3:05PM

Ryro: if alex cant put up with your shit you really fucked up

3:06PM

Michelle: id think that would be the inactive ones or rian

3:07PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: im on the verge of leaving too so don’t hold your breath

3:07PM

Dinahsty: all this because of one stupid argument?

3:08PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: it isn’t just one isolated argument Dinah, and we all know it

3:08PM

Rian’s Future Husband: besides, until now, you guys have been good about not arguing in this chat

3:08PM

Rian’s Future Husband: while im proud we made it this far, at least keep it out of here

3:09PM

Rian’s Future Husband: a lot of us have anxiety issues and all this yelling is anxiety inducing as well as stress inducing and flat out childish and annoying

3:09PM

Dinahsty: no one asked you zack

3:09PM

Rian’s Future Husband: and no one asked you for your opinion on mani’s story

3:09PM

Rian’s Future Husband: don’t dish what you cant take

3:10PM

Ryro: I am this close to removing all of you so actually shut the fuck up

3:11PM

Merry Crisis: please don’t destroy my group chat guys

3:11PM

Merry Crisis: this isn’t funny

3:12PM

Scotty: im logging off

3:12PM

Scotty: im not leaving im just logging off

3:12PM

Scotty: maybe if we all shut up we’ll calm down

3:13PM

Ryro: lets hope

 

Scotty added Kordeination to the chat!

 

Scotty added Gayskarth to the chat!

 

11:49PM

Gayskarth: thanks scott

11:49PM

Kordeination: thank you

11:50PM

Scotty: no problem

11:50PM

Scotty: we’ll pretend it didn’t happen

11:51PM

Kordeination: we’ll see how well that works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the chapters that basically wrote itself. I don't know why i made this happen (this isn't slander to anyone it's fiction y'all)


	60. Yes, Opening Night was really on 4/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this show was actually really fun but way more stress than it was worth

April 20th

 

1:25PM

Cody Danziger: guys its OPENING NIGHT

1:27PM

Damnziger: we KNOW CODY

1:27PM

Cody Danziger: asdjsjakdjalsdjk

1:28PM

Cody Danziger: im so fucking nervous

1:28PM

Cody Danziger: I still don’t think we’re ready

1:29PM

Dinahsty: probably not

1:29PM

Dinahsty: it’ll be fine

1:29PM

Cody Danziger: we can hope

1:32PM

Sasstrick: that sucks

1:32PM

Mx. Grassi: IM GONNA TRY TO GO TO ONE OF THE SHOWS

1:33PM

Mx. Grassi: YOU ALL GET FLOWERS AND HUGS EVEN IF YOU SUCK

1:33PM

Scotty: support at its finest

1:34PM

Scotty: can I join this offer and do it with you

1:34PM

Mx. Grassi: yyeah sure

1:34PM

Scotty: YAY SUPPORTIVE GAYS

1:35PM

Guitar Boy: y’all are fucking weird

1:36PM

Kordeination: wbk

1:37PM

Fuck Off: what

1:37PM

Ryro: we been knew

1:38PM

Kordeination: ive taught you well

1:38PM

Ryro: thank

1:39PM

Fuck Off: yeah alright then

 

4:24PM

Dinahsty: jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjssjs it’s almost time to go

4:25PM

Michelle: will you stop

4:25PM

Michelle: im already nervous enough for how this show is going to go

4:26PM

Dinahsty: sorry

4:29PM

Fuck Off: so im here already

4:29PM

Fuck Off: who the fuck is this dude

 

Fuck Off sent a photo!

 

4:30PM

Gayskarth: is that who I think it is

4:30PM

Gayskarth: send another photo

 

Fuck Off sent a photo!

 

Fuck Off sent a photo!

 

Fuck Off sent a photo!

 

4:32PM

Gayskarth: alright alright alright I get it

4:35PM

Mx. Grassi: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT AVI

4:36PM

Fuck Off: considering I just yelled AVI and he turned around im gonna say yes

4:37PM

Mx. Grassi: WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING THERE

4:38PM

Fuck Off: hell if I know

 

Fuck Off sent a photo!

 

4:38PM

Fuck Off: while we’re at it who is this dude

4:39PM

Gayskarth: lmaoooo that’s Kevin

4:39PM

Fuck Off: I said hi

4:40PM

Fuck Off: kevin seems nice

4:40PM

Mx. Grassi: WHAT THE FUCKA RE THEY DOING THERE

4:41PM

Fuck Off: they said they just felt like it

4:41PM

Fuck Off: they say hi

4:42PM

Scotty: what the fuck

 

Fuck Off sent a photo!

 

Fuck Off sent a photo!

 

4:45PM

Michelle: y’all would actually lowkey be cute together

4:45PM

Fuck Off: do not ever say that again

4:46PM

Michelle: sorry

4:47PM

Mx. Grassi: I hate saying it but she does have a tiny point

4:48PM

Fuck Off: no she doesn’t

 

6:30PM

Dinahsty: GUYS ITS ALMOST TIME

6:30PM

Cody Danziger: im really nervous lmao

6:31PM

Kordeination: can I just say im proud of alex

6:32PM

Kirstie Boots: why

6:33PM

Kordeination: he did his own stage makeup and its really good

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

6:34PM

Kirstie Boots: aw good job alex!

6:35PM

Gayskarth: thank you

6:35PM

Gayskarth: im proud of myself

6:36PM

Damnziger: y’all put your phones away you know the other senior theatre kids are gonna get on your ass

6:36PM

Damnziger: its hype time

6:37PM

Sasstrick: this is still super weird

6:37PM

Damnziger: you get used to it

 

8:27PM

Kordeination: IM OFFSTAGE FOR A MINUTE SO GOOD SO FAR

8:27PM

Kordeination: I JUST SAW A GIRL CHUCK HER PHONE BECAUSE SHE FORGOT SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON STAGE IN A SECOND AND HAD TO USE THE DOOR ACROSS THE ROOM

8:28PM

Mx. Grassi: amazing

 

9:00PM

Michelle: cody that was an impressive slide

9:00PM

Michelle: but are you ok

9:01PM

Scotty: why cant you ask verbally

 

Michelle sent a video!

 

9:02PM

Scotty: ohhhhhhh

9:03PM

Kordeination: make sure the chord is in right

9:03PM

Michelle: why

9:05PM

Kordeination: someone said that may be why the mics are glitching

9:05PM

Kordeination: because full battery mics are starting to glitch

9:06PM

Michelle: yeah ok

9:06PM

Michelle: I had to plug it in more it was loose

9:07PM

Michelle: thanks

9:07PM

Kordeination: np

9:10PM

Cody Danziger: the slide is fun

 

Damnziger sent a video!

 

9:11PM

Fuck Off: amazing

9:12PM

Ryro: mine was about to come out entirely wtf

9:12PM

Ryro: who ahd this mic before me

9:13PM

Kinky Bren: what number is it

9:13PM

Ryro: 15

9:14PM

Kinky Bren: lmao whoops that was me

9:14PM

Kinky Bren: someone smacked my mic box and my tape was really secure

9:14PM

Kinky Bren: I mean at least I didn’t have to talk or sing afterwards

9:15PM

Kordeination: yeah you would have sounded like shit

9:15PM

Kinky Bren: thanks Normani

9:16PM

Kordeination: no problem

9:16PM

Dinahsty: ACT TWOOOOOOO

 

9:38PM

Gayskarth: I don’t think most of us are gonna talk in this chat after the show lmao

9:39PM

Guitar Boy: why

9:39PM

Gayskarth: keep watching the show dipshit

9:39PM

Gayskarth: but to answer your question

9:40PM

Gayskarth: we’re all super tired and we’re gonna congratulate each toher in person

9:41PM

Gayskarth: Dinah might do it here

9:41PM

Gayskarth: im just taking my costume off, helping a few people, then heading home and sleeping

9:42PM

Guitar Boy: fair enough

 

10:42PM

Dinahsty: WE DID A GOOD JOB YAY

10:42PM

Dinahsty: I feel like death

10:43PM

Kirstie Boots: that’s theatre for ya

10:43PM

Kirstie Boots: did you hurt yourself

10:44PM

Dinahsty: I almost trwisted my ankle while on my rollerskates

10:44PM

Scotty: omg are you ok

10:44PM

Dinahsty: yeah im fine

10:44PM

Dinahsty: im mostly just really tired

10:45PM

Dinahsty: and all the feedback gave me a raging headache

10:45PM

Scotty: aw I hope you feel better :(((((

10:46PM

Dinahsty: thanks scott

10:46PM

Dinahsty: im about to pass out so bye

10:47PM

Scotty: bye

 

11:39PM

Mx. Grassi: did anyone get high on 4/20

11:42PM

Scotty: I heard that panic did

11:42PM

Mx. Grassi: that’s expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and our mics were fucked the entire show


	61. Strike Is Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact to consider while reading this: our hallway in front of the auditorium was decorated and they had a bunch of signs hanging down from the ceiling. They decided to use lyrics from the opening song "Footloose". The problem? We had at least 4 huge signs hanging down from the ceiling that said "Everybody Cut". I nearly got hit with a falling sign during strike. They tried to put music notes on it to soften the blow but it didn't really work jsjsjsjsjsjs

April 22nd

 

12:30PM

Kordeination: LAST SHOW GUYS

12:30PM

Kirstie Boots: woooOOOOOO GOOD LUCK

12:31PM

Kordeination: thank

12:31PM

Scotty: yes guys good luck at the last show!!!

12:31PM

Kordeination: thanks scotty

12:32PM

Scotty: ily

12:32PM

Kordeination: ily too

12:34PM

Cody Danziger: maybe the mics will actually work this time!!

12:34PM

Kordeination: ive tried to make the announcement about the chords multiple times but they wont listen to me

12:35PM

Kordeination: its not my fault none of them want to listen

12:36PM

Damnziger: at least its almost over

12:37PM

Dinahsty: despite this show being practical shit

12:37PM

Dinahsty: im gonna miss it

12:38PM

Cody Danziger: that’s called ‘I put so much effort into this so even if you tortured me I put way too much effort into this not to care about it’

12:40PM

Dinahsty: basically

12:45PM

Gayskarth: don’t forget we have to do strike

12:47PM

Kinky Bren: FUCK

12:47PM

Kinky Bren: strike is boringggggg

12:49PM

Scotty: good luck guys

12:50PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: strike should be fine as long as people actually do shit

12:50PM

Gayskarth: do you know how highly unlikely that is

12:51PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: sadly yes yes I do

12:53PM

Scotty: just so you know all of us will be there

12:54PM

Fuck Off: is this including avi and kevin again

12:54PM

Fuck Off: or just you three

12:55PM

Scotty: you know honestly I don’t know

12:55PM

Fuck Off: fair enough

 

1:45PM

Dinahsty: WHERE ARE YOU FUCKERS

1:47PM

Michelle: IM ALMOST DONE WITH MAKEUP FUCK OFF

1:47PM

Kordeination: SAME

1:48PM

Dinahsty: h u r r y  u p

 

4:35PM

Ryro: strikeeeeeeee

4:36PM

Gayskarth: look at all the twinks trying to carry sets twice their size

4:37PM

Mx. Grassi: what are you supposed to be doing

4:38PM

Gayskarth: im taking down all the posters around the building

4:38PM

Gayskarth: then I have to help take down the decorations in the auditorium lobby

4:38PM

Gayskarth: aka the hallway in front of the office

4:40PM

Kirstie Boots: are we allowed to help

4:40PM

Gayskarth: idk?? Sure??

4:42PM

Kirstie Boots: I donmt feel like going home

4:42PM

Kirstie Boots: and I want to feel like im doing something productive

4:43PM

Gayskarth: fair enough

4:45PM

Scotty: im gonna help put all the wood away

4:46PM

Mx. Grassi: the what

4:47PM

Damnziger: most of the sets are made of wood

4:47PM

Damnziger: basically we deconstruct the set and put the wood pieces away

4:48PM

Mx. Grassi: ohhhhhhh

4:50PM

Cody Danziger: why dopnt I trust jack with a power drill

4:50PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: because no one should trust jack with a power drill

4:51PM

Allysin: powerdrills are basically harmless

4:52PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: not if jack has one

4:56PM

Guitar Boy: didn’t strike start at like 3:30

4:59PM

Kinky Bren: technically yes

4:59PM

Kinky Bren: but we all had to take our costumes off and deconstruct the ‘dressing rooms’

5:00PM

Guitar Boy: why is dressing rooms in quotes

5:01PM

Kinky Bren: theyre ‘rooms’ made of pvc pipe and a tarp

5:01PM

Kinky Bren: basically pvc pipe frame that looks like a cube with a tarp over it

5:01PM

Kinky Bren: but we had to disconnect all the pipes

5:02PM

Guitar Boy: gotcha

 

5:05PM

Cody Danziger: dan help us

5:05PM

Cody Danziger: it’ll go faster

5:07PM

Guitar Boy: hell no

5:07PM

Guitar Boy: im not doing work for you guys

5:08PM

Cody Danziger: pleaseeee

5:08PM

Guitar Boy: no and if you don’t stop asking im going to shut my phone off

5:09PM

Cody Danziger: ugh

5:09PM

Cody Danziger: most people aren’t even helping anymore

5:10PM

Jxck: youre one of them

5:10PM

Cody Danziger: im taking a break because I nearly dislocated my shoulder

5:10PM

Cody Danziger: im literally getting back up in like two minutes

5:11PM

Jxck: fair enough

5:14PM

Kordeination: why is no one helping goddammit

5:14PM

Kordeination: hold on

 

5:18PM

Kirstie Boots: for those wondering mani had to yell at Dinah because she was taking a nap instead of working

5:18PM

Kirstie Boots: lets say that Dinah wasn’t amused

5:19PM

Fuck You: lmaoooo

 

5:28PM

Dalloff: isn’t there strike dinner after this

5:30PM

Damnziger: yes

5:30PM

Damnziger: faster we get this done faster we eat

5:31PM

Dalloff: I see

5:36PM

Kordeination: cant talk as much during strike dinner

5:36PM

Kordeination: especially because a decent chunk of us have to speak at it

5:37PM

Scotty: have fun

5:38PM

Kordeination: thanks

5:38PM

Kordeination: actually you know what after this im heading home and sleeping

5:39PM

Kordeination: I am EXHAUSTED

5:39PM

Scotty: sweet dreams

5:40PM

Kordeination: yes thank you

5:40PM

Kordeination: but lets wait on that because I don’t want to accidentally fall asleep during this thing

5:41PM

Scotty: fair enough

5:41PM

Scotty: you think you can bring me food

5:41PM

Kordeination: possibly but I make no promises

5:42PM

Scotty: please try!!

5:42PM

Kordeination: I will I will calm down lmao

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

7:49PM

Scotty: THANKS MANI

7:51PM

Kordeination: np

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually lowkey miss this show despite the fact it drug me through hell and back


	62. Ah yes, public high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs and dick jokes. Yes these conversations did actually happen (they have however been altered slightly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. a random clay statue

April 25th

 

10:05AM

Michelle: im SHRIEKING

10:06AM

Kinky Bren: what

10:06AM

Kinky Bren: is that you laughing in the other room

10:06AM

Michelle: probably

10:07AM

Michelle: so the guy who was the lead in the musical does drugs right

10:07AM

Michelle: theres a rumor going around that he got busted with a kilo of weed or a kilo of cocaine in his locker

10:08AM

Michelle: and hes so offended and ranting about it lmao

10:08AM

Michelle: “DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH A KILO IS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTS? A KILO OF COCAINE?? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? WHO EVEN BUYS A KILO??”

10:10AM

Kinky Bren: “ALSO WHY A KILO, THIS IS AMERICA, NOT THE UK”

10:11AM

Kinky Bren: why is he screaming so much

10:11AM

Michelle: because people genuinely believe he ahd a kilo of cocaine IN HIS LOCKER

10:12AM

Kinky Bren: shit I’d scream too

10:12AM

Kinky Bren: what kind of weirdo rich person would you have to be??

10:12AM

Michelle: I don’t even know

 

Michelle sent a video!

 

10:13AM

Michelle: he literally wont calm down so we haf to get him to play with something

10:13AM

Michelle: so this fucker pulls out a butterfly knife

10:13AM

Michelle: I hate this school

10:20AM

Sasstrick: this is literally the seventh time this year he’s done that

10:20AM

Sasstrick: out of all people why would HE be allowed to do this shit??

10:21AM

Ryro: no one knows

 

11:35AM

Gayskarth: no one knows how to betray people better than the basses

11:36AM

Scotty: sopranos are pretty big gossips too

11:36AM

Scotty: why

11:37AM

Gayskarth: we’re talking about prom and shit

11:37AM

Gayskarth: and out of nowhere we get on the topic of cute boy

11:38AM

Cody Danziger: wait is this why you screamed

11:38AM

Gayskarth: yes

11:38AM

Gayskarth: and this bass really has the nerve to be like

11:39AM

Gayskarth: ‘if youre friends with him you’ve probably played with his dick at least once’

11:39AM

Gayskarth: and cody can attest so when I say I SCREAMED

11:40AM

Sasstrick: is this who I think this is

11:40AM

Gayskarth: yes

11:40AM

Sasstrick: does he ever stop

11:41AM

Cody Danziger: you know damn well he doesn’t

11:41AM

Sasstrick: fair enough

11:43AM

Scotty: wait why would he say that

11:43AM

Gayskarth: it was a joke

11:44AM

Scotty: yes but why

11:44AM

Gayskarth: idk

11:45AM

Cody Danziger: its probably a running gag

11:45AM

Cody Danziger: he has a few of those in that topic

11:46AM

Gayskarth: probably

11:46AM

Scotty: ??

11:47AM

Gayskarth: hes an asshole and doesn’t have much luck with relationships

11:47AM

Gayskarth: but most people find him attractive at least once in their lives

11:48AM

Scotty: I mean fair enough

 

11:52AM

Gayskarth: FUCK HHE HEARD MWE AND HE WENT TO THE PRACTICE ROOM LIKE WTF WAS THAT SHIT

11:52AM

Gayskarth: EVERYONE BETRAYED ME AND HE JUST KINDA RAISED HIS EYEBRWOS AT ME AND ASKED WHY

11:52AM

Gayskarth: NO ONE WANTS TO SAY WHY

11:53PM

Gayskarth: I ALREADY KNOW I LOOK LIKE A GODDAMN TOMATO

11:54AM

Kirstie Boots: poor alex lmao

11:55AM

Jxck: I cant stop laughing oh my god

11:55AM

Jxck: I can picture it

11:55AM

Jxck: and im guessing you look like a deer caught in headlights too

11:59AM

Mx. Grassi: what even is your choir program

11:59AM

Damnziger: a joke

 

1:20PM

Kordeination: I’m

 

Kordeination sent a photo!  


1:21PM

Kordeination: w h y

1:22PM

Kirstie Boots: what am I even looking at

1:22PM

Kordeination: an abomination

1:22PM

Kirstie Boots: I gathered that much

1:23PM

Kordeination: to be completely honest idk how to answer your question

1:23PM

Ryro: where did you find that

1:24PM

Kordeination: it was outside the art room

1:24PM

Kordeination: all I can gather is that it’s a clay statue

1:24PM

Kordeination: of what hell knows

1:25PM

Ryro: is it dry

1:26PM

Kordeination: seems to be

1:26PM

Kordeination: im going to keep it I just don’t know what the fuck it is

1:26PM

Ryro: maybe it’s the start of a quest

1:27PM

Kordeination: are our lives so boring we have to pretend a shitty clay statue is the beginning of a quest

1:27PM

Ryro: yes

1:27PM

Ryro: now

1:27PM

Ryro: ONWARD

1:28PM

Kordeination: nerds

1:28PM

Kordeination: lets GO

1:29PM

Kirstie Boots: what would the quest be anyway

1:29PM

Ryro: hm

1:29PM

Ryro: im not sure

1:30PM

Kordeination: is the quest an explanation on what the actual fuck this is supposed to be?

1:30PM

Kirstie Boots: that is entirely possible

1:30PM

Ryro: but tahts boringgggg

1:31PM

Kordeination: ryan our lives are boring

1:31PM

Ryro: I mean fair but

1:31PM

Ryro: boring quests are no fun

1:31PM

Kordeination: you really have nothing better to do huh

1:31PM

Ryro: nope

1:32PM

Kordeination: fair enough

 

3:20PM

Jxck: can I have the statue

3:22PM

Kirstie Boots: idk ask Normani

3:22PM

Kirstie Boots: it’s her statue

3:23PM

Jxck: mani can I have the statue

3:24PM

Jxck: ANSWER MY MESSAGES

3:24PM

Guitar Boy: dude shes probably driving

3:24PM

Jxck: drive FASTER

3:26PM

Kordeination: no

3:26PM

Kordeination: its my statue

3:26PM

Jxck: aw :((((

3:27PM

Kordeination: you can come over and see it

3:27PM

Kordeination: if you want

3:28PM

Jxck: it gives me something to do so YES

3:30PM

Guitar Boy: how big of nerds are you people

3:31PM

Damnziger: dan you have no right to talk

3:31PM

Guitar Boy: it’s a valid question

3:31PM

Damnziger: yes but you ask it as if it doesn’t apply to you

3:32PM

Guitar Boy: can my question be answered please

3:32PM

Damnziger: stop ignoring me

3:32PM

Guitar Boy: no

3:34PM

Dalloff: you know what I just now realized

3:35PM

Ryro: what

3:35PM

Dalloff: sio do you even have a bassist

3:36PM

Gayskarth: isn’t zach the bassist

3:36PM

Dalloff: I thought he was guitar

3:37PM

Guitar Boy: hes both

3:38PM

Dalloff: why

3:40PM

Cody Danziger: we parted ways with our old bassist

3:40PM

Dalloff: who plays bass live

3:40PM

Cody Danziger: if anyone does its zach

3:40PM

Dalloff: ive never seen him play bass

3:41PM

Cody Danziger: you barely go to our shows

3:41PM

Dalloff: that doesn’t disprove my point

3:42PM

Cody Danziger: zach is our technical bassist

3:43PM

Dalloff: weird but ok

 

3:43PM

Cody Danziger: im not sure you have the right to talk panic

3:44PM

Dalloff: yeah ok tahts fair


	63. Octopussy (yes you read that right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend made me try octopus. It didn't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also i regretted typing that title but it was the one that fit the best lmao)

April 28th

 

12:04PM

Scotty: my friend is texting me asking to come over out of nowhere

12:04PM

Scotty: she called me too

12:05PM

Scotty: should I let her

12:06PM

Damnziger: im not entirely sure why youre asking this chat but sure

12:06PM

Damnziger: why does she want to come over

12:07PM

Scotty: idk

12:07PM

Scotty: she says she wants to try something

12:08PM

Scotty: she hasn’t been over in almost two years

12:08PM

Damnziger: idk what to tell you man

12:12PM

Scotty: what have I gotten myself INTO

12:13PM

Fuck Off: explain

12:14PM

Scotty: I APPARENTLY AGREED TO TRY BABY OCTOPUS

12:14PM

Scotty: JSJSJSJSJSJJSJS

12:15PM

Gayskarth: I am suddenly vegetarian

12:15PM

Gayskarth: what the actual fuck

12:16PM

Scotty: she went to buy cookies, couldn’t find the ones she wanted, so she went to get sushi

12:16PM

Scotty: but they didn’t have any good sushi

12:16PM

Scotty: so she saw the octopus and was like weird but ok I want ot try it

12:16PM

Scotty: btu she doesn’t want to try it alone

12:19PM

Kinky Bren: please film

12:19PM

Kinky Bren: for my enjoyment

12:20PM

Scotty: oh it’ll probably be on my story dw

12:20PM

Kinky Bren: wait let me add you on snapchat

12:20PM

Scotty: you don’t have me added?

12:21PM

Kinky Bren: I got locked out of my old account

12:21PM

Scotty: oohhhhhhhhh

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

12:35PM

Scotty: I am

12:36PM

Scotty: disgusted

12:36PM

Scotty: it smells so bad oh god

12:37PM

Sasstrick: im suddenly a vegetarian too

12:37PM

Mx. Grassi: you weren’t?

12:37PM

Mx. Grassi: also scott wtf

12:37PM

Sasstrick: I was at one point but I stopped

12:38PM

HurleyXVX: I have never been happier to be a vegan

12:38PM

HurleyXVX: that is kinda distressing though

12:39PM

HurleyXVX: what is she doing

12:42PM

Scotty: shes trying to cut or pick up the octopus

12:42PM

Scotty: so shes using multiple knives as a weird chopstick-knife hybrid technique

12:43PM

Guitar Boy: white people shit

12:44PM

Scotty: wbk

12:45PM

Michelle: ive had it before

12:45PM

Michelle: sadly

12:46PM

Scotty: how is it

12:46PM

Michelle: chewy

12:47PM

Michelle: the texture is the worst

12:47PM

Scotty: oh NO

12:50PM

Scotty: SHE FORGOT THE PLURAL FOR OCTOPUS SO SHE JUST STAMMERED THEN LAUGHED AND CALLED THEM OCTOPUSSIES

12:50PM

Scotty: SHE WONT STOP CALLING THEM OCTOPUSSIES

12:51PM

Scotty: ‘im gonna get that octopussy” *actually starts fucking dying*

12:52PM

Jxck: I laughed

12:52PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what the actual fuck lmao

12:53PM

Allysin: scott what even is your story

12:54PM

Gayskarth: a blessing

1:03PM

Gayskarth: OK FOR ANYONE TOO LAZY TO WATCH THAT LONG ASS STORY

1:03PM

Gayskarth: SCOTT NEARLY VOMITTED BUT HES THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY SWALLOWED IT

1:03PM

Gayskarth: HIS FRIEND SPIT IT OUT IN HIS TOILET

1:03PM

Gayskarth: AND SCOTT KEPT TRYING TO CONVINCE HER TO DRINK HER COCA COLA THAT SHE HAD BEEN HOLDING

1:04PM

Gayskarth: IT ISNT FUNNY BUT AT THE SAME TIME IT IS

1:07PM

Fuck Off: what the hella re you people doing

1:08PM

Gayskarth: talking about eating octopus

1:08PM

Gayskarth: duh

1:09PM

Fuck Off: im surprised I didn’t say this earlier

1:09PM

Fuck Off: btu this chat has officially lost it

1:10PM

Gayskarth: we know

1:10PM

Gayskarth: but I think that was obvious for a while now

1:11PM

Fuck Off: probably

1:13PM

Scotty: I regret EVERYTHIGN

1:13PM

Scotty: lauren you were right it’s the texture that kills you

1:14PM

Scotty: it actually doesn’t taste that bad if you ignore the texture

1:14PM

Scotty: but I am still disgusted

1:15PM

Michelle: yeah its not pleasant experience

1:16PM

Kirstie Boots: scott are you actually ok

1:16PM

Scotty: probably not

1:17PM

Scotty: my kitchen smells horrible

1:17PM

Scotty: I need to wash out my mouth

1:18PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: how are you guys gonna get rid of that

1:19PM

Scotty: well….

 

Scotty sent a video!

 

1:21PM

Dinahsty: oh youre gonna regret that the next time you mow

1:21PM

Scotty: compost

1:22PM

Mx. Grassi: dude

1:22PM

Mx. Grassi: what the fuck

1:23PM

Scotty: don’t mind us

1:23PM

Scotty: casually throwing baby octopus into my backyard because we don’t want to throw it away in my kitchen

1:25PM

Cody Danziger: that was a wild ride

1:25PM

Cody Danziger: is that literally the only reason she came over

1:26PM

Scotty: yeah basically

 

1:30PM

Scotty: ANYWAYS ADD ME ON SNAPCHAT I PROMISE IT ISNT NORMALLY LIKE THIS

1:30PM

Scotty: I SWEAR

1:32PM

Guitar Boy: why do I not believe you

1:33PM

Kirstie Boots: he actually isn’t normally like that actually

1:33PM

Kirstie Boots: but then again he either spams like hell or doesn’t post

1:34PM

Kirstie Boots: there isn’t much of an inbetween tbh

1:35PM

Guitar Boy: am I gonna regret it

1:36PM

Scotty: I mean I hope not but that totally depends

1:37PM

Guitar Boy: you know what

1:37PM

Guitar Boy: sure

1:39PM

Guitar Boy: scott no one has the time to watch a 3 minute long story

1:39PM

Scotty: im aware

1:40PM

Scotty: I mostly assume no one watches any of my stories

1:40PM

Scotty: it weeds out the weak ones

1:41PM

Gayskarth: I mean I usually watch them because its not like im doing anything

1:42PM

Scotty: fair enough


	64. Horse Girls & Engagements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she is going to kill me if she realizes jsjsjsjsjsjjs

May 2nd

 

11:15AM

Kordeination: is it possible to eject from planet earth and society

11:15AM

Kordeination: for little to no money because ya bitch is broke

11:17AM

Mx. Grassi: why

11:18AM

Kordeination: I don’t think itll be taken the wrong way in this chat

11:18AM

Kordeination: but sometimes I really hate white people

11:20AM

Gayskarth: big mood

11:20AM

Gayskarth: what happened

11:21AM

Kordeination: so I somehow managed ot befriend one of those horse girls right (underclassman)

11:21AM

Kordeination: you know which one right

11:22AM

Gayskarth: is this the one who sometimes follows you to your locker

11:22AM

Kordeination: tahts the one

11:22AM

Kordeination: you know how she never erally has luck with guys

11:23AM

Gayskarth: im aware

11:24AM

Kordeination: well shes had a boyfriend for a few weeks now (a new record tbh)

11:26AM

Kordeination: shes still talking WHOOPS

11:28AM

Kordeination: she showed me the text messages im SCREAMING

11:30AM

Mx. Grassi: whats happening

11:30AM

Kinky Bren: what is happening

11:32AM

Kordeination: ok so you know how the newest order of class rings came in

11:33AM

Kordeination: apparently she showed her boyfriend the ring

11:33AM

Kordeination: and he felt the need to proPOSE TO HER

11:33AM

Kordeination: OVER SNAPCHAT

11:34AM

Kordeination: S N A P C H A T

11:36AM

Kordeination: AND SHE DIDN’T SAY YES UNTIL SHE FACETIMED HIM AND HE ASKED OUT LOUD

11:36AM

Kordeination: SHE STOLE AN ENGAGEMENT RING FROM HER PARENTS SINCE HE CANT ACTUALLY GIVE HER ONE

11:37AM

Guitar Boy: define underclassman

11:37AM

Kordeination: S O P H O M O R E

11:38AM

Scotty: WHAT

11:38AM

Gayskarth: YOURE FUCKING JOKING

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

11:40AM

Kordeination: I WISH I WAS KIDDING

11:41AM

Kirstie Boots: shes engaged to a boy shes known for how long?

11:42AM

Kordeination: shes known him for like a month

11:43AM

Kordeination: hes her ex boyfriends best friend

11:43AM

Kordeination: btu they’ve been dating for like

11:43AM

Kordeination: two weeks??

11:45AM

Guitar Boy: white people shit

11:45AM

Scotty: hell no we don’t want it

11:46AM

Scotty: I mean id say cute because that’s a cute ring and proposals make me melt

11:46AM

Scotty: but that was the lamest proposal and this is all a dumb idea

11:48AM

Kordeination: IM AWARE

11:48AM

Kordeination: theyre so obsessed its creepy

11:48AM

Kordeination: like even for the whole teenage puppy love honeymoon phase

11:48AM

Kordeination: I feel like a bad friend for rambling like this but

11:50AM

Kordeination: who in their right mind gets engaged at sixteen??

11:50AM

Kordeination: she doesn’t even wanna get married until college

11:51AM

Jxck: ive literally been dating alex for how long now?

11:51AM

Jxck: if we can wait so can they

11:52AM

Kordeination: youd think

11:52AM

Kordeination: she wont listen to reason

11:53AM

Kordeination: shes cutting off anyone who tries ot tell her this is a bad idea

11:53AM

Kordeination: I feel bad because I feel like im setting her up to get her heart broken

11:54AM

Kordeination: but I really cant help her if she pushes me away

11:54AM

Kordeination: I feel bad lying to her

11:57AM

Fuck You: aare they the same age

11:57AM

Kordeination: yes

11:58AM

Sasstrick: please tell me hes at least gonna be in the military

11:58AM

Sasstrick: they sometimes marry fast

12:00PM

Kordeination: hes considering joining the army but its looking like a no

12:00PM

Sasstrick: this physically pains me

12:02PM

Kordeination: again I feel bad for talking like this but again she wont listen to reason and I don’t want her to push me away for trying to help her

 

12:32PM

Kordeination: shes texting me now and shes planning the wedding im

12:32PM

Kordeination: im not this good of an actress

12:33PM

Kordeination: I am beyond blessed that she doesn’t always realize when im uncomfortable

12:45PM

Rian’s Future Husband: send her my regards

12:45PM

Rian’s Future Husband: if you cant talk her out of it might as well be polite

12:47PM

Kordeination: I guess so

 

1:23PM

Ryro: shit like this leads me to believe high school isn’t actually real

1:24PM

Jxck: honestly

1:25PM

Fuck Off: I had a cousin who did something similar

1:25PM

Fuck Off: he turned out to be abusive tho

1:26PM

Fuck Off: hopefully that doesn’t happen

1:28PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: god I hope not

 

1:32PM

Kordeination: why do people think those love bitmojis are cute

1:32PM

Kordeination: I don’t understand

1:32PM

Kordeination: like once or twice tehyre fine

1:33PM

Kordeination: but once you get to this level

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

1:33PM

Kordeination: it is way past time to stop

1:35PM

Cody Danziger: ok I sometimes use that much as a joke but

1:35PM

Cody Danziger: this hurts my eyes

1:36PM

Kordeination: I know

1:38PM

Kinky Bren: what the actual fuck

1:38PM

Kinky Bren: I didn’t even realize there were that many love bitmojis in the first place

1:39PM

Kordeination: I didn’t either

1:39PM

Kordeination: what a beautiful bliss that was

1:40PM

Michelle: I still see freshmen as sixth graders wtf babies cant get married

1:41PM

Kordeination: im aware

1:43PM

Kordeination: how do you think I feel

1:43PM

Kordeination: shes getting more action than me in a two week relationship

1:43PM

Kordeination: and shes only sixteen

1:45PM

Dalloff: your underclassmen friends are way different than mine

1:45PM

Dalloff: one of my friends has been in a relationship for over a year and tehyve barely moved past holding hands

1:45PM

Dalloff: she still hasn’t kissed him yet

1:46PM

Dalloff: they go on dates and stuff but theyre moving super slowly

1:50PM

Kordeination: they know each other

1:50PM

Kordeination: my friend joked about having a classmate in a super slow relationship

1:51PM

Dalloff: my friend is super nice if you want to meet her

1:51PM

Kordeination: id love to

 

1:52PM

Kordeination: I need to regain a bit of my sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this actually happened. I don't know why. I apologize to her in advance but im sorry what the FUCK (this is one of the only truly interesting things i thought of to write about it isn't truly mean i PROMISE)


	65. Graduation Debate ft. kpop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey a filler chapter

May 10th

 

1:29PM

Merry Crisis: hey

1:29PM

Merry Crisis: what can I do to make y’all spam

1:32PM

Dinahsty: why

1:33PM

Merry Crisis: because my messages are dry

1:33PM

Merry Crisis: and im feeling really lonely

1:33PM

Merry Crisis: it gives the illusion I have friends

1:34PM

Dinahsty: but you do have friends

1:35PM

Merry Crisis: who are horrible texters

1:35PM

Dinahsty: fair enough

1:36PM

Dinahsty: when you spam

1:36PM

Dinahsty: what kind of spam do you mean

1:39PM

Merry Crisis: no arguments

1:39PM

Merry Crisis: and no porn

1:40PM

Merry Crisis: sexual things are fine just no pictures or video or shit

1:42PM

Dinahsty: what if one of us sent a porno

1:42PM

Dinahsty: and then everyone is like OH MY GOD WHY

1:42PM

Dinahsty: and critiquing it

1:43PM

Merry Crisis: no

1:43PM

Dinahsty: damn

1:44PM

Dinahsty: idk how to make this chat spam idk what to tell you

1:47PM

Gayskarth: I make no promises on this working but

1:47PM

Gayskarth: what is scarier about graduating: familiarity ending or entering the real world and why

1:47PM

Gayskarth: try to choose one or the other or at least explain yourself if you say both

1:48PM

Gayskarth: discuss

 

1:52PM

Kordeination: I mean ive kinda already entered the real world because I was forced into it for a while

1:52PM

Kordeination: so I’d say familiarity ending because constants are sometimes the only comforts in the real world

1:53PM

Cody Danziger: both because entering the real world means familiarity is ending

1:54PM

Sasstrick: familiarity ending because we’ve been lectured about the real world for years now

1:54PM

Sasstrick: especially if youre an activist or a minority

1:55PM

Ryro: both but I lean more towards familiarity ending

1:55PM

Ryro: college isn’t the same as high school by a long shot and your whole schedule could change

1:56PM

Ryro: not to mention going to a new place at the end of the day filled with strangers

1:56PM

Ryro: unless youre a minority or super poor, youre too wrapped up in direct anxiety to really think about the real world outside of like, rent and student loans

1:57PM

Allysin: entering the real world

1:57PM

Allysin: familiarity comes back eventually in a different form but you cant really back out of the real world without hurting yourself and the people around you

1:58PM

Dinahsty: familiarity ending because it’s probably the most disorienting part of it. Yeah the ‘real world’ may seem jarring, to some more than others, but it’s mostly because it’s unfamiliar

1:59PM

Dinahsty: but people forced into the real world early are already used to the real world, it’s the familiarity of high school ending

2:00PM

Jxck: both because both are terrifying on their own and combining the two gives double the anxiety

2:00PM

Guitar Boy: familiarity ending because it’s a ‘little problem’ with big consequences

2:01PM

Merry Crisis: yay I don’t feel lonely anymore

2:01PM

Merry Crisis: thanks alex

2:02PM

Michelle: familiarity ending because routine makes people comfortable. Changing it can freak people out

2:03PM

Gayskarth: yeah np

2:03PM

Merry Crisis: for me, it’s the real world. Nothing has every truly been ‘familiar’ to me, so im used to kinda feeling lost and disoriented. But now im lost and disoriented in a new place in a world that borderline hates me

2:04PM

Scotty: both because all of you have really good points

2:04PM

Kirstie Boots: I agree with scott

2:05PM

Mx. Grassi: familiarity ending because it’s the first thing you really notice and then you transition into the real world

2:06PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: what about you alex

2:06PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you didn’t answer

2:08PM

Gayskarth: id like to point out you didn’t either

2:09PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: fine

2:09PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: familiarity ending because, like Patrick said, we’re told about the real world all the damn time before we really enter it. Besides, we’ve kinda already entered it, graduation is just a bigger leap than we’re used to

2:10PM

Gayskarth: fair enough

2:10PM

Gayskarth: honestly?

2:11PM

Gayskarth: both but entering the real world is more finalized. Familiarity comes and goes, which is terrifying, especially for someone with anxiety. But like ally said, once you enter the real world, there’s no real way to leave without hurting people

2:12PM

Gayskarth: entering the real world is more final and after you graduate high school, you just get a whole new set of expectations but they have bigger consequences than before

2:14PM

Dalloff: as much as this conversation interests me

2:14PM

Dalloff: im starting to see why ryan doesn’t like talking about graduation

2:15PM

Dalloff: you guys are kinda giving me anxiety

2:15PM

Ryro: kinda same

2:16PM

Kordeination: it was a relevant topic but I kinda agree

2:17PM

Gayskarth: I figured as much

2:17PM

Gayskarth: I was curious

2:18PM

Gayskarth: I figured it wouldn’t last long and truthfully I didn’t want it to

 

2:20PM

No: do none of you have class

2:21PM

Gayskarth: its called ‘our teachers don’t care and we don’t care’

2:22PM

No: fair enough I guess

 

2:35PM

Dinahsty: so what to we want to talk about now

2:36PM

Michelle: kpop vs. western pop

2:39PM

Dalloff: western pop because kpop feels robotic

2:40PM

Michelle: how?

2:40PM

Dalloff: idk it just feels robotic

2:41PM

Gayskarth: kpop because even tho I like knowing what the fuck people are saying, kpop has better visuals and production

2:41PM

Merry Crisis: western pop with kpop visuals

2:42PM

Kordeination: kpop 110% their hard work doesn’t go unnoticed

2:42PM

Kordeination: if you can make everyone think youre lipsyncing because your breath control and dancing is that good, you are a god

2:42PM

Kordeination: I don’t make the rules

2:43PM

Dinahsty: western pop because kpop makes no sense

2:43PM

Gayskarth: neither did Patrick freshman year

2:44PM

Sasstrick: I want to be mad but youre not wrong

2:44PM

Sasstrick: I agree with pete tho western pop with kpop vocals

2:45PM

Allysin: western pop because it’s more diverse

2:45PM

Ryro: kpop because while I love western artists, western pop artists overall are really sloppy and lazy considering both groups are overworked to hell. Kpop you can see their work, western artists less so

2:46PM

Kinky Bren: I don’t have a preference musically but kpop has better production and visuals

2:47PM

Cody Danziger: kpop overall is better but I have a preference for western artists

2:47PM

Damnziger: kpop 100% anyone else is wrong sorry

2:48PM

Scotty: kpop all the way

2:48PM

Mx. Grassi: I don’t really have a preference but western artists are easier to cover

2:49PM

Kirstie Boots: kpop because while its more difficult to cover if you don’t speak Korean, its much more rewarding when you can do it accurately

2:50PM

Michelle: good points mostly

2:50PM

Michelle: I prefer western artists because there is much more diversity in sound and visuals, even if they are sloppy compared to kpop

2:51PM

Kordeination: but tahts the thing

2:51PM

Kordeination: kpop is diverse

2:51PM

Kordeination: maybe not in terms of race or whatever but

2:52PM

Kordeination: musically, it is more diverse than you give it credit for

2:52PM

Gayskarth: I agree with mani

2:53PM

Gayskarth: kpop is really diverse, you just have to dig a bit more since we’re in the US surrounded by western artists and a few kpop groups that aren’t really similar but everyone thinks they are

2:54PM

Gayskarth: I feel like this could turn into an argument at any second so I want to show you this instead

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

2:56PM

Gayskarth: it a good boy

2:57PM

Merry Crisis: A VERY GOOD BOY

3:00PM

Ryro: I think this is the most intelligent I have ever seen this chat

3:02PM

Jxck: cherish it

3:03PM

Jxck: it probably wont happen again

3:03PM

Ryro: probably not

3:04PM

Sasstrick: definitely not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why i apologize so much for this shit considering i established a while ago this is basically one huge shitpost but oh well)


	66. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb people being dumb (but it's ok)

May 18th

 

12:35PM

Dalloff: who actually thought that was a good idea

12:35PM

Dalloff: some girl accidentally left her phone in my math class and her friend just tried to facetime her

12:36PM

Dalloff: IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS

12:36PM

Dalloff: the teacher answered it instead and the girl actually screamed and hung up

12:36PM

Dalloff: someone is about to get their ass kicked

12:38PM

Merry Crisis: wait doesn’t your teacher not let you on your phones

12:38PM

Dalloff: hes a little distracted with the phone thing

12:38PM

Dalloff: im going offline I just awnted to say it before I forgot

12:38PM

Merry Crisis: tahts fair enough

 

12:42PM

Scotty: I feel like mitch and I would be dumb enough to do that

12:42PM

Mx. Grassi: what

12:42PM

Mx. Grassi: oh yeah probably

12:43PM

Michelle: was it at least facetime audio?

12:43PM

Scotty: according to his story

12:43PM

Scotty: no

12:44PM

Scotty: girl got to see the teacher pick up and when she saw his face she screamed and hung up

12:44PM

Scotty: apparently shes in the auditorium?

12:46PM

Allysin: the level of stupidity is strong with this one

 

12:52PM

Gayskarth: some dude tried to ask me for money to go to the vending machine wtf

12:52PM

Gayskarth: I sometimes talk to this dude but not really

12:53PM

Gayskarth: I said I didn’t have any on me (because I don’t) and said I had to give someone gas money when he narrowed his eyes (which I did)

12:54PM

Gayskarth: this bitch really said ‘make her walk’

12:54PM

Gayskarth: im laughing

12:57PM

Dinahsty: IM SORRY I NEEDED GAS MONEY

12:57PM

Dinahsty: don’t make me walk

12:57PM

Dinahsty: I stg

12:58PM

Gayskarth: im not lmao calm down

 

1:27PM

Sasstrick: I just witnessed someone get a dick drawn in their yearbook just for them to respond “that’s my senior yearbook man come on”

1:28PM

Kirstie Boots: was it alex or jack

1:28PM

Sasstrick: surprisingly no

1:30PM

Gayskarth: shockingly no

1:30PM

Gayskarth: I am extremely embarrassed

1:32PM

Sasstrick: why

1:32PM

Gayskarth: cute boy was about to leave his wallet and keys on the table and he went back to get them

1:33PM

Gayskarth: sarcastically saying ‘I should probably grab those. Its not like theyre the most important things I need’

1:33PM

Gayskarth: and my dumbass really murmurs ‘you might need them, btu I’ll take them’ and he started laughing I didn’t realize he HEARD ME

1:35PM

Sasstrick: eh I don’t feel a lot of mercy

1:35PM

Sasstrick: earlier all his friends were gone so he came up to ym table saying his friends aren’t there so hes gonna be with us

1:36PM

Sasstrick: and we started to move because we were gonna be leaving anyway and he really had the nerve to be like ‘where are you guys going you guys are my backup friends wait’

1:39PM

Kordeination: lmao mood

 

4:26PM

Fuck You: is anyone willing to buy me dinner

4:34PM

Ryro: why

4:34PM

Fuck You: our power went out and my parents aren’t home

4:34PM

Fuck You: and while I could go out myself

4:35PM

Fuck You: im kinda grounded so if im gone when my parents come back they wont care if the power was out

4:35PM

Fuck You: id be screwed

4:36PM

Fuentes #2: I mean im already out

4:36PM

Fuentes #2: you don’t get to be picky tho

4:37PM

Fuck You: tahts fair enough

4:40PM

Kordeination: my parents are like that

4:40PM

Kordeination: there could be a fire in the house and theyd be like

4:41PM

Kordeination: ‘I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN’T LEAVE THE HOUSE’

4:41PM

Fuck You: EXACTLY

4:42PM

Kordeination: like I love them and I know thy care for ym wellbeing

4:42PM

Kordeination: but sometimes there is no mercy given

4:43PM

Fuck You: none

 

Fuck You sent a photo!

 

5:02PM

Fuck You: thanks mike

5:03PM

Fuentes #2: yeah np

5:03PM

Fuentes #2: you owe me tho

5:03PM

Fuck You: yeah ok that’s fair

 

5:15PM

Mx. Grassi: may I ask how you got grounded

5:15PM

Fuck You: you may not

5:16PM

Mx. Grassi: well ok then

 

5:25PM

Cody Danziger: it was because he got caught smoking in his room

5:26PM

Fuck You: I knew one of you little shits was going to betray me

5:26PM

Fuck You: I fucking knew it

5:29PM

Mx. Grassi: im not entirely shocked tbh

5:30PM

Damnziger: is anyone

5:30PM

Fuck You: I hate this chat

5:35PM

Sasstrick: welcome to my world bitch

 

5:36PM

Gayskarth: you love us tho

5:36PM

Gayskarth: deep down

5:37PM

Sasstrick: no I don’t

5:39PM

Gayskarth: you’re in denial it’s ok

5:42PM

Sasstrick: mmm

5:44PM

Gayskarth: don’t be fooled

5:44PM

Gayskarth: he’s just the fed up mom friend

5:44PM

Gayskarth: hes a sweetheart who does actually love us we just get on his nerves

5:46PM

Sasstrick: don’t let it go to your head

5:47PM

Gaysakrth: mhm


	67. Happy Pride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because this was when my pridefest was

May 19th

 

1:45PM

Michelle: who’s going to pride

1:46PM

Jxck: why weren’t you in the parade???

1:46PM

Jxck: and alex and I are

1:47PM

Michelle: I woke up lateeeeee

1:47PM

Michelle: im sorry

1:47PM

Jxck: its cool we just didn’t know where you were

1:48PM

Scotty: im probably not going until later tonight

1:48PM

Jxck: are you going for the drag show

1:48PM

Scotty: hell yeah I am

1:49PM

Michelle: THERES A DRAG SHOW

1:49PM

Jxck: yeah its at like 7:30 or something

1:50PM

Michelle: am I allowed to go and come back

1:50PM

Jxck: yeah

1:50PM

Scotty: oh then I might show up earlier

1:50PM

Michelle: nice

1:52PM

Kirstie Boots: im already here

1:52PM

Michelle: where are you???

1:53PM

Kirstie Boots: im by the bouncy castle

1:54PM

Michelle: IM GONNA FIND YOU

1:55PM

Kirstie Boots: please stop running

1:55PM

Kirstie Boots: LAUREN

 

Michelle sent a photo!

 

1:57PM

Michelle: FRIENDS

1:58PM

Kirstie Boots: you almost hurt me

1:58PM

Michelle: sorry

 

Ryro sent a photo!

 

2:00PM

Ryro: we’re here too I guess

2:01PM

Kinky Bren: we are definitely going to the drag show though

2:01PM

Ryro: oh yeah without a doubt

2:03PM

Cody Danziger: idk if the rest of sio is going but

 

Cody Danziger sent a photo!

 

2:04PM

Jxck: the two best couples

2:05PM

Michelle: excuse you

2:06PM

Jxck: I said what I said

2:06PM

Michelle: rude

 

Dinahsty sent a photo!

 

2:07PM

Dinahsty: id beg to differ

2:08PM

Scotty: YOU ALL LOOK SO CUTE

2:08PM

Scotty: AND YES KIRSTIE BEING A GOOD ALLY

2:09PM

Kirstie Boots: hell yeah

2:10PM

Kordeination: I was afraid I was gonna feel out of place

2:11PM

Kordeination: but at least a quarter of these people are black and most are as dark as I am or darker so im good

2:11PM

Gayskarth: you were afraid it was mostly gonna be a white people fest

2:12PM

Kordeination: kind of yeah

2:12PM

Kordeination: I know it’s a weird stereotype but still

2:13PM

Gayskarth: its cool

2:13PM

Gayskarth: its totally understandable

2:17PM

Dalloff: who the fuck does this group think they are tho

2:18PM

Jxck: you hear them too

2:20PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: we just got into the area and I can hear them a block away

2:20PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I think we can all hear them

2:21PM

Scotty: ???

 

Dalloff sent a video!

 

2:23PM

Scotty: a disrespect

2:24PM

Michelle: iwa nt to have mercy on them because adele can be hard to cover

2:24PM

Michelle: but they also should have known better than to try to cover adele like that

2:26PM

Dalloff: MY POINT EXACTLY

2:27PM

Kirstie Boots: it pains me and I feel bad

2:29PM

Mx. Grassi: what the actual hell

2:32PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: do I even actually want to go look for you guys

2:33PM

Jxck: yes

2:33PM

Gayskarth: come rian

2:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why do I hang out with you dumbasses

2:34PM

Jxck: because you are also a dumbass

2:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you know what

2:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I’ll give that to you

 

Rian’s Future Husband sent a photo!

 

2:35PM

Rian’s Future Husband: we look cute I guess

2:36PM

Scotty: AWWWWWWWWWWWH

2:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: shut the hell up

 

2:45PM

Kellout: has anyone bought a pride shirt

2:46PM

Michelle: most of us have

2:46PM

Michelle: why

2:47PM

Kellout: how much are they

2:48PM

Michelle: idk like $20

2:48PM

Kellout: yeah alright

2:50PM

Ryro: are you guys here??

2:52PM

Kellout: no but we might be

2:52PM

Kellout: pride is kinda overrated

2:53PM

Gayskarth: yes but I also want to take the opportunity to be as openly queer as I please

2:54PM

Kellout: fair enough I guess

 

2:55PM

Jxck: there are DADDY SHIRTS AND DICK SUCKERS HERE I CANT BREATHE

2:55PM

Gayskarth: WAIT WHERE ARE YOU

2:56PM

Jxck: BY WHERE WE BOUGHT THE PRIDE SHIRTS

2:56PM

Jxck: BY THE CORNDOG STAND THING

2:57PM

Dinahsty: please tell me he is joking

 

Not Dawson’s Creek sent a photo!

 

2:57PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: he is sadly not joking

2:59PM

Michelle: FEMME DADDY IM GONE

3:00PM

Jxck: my kinda daddy

3:00PM

Gayskarth: mood

3:01PM

Fuck You: why did you make me read that with my own two eyes

3:02PM

Damnziger: because its funny as shit

3:02PM

Fuck You: not its not

3:03PM

Damnziger: yeah and youre not completely straight

3:03PM

Fuck You: SHUT UP YOU KNOW NOTHING

3:04PM

Damnziger: I mean until you come out

3:04PM

Damnziger: you’re right I don’t

3:04PM

Damnziger: but I have a hunch

3:05PM

Fuck You: NOT EVERY PERSON IN THIS CHAT HAS TO BE LGBT

3:06PM

Gayskarth: but wouldn’t that be nice

3:06PM

Fuck You: I despise you

3:06PM

Gayskarth: good

 

3:08PM

Sasstrick: so this is my first pride right

 

Sasstrick sent a photo!

 

3:08PM

Sasstrick: I hate pete sometimes

3:10PM

Scotty: awwwww look at all y’all being cute as shit

3:10PM

Merry Crisis: its that yeehaw shit

3:11PM

Scotty: I retract my statement in regards to peter only

3:11PM

Merry Crisis: rude

3:11PM

Scotty: say hi to andy and joe and tell them I love them!

3:12PM

Merry Crisis: theyre in the chat

3:12PM

Scotty: yeah but they don’t talk

3:12PM

Scotty: and they deserve to hear it out loud

3:13PM

HurleyXVX: aw thank you scott

3:13PM

Scotty: YOURE WELCOME

3:13PM

JTrohman: it’s ok the sentiment is there

3:14PM

Scotty: ily

3:14PM

JTrohman: ily too

3:14PM

HurleyXVX: I second that

3:15PM

Scotty: :)))))

 

7:45PM

Mx. Grassi: I AM HAVING THE TIME OF YM LIFE

7:47PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I can’t see shit but damn I can hear it

7:47PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: WAIT WHY IS SHE DRESSED LIKE A COW

7:48PM

Damnziger: myyYYYYYYY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD

7:48PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: do I laugh or do I cry

7:49PM

Scotty: mitch and beau are doing both

7:50PM

Michelle: GUYS I GOT A PICTURE WITH ONE OF THE DRAG QUEENS

7:50PM

Scotty: WHAT

 

Michelle sent a photo!

 

7:52PM

Scotty: OMG THAT’S AMAZING

7:52PM

Mx. Grassi: WAIT WHAT

7:53PM

Mx. Grassi: LUCKY BASTARD

7:54PM

Cody Danziger: niceeeeeee

7:55PM

Sasstrick: I don’t know how to process any of this

7:55PM

Sasstrick: I don’t know if I like this or not

7:56PM

Mx. Grassi: the correct answer is yes

 

Mx. Grassi sent a photo!

 

7:58PM

Scotty: awh

8:00PM

Kordeination: I don’t entirely know whats happening but YES

8:01PM

Fuck You: scott no one is going to watch your 4 minute story

8:01PM

Scotty: if they have taste they will

8:02PM

Kinky Bren: THIS IS THE BEST

8:02PM

Ryro: HELL YEAH

8:03PM

Ryro: PLEASE TELL ME IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHOSE PHONE IS ABOUT TO DIE

8:04PM

Scotty: I brought a portable charger and battery HA

8:05PM

Ryro: good for you fucker

8:05PM

Fuck Off: mine is decent I guess

8:06PM

Fuck Off: also why am I a magnet for these two

 

Fuck Off sent a photo!

 

8:08PM

Fuck Off: avi seems vaguely disturbed but not surprised

8:08PM

Fuck Off: kevin is confused but he’s laughing his ass off

8:10PM

Dalloff: where the fuck are you

8:10PM

Dalloff: wait I found you nevermind

 

Dalloff sent a photo!

 

8:10PM

Dalloff: the gang

8:11PM

Scotty: I mean theyre allies

8:11PM

Scotty: but why didn’t they say theyd be here?

8:13PM

Dalloff: avi says they did tell you guys you just ignored them because yoy couldn’t stop rambling about it

8:13PM

Scotty: oh

8:14PM

Mx. Grassi: why do they always find you

8:15PM

Fuck Off: kevin joked that it’s a reverse gaydar

8:15PM

Mx. Grassi: youi know im not quite sure that’s how that works but I’ll roll with it I guess

8:16PM

Gayskarth: my phone ios about to die

8:17PM

Gayskarth: scott please film as much as you can os I can watch it later

8:17PM

Scotty: I gotcha covered buddy

8:18PM

Gayskarth: youre a lifesaver

8:18PM

Scotty: I know

8:18PM

Gayskarth: don’t let it go to your head

8:19PM

Scotty: I’ll let it go to my dick

8:19PM

Gayskarth: I just said don’t let it go to your head

8:19PM

Gayskarth: it applies to both

8:20PM

Scotty: points were made

 

8:22PM

Fuck You: what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first pridefest was decent but truly the drag queens were the highlight ngl


	68. Yay Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all my friends are druggies lmao

May 22nd

 

11:21AM

Gayskarth: we’re literally going to spwend the whole hour talking about drugs

11:21AM

Gayskarth: and not like health class discussion

11:21AM

Gayskarth: like stories about us being on drugs

11:23AM

Kirstie Boots: you should have a lot to talk about then

11:23AM

Gayskarth: we do

11:24AM

Gayskarth: also!! Im so proud!!

11:24AM

Gayskarth: one of my friends has quit almost every drug he used to do except weed

11:25AM

Gayskarth: btu he uses weed less frequently now tho

11:25AM

Gayskarth: hes even been off cigarettes for like a week now

11:26AM

Kirstie Boots: !!!!

11:26AM

Kirstie Boots: tell him I said congrats

11:27AM

Gayskarth: he says thank you

11:27AM

Gayskarth: hes all bashful about it because hes like ‘a week isn’t really that long’

11:28AM

Allysin: a week off cigarettes can be extremely difficult tho

11:28AM

Gayskarth: I know

11:29AM

Gayskarth: we keep telling him that sobriety for any length of time is impressive

11:29AM

Gayskarth: especially something as addictive as cigarettes

11:30AM

Sasstrick: it is a wonder this motherfucker can still sing tho

11:30AM

Gayskarth: it’s a wonder most of us can sing to be completely honest

11:31AM

Sasstrick: I guess tahts a good point

 

11:34AM

Cody Danziger: if anyone wants to learn how to do cartwheels come down to the choir room

11:36AM

Dinahsty: what

11:36AM

Cody Danziger: one of the sopranos is teaching the boys how to do cartwheels

11:37AM

Cody Danziger: she got really shocked alex can do a decent cartwheel

11:37AM

Ryro: I have never seen alex do a cartwheel

 

Cody Danziger sent a video!

 

11:38AM

Cody Danziger: now you have

11:38AM

Ryro: im impressed actually

11:39AM

Cody Danziger: ikr

11:39AM

Kordeination: why is the entire choir learning gymnastics

11:40AM

Kordeination: and how have none of you accidentally hit the ceiling

11:40AM

Kordeination: tall ass motherfuckers

11:41AM

Jxck: theres nothing better to do

11:41AM

Jxck: its not like we have anything important to do

11:43AM

Kordeination: yes but why gymnastics

11:44AM

Gayskarth: because one of the sopranos wanted to do it and then the tenors joined in and it all just snowballed

11:45AM

Gayskarth: we are really fucking bored

11:45AM

Kordeination: I can tell

11:46AM

Gayskarth: also in response to the tall question

11:46AM

Gayskarth: while yes it is a low ceiling

11:46AM

Gayskarth: its higher up than you think it is

11:48AM

Gayskarth: if a 6’3 dude can do a backflip without hitting the ceiling I think we’re ok

11:48AM

Kordeination: that’s weirdly specific

11:49AM

Gayskarth: because im talking about a specific dude

11:49AM

Kordeination: fair enough

 

11:52AM

Fuck Off: hows that discussion about drugs going

11:54AM

Sasstrick: it keeps going on on and off

11:54AM

Sasstrick:  mostly it turned into a debate about whether or not some people drive better high

11:55AM

Scotty: the answer is yes

11:55AM

Scotty: regardless of what health class says and shit

11:56AM

Sasstrick: well it depends on how high

11:58AM

Kinky Bren: a good rule of thumb is if you feel weird getting up, don’t drive

11:58AM

Scotty: fair enough

11:59AM

Kinky Bren: but if youre only a bit high its fine

11:59AM

Kinky Bren: I mean I don’t condone it or anything

11:59AM

Kinky Bren: but youll probably live

12:00PM

Scotty: ‘probably’

12:00PM

Kinky Bren: I make no promises

12:01PM

Kinky Bren: im not responsible if any of you do stupid shit

12:02PM

Sasstrick: thanks for clarifying

12:02PM

Kinky Bren: you know what Patrick

12:03PM

Kinky Bren: fuck off

 

4:49PM

Jxck: speaking of drugs

4:49PM

Jxck: who put weed in my backpack

4:49PM

Jxck: I mean whoever you are its mine now and thank you

4:50PM

Jxck: but I also don’t want to get my ass kicked because of you

4:51PM

Mx. Grassi: someone put weed in your backpack?

 

Jxck sent a photo!

 

4:52PM

Jxck: yes

4:54PM

Ryro: I mean don’t look a gift horse in the mouth

4:54PM

Jxck: I guess

4:55PM

Jxck: anyone want to get high

4:55PM

Ryro: I’ll be there

4:55PM

Ryro: I can bring my own weed dw

4:56PM

Jxck: aight cool

4:56PM

Jxck: anyone else

4:58PM

Allysin: aren’t your parents home

4:58PM

Jxck: who said I was home

4:59PM

Jxck: im at alex’s house

4:59PM

Allysin: aren’t his parents home

5:00PM

Gayskarth: no

5:00PM

Gayskarth: they don’t get off work until like 6:30

5:00PM

Gayskarth: if you smoke in the house smoke in the basement it smells like shit anyway

5:01PM

Jxck: I know the drill

5:03PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: that reminds me

5:03PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: did one of you smoke weed in my basement

5:04PM

Jxck: why

5:05PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: because my basement smells like weed and y’all know I don’t smoke weed

5:05PM

Gayskarth: wasn’t me

5:05PM

Gayskarth: I don’t normally smoke it either

5:06PM

Jxck: I smoke every once in a while

5:06PM

Jxck: but I didn’t smoke in your basement

5:07PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I surprisingly have only gotten high twice and those were edibles

5:07PM

Rian’s Future Husband: so not me

5:08PM

Gayskarth: for some reason it shocks me you’ve only been high twice but im also not shocked

5:08PM

Rian’s Future Husband: ikr

5:10PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: then who the fuck smoked weed in my basement

5:12PM

Damnziger: there is a slight possibility that was me

5:12PM

Damnziger: but I cant tell for sure

5:13PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I have to have dinner but explain

5:14PM

Damnziger: I cant remember if I smoked at your house

5:14PM

Damnziger: I know I got high

5:15PM

Damnziger: but I cant remember if I smoked or if it was an edible or some shit

5:17PM

Dalloff: when was this

5:18PM

Damnziger: idk a week ago?

5:18PM

Guitar Boy: you did smoke

5:18PM

Guitar Boy: you texted the band chat remember

5:19PM

Damnziger: OH YEAH

5:20PM

Damnziger: whoops

5:20PM

Damnziger: sorry rian

 

5:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: considering you almost got me grounded

5:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you are no longer invited to my house

5:34PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: but I truly don’t care

5:35PM

Cody Danziger: you eat fast

5:35PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I passed the charger

5:36PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I still have to finish my dinner thank you very much

5:37PM

Cody Danziger: youre welcome

5:37PM

Cody Danziger: whatcha having

5:38PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: pasta

5:38PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why did you need to know

5:40PM

Cody Danziger: idk I didn’t expect you to actually answer

 

5:42PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: eyah ok tahts fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real shit tho im so proud!! Sobriety is an extremely difficult thing to maintain and it takes a ton of effort and it doesn't go unnoticed!


	69. It's Finals Season Again (Day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy

May 24th

 

8:00AM

Dinahsty: ITS OUR LAST HIGH SCHOOL FINALS WEEK FUCK YEAH

8:00AM

Ryro: you guys are going to kick up my anxiety

8:00AM

Dinahsty: sorry ryan

8:02AM

Ryro: its ok

8:02AM

Ryro: im just really nervous

8:03AM

Ryro: I took my meds but they haven’t been working recently

8:03AM

Ryro: and im out of weed

8:04AM

Dinahsty: babes :(((((

8:05AM

Kirstie Boots: have you ahd caffeine

8:06AM

Ryro: sadly

8:06AM

Kirstie Boots: rip

8:06AM

Kirstie Boots: I hope it goes down enough so you can nap after a final or something

8:07AM

Ryro: youy know that is probably the most realistic encouragement ive gotten in a while

8:07AM

Ryro: thanks Kirstie

8:09AM

Kirstie Boots: no problemo buddy

8:10AM

Scotty: I got the jitters

8:10AM

Scotty: I don’t think it’s the same gitters but it’s the gitters alright

8:11AM

Mx. Grassi: how did you spell jitters right the first time and then consistently fuck it up the second and third times

8:11AM

Scotty: I don’t really know leave me alone

8:12AM

Ryro: are you sure they aren’t the same as mine

8:12AM

Scotty: I don’t know anymore

8:13AM

Guitar Boy: its hitting me I never studied

8:13AM

Guitar Boy: welp

8:14AM

Cody Danziger: study in the exam room

8:14AM

Guitar Boy: that isn’t helping

8:15AM

Cody Danziger: I tried

8:15AM

Guitar Boy: you really didn’t

8:16AM

Cody Danziger: well then

 

11:15AM

Sasstrick: STUDY HALL FUCKERS

11:16AM

Gayskarth: study hall with choir is always an adventure

11:17AM

Kirstie Boots: fill me in

11:17AM

Sasstrick: how are you online

11:17AM

Kirstie Boots: I exempted

11:18AM

Sasstrick: ohhhhhhhh

11:19AM

Jxck: study hall in choir is basically ‘we can be pretty damn loud because the final is literally a simple piece of paper with basic info on it’ because theres no studying needed

11:20AM

Gayskarth: bonus

11:20AM

Gayskarth: they’re cleaning out the closet

11:21AM

Gayskarth: so we get to mess around with stuff in the closet

11:22AM

Kirstie Boots: now I want to go dammit :(((((

11:23AM

Gayskarth: no you don’t

11:23AM

Gayskarth: cute boy just inverted a fucking cymbal and that is the loudest noise of my life

11:23AM

Gayskarth: hes laughing bc I yelped

11:24AM

Kirstie Boots: explain

11:24AM

Gayskarth: that’s all there is to explain bruh

11:25AM

Gayskarth: our director is trying to give him the evil eye when in reality shes still fond of him its amusing

11:25AM

Scotty: isn’t he not supposed to be there anymore

11:25AM

Gayskarth: hes not supposed to be here no

11:26AM

Gayskarth: he isn’t one for caring about that

11:26AM

Scotty: are you sure hes straight

11:27AM

Gayskarth: no im not but im not going to find out just so you can bang him

11:27AM

Scotty: damn

11:27AM

Scotty: I’ll figure it out myself then

11:30AM

Gayskarth: update

11:30AM

Gayskarth: our director cant do the flipping open a fan thing and shes getting upset

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

Gayskarth sent a video!

 

11:32AM

Scotty: oh no

11:32AM

Scotty: that’s so pure though

11:33AM

Gayskarth: I know

11:34AM

Sasstrick: one of the stoners is trying to teach one of the girls how to play guitar

11:34AM

Sasstrick: its entertaining

11:35AM

Sasstrick: WHAT THES DUFKC

11:35AM

Scotty: what happened

11:36AM

Kirstie Boots: you ok trick??

11:36AM

Gayskarth: jesus Patrick you scared the shit out of me

11:36AM

Scotty: w h a t  h a p p e n e d

11:37AM

Sasstrick: I was listening to the guitar and then the cymbal kid came up next to me and started singing super loudly and I didn’t notice until he started singing right next to my damn ear

11:37AM

Gayskarth: this is karma for laughing at me

11:38AM

Sasstrick: shut the fuck up

11:39AM

Cody Danziger: “everything’s bigger in Texas” one of the sopranos: “its where I belong”

11:39AM

Scotty: its funnier because im actually from Texas

11:40AM

Cody Danziger: sshes going to college there lmao

11:40AM

Scotty: do you know where??

11:40AM

Cody Danziger: no

11:41AM

Scotty: damn

11:42AM

Damnziger: Patrick looks like he wants to burn out his eyeballs

11:42AM

Sasstrick: maybe its because one of the basses put on a tutu and is spinning around pretending to be a trap

11:42AM

Scotty: w h a t

 

Sasstrick sent a video!

 

11:43AM

Kirstie Boots: what the actual fuck

11:43AM

Sasstrick: you learn not to question it

11:44AM

Scotty: why do you have that in your choir closet and can I have it

11:44AM

Sasstrick: the answer to both those questions is I don’t know

11:45AM

Scotty: welp

11:48AM

Gayskarth: N O

11:49AM

Kirstie Boots: what happened NOW

11:49AM

Gayskarth: cute boy wants to join the military right

11:49AM

Gayskarth: trap boy accidentally smacked him in the face so he dramatically fell

11:50AM

Gayskarth: trap boy tries to help him up but cute boy doesn’t budge

11:50AM

Gayskarth: trap boy just laughs, drops his arm, and says  ‘you still have both your legs you can get up yourself’ and cute boy just laughs, juts a leg out dramatically, then gets up

11:51AM

Scotty: isn’t this the same kid you had to talk out of the wheelchair thing

11:51AM

Sasstrick: that’s the one

11:52AM

Kirstie Boots: why don’t you just use their names??

11:52AM

Gayskarth: its funnier not to and besides I don’t wanna get caught

11:52AM

Kirstie Boots: fair enough I guess

 

1:25PM

Damnziger: so im in my pe final

 

Damnziger sent a photo!

 

1:25PM

Damnziger: I had sharpies

1:26PM

Fuck You: where are you??

1:27PM

Damnziger: the other side of the damn gym

1:27PM

Fuck You: im coming over there

1:27PM

Damnziger: why

1:28PM

Fuck You: because im bored as shit

1:28PM

Damnziger: fair enough

1:29PM

Scotty: it looks really nice maxx!

1:29PM

Damnziger: it really doesn’t but thank

1:30PM

Scotty: it looks good and yw

1:32PM

Cody Danziger: isn’t that the sio diamond

1:32PM

Cody Danziger: on your middle finger

1:32PM

Damnziger: yes

1:33PM

Cody Danziger: nice

1:34PM

Kirstie Boots: im gonna be taking a nap for a while

1:34PM

Kirstie Boots: no one text me

1:35PM

Scotty: before you go do we have practice tonight

1:35PM

Kirstie Boots: not that I know of

1:36PM

Scotty: cool alright

1:36PM

Scotty: goodnight

1:37PM

Kirstie Boots: goodnight

1:38PM

Ryro: I am also bored as shit

1:39PM

Kordeination: who isn’t

1:39PM

Ryro: when do we get out again

1:40PM

Kordeination: 2:17PM

1:40PM

Ryro: brb shooting myself

1:42PM

Kordeination: try not to spam too much

1:42PM

Kordeination: im gonna be trying to watch Netflix

1:43PM

Ryro: mtue the chat

1:43PM

Kordeination: it is muted

1:44PM

Kordeination: I don’t want to come back to a shit ton of messages and besides someone will end up texting me personally because im not responding

1:44PM

Ryro: fair enough

 

2:20PM

Dinahsty: F R E E D O M

2:20PM

Michelle: for now

2:21PM

Dinahsty: do you have to do that every time

2:21PM

Michelle: what

2:22PM

Dinahsty: you did that last time too

2:22PM

Michelle: I did??

2:22PM

Dinahsty: yes you did

2:23PM

Michelle: oh well I forgot about that lmao

2:23PM

Dinahsty: welp

2:25PM

Kinky Bren: im simultaneously tired as fuck and completely awake

2:25PM

Kinky Bren: what the fuck is this bullshit

2:26PM

Guitar Boy: big mood

2:29PM

Allysin: why is this giving me a weird kind of anxiwty

2:30PM

Ryro: because its our last high school finals week and its really weird to think about?

2:30PM

Allysin: probably

2:30PM

Allysin: are you ok ryan

2:31PM

Ryro: no no I am not

2:31PM

Ryro: thanks for asking tho

2:32PM

Allysin: yeah no problem

2:33PM

Merry Crisis: ryan can I ask uoi something

2:33PM

Ryro: sure

2:33PM

Merry Crisis: what is freaking you out so much

2:34PM

Ryro: it feels like I have to know what I want to do the rest of my life and im not good with sudden changes??

2:34PM

Ryro: it’s something everyone hypes up but is actually super terrifying and some part of me hates it?

2:35PM

Merry Crisis: while I see your point

2:35PM

Merry Crisis: this is a good thing! It’s scary but good

2:35PM

Ryro: yeah I know that

2:36PM

Ryro: it just seems like everyone else is excited while im mostly just freaking out

2:37PM

Kordeination: aw ryan it’s ok

2:37PM

Kordeination: graduation is scary

2:37PM

Kordeination: it’s ok to be scared

2:38PM

Ryro: doesn’t feel like it

2:38PM

Kordeination: well it is

 

3:00PM

Dalloff: ryan how about we go to skateland tonight?

3:00PM

Dalloff: I’ll let you laugh when I fall

3:01PM

Ryro: that’s your idea of comforting me?

3:01PM

Dalloff: I figured you weren’t up for sappy shit

3:01PM

Ryro: fair point

3:02PM

Ryro: can I yell timber if you fall

3:02PM

Dalloff: jfc

3:02PM

Dalloff: you have a limit of 3 times

3:03PM

Ryro: deal

3:04PM

Gayskarth: romance at its finest

3:04PM

Kinky Bren: watch your mouth

 

3:05PM

Gayskarth: whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear my choir program got so weird since our old director left. Idk if there's any correlation or not


	70. Finals Season Day 2 ft. Model Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

May 25th

 

8:27AM

Michelle: I have my creative writing final BLESSSSSSS

8:29AM

Kinky Bren: what would that final even be

8:29AM

Michelle: we have to write a small story or poem based on a prompt shes gonna give us

8:30AM

Kinky Bren: oh that’s not difficult at all

8:30AM

Michelle: I know

8:31AM

Michelle: easy a

8:32AM

Michelle: I just kinda have to worry about math

8:34AM

Dalloff: you know im still shocked most of us actually took math

8:34AM

Dalloff: it wasn’t required

8:35AM

Cody Danziger: I had to because I flunked it

8:35AM

Dalloff: credit recovery??

8:36AM

Cody Danziger: this was the summer where I was gone literally the whole time

8:36AM

Cody Danziger: iw as either on vacation or in the hospital

8:37AM

Dinahsty: why are yall still on your phones

8:37AM

Dinahsty: and before anyone asks I exempted

8:38AM

Dinahsty: oh now people stop talking

8:39AM

Dinahsty: guys

8:39AM

Dinahsty: talk to me

8:39AM

Dinahsty: please

 

8:49AM

Dinahsty: fine fuck you guys im going to sleep

 

9:27AM

Ryro: im torn between wanting finals to be over already and not wanting to have them be over

9:27AM

Ryro: because if theyre over that means im really almost done with high school

9:27AM

Ryro: and I hate thinking of it

9:28AM

Ryro: and sorry Dinah

9:30AM

Scotty: mood

9:30AM

Scotty: seriously though do you need a hug or something man

9:31AM

Ryro: idk

9:31AM

Ryro: just ignore it??

9:31AM

Ryro: im always like this

9:32AM

Ryro: rambling just helps because I don’t like keeping it all inside my head

9:33AM

Scotty: that’s fair I guess

9:34AM

Scotty: do you want to get lunch with us after finals?

9:35AM

Ryro: yeah sure

9:35AM

Ryro: who is we

9:36AM

Scotty: pentatonix

9:36AM

Ryro: yeah ok

9:37AM

Scotty: yayyyyyy

9:37AM

Scotty: do you have your own car or should I pick you up

9:37AM

Ryro: I have a car

9:38AM

Ryro: just tell me where im going

9:40AM

Scotty: I don’t think weve decided yet but ill let you know

9:41AM

Ryro: yeah alrighty

 

10:30AM

Michelle: im boreddddd

10:30AM

Michelle: im trying to watch Netflix but its boring

10:30AM

Michelle: you can only watch pretty little liars so many times

10:32AM

Kirstie Boots: watch something else

10:32AM

Michelle: but idk what

10:32AM

Kirstie Boots: hurricane bianca?

10:33AM

Michelle: that’s on Netflix??

10:33AM

Kirstie Boots: yeah lmao

10:34AM

Michelle: yeah alright I’ll try that

 

Mx. Grassi sent a photo!

 

12:27PM

Mx. Grassi: ryan fits right in lmao

12:28PM

Kinky Bren: shocking

12:28PM

Ryro: fuck off breadbin

12:28PM

Ryro: should I be concerned avi is really shy all of a sudden

12:28PM

Ryro: I mean he knows who I am

12:30PM

Kirstie Boots: hes just not close with you

12:30PM

Kirstie Boots: it happens sometimes

12:30PM

Kirstie Boots: sometimes he can be really outgoing but othertimes he kinda just

12:31PM

Kirstie Boots: crawls back into his shell

12:31PM

Kirstie Boots: its nothing personal

12:33PM

Ryro: big mood

12:35PM

Rian’s Future Husband: where are you guys

12:37PM

Ryro: panda express

12:37PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I wanted to go there but im broke so

 

Rian’s Future Husband sent a photo!

 

12:40PM

Scotty: amazing

12:40PM

Rian’s Future Husband: yes thank you

12:42PM

Fuck Off: make your boyfriend buy you food

12:43PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: im none the richer

12:43PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: and fuck off mate

12:44PM

Fuck Off: m8

12:45PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why did you assume I could afford to buy him food

12:45PM

Fuck Off: youre less stupid than jack and alex

12:47PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah alright fair enough

12:49PM

Jxck: I would be offended

12:49PM

Jxck: but I don’t spend my money well

12:50PM

Kordeination: we know

12:51PM

Jxck: ok but

 

Jxck sent a photo!

 

Jxck sent a photo!

 

12:53PM

Jxck: case and point

12:55PM

Allysin: what the fuck is that

12:56PM

Jxck: a model rocket

12:56PM

Allysin: that doesn’t look like a model rocket

12:59PM

Jxck: it’s a big model rocket

1:00PM

Dalloff: dude that thing is like 2 feet tall and 5 feet long

1:01PM

Jxck: im aware

1:01PM

Dalloff: why the fuck wouldf  you buy that

1:02PM

Jxck: I wanted a rocket

1:02PM

Dalloff: yes but why

1:02PM

Jxck: I wanted a rocket

1:03PM

Dalloff: youre a moron

1:03PM

Jxck: BUT I WANTED A ROCKET

1:04PM

Dalloff: ugh

1:04PM

Dalloff: it is kinda cool tho

1:05PM

Jxck: ikr

1:06PM

Gayskarth: since when have you had a rocket

1:06PM

Jxck: since like two days ago

1:06PM

Jxck: I ordered it when I was high and it showed up two days ago

1:07PM

Gayskarth: what are you even oing to do with it

1:07PM

Jxck: idk yet

1:07PM

Jxck: im debating where to put it

1:08PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: back in the box asking for a refund?

1:08PM

Jxck: nah I was thinking the basement?

1:09PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you are actually so stupid

1:09PM

Jxck: im aware

1:10PM

Jxck: now stop interrupting me im trying to figure out where to put my rocket

1:11PM

Ryro: you should put it in the basement

1:11PM

Ryro: theres more room there

1:12PM

Jxck: u right u right

1:12PM

Jxck: I just don’t want it broken

1:12PM

Ryro: jack if its anywhere in your house it ahs a chance of being broken

1:13PM

Jxck: that is also a fair point

1:13PM

Jxck: THE BASEMENT IT IS

1:14PM

Jxck: IM BRINGING IT TO BAND PRACTICE

1:14PM

Jxck: THAT WOULD BE COOL

1:15PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: please don’t bring your model rocket to my house

1:15PM

Jxck: IM TOTALLY BRINGING MY ROCKET TO YOUR HOUSE

1:15PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I will destroy it

1:16PM

Jxck: rian :(((((

1:16PM

Jxck: isn’t it a cool rocket

1:16PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yes it is a cool rocket

1:17PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: but im willing to admire it from a distance

1:17PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: that distance being far away rfom my house

1:18PM

Jxck: fineeeeeeeee

1:18PM

Jxck: youre mean

1:18PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: im sweet as fuck I don’t know what youre talking about

 

Jxck sent a photo!

 

1:19PM

Jxck: meanie

1:20PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why did you take a picture of yourself hugging your rocket like a stuffed animal

1:20PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: and trying to force yourself to cry

1:20PM

Jxck: I don’t have to force myself because you’re MEAN

1:21PM

Jxck: YOURE A MEAN BOY RIAN

1:21PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah ok whatever

1:21PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: you cant guilt me into letting you bring it

1:22PM

Jxck: or can i

1:22PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: no you cant

1:23PM

Jxck: dammit

 

9:45PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: can someone please try to stop jack from spamming pictures of his rocket to me and the band chat

9:45PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: he wont listen to me

9:46PM

Michelle: all this because you wont let him bring his rocket to band practice?

9:46PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: basically

 

Jxck sent a photo!

 

10:24PM

Jxck: sweet dreams from me and my rocket!

10:25PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: for the love of god STOP

10:25PM

Scotty: does the rocket have a name yet

10:26PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: scott no

10:26PM

Jxck: not yet

10:26PM

Jxck: it will tho

10:27PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: look at what you’ve done

10:27PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: look at what you’ve done scott

10:28PM

Jxck: at least scott likes my rocket

10:28PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I like the damn rocket I just don’t want it in my house

10:29PM

Scotty: sorry rian

10:29PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: its cool

10:29PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: im just gonna block his number

10:30PM

Jxck: wait no

10:30PM

Jxck: WAIT NO RIAN LMAO IM SORRY

10:30PM

Jxck: DON’T DO THAT

10:30PM

Jxck: I WAS JOKING

10:31PM

Jxck: RIAN

 

10:35PM

Jxck: …im blocked aren’t i

 

Not Dawson’s Creek sent a photo!

 

10:36PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: :))))))

10:37PM

Jxck: goddammit


	71. Finals Season Day 3 ft. Sleep Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl i freaked myself out googling this stuff idk why i decided to go that route

May 29th

 

8:01AM

Fuck You: last finals of high school fuck yeahhhhhh

8:03AM

Ryro: how many times

8:03AM

Fuck You: I cant wait to go home tbh

8:03AM

Ryro: I give up

8:04AM

Scotty: sorry ryro

8:05AM

Ryro: I’ll live

8:05AM

Gayskarth: ive drank 2 full cups of coffee today

8:05AM

Gayskarth: and im scared

8:06AM

Fuck You: why

8:06AM

Gayskarth: neither of them have kicked in yet

8:06AM

Gayskarth: im still deathly tired

8:07AM

Gayskarth: its like when you have an edible and youre like ‘oh it hasn’t kicked in yet’ so you have more and then FUCK IM SO STONED

8:07AM

Gayskarth: so idk if I need more coffee or if that’s a really bad idea

8:10AM

Ryro: jesus fucking Christ alex

8:10AM

Ryro: please don’t die

8:10AM

Gayskarth: I make no promises

8:10AM

Gayskarth: but I will try not to die

8:11AM

Ryro: good

 

10:12AM

No: ha fuckers

10:12AM

No: I exempted my finals for today

10:12AM

No: I get to stay home

10:15AM

Dalloff: so why are you up at 10AM

10:16AM

No: I accidentally went to bed like right after school yesterday

10:16AM

No: at like

10:16AM

No: 2PM

10:17AM

Dalloff: dude that’s ryan-level amounts of way too much sleep

10:17AM

No: im fully aware

10:17AM

No: that’s like

10:18AM

No: 20 hours of sleep?

10:19AM

Dalloff: I do believe so

10:19AM

No: you think if I made myself tired enough I could sleep for 24 hours

10:20AM

Dalloff: yes

10:20AM

Dalloff: ryan and I have both done it

10:20AM

Dalloff: I don’t recommend it

10:21AM

No: when was this??

10:22AM

Dalloff: I don’t remember

10:22AM

Dalloff: my record is

10:22AM

Dalloff: most hours of sleep: 49 hours (don’t ask) least hours of sleep: 0 hours in 6 days

10:24AM

No: how the fuck are you alive

10:24AM

No: whats with the mini coma

10:25AM

Dalloff: what part of don’t ask do you not understand

10:28AM

No: wait do you know ryan’s record

10:29AM

Dalloff: to my knowledge his highest amount of sleep is 58 hours (like two days and 16 hours)

10:29AM

Dalloff: I don’t know about littlest amount of sleep

10:30AM

No: HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS ALIVE

10:31AM

Dalloff: no really knows

10:32AM

No: that’s really fucked up actually

10:32AM

Dalloff: im well aware of that Jaime

10:33AM

No: I didn’t realize anyone actually remembered my name in this chat

10:33AM

Dalloff: yeah??

10:33AM

Dalloff: you just never talk anymore

10:35AM

No: that’s a fair point

10:35AM

No: fair enough

 

12:00PM

Kordeination: its really over

12:00PM

Kordeination: omg

12:00PM

Kordeination: (sorry ryan)

12:02PM

Ryro: I love how you were prepared for me

12:02PM

Kordeination: I remembered

12:03PM

Ryro: I love you

12:03PM

Kordeination: love you too

12:03PM

Kordeination: also in regards to Jaime and dallon’s messages

12:04PM

Kordeination: what the actual fuck guys

12:06PM

Ryro: oh yeah I have this uncanny ability to go into mini comas

12:06PM

Ryro: it happens every once in a while

12:07PM

Ryro: also dallon that’s my old record

12:10PM

Kordeination: wht the hell is your new one

12:10PM

Ryro: highest: 72 hours (I basically almost died) lowest: 0 hours in 7 days

12:12PM

Kordeination: no wonder you’re fucked up half the time

12:12PM

Kordeination: is it possible to go into a coma because of weed

12:13PM

Ryro: while I doubt it

12:13PM

Ryro: it would explain my record

12:14PM

Kordeination: that’s why I was asking

12:15PM

Ryro: idk honestly

 

12:20PM

Gayskarth: jesus fucking Christ

12:20PM

Gayskarth: wait ryan do you have a longer record when it comes to least amount of sleep

12:22PM

Ryro: compared to who

12:22PM

Gayskarth: cody

12:23PM

Ryro: oh I have no fucking idea

12:23PM

Ryro: some part of me hopes yes another part hopes no

12:25PM

Scotty: y’all need sleep what the actual fuck

12:25PM

Scotty: but not for that long

12:25PM

Scotty: normal sleep

12:26PM

Scotty: jesus fucking christ

12:30PM

Cody Danziger: I was mentioned

12:30PM

Cody Danziger: while im disturbed at both your records

12:30PM

Cody Danziger: ryan youre a few days shy of my record

12:31PM

Ryro: whats your record

12:32PM

Cody Danziger: 9 days without sleep

12:33PM

Damnziger: wasn’t that when you got hospitalized for not sleeping

12:33PM

Cody Danziger: yes

12:33PM

Cody Danziger: no one knows why I was up that long

12:34PM

Cody Danziger: I didn’t mean to

12:35PM

Damnziger: cody you hadn’t eaten in 3 days either

12:35PM

Cody Danziger: yeah because I got to a point where I couldn’t leave bed

12:36PM

Scotty: what the actual fuck

12:36PM

Allysin: GUYS NO

12:36PM

No: I am.. disturbed

12:36PM

No: but not surprised

12:37PM

Kordeination: cody what the fuck man

12:38PM

Ryro: you are a raging insomniac

12:38PM

Cody Danziger: im a ‘raging’ a lot of things

12:39PM

Kinky Bren: raging insomniac, raging band geek, raging homosexual

12:39PM

Cody Danziger: to name a few yeah

12:40PM

Jxck: I was going to say raging dumpster fire but maybe that’s just me

12:42PM

Rian’s Future Husband: that’s all of us jack

12:42PM

Jxck: youre not wrong

 

2:45PM

Michelle: am I the only one interested in what happens when youre hospitalized for not sleeping

2:49PPM

Sasstrick: why

2:50PM

Damnziger: oh its obviously delightful

2:51PM

Cody Danziger: you feel like murder

2:51PM

Cody Danziger: it was partially my fault I guess but I haven’t gotten anywhere close since

2:51PM

Cody Danziger: my worst is usually like 3 days straight

2:52PM

Kordeination: what to do you mean ‘partially your fault’

2:53PM

Cody Danziger: staying up that long makes you forget things

2:53PM

Cody Danziger: and it was because my meds were not working at all

2:53PM

Cody Danziger: like id get a little sleepy at best

2:54PM

Cody Danziger: I’d forget when days would pass

2:54PM

Cody Danziger: plus it ended up also being ‘my eyes are closed but no sleep is happening’ but I’d open my eyes and assume I went to sleep and woke up

2:55PM

Cody Danziger: I just drank a shit ton of coffee

2:55PM

Cody Danziger: id tried to call the doctor but I couldn’t tell them how long id been up

2:56PM

Cody Danziger: theyre like ‘ok we’ll see you next week’ and apparently id been up for 4 days already

2:56PM

Cody Danziger: and less than a week later I was in the hospital

3:00PM

Damnziger: it’s kinda terrifying

3:00PM

Damnziger: I was at his house when he passed out and he was hallucinating like crazy

3:01PM

Cody Danziger: oh yeah I managed to call you because I was scared that there was a murderer in my house

3:02PM

Cody Danziger: it turned out to be my dog running around downstairs

3:02PM

Cody Danziger: but I was convinced it was a murderer

3:03PM

Damnziger: and then you thought I was a murderer

3:03PM

Cody Danziger: towards the end it was just kinda like one super bad acid trip

3:04PM

Cody Danziger: like the ones that leave you all freaked out and feeling icky

3:05PM

Kinky Bren: yikes I hate that

3:06PM

Cody Danziger: apparently it’s like being on LSD when it comes to how everyone sees you

3:07PM

Kordeination: waitwaitwait

3:07PM

Kordeination: how did your parents not get freaked out

3:08PM

Cody Danziger: they just thought I was sick

3:08PM

Cody Danziger: I only missed a few days of school

3:08PM

Cody Danziger: I was borderline non-verbal by the end

3:09PM

Cody Danziger: or if I was verbal it made no sense

3:12PM

Merry Crisis: OH WASN’T THIS WHEN YOU MISSED LIKE 2 WEEKS OF SCHOOL SOPHOMORE YEAR

3:12PM

Cody Danziger: yes

3:13PM

Cody Danziger: it was murder

3:15PM

Cody Danziger: think hangover but a million times worse

3:16PM

Michelle: yikes

3:16PM

Michelle: I am so sorry

3:20PM

Cody Danziger: eh

3:20PM

Cody Danziger: I mean it completely fucked up my memory and I couldn’t take PE that whole semester because of health concerns

3:21PM

Cody Danziger: but im alive

3:22PM

Michelle: I feel bad but my question never really got answered??

3:25PM

Cody Danziger: the hospitalization is weird

3:25PM

Cody Danziger: admittedly I don’t remember much of it

3:25PM

Cody Danziger: most of it was a medicated blur

3:26PM

Allysin: what is the record like of anyone not having sleep

3:26PM

Cody Danziger: 11 days

3:26PM

Cody Danziger: I looked it up at one point

3:27PM

Scotty: that is more than horrifying

3:27PM

Cody Danziger: im well aware

3:30PM

Sasstrick: how the fuck did your organs not fail

3:30PM

Cody Danziger: want to know a secret?

3:31PM

Cody Danziger: they started to

3:32PM

Sasstrick: …oh

3:33PM

Cody Danziger: lets just say that’s why my parents monitor my meds and how well they work so much

3:33PM

Cody Danziger: don’t want a repeat

3:35PM

Sasstrick: yeah I can understand that

 

4:00PM

No: I regret speaking in this chat

4:01PM

Cody Danziger: don’t be

4:01PM

Cody Danziger: the conversation started as ‘how long can you sleep’ not ‘how many days can you go without sleeping’

4:02PM

Cody Danziger: wasn’t your fault

4:03PM

No: I guess not but I got spammed for upwards of an hour

4:04PM

Cody Danziger: that’s fair enough I guess

4:05PM

Kordeination: count me as a third parent

4:05PM

Kordeination: im monitoring you now

4:05PM

Cody Danziger: mani its probably not gonna happen again

4:06PM

Kordeination: I worry

4:06PM

Cody Danziger: thank you but please don’t

4:06PM

Kordeination: too late

4:07PM

Cody Danziger: welp

4:10PM

Kordeination: I don’t want to imagine what that was like

4:10PM

Cody Danziger: you’re right

4:11PM

Cody Danziger: you don’t want to imagine it


	72. GRADUATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is another long one whoops (there are way too many people in this chat lmao)

June 2nd

 

9:25AM

Ryro: guys im actually freaking out

9:25AM

Ryro: omgomgomg

9:26AM

Ryro: it’s actually happening

9:26AM

Kirstie Boots: I know I know!!

9:26AM

Ryro: no seriously I feel like im gonna have a panic attack

9:27AM

Ryro: like im excited and all but im also terrified out of my mind

9:27AM

Kirstie Boots: ryan :((((

9:27AM

Ryro: its ok I guess

9:27AM

Ryro: Im trying not to think about it too much

9:28AM

Ryro: btu its kidna hard not to whends its literally graduation day

9:30AM

Cody Danziger: it’ll be fine ryan

9:31AM

Kordeination: ive been weepy all week

9:31AM

Kordeination: I don’t really know this feeling??

9:32AM

Ryro: idk about you but mine is called anxiety

9:32AM

Dalloff: do I need to go over there, ryan?

9:33AM

Ryro: maybe

9:34AM

Damnziger: its really happening guys

9:35AM

Scotty: im not used to so many people online oh my god

9:35AM

Mx. Grassi: im not sure what you expected

9:35AM

Mx. Grassi: we’re gonna be graduating

9:35AM

Scotty: it’s weird we’re all graduating the same day

9:36AM

Kirstie Boots: it’s called ‘the venue is rented out for the next week so once one graduation ends the other starts’

9:36AM

Scotty: fair enough

9:37AM

Dinahsty: IM SO EXCITED GUYS AHHHHHH

9:37AM

Allysin: IM SO PROUD OF US WE ACTUALLY MADE IT

9:38AM

No: can we wait to be sentimental until AFTER graduation?

9:38AM

Allysin: NOT GONNA HAPPEN BUDDY

9:38AM

Kellout: I don’t quite like my messages blowing up like this again

9:39AM

Kellout: but I guess ill allow it for today

9:40AM

Michelle: mood

9:40AM

Michelle: but at the same time OH MY GOD I ACTUALLY SURVIVED HIGH SCHOOL

9:41AM

Gayskarth: I know ive been saying this basically the whole time

9:41AM

Gayskarth: but now more than ever

9:41AM

Gayskarth: high school feels like one big fever dream

9:42AM

Jxck: I feel ya

9:42AM

Rian’s Future Husband: it would have been worse if you’d done acid

9:43AM

Gayskarth: do you happen to know this from experience

9:44AM

Rian’s Future Husband: no

9:45AM

Guitar Boy: STOP SPAMMING I AGREE WITH JAIME

9:45AM

Guitar Boy: SAVE IT

9:45AM

Guitar Boy: DON’T MAKE ME CRY

9:46AM

Fuck You: aw dan

9:46AM

Guitar Boy: FUCK OFF IM NOT GONNA GET SENTIMENTAL JUST YET

9:46AM

Fuck Off: I don’t know how to process all of the emotions in this chat

9:47AM

Kordeination: no one does

9:48AM

Merry Crisis: WE’RE GRADUATING GUYS HOLY SHIT

9:48AM

Sasstrick: everyone knows pete

9:48AM

Sasstrick: they’ve been spamming fo the past 20 minutes

9:49AM

Merry Crisis: you can try to knock me down all you want but IM STILL KICKIN

9:49AM

Sasstrick: I agree with dan and Jaime can we cool it for a bit?

9:50AM

HurleyXVX: Patrick you know damn well its because youre a crier

9:50AM

Sasstrick: shut up

9:51AM

JTrohman: you know it’s true

9:51AM

Sasstrick: I said SHUT UP

9:52AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: this is the most active this chat has ever been

9:52AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: not even finals week was this active

9:52AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: new record

9:53AM

Rian’s Future Husband: are you still picking me up??

9:53AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: plan to yeah

9:54AM

Dinahsty: I feel like I need to shut my phone off for a bit because I need to get out of bed but im freaking out too much

9:54AM

Michelle: big mood

9:55AM

Fuentes #1: we made it fuckers

9:55AM

Fuentes #1: I don’t have to see most of you fuckers ever again

9:56AM

Dinahsty: hey :(((((

9:56AM

Fuentes #1: what

9:56AM

Fuentes #1: not everyone participates in that whole ‘we’re one big family’ shit

9:57AM

Dinahsty: I was hoping I wasn’t included in the group you never wanted to see again

9:57AM

Dinahsty: im hurt

9:58AM

Fuentes #1: dude we basically never talked

9:58AM

Dinahsty: …still

9:59AM

Fuentes #2: while he has a point

9:59AM

Fuentes #2: and this chat has been somewhat annoying over the past year at least

9:59AM

Fuentes #2: I am shocked we’ve kept it this long and some part of me is going to miss going to school with you guys

10:00AM

Cody Danziger: awwwwwwwww

10:00AM

Fuentes #2: don’t push it

10:01AM

Merry Crisis: aren’t some of us going to college together

10:01AM

Sasstrick: online schooling for a decent chunk of us

10:01AM

Sasstrick: and even still if we don’t have the same majors its gonna be hard to keep up anyway

10:02AM

Allysin: I mean its worth trying, right?

10:03AM

Tony the Turtle: I mean yeah

10:03AM

Tony the Turtle: even though I still don’t know like half this chat anymore

10:04AM

Merry Crisis: my little group chat has grown so much :’))

10:04AM

Tony the Turtle: I mean we’re still gonna talk over the summer without a doubt

10:05AM

Tony the Turtle: its not like the group chat is ending

10:05AM

Merry Crisis: yeah

10:05AM

Merry Crisis: but its gonna be weird

10:06AM

Merry Crisis: and I hate to be that guy but

10:06AM

Merry Crisis: idk if this chat is gonna survive the summer

10:07AM

Allysin: don’t make me sad

10:07AM

Michelle: sadly hes right

10:07AM

Michelle: its only gonna stay alive if we make it

10:07AM

Dinahsty: y’all fuckers better keep it alive this is the one thing keeping my phone from being completely dry

10:08AM

Gayskarth: big mood

10:09AM

Kinky Bren: I just woke up

10:09AM

Kinky Bren: its too early to get sentimental

10:10AM

Gayskarth: welcome cunt

10:10AM

Gayskarth: buzzkills are over there with dan, Patrick, and Jaime

10:10AM

No: just because I don’t want to xry uyntil after graduation doesn’t make me a buzzkill

10:11AM

Gayskarth: or if you really want to join the lonely buzzkill, you can go with vic

10:11AM

Fuentes #1: just pointing it out

10:11AM

Gayskarth: it wasn’t necessary

10:12AM

Mx. Grassi: hey no bad vibes today

10:12AM

Mx. Grassi: just for one day

10:12AM

Fuentes #1: I make no promises

10:13AM

Michelle: WAIT SCOTT KIRSTIE MITCH CAN I CRASH A GRAUDATION PARTY AT SOME POINT SO YALL CAN SIGN MY YEARBOOK

10:14AM

Gayskarth: SAME ACTUALLY

10:14AM

Jxck: since its my senior yearbook SAME HERE

10:15AM

Scotty: OF COURSE

10:15AM

Scotty: WE’LL LET YOU KNOW

10:16AM

Mx. Grassi: SIGN OURS TOO

10:16AM

Kirstie Boots: do you even have to ask OF COURSE BABES

10:16AM

Gayskarth: YAYYYYYY

10:17AM

HurleyXVX: I have been internally screaming the past few days and I think im finally starting to get how you guys feel most of the time

10:17AM

Scotty: literally if anyone else said that it probably would have seemed condescending

10:17AM

Scotty: but you’re cool so its ok

10:18AM

HurleyXVX: it’s a weird feeling

10:18AM

Scotty: yes yes it is

 

12:56PM

Kordeination: does anyone know what time we’re gonna have to be there

12:58PM

Tony the Turtle: like 4-ish I think??

12:58PM

Tony the Turtle: idk honestly

12:58PM

Kordeination: fair enough

 

1:10PM

Kordeination: hey guys im gonna be a ltitle bit late

1:11PM

Mx. Grassi: why?

1:12PM

Kordeination: complications

1:12PM

Kordeination: hopefully im not so late I interrupt the ceremony

1:12PM

Kordeination: I mean Hamilton is not quite halfway so I should be ok

1:13PM

Fuentes #1: do you need someone to drive you?

1:13PM

Kordeination: possibly

1:13PM

Fuentes #1: text me your address

1:15PM

Ryro: is there something wrong mani?

1:15PM

Kordeination: it’s alright

1:16PM

Kordeination: really

1:17PM

Ryro: no its not

1:17PM

Kordeination: …if I promise to tell you later will you leave me alone about it

1:18PM

Ryro: yes but im worried

1:18PM

Kordeination: don’t be

 

3:45PM

JTrohman: where the fuck am I supposed to sit

3:45PM

JTrohman: like who am I near

3:46PM

JTrohman: I didn’t og to practice

3:47PM

Ryro: idk who you know but you’re in the vicinity of me and Patrick

3:47PM

JTrohman: good enough

3:50PM

Rian’s Future Husband: has anyone seen mani or ptv

3:51PM

Fuentes #2: we’re almost there

3:54PM

Fuentes #1: HERE

 

4:02PM

Scotty: I assume there isn’t gonna be much texting tonight just because our graduation is literally right after and then parties and shit

4:02PM

Kirstie Boots: I assume not

4:03PM

Kirstie Boots: most conversation will probably be verbal

4:03PM

Scotty: probably

4:04PM

Scotty: im still going to do an obligatory CONGRATS GUYS anyway

4:05PM

Kirstie Boots: go nuts

4:07PM

Mx. Grassi: it’s weird seeing all of them in all one room

4:07PM

Kirstie Boots: yes, yes it is

4:10PM

Scotty: wait I see cute boy

4:10PM

Scotty: imma try to talk ot him later

4:11PM

Kirstie Boots: scott no

4:11PM

Mx. Grassi: scotty no

4:12PM

Scotty: im gonna

 

7:02PM

Scotty: CONGRATULATIONS GUYS

7:02PM

Scotty: IM ABOUT TO GET READY TO GRADUATE SO I CANT SPEAK FOR LONG BUT CONGRATS!!!

7:04PM

Sasstrick: thanks for the memories

7:04PM

Merry Crisis: thnks fr th mmrs

 

7:05PM

Sasstrick: pete I swear to god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna miss my friends :(((((


	73. Genie In A Bottle Rant ft. Security Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and rupaul's drag race

June 6th

 

12:05PM

Kinky Bren: am I the only one who ahs spent the entire week sleeping

12:05PM

Kinky Bren: like after graduation I clocked out

12:06PM

Allysin: I mean outside of my graduation party same

12:06PM

Kinky Bren: fair enough

12:10PM

Cody Danziger: weirdly enough same

12:10PM

Cody Danziger: like ive been able to sleep really well recently

12:11PM

Cody Danziger: idk why

12:12PM

Cody Danziger: I mean im not complainin or anything

12:12PM

Cody Danziger: im just confused

12:13PM

Merry Crisis: maybe because school is over?

12:15PM

Cody Danziger: it’s possible but its probably just coincidence

12:16PM

Merry Crisis: tahts a fair point

 

12:30PM

Mx. Grassi: so what are we going to talk about in this chat now

12:30PM

Mx. Grassi: now that school’s out

12:31PM

Merry Crisis: idk

12:31PM

Merry Crisis: this chat is probably gonna be dry for a hot minute

12:32PM

Merry Crisis: because no one is doinga nything

12:34PM

Jxck: one of us will probably start a fire

12:35PM

Merry Crisis: there is a very high likelihood of fire

12:36PM

Merry Crisis: probably multiple fires

12:40PM

Mx. Grassi: so basically

12:40PM

Mx. Grassi: little to nothing and then spamming at any moment

12:42PM

Merry Crisis: yes exactly

12:42PM

Mx. Grassi: im cool with that

12:45PM

Mx. Grassi: does anyone want to watch rupaul’s drag race with me

12:45PM

Mx. Grassi: it’s more fun to watch with other people

12:46PM

Scotty: you already know

12:46PM

Mx. Grassi: yes besides you

12:49PM

Kinky Bren: suyre why not

12:50PM

Dalloff: don’t let him

12:50PM

Dalloff: ive made that mistake

12:50PM

Dalloff: you don’t want him there

12:51PM

Kinky Bren: shut up dallon let me have friends

12:53PM

Mx. Grassi: what do I have to lose

12:53PM

Mx. Grassi: but thank you for the warning dallon

 

1:45PM

Cody Danziger: oh yeah

1:45PM

Cody Danziger: because spotify randomly reminded me of this

 

Cody Danziger sent a video!

 

1:46PM

Cody Danziger: I learne d the full dance

1:47PM

Kordeination: I’ll stomach my discomfort and admit that’s kinda good

1:47PM

Cody Danziger: im touched

1:47PM

Cody Danziger: but your fast reply leads me to believe you didn’t acrually watch it

1:48PM

Kordeination: I watched a little bit of it

1:49PM

Kordeination: I may watch the full thing later idk

 

Kordeination sent a video!

 

1:57PM

Kordeination: I decided to give it a try

1:58PM

Damnziger: amazing

1:58PM

Cody Danziger: stop being such a good DANCER

1:59PM

Kordeination: lmao sorry

2:01PM

Ryro: while amazing videos

2:01PM

Ryro: im so confused

2:02PM

Kordeination: why

2:03PM

Ryro: idk if theres a weird censored version of genie in a bottle

2:03PM

Ryro: there probably is

2:03PM

Ryro: but someone was trying to say that genie in a bottle was about relationships and finding someone who will treat you right

2:04PM

Ryro: using the lyric example “you’ve got to love me the right way”

2:04PM

Ryro: basically saying the song isn’t as sexual as people take it but more about finding the right person

2:05PM

Ryro: im sorry

2:05PM

Ryro: someone didn’t watch the music video apparently

2:05PM

Ryro: the worst part is someone else was like ‘finally! Someone who dfoesnt take genie in a bottle the wrong way!’

2:07PM

Kordeination: …the song is literally about sex

2:07PM

Kordeination: maybe waiting for the right guy to have sex with

2:07PM

Kordeination: but it’s very obviously about sex lmao

2:09PM

Ryro: I know

2:09PM

Ryro: the weirdest part is it was in the comment section of the UNCENSORED version

2:11PM

Cody Danziger: wtf

2:12PM

Cody Danziger: and yes there is a weird censored version of it with that lyric

2:12PM

Cody Danziger: but the fact they were discussing it under the uncensored version is weird

2:13PM

Ryro: do I even want to know what the full censored version is like

2:13PM

Cody Danziger: idk I haven’t listened to it

2:15PM

Kinky Bren: yeah and anyone who’s watched the video knows it’s sexual lmao

2:15PM

Kinky Bren: the choreo isn’t necessarily the most subtle thing

2:17PM

Ryro: im aware

2:17PM

Ryro: do y’all understand why I was so confused now

2:18PM

Kinky Bren: yes

 

4:25PM

Mx. Grassi: since apparently you CANT HEAR ME

4:25PM

Mx. Grassi: BRENDON STOP FUCKING YELLING

4:25PM

Mx. Grassi: I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOURE YELLING ABOUT ANYMROE

4:28PM

Kordeination: is this about rupaul’s drag race

4:28PM

Mx. Grassi: I think so but honestly?? I don’t know

4:30PM

Ryro: start playing security check by left boy

4:30PM

Ryro: don’t ask just do it

4:32PM

Mx. Grassi: …why did that work

4:32PM

Ryro: no one knows

4:33PM

Ryro: youre welcome

4:33PM

Mx. Grassi: im glad my parents aren’t home atm otherwise my ass would be grounded right here and now

4:34PM

Ryro: fair point

4:34PM

Ryro: I didn’t think about that

4:37PM

Fuck You: great you got cody started too

4:37PM

Fuck You: im disappointed in myself that I know the words

4:39PM

Michelle: lmao my boyfriend sometimes plays that song

4:39PM

Michelle: why that song in particular

4:40PM

Ryro: idk honestly

4:40PM

Ryro: all I know is it works

4:45PM

Gayskarth: may I ask how you learned this

4:45PM

Allysin: same im curious

4:46PM

Mx. Grassi: I left it on repeat hes just repeating it

4:46PM

Mx. Grassi: should keep him busy

4:48PM

Ryro: it’s on one of my playlists and it accidentally came on at one point

4:48PM

Ryro: and brendon was like woahwoahwoah what song is this

4:49PM

Ryro: so as a joke I played it during an argument and he suddenly stopped arguing

4:49PM

Ryro: so that’s a thing

4:56PM

Merry Crisis: that song is a song that you like ironically at first until you realize it’s stopped being ironic

4:59PM

Dinahsty: basically

5:02PM

Scotty: am I the only one who never heard this song before untilnow

5:04PM

Damnziger: I hadn’t heard it either tbh

5:04PM

Dalloff: I knew it was a song but ive never heard it

5:05PM

Mx. Grassi: it’s kinda catchy

5:05PM

Mx. Grassi: thanks I hate it

5:08PM

Ryro: yeah youre welcome

5:08PM

Dalloff: this is punishment for inviting brendon over

5:10PM

Kinky Bren: do you guys ever take a day off

5:11PM

Dalloff: sometimes

5:11PM

Dalloff: ou just take it for granted

 

5:13PM

Kinky Bren: yeah ok that’s fair


	74. I'm Sorry Dinah ft. A Normani Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wrote itself, i dont know why it turned out the way it did. THIS ISN'T DINAH SLANDER IT'S FICTION DONT TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY

June 12th

 

12:34PM

Scotty: guys I want to go to the poolllllllll

12:39PM

Kinky Bren: then go

12:39PM

Scotty: I don’t wanna go alone

12:39PM

Scotty: and my bandmates are busy

12:40PM

Gayskarth: im down I guess

12:40PM

Gayskarth: oh yeah also my hair is pink now

12:41PM

Guitar Boy: wasn’t it pink a little while ago

12:42PM

Gayskarth: I let it fade

12:42PM

Gayskarth: I figured why the hell not

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

12:43PM

Gayskarth: but yeah I can probably go

12:44PM

Dinahsty: I CAN GO

12:45PM

Dinahsty: which pool we heading to

12:46PM

Scotty: idk theres one kinda close to my house

12:46PM

Gayskarth: ohhhh ok I think I know where oyu’re talking about

12:47PM

Gayskarth: anyone else?

12:48PM

Sasstrick: …im not swimming but I can go

12:49PM

Merry Crisis: I can go as well

12:51PM

Gayskarth: aw trick

12:52PM

Sasstrick: eh

12:55PM

Guitar Boy: you know what

12:55PM

Guitar Boy: I have nothing else to do

12:56PM

Scotty: YAY THIS WILL BE FUN

12:58PM

Dinahsty: hell yeah!

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

1:19PM

Gayskarth: we’re cute or whatever

1:19PM

Gayskarth: I can officially say that I didn’t spend the entire summer indoors

1:20PM

Gayskarth: my mom cant complain now

1:21PM

Merry Crisis: lmao big mood

1:24PM

Kordeination: aw

1:24PM

Gayskarth: mani you can join us!

1:25PM

Kordeination: I cant :(((((

1:25PM

Kordeination: im at a random family reunion

1:26PM

Gayskarth: :(((

1:27PM

Sasstrick: maybe next time mani

1:29PM

Kordeination: you better lmao

1:30PM

Scotty: good luck with the reunion mani!!

1:30PM

Kordeination: aw thanks scotty

1:30PM

Scotty: np!

 

3:45PM

Sasstrick: update

3:45PM

Sasstrick: we were borderline forced out

3:46PM

Sasstrick: it was fun while it lasted

3:54PM

Kinky Bren: explain?

3:55PM

Guitar Boy: I mean if you think about who’s with us it’s not hard to figure it out

3:55PM

Merry Crisis: oop

3:56PM

Cody Danziger: what is that supposed to mean?

3:56PM

Guitar Boy: nvm

4:00PM

Dinahsty: I mean we were at the pool for a while anyway

4:01PM

Gayskarth: yeah

4:01PM

Gayskarth: im heading home tho

4:03PM

Dinahsty: why? I wanted to go get food

4:03PM

Gayskarth: im not getting kicked out of a restaurant too lmao are you nuts?

4:05PM

Dinahsty: oh come on it wasn’t even that big of a deal

4:06PM

Guitar Boy: not that big of a deal????

4:09PM

Michelle: did she?

4:10PM

Sasstrick: yup

4:12PM

Scotty: thanks anyway guys

4:12PM

Scotty: it was fun while it lasted

4:12PM

Scotty: hey alex can I come over

4:13PM

Gayskarth: yeah sure

4:13PM

Gayskarth: I have video games

4:14PM

Scotty: sweet

 

4:51PM

Mx. Grassi: im lost

4:52PM

Kirstie Boots: oof

4:52PM

Kirstie Boots: yikes

4:53PM

Mx. Grassi: ?????

4:55PM

Dinahsty: it wasn’t that big of a deal

4:55PM

Dinahsty: someone just got mad at us and made us leave

4:56PM

Guitar Boy: at this rate youll be on the shade room in no time lmao

4:57PM

Dinahsty: why do all of you hate me

4:57PM

Dinahsty: seriously like even before this it seems like none of y’all liked me

5:00PM

Gayskarth: tahts a little much Dinah

5:00PM

Gayskarth: youre just a bit problematic at times that’s all

5:00PM

Gayskarth: we dfont hate you

5:02PM

Guitar Boy: I don’t make promises

5:02PM

Gayskarth: dan

5:05PM

Mx. Grassi: no one answered me??

5:06PM

Dinahsty: it wasn’t a big deal

5:06PM

Dinahsty: just stay out of it

5:06PM

Dinahsty: y’all are putting me in a bad mood

5:07PM

Merry Crisis: YOURE in a bad mood?

5:07PM

Dinahsty: you know what pete

5:10PM

Kordeination: figures

5:10PM

Kordeination: I didn’t even need to be there huh

5:11PM

Mx. Grassi: ?????

5:12PM

Kordeination: my guess is she said the n word AGAIN and got herself kicked out

5:13PM

Scotty: …it may have been numerous times

5:14PM

Dinahsty: I apologized

5:14PM

Kordeination: Dinah you’ve been doing this for years

5:14PM

Kordeination: at least make your apologies believable

5:15PM

Dinahsty: whatever

5:16PM

Michelle: youre still a great person Dinah!

5:16PM

Michelle: that doesn’t take away from your amazing voice and cute looks!

5:16PM

Michelle: this is just a little bump in the road

5:17PM

Dinahsty: thanks lolo

5:17PM

Dinahsty: im gonna give myself a mini spa day ciao

5:20PM

Gayskarth: I really wish we’d keep this shit out of the chat

5:20PM

Gayskarth: and before someone tries it, this includes myself

5:21PM

Dalloff: yeah

5:21PM

Sasstrick: I never left lmao

5:22PM

Merry Crisis: I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WENT

5:23PM

Sasstrick: I wasn’t even there when it happened whoops

5:23PM

Sasstrick: I was in the bathroom because it felt like everyone was staring at me so I needed to get away

5:25PM

Sasstrick: I come back out to yelling dying down and I asked what had happened and when someone explained I may or may not have pretended not to know you guys

5:25PM

Sasstrick: whoops

5:26PM

Scotty: I mean

5:26PM

Scotty: did you at least have fun

5:27PM

Sasstrick: I got ice cream and may have made a new friend or two

5:27PM

Sasstrick: the only downside is I fell in the pool

5:28PM

Sasstrick: that’s why I didn’t go home

5:28PM

Sasstrick: I know my parents would kill me if I came into the house completely dripping wet with pool water

5:30PM

Merry Crisis: oh yeah your parents would lose their shit

5:31PM

Sasstrick: oh yeah

 

6:47PM

Kordeination: disappointed but not surprised

6:47PM

Kordeination: anyways this is extremely out of my comfort zone but I figured I’d give it a shot

 

Kordeination sent a video!

 

6:49PM

Kordeination: the song is 1985 by Bowling For Soup, by the way

6:49PM

Kordeination: excuse my messy guitar playing lmao

7:00PM

Scotty: I love it so much

7:00PM

Scotty: I haven’t heard you perform like that

7:01PM

Kordeination: eh it isn’t my normal speed

7:02PM

Kordeination: im more of a 90s r&b person

7:02PM

Scotty: fair enough

7:03PM

Scotty: but you sound great

7:03PM

Kordeination: thank you!!

7:05PM

Kirstie Boots: yeah that’s a bit more lauren’s speed but it’s so good!

7:05PM

Kirstie Boots: and honestly messy guitar playing isn’t a huge deal as long as you get the right chords at the right time

7:06PM

Kordeination: fair enough

7:10PM

Ryro: you should post it!

7:11PM

Kordeination: lmao nah

7:11PM

Kordeination: I don’t wanna set myself up to get dragged if I can help it

7:12PM

Ryro: fair I guess but still

7:12PM

Ryro: people deserve to hear it

7:15PM

Kordeination: mayube idk

7:15PM

Kordeination: I’ll consider

7:15PM

Kordeination: I’d have to film a cleaner version

7:17PM

Ryro: yayyyy

7:17PM

Ryro: do ittttttt

7:18PM

Kordeination: I make no promises

7:18PM

Kordeination: it was just an experiment

7:20PM

Ryro: an experiment that went really well!

7:20PM

Kordeination: you know what

7:20PM

Kordeination: youre right

7:21PM

Kordeination: idk if i’ll post it but I did do well

7:22PM

Ryro: theres confident mani!

7:23PM

Kordeination: lmao yeah

7:23PM

Kordeination: rare appearance but she’s getting there

 

7:25PM

Ryro: that’s the spirit

7:25PM

Ryro: sorta


	75. Scott is a dumbass (again) ft. New ATL Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell, im obsessed with the new music lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and happy birthday dinah (i didn't realize the date i chose was her birthday until after lmao whoops)

June 22nd

 

3:28AM

Jxck: WE HAVE NEW MUSIC GUYS

3:28AM

Jxck: OUT ON ITUNES NOW

3:28AM

Jxck: ONE CAME OUT A LITTLE BIT AGO BUT IT’S OK

3:29PM

Jxck: “EVERYTHING IS FINE” AND “BIRTHDAY” AVAILABLE NOW

3:29PM

Jxck: WE’RE BROKE PLEASE

3:29PM

Jxck: WE BARELY GET MONEY FROM THIS BUT AT LEAST CHECK IT OUT THANKS

 

4:25AM

Rian’s Future Husband: you couldn’t have waited until the later morning?

4:25AM

Rian’s Future Husband: point still stands I guess

4:26AM

Rian’s Future Husband: check it out

 

6:39AM

Scotty: I dislike that I am up but I promised myself id go on a run

6:39AM

Scotty: I mean I can take a listen

6:40AM

Scotty: I’ll put it on my run playlist

6:40AM

Scotty: im still questioning why you two were up so early tho

6:41AM

Rian’s Future Husband: I went on a run and accidently woke up earlier than planned

6:41AM

Rian’s Future Husband: now I cant get back to sleep

6:42AM

Scotty: oh no

6:42AM

Scotty: im sorry

6:44AM

Rian’s Future Husband: eh it’s fine

 

8:50AM

Sasstrick: nice use of the word ‘visceral’

8:50AM

Sasstrick: birthday is…

8:50AM

Sasstrick: interesting

8:51AM

Sasstrick: it’s nice but weird

8:53AM

Gayskarth: do you see what I meant now when I said ‘queen inspired chorus’

8:54AM

Sasstrick: yes

8:56AM

Ryro: ‘cardiac attack in the cradle of the summer’ is going to be stuck in my head all day

8:57AM

Ryro: and everything is fine is a big mood

9:00AM

Jxck: THANKS GUYS

9:02AM

Kinky Bren: why did no one give this hype to our new music

9:03AM

Ryro: because we never talked about it

9:03AM

Ryro: and lets be honest we rarely go on each other’s social medias

9:05AM

Kinky Bren: that’s fair

9:07AM

Allysin: so much new music

9:07AM

Allysin: I’ll give it a listen when I can

9:08AM

Allysin: im really busy today

9:10AM

Dinahsty: it’s also my birthday

9:10AM

Allysin: yes I know tahts part of the reason im busy HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINAH

9:10AM

Michelle: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINAH

9:11AM

Gayskarth: aw happy birthday Dinah!

9:12AM

Dinahsty: thank

9:12AM

Dinahsty: you know what

9:13AM

Dinahsty: I think I’ll give birthday a listen

9:13AM

Gayskarth: amazing

 

9:25AM

Kordeination: im not the best at art but

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

9:25AM

Kordeination: I tried

9:31AM

Jxck: is that ‘everything is fine’ fanart

9:31AM

Kordeination: yes

9:32AM

Jxck: I LOVE IT

9:32AM

Jxck: IT’S ADORABLE

9:33AM

Kordeination :’))))

 

9:35AM

Scotty: running was a mistake

9:35AM

Scotty: im probably goijng to be lying on my bed the rest of the day lmao

9:37AM

Gayskarth: why

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

9:40AM

Scotty: that happened

9:42AM

Gayskarth: y i k e s

9:42AM

Gayskarth: that looks painful

9:43AM

Scotty: it is

9:44AM

Mx. Grassi: how the fuck did that happen

9:44AM

Scotty: when I was on my run I accidentally got stabbed with a branch

9:45AM

Scotty: made me trip so it cut up my leg really badly

9:45AM

Mx. Grassi: yes but how did you get stabbed

9:46AM

Scotty: you know that trail at the park

9:46AM

Scotty: it was by one of the ditches and I lost my footing slightly and yeah

9:47AM

Mx. Grassi: ouch

 

10:00AM

Kinky Bren: fucking Christ scotty

10:00AM

Kinky Bren: how long is that going to take to heal

10:02AM

Scotty: hell if I know

10:03AM

Rian’s Future Husband: are you bedridden by choice or forced

10:03AM

Scotty: it’s ‘strongly advised’

10:03AM

Rian’s Future Husband: ah gotcha

10:04AM

Ryro: without the bandages that would have been graphic as shit

10:05AM

Scotty: yeah I know

10:05AM

Scotty: speak of the devil my bandages need changed bc im bleeding through them :)))))

10:07AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why aren’t you in the ER

10:08AM

Scotty: I was

10:08AM

Scotty: nothing was broken or anything so im home now

10:09AM

Not Dawson’s Creek: ok but if youre bleeding that much you should probably be in the er?

10:10AM

Scotty: eh it’ll be fine

10:10AM

Scotty: probably

 

10:36AM

Kirstie Boots: wait do you have crutches

10:37AM

Sasstrick: why

10:40AM

Kirstie Boots: I didn’t ask you

10:41AM

Scotty: no why

10:42AM

Kirstie Boots: you think youll be alright to celebrate fourth of July with us?

10:43AM

Scotty: I mean

10:43AM

Scotty: that’s in like

10:43AM

Scotty: two weeks

10:44AM

Scotty: I should be ok enough to go

10:45AM

Dalloff: be careful buddy

10:46AM

Scotty: I was but I’ll try harder I guess

10:48AM

Gayskarth: so what are you going to do while stuck in bed

10:50AM

Scotty: well

10:50AM

Scotty: I found a long enough charging cable that I can charge my phone and use it at the same time

10:51AM

Scotty: im probably gonna sleep a lot

10:51AM

Gayskarth: understandable

10:51AM

Scotty: idk I might watch stuff on Netflix

10:52AM

Scotty: otherwise I’ll probably be on twitter or Instagram or something idk

 

3:45PM

Fuck You: what the hell was THAT

3:46PM

Fuck You: oh hey scott we live in the same neighborhood

3:46PM

Fuck You: apparently

3:46PM

Fuck You: you alright my guy?

3:47PM

Michelle: scott doesn’t live near you

3:49PM

Fuck You: for your information im on a walk

3:49PM

Fuck You: he’s on almost the other side of the neighborhood yes

3:50PM

Fuck You: but it’s still the same neighborhood

3:51PM

Michelle: fair enough

3:52PM

Scotty: son of a BITCH

3:53PM

Scotty: yikes sorry zach

3:54PM

Kirstie Boots: what happened??

3:55PM

Scotty: I am currently laying at a weird angle

3:55PM

Scotty: because I fell down the stairs

3:59PM

Dinahsty: I thought you weren’t supposed to get up?

4:00PM

Scotty: I wasn’t

4:00PM

Scotty: I was really fucking hungry and my parents are out so im like I’ll just go down carefully

4:01PM

Scotty: that didfnt quite go according to plan

4:03PM

Gayskarth: ok

4:03PM

Gayskarth: someone needs to glue you to the bed or something getting up is a bad idea

4:05PM

Allysin: most people would say tie you to the bed

4:05PM

Sasstrick: don’t encourage him

4:06PM

Gayskarth: implications

4:06PM

Gayskarth: besides, rope burn

4:06PM

Sasstrick: and removing him after and pulling all the glue away wont hurt?

4:07PM

Gayskarth: you have a fair point

4:10PM

Fuck You: im gonna ignore that one

4:10PM

Fuck You: do you need help scott?

4:12PM

Scotty: preferably

4:12PM

Scotty: im kinda stuck

4:13PM

Fuck You: can you tell me where the spare key is

 

Fuck You sent a photo!

 

Fuck You sent a video!

 

4:16PM

Fuck Off: what is with you and stairs scott

4:17PM

Scotty: whats that supposed to mean

4:17PM

Scotty: also zach stop LAUGHING AND HELP ME

4:18PM

Fuck Off: didn’t you fall down a flight of stairs with your foot stuck in a bucket a few months ago?

4:19PM

Scotty: THAT WAS LIKE FOUR MONTHS AGO

4:19PM

Scotty: how do you even remember that

4:20PM

Fuck Off: idk

4:22PM

Mx. Grassi: ah yes

4:22PM

Mx. Grassi: I remember that

4:23PM

Kirstie Boots: ‘goddammit scoot’

4:24PM

Mx. Grassi: nO

4:24PM

Mx. Grassi: WE’RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT

4:25PM

Cody Danziger: lmao I remember that

4:25PM

Scotty: I remember reading that and going ‘did he really just’

4:26PM

Mx. Grassi: I SAID I WAS SORRY JSJSJS

4:30PM

Scotty: ik ik

4:30PM

Scotty: also thank you zach for FINALLY STOPPING LAUGHING LONG ENOUGH TO HELP ME

4:31PM

Fuck You: yeah no problem

4:31PM

Damnziger: this is why no one likes you zach

4:33PM

Fuck You: hey

4:33PM

Fuck You: people like me

4:34PM

Damnziger: maybe degradees but even tahts a stretch

4:35PM

Dalloff: aren’t you a degradee

4:35PM

Damnziger: that’s why I said even that’s a stretch

4:37PM

Fuck You: unnecessary

4:38PM

Fuck You: im a nice guy

4:38PM

Fuck You: im just not nice to you

4:40PM

Mx. Grassi: who ARE you nice to

4:41PM

Michelle: hes sometimes nice to me

4:42PM

Fuck You: SEE

4:44PM

Scotty: go off I guess

4:44PM

Scotty: hopefully I don’t fall going back up the stairs

4:45PM

Fuck You: hopefully not

4:45PM

Fuck You: bc im walking home

4:45PM

Scotty: rude

4:46PM

Fuck You: hey I did my good deed for the year

4:47PM

Ryro: for the year

4:47PM

Fuck You: did I stutter

4:48PM

Ryro: this is why no one likes you

4:50PM

Fuck You: IM BEING BULLIED

4:50PM

Fuck You: THIS IS HARASSMENT

4:51PM

Cody Danziger: lmao shut up zach

4:51PM

Cody Danziger: youre being even more dramatic than me

4:52PM

Fuck You: I beg to differ but sure I guess

 

5:03PM

Scotty: … I just live at the bottom of the stairs now

5:03PM

Scotty: im not stuck this time but im too tired

5:04PM

Scotty: eh my parents should be home soon enough

5:05PM

Gayskarth: oh yeah I bet the screams of horror are gonna wake you right up

5:05PM

Scotty: you know what alex

5:06PM

Gayskarth: hm

5:07PM

Scotty: shut up

5:10PM

Scotty: when I said shut up I didn’t mean ‘text me privately’

5:10PM

Gayskarth: be more specific next time

5:11PM

Scotty: youre a brat

5:12PM

Gayskarth: wbk


	76. Happy End of Pride Month! ft. Dream Team (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, i really want them to write together lmao. I just want to know what that song would sound like tbh

June 30th

 

1:24PM

Ryro: happy end of pride month guys

1:27PM

Scotty: ALREADY?

1:27PM

Ryro: I know right

1:27PM

Ryro: it’s been wild

1:28PM

Scotty: I know

1:30PM

Kordeination: happy end of pride month

1:30PM

Kordeination: my phone was right next to my head and woke me up

1:31PM

Ryro: sorry mani

1:31PM

Kordeination: it’s chill

1:32PM

Mx. Grassi: aw happy end of pride month guys

1:32PM

Mx. Grassi: it was fun

1:33PM

Kordeination: yeah it was

1:33PM

Cody Danziger: it flew by so fast wtf

1:33PM

Kirstie Boots: ikr

1:34PM

Merry Crisis: happy end of pride month

1:35PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: happy end of pride month

 

Not Dawson’s Creek sent a photo!

 

1:35PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: do what you want with it

1:36PM

Scotty: AWWWWWWH

1:36PM

Scotty: YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE

1:37PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yes thank you scott

1:37PM

Scotty: youre welcome!!

1:38PM

Damnziger: that is a cute picture and HAPPY END OF PRIDE MONTH

1:40PM

Scotty: AW WAIT RIAN ZACK THIS WAS YOUR FIRST PRIDE MONTH TOGETHER

1:40PM

Rian’s Future Husband: yes yes it was

1:40PM

Scotty: IDK WHY THAT’S REALLY CUTE TO ME

1:42PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I mean I guess it kinda is

1:43PM

Allysin: happy end of pride month guys!

1:43PM

Allysin: I am literally the only straight member of my group what is this

1:44PM

Michelle: lmao sorry

1:44PM

Michelle: HAPPY END OF PRIDE MONTH

1:45PM

Dinahsty: happy end of pride month guys!!

 

Dinahsty sent a photo!

 

1:46PM

Mx. Grassi: who is that

1:47PM

Dinahsty: my new girlfriend

1:47PM

Scotty: YOU AND MANI BROKE UP??

1:48PM

Dinahsty: yeah

1:48PM

Dinahsty: it was mutual

1:50PM

Kordeination: it kinda wasn’t but go off I guess

1:51PM

Scotty: when did this happen?? Im so lost??

1:51PM

Ryro: remember when Normani was upset and said she was gonna be late to graduation?

1:53PM

Scotty: YOU GUYS BROKE UP ON GRADUATION DAY?

1:53PM

Kordeination: yes we did and I don’t feel like talking about it so can we stop?

1:54PM

Kordeination: you two look nice Dinah

1:55PM

Dinahsty: thank you

 

2:00PM

Gayskarth: …anyways

2:00PM

Gayskarth: HAPPY END OF PRIDE MONTH!

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

2:01PM

Gayskarth: I think im getting better at this whole makeup thing

2:05PM

Cody Danziger: IT LOOKS AMAZING LEX

2:06PM

Fuck Off: that’s actually really cool lex

2:06PM

Kordeination: IM SO PROUD OF YOU IT LOOKS GREAT

2:07PM

Michelle: I have taught you well

2:07PM

Michelle: it looks great alex!!

2:10PM

Gayskarth: thank you guys!!

2:10PM

Gayskarth: this took way more effort than I thought it would lmao

2:11PM

Sasstrick: this is the gayest ive ever seen you

2:11PM

Sasstrick: and that’s saying something

2:11PM

Sasstrick: congrats dude

2:12PM

Gayskarth: thanks Patrick

2:12PM

Sasstrick: no problem

 

2:30PM

Kordeination: Kirstie do you want to come over

2:30PM

Kordeination: please come over

2:31PM

Ryro: why do you need her to come over so badly

2:32PM

Kordeination: because

2:32PM

Kordeination: and im asking here because I feel awkward texting her pseronally

2:34PM

Kirstie Boots: I can come over

2:34PM

Kirstie Boots: why

2:35PM

Kordeination: because my paretns are being weird

2:35PM

Kordeination: my mom caught on that avi isn’t gay

2:36PM

Kordeination: so now she wont let me be alone with him even tho I haven’t expressed any interest in him

2:36PM

Kordeination: but I asked if I could invite ryan or something but my mom doesn’t know if avi is straight or bi

2:37PM

Kordeination: youre kinda my only shot

2:37PM

Kordeination: plus I felt like it would make avi more comfortable

2:37PM

Kirstie Boots: yeah I’ll be right over

2:37PM

Kordeination: god bless you

2:40PM

Merry Crisis: wouldn’t your mom be worried that both of you would do avi then?

2:40PM

Kordeination: the thought hasn’t crossed her mind lets not give her ideas

2:40PM

Kordeination: shhhhh

2:40PM

Kordeination: also fuck you now my mind had ot imagine that

2:40PM

Kordeination: I am disturbed

2:41PM

Merry Crisis: lmao whoops

2:41PM

Merry Crisis: sorry mani

2:41PM

Kordeination: its fine I guess lmao

2:45PM

Ryro: if Kirstie is there would I be allowed there too

2:46PM

Kordeination: probably as long as youre not alone with him

2:46PM

Kordeination: my max is 4 people over tho

2:47PM

Dalloff: I can come over too

2:47PM

Dalloff: I feel like writing and im bored

2:48PM

Kordeination: yeah ok

2:48PM

Kordeination: don’t like

2:48PM

Kordeination: make out in my house or anything

2:49PM

Dalloff: we wont lmao

2:50PM

Ryro: we wont I promise

2:50PM

Kordeination: then yeah go ahead

2:51PM

Ryro: yayyyyyy

 

Dalloff sent a photo!

 

3:05PM

Dalloff: the og writing squad

3:06PM

Scotty: stop stealing our bandmate

3:07PM

Dalloff: no

3:10PM

Guitar Boy: am I the only one interested on what that song is gonna sound like

3:10PM

Guitar Boy: there are some many different styles in one room

3:12PM

Kirstie Boots: I will say this

3:12PM

Kirstie Boots: its interesting

3:13PM

Ryro: I mean most of us are pretty flexible musically

3:13PM

Ryro: but yeah it’s definitely an experience

3:14PM

Kordeination: it’s fun

3:20PM

Fuck Off: half of panic, mani, and 2/5 of ptx

3:20PM

Fuck Off: I fele like that would just be an acid draem

3:21PM

Kirstie Boots: lowkey

3:21PM

Kirstie Boots: you’re not wrong

3:26PM

Michelle: WHY DIDN’T YOU INVITE ME

3:26PM

Michelle: AGAIN

3:30PM

Dalloff: you weren’t online and it filled up?

3:30PM

Dalloff: it isn’t anything personal lauren

3:31PM

Michelle: but why wasn’t I invited

3:32PM

Kordeination: I can only have like 4 people ober at a time otherwise my mom says it’s a party

3:32PM

Kordeination: remember

3:32PM

Kordeination: it just filled up quickly and it would be bad to invite you if yu couldbt go

3:33PM

Michelle: I guess

3:33PM

Kordeination: are you mad?

3:34PM

Michelle: no

3:34PM

Michelle: just a little sad

3:35PM

Kirstie Boots: I know it’s a bad time but mani avi is ready to switch again

3:35PM

Kordeination: yeah I’ll be in there in a minute

3:35PM

Kordeination: I really am sorry lauren

3:37PM

Michelle: eh it’s ok

 

4:00PM

Ryro: avi wanted me to send this to you guys

 

Ryro sent a video!

 

4:00PM

Ryro: we were just kinda messing around and it’s the end of pride month so

4:02PM

Sasstrick: you guys need to write together more often

4:02PM

Sasstrick: that sounds badass

4:03PM

Ryro: thanks trick

4:05PM

Kinky Bren: that actually isn’t half bad

4:05PM

Kinky Bren: nice

4:06PM

Damnziger: you guys really are the og writing group

4:06PM

Damnziger: I hated typing that

4:10PM

Cody Danziger: I LOVE IT

4:10PM

Cody Danziger: writing with you guys seems fun

4:11PM

Kirstie Boots: it’s pretty chill honestly

4:11PM

Kirstie Boots: it’s actually really nice

4:12PM

Scotty: stop stealing our BANDMATES

4:13PM

Kirstie Boots: you can share

4:14PM

Scotty: sharing?

4:14PM

Scotty: never heard of her

4:15PM

Kirstie Boots: how did I know you were going to say that

 

5:27PM

Kordeination: …ive never heard avi yell before

5:27PM

Kordeination: that was terrifying

5:30PM

Kirstie Boots: yeah he doesn’t do it often around people he doesn’t know well

5:30PM

Kirstie Boots: he gets all embarrassed if he does

5:31PM

Ryro: aw cute blushy avi

5:31PM

Ryro: nevermind he just said hed stab me

5:32PM

Dalloff: you’re probably into that

5:32PM

Ryro: im not answering that

5:34PM

Kirstie Boots: he’s a sweetheart he wont just because youre lightly teasing

5:34PM

Kirstie Boots: hes just a cutiepie

5:35PM

Kordeination: I noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting all these chapters (like 47-76) has taken me upwards of 2 hours,, i regret everything


	77. Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *aggressively plays fall out boy*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all tea, all shade, bitch, all offense

July 4th

 

12:20PM

Merry Crisis: happy 4th of July guys

12:25PM

Kordeination: happy fourth of July!!

12:26PM

Kordeination: outside of posting on social media I may liught two fireworks but tahts about it

12:27PM

Gayskarth: mood

12:27PM

Gayskarth: I was gonna do something today but instead im just staying home

12:29PM

Kirstie Boots: I mean if you guys want to do anything ptx is doing stuff

12:30PM

Kordeination: define stuff

12:30PM

Kirstie Boots: it’s kinda like a party but kinda not

12:31PM

Kirstie Boots: we get to watch fireworks tho

12:33PM

Michelle: happy fourth of July

12:33PM

Michelle: this is for veterans only the white house can choke

12:34PM

Sasstrick: lauren has arrived

12:34PM

Michelle: yes hello

12:34PM

Michelle: am I wrong tho

12:35PM

Sasstrick: I mean no

12:35PM

Sasstrick: please tell me you didn’t post that on social media

12:36PM

Michelle: I didn’t I didn’t

12:36PM

Michelle: idk if im going to post about it tbh

12:40PM

Allysin: im so used to doing stuff today it’s weird that im not

12:41PM

Mx. Grassi: what time is our thing

12:41PM

Kirstie Boots: 6

12:41PM

Mx. Grassi: ytea thanks

12:42PM

Gayskarth: I may go to that but idk yet

12:42PM

Gayskarth: idk if I have the energy to leave my house tbh

12:45PM

Dalloff: happy fourth guys

12:46PM

Fuck Off: yeah happy fourth from panic

12:47PM

Allysin: if Dinah sets off a firework like shes wanting to damn right there’ll be a panic

12:47PM

Allysin: thanks tho

 

12:48PM

Jxck: that reminds me

12:48PM

Jxck: Dinah answer my fucking messages

12:48PM

Jxck: I know you’re online asshole

12:49PM

Sasstrick: oh no

12:49PM

Sasstrick: please tell me it didn’t happen again

12:50PM

Kordeination: imma mind my business

12:50PM

Kordeination: should I dress up or nah

12:51PM

Scotty: I mean it’s always fun to dress up

12:52PM

Kordeination: as long as you’re not forced yeah

12:52PM

Kordeination: idk I might go too so I kinda wanna dress up even if it isn’t necessary

12:53PM

Scotty: I mnea youll be cute either way

12:53PM

Kordeination: thank

12:56PM

Damnziger: that reminds me scott are you ok

12:56PM

Damnziger: like are you even going to be able to go

12:57PM

Kirstie Boots: he said he’s going to

12:57PM

Kirstie Boots: but im skeptical

12:58PM

Scotty: IM GOING

12:58PM

Scotty: don’t worry im going

1:00PM

Rian’s Future Husband: are you sure that’s a good idea scott

1:00PM

Scotty: PROBABLY NOT BUT IM DOING IT ANYWAY

1:02PM

Fuck You: try to avoid stairs

1:02PM

Scotty: you know what zach you can fuck a cactus

1:03PM

Fuck You: im good thanks tho

 

1:07PM

Dinahsty: im probably gonna do family stuff

1:07PM

Dinahsty: I will light a firework tho you can fight me ally

1:08PM

Cody Danziger: you know I think that people are gonna fight you for something else

1:09PM

Dinahsty: y’all hear sumn?

1:10PM

Jxck: she wont talk about it ive already tried cody

1:10PM

Jxck: its not worth it

1:11PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: someone dodged a bullet

1:12PM

Kordeination: keep me out of this

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

Kordeination sent a photo!

 

1:14PM

Kordeination: I look cute or whatever

1:15PM

Guitar Boy: you look cute mani

1:15PM

Cody Danziger: YES MANI

1:15PM

Scotty: Y E S

1:15PM

Gayskarth: major inspo

1:16PM

Gayskarth: now youre making me wanna dress up

1:17PM

Kordeination: aw thanks guys!!

 

Dinahsty sent a video!

 

1:20PM

Dinashsty: I look cute or whatever

1:21PM

Michelle: aw you look cute Dinah!

 

1:23PM

Merry Crisis: …anyways

1:24PM

Kirstie Boots: ok so who all is coming to this thing besides ptx

1:24PM

Kordeination: I am

1:25PM

Gayskarth: all of atl in favor of going?

1:25PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: yeah sure why not

1:26PM

Sasstrick: I can go I guess

1:26PM

Merry Crisis: all of fob can go

1:27PM

Fuck Off: I mean I know brendon and dallon are suckers for this stuff but idk about ryan

1:27PM

Ryro: I was mentioned

1:27PM

Ryro: I mean I can go but I’ll probably mostly stay inside or have headphones in most of the time

1:28PM

Sasstrick: loud noises?

1:28PM

Ryro: bingo

1:30PM

Kellout: imma show up just because

1:31PM

Damnziger: was the invite extended to you

1:31PM

Kellout: by technicality yes

1:31PM

Kellout: so shut your whore mouth

1:32PM

Damnziger: ive got lockjaw

1:33PM

Mx. Grassi: maxx why

1:33PM

Allysin: I just heaved the biggest sigh

1:34PM

Allysin: I can go!!

1:35PM

Kirstie Boots: ahhh so many people!

1:35PM

Kirstie Boots: it makes me kinda overwhelmed but happy!

1:36PM

Ryro: the BIGGEST mood

 

4:35PM

Kinky Bren: wait where is this gonna be

4:37PM

Mx. Grassi: kevin’s house

4:37PM

Mx. Grassi: im gonna send out a mass text of his address to the people going

4:38PM

Kinky Bren: aight cool

4:40PM

Guitar Boy: has anyone checked on scott to see if hes even actually able to go

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

4:43PM

Scotty: imma be there bitch

4:44PM

Gayskarth: those are gonna fall apart so fast

4:44PM

Gayskarth: they look cute tho

4:45PM

Scotty: probably and thank you!!

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

Gayskarth sent a photo!

 

5:39PM

Gayskarth: 5 cuties have appeared

5:40PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I cant believe I actually agreed to this makeup being put on my face

5:40PM

Gayskarth: you look great shut up

5:42PM

Dalloff: may I ask why Normani is there

5:43PM

Gayskarth: I wanted to do all their makeup btu theres only one of me so I needed help

5:43PM

Gayskarth: that and she had already left the house so she just had to make a detour

5:44PM

Dalloff: fair enough

5:57PM

Fuck You: alex you all look like basic bitches on a poster for old navy

5:58PM

Gayskarth: im flattered you think im attractive enough to be one of those models

5:58PM

Gayskarth: so thank you

6:00PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: why do you and jack have the same crop top

6:02PM

Gayskarth: because fashion rian

6:03PM

Rian’s Future Husband: I feel like id look weird in a crop top

6:04PM

Scotty: maybe but youd be cute as hell

6:04PM

Rian’s Future Husband: aw thanks scotty

6:06PM

Not Dawson’s Creek: I’ll have to admit you would look kinda cute

6:06PM

Rian’s Future Husband: aw

 

Kirstie Boots sent a video!

 

Kirstie Boots sent a photo!

 

Kirstie Boots sent a photo!

 

Kirstie Boots sent a video!

 

8:24PM

Kirstie Boots: the gang!!

8:25PM

Kirstie Boots: this is our biggest turnout omg

8:27PM

Kordeination: look how cute we all are!!

8:27PM

Kordeination: look how smol matt looks aw

8:28PM

Kirstie Boots: ye I know hes a smol bby

8:29PM

Merry Crisis: I didn’t expect such a low voice out of him tbh

8:30PM

Kirstie Boots: for some reason a decent amount of people don’t

8:32PM

Guitar Boy: has anyone checked on scott

8:32PM

Guitar Boy: I lost him

8:34PM

Fuck Off: hes fine

 

Fuck Off sent a photo!

 

8:34PM

Fuck Off: he just refuses to get up

8:36PM

Fuck You: did he really paint his bandages

8:38PM

Scotty: no

8:38PM

Scotty: that’s sharpie not paint

 

Dinahsty sent a video!

 

Dinahsty sent a photo!

 

9:00PM

Dinahsty: having fun!

9:02PM

Mx. Grassi: you guys can come over too you know

9:02PM

Mx. Grassi: if you want

9:03PM

Dinahsty: im good here

9:03PM

Dinahsty: thanks tho!

9:04PM

Gayskarth: I’ll admit that’s kinda cute

9:05PM

Merry Crisis: aw lauren bby

9:05PM

Damnziger: ok yeah tahts cute

9:05PM

Kirstie Boots: lauren’s highlight is !!

9:06PM

Sasstrick: ok you and your girlfriend are lowkey cute

9:10PM

Dinahsty: thanks guys!!

9:10PM

Allysin: looking good guys!!

9:11PM

Kordeination: cute

9:13PM

Cody Danziger: is that nicki minaj I hear?

9:15PM

Dalloff: oop

9:15PM

Dinahsty: it happens to be actually

 

Dinahsty sent a video!

 

9:20PM

Dinahsty: issues?

9:22PM

Kordeination: qwhite interesting

9:22PM

Dinahsty: y’all hear sumthn?

9:23PM

Fuck You: a tea kettle

9:25PM

Sasstrick: welp

 

Sasstrick sent a photo!

 

Sasstrick sent a photo!

 

9:27PM

Sasstrick: im not good at this

9:30PM

Gayskarth: those pictures are so pure my HEART

9:31PM

Allysin: you should take selfies more often trick!

9:32PM

Sasstrick: eh

9:32PM

Sasstrick: thanks

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

Scotty sent a photo!

 

10:02PM

Scotty: Gucci

10:02PM

Scotty: thanks for showing up guys!!

10:05PM

Gayskarth: no problem!! It was fun

 

Kordeination sent a video!

 

10:06PM

Kordeination: we did what needed to be done

10:08PM

Kordeination: I also really had fun this was great

10:09PM

Cody Danziger: that video is iconic

10:09PM

Cody Danziger: but hearing dan rap nicki minaj makes me uncomfortable for some odd reason

10:10PM

Guitar Boy: dw I felt vaguely uncomfortable doing it

10:11PM

Scotty: come THROUGH guys!!

10:11PM

Scotty: kevin and matt go OFF

10:11PM

Scotty: who all is there??

10:12PM

Kordeination: me, matt, kevin, pete and dan

10:12PM

Scotty: amazing

 

10:26PM

Ryro: the tea is hot

10:27PM

Dinahsty: and we poured all the tea into the harbor xx

10:28PM

Gayskarth: ok I’ll give that one to you that was a good one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally yesterday i joked about Dinah saying the n word and today she does it again jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs i am an accidental psychic. Can she not though seriously we've been over this one too many times ksdljfaskfj (i couldn't help myself im sorry but im also not)


End file.
